


Путь тигра

by bazarova



Category: 2PM (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Monsta X (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Detectives, Fantasy, Gen, Killing, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Puberty, Retelling, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Triggers, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 64,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — Официально, мы представители частной охранной организации «ДжиВайПи». Слышал о такой?Джебом угукает:— Самое большое предприятие Кореи, обеспечивающее безопасность политиков и знаменитостей. А неофициально?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ганпхэ (кор. 깡패 – «хулиган») — корейская организованная преступность, но у меня это мафия исключительно Северной Кореи.

_"То, что ты — параноик,_  
_ Еще не означает, что они за тобой не следят"._

_Nirvana | Territorial Pissings_

То, что за ним следят, Джебом замечает не сразу. Точнее, замечают хёны, с которыми он танцует пару раз в неделю в студии около школы.

Они возвращаются совсем поздно из зала, петляя тёмными переулками, когда Джунхёк-хён говорит вполголоса, что, кажется, кто-то за ними идёт от остановки. Джебом отмахивается от него, мол, кому надо следить за такими сопляками, как они, но зерно сомнения посеяно, и он сам не понимает в какой момент становится параноиком, плотно задёргивающим шторы в своей комнате.

Он видит чёрную тень у дома с утра, видит носки начищенных ботинок, застенчиво торчащие из-под дверцы кабинки в мужском туалете, видит край тёмного пальто, выглядывающего из-за угла.

Первые две недели Джебом успокаивает себя тем, что у него всегда было богатое воображение, а теперь, будто этого мало, всё усложняется бурным пубертатом, делающим его ранимым и дерганым.

Он плохо спит, плохо ест и плохо сдаёт экзамены.

Джебом чувствует себя полнейшим неудачником, когда из-за этой нервотрёпки проваливает отборочные на танцевальном конкурсе, к которым готовится почти полгода. И это, наверное, становится одной из последних капель, становится началом конца его привычной жизни. Раздражение и ярость растут внутри его грудной клетки с каждым днём, они жгут его изнутри, грозя вылиться пламенем наружу, но он только кусает губы от обиды и тушит тайком пожар отцовским алкоголем.

Тени за его спиной увеличиваются в размере, их становится все сложнее игнорировать, но Джебом старается как никогда.

Он психует, ругается с отцом из-за разбавленного яблочным соком виски, бьёт в истерическом порыве коллекционную посуду, доводит маму до слёз, потом зло плачет сам и не видит, как под его ногами прогибается и покрывается мелкими трещинами старенький паркет.

Не видит, как в окно заглядывает тень, заслоняя своими торчащими огромными ушами заходящее за горизонт солнце.

Ему всего пятнадцать, и он не железный. У него гормоны и нереализованное то самое напряжение, о котором Джебом тоже старается не думать лишний раз. Остаток лета он прячется от родителей, от проблем и от надуманных шпионов в танцевальной студии, доводит себя до полного изнеможения, потом добирается на автопилоте до дома и падает лицом в подушку, не замечая новых трещин на стенах и осыпающейся с потолка штукатурки.

Джебом слышит кошачьи вопли за два квартала до метро, когда в очередной раз выполняет привычный путь дом-студия-дом. Кошка орет так истошно, что его сердце сжимается до боли, а гудящие ноги сами несут его по узким вонючим переулкам обшарпанного квартала.  
Он сбивает на поворотах баки с мусором, спотыкается о кирпич посреди узкой дороги, но не обращает на это внимания, ведомый бесконечным кошачьим плачем. Джебому кажется, что он сбился с дороги и заблудился, но свернув еще раз, едва не влетает носом в цветастые спины двух малолетних придурков, швыряющихся мелкими камнями куда-то в изредко мявкующую темноту. Серая миниатюрная кошка с подбитой лапой жмётся к стене и уже даже не плачет толком: она прижимает уши к голове и трясётся, задыхаясь. Одно ухо, замечает Джебом, у неё разорвано, а хвост вывернут под ненормальным даже для кошек углом.

И это уже слишком. Потому что кошки — это святое. За кошек и убить можно.

Тщательно сдерживаемые долгие месяцы раздражение и ярость вспыхивают в нём, лишая зрения и слуха. Джебом на мгновение чувствует себя едва ли не всесильным. Фиолетовое пламя льётся по ощущениям из каждой поры его тела, кроша асфальт под ногами и обращая горшки с вонючей геранью на балконе второго этажа в кучу черепков, присыпанных землёй. Ему нравится то, что он чувствует, он кайфует от этой силы, она опьяняет его, даря восторг, затапливает волной сладкой эйфории.

Две цветастых спины, так и не успев обернуться, в миг лишаются всех своих цветов на светлых рубашках, оголяются до смуглой кожи с россыпью родинок на острых лопатках, а потом и до ослепляюще белых костей, утопающих в алых объятиях лопающихся мышц и рвущихся жил.

Спины орут, Джебом кричит тоже, потому что и его вдруг догоняет боль. Внутри ничего толком не видящих глаз лопаются капилляры, из носа хлещет кровь, заливая губы, а грудь грозит раскрыться рёбрами из-за рвущегося наружу концентрированного фиолетового потока. Ему становится страшно, он пытается закрыться, пытается прекратить это всё, но процесс запущен.

Лёгкие горят, воздух искрится, а мозг плавится. Два корчащихся от боли тела обращаются в бурлящее взрывающееся изнутри месиво, пачкающее потрескавшиеся стены и черные Конверсы Джебома.

Сквозь шум пламени едва можно разобрать паникующие вопли — “Я же сказал, что это он! Глуши его, Джуниор! Сейчас же глуши, пока его не разорвало”. Фиолетовое густое марево перед глазами светлеет, становясь синим, а потом и вовсе замещается кристально-голубой охлаждающей волной. Она сначала обманчиво нежно обнимает, даря долгожданное спокойствие, а потом колюче сковывает льдом, не давая двигаться.

Прежде чем голубое мерцание перед его глазами меняется на молчаливую спасительную темноту, Джебом видит два обеспокоенных лица, висящих над ним. В комплекте с лицами идут сияющие из-за света фонаря позади ярко-розовые смутно знакомые уши.

***

Он просыпается рывком в темноте своей комнаты, дёргаясь всем телом. Сердце бешено заходится в груди от испытанного ужаса, а сам Джебом чувствует себя чудовищно слабым и больным. Он проводит ладонью по лицу, убирая мокрую от пота чёлку с горячего лба. Горло дерёт так, словно он накануне нажрался стекла, сухие губы зудят и щиплют, когда он проводит по ним языком.

Простыл, что ли? Этого еще не хватало, до начала учёбы осталось совсем ничего. Еще и дрянь какая-то снилась.

Джебом переворачивается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается носом в мягкий тёплый мурчащий бок, лежащий на его подушке, собираясь доспать своё.

Хорошо. Спокойно.

Он гладит ладонью маленькую серую кошку, которой у него никогда не было из-за отцовской аллергии, и медленно погружается в сладкую дремоту, стараясь не думать о разлетающихся по всему провонявшему геранью дворику кусках взорвавшихся тел.

Стоп.

Кошка?!

Джебом скатывается с кровати на пол, отбивая задницу и локоть. Он воет от боли не столько из-за ушиба, сколько от ломоты в мышцах, которые, кажется, рвутся у него под кожей от каждого движения. Чужая кошка глядит на него с подушки взволнованным взглядом. Одно ухо у неё стоит торчком, а второе опасливо прижато к голове, будто она сама не знает — бояться ей или проявлять любопытство. Джебом смотрит на неё снизу и машинально отмечает, что оба уха у неё целые, хвост жизнеутверждающе пушится, а здоровые лапки мнут край одеяла.

Может, всё-таки, приснилось?.. А если приснилось, то откуда тогда кошка? Брр, бред какой-то.

Он тяжело встаёт с пола, еще раз облизывает пересохшие губы и решается на вылазку на кухню за водой. Кошка следит за ним со своего нагретого места, пока Джебом ковыляет до двери, шурша тапками. Он думает, она пойдёт за ним, но та только укладывает морду на лапы и закрывает глаза, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что собирается спать.

Джебом весь подбирается перед дверью, намереваясь осторожничать, но, толкнув её, слепнет от яркого света, бьющего по глазам. Так никто, оказывается, дома не спит. Он щурится и на ощупь спускается по надсадно скрипящим ступенькам. Из кухни на первом этаже доносятся голоса и звон посуды, Джебом узнаёт щебечущих родителей и совсем не узнаёт жизнерадостно учтивый бубнеж.

Он стоит немного под дверью, пытается разобрать о чём там идёт речь, но кто-то — наверное мама — моет посуду, и шум воды перекрывает остальные звуки. Джебом, решившись, вваливается внутрь, нелепо спотыкается о порог и из-за этого буквально влетает на середину комнаты. И тут же оказывается под пристальным вниманием.

— О, сынок, ты проснулся, как чувствуешь себя? — мама выключает воду, вытирает руки полотенцем и касается прохладными ладонями его лба. — Ты нас перепугал сегодня. Хорошо, что рядом оказались эти молодые люди.

Джебом отшатывается от неё, смутившись заботы.

— Нормально. Ерунда какая-то снилась только… И я не помню ничего толком. А еще у меня кошка в комнате.

Словно подтверждая его слова о кошке, рядом чихает отец, извиняется и выходит, бубня что-то о проклятой аллергии и таблетках.

Джебом замечает краем глаза, как “эти молодые люди” переглядываются между собой. Он стесняется смотреть на них открыто, поэтому поглядывает украдкой, пока они делают вид, что увлечены жасминовым чаем и маминым йогуртом.

— Ты голодный? Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Джебом кивает, всё кося глаза на их незваных гостей, шагает к свободному стулу и вопит, поняв, что наступил на что-то мягкое и явно живое. Воздух вокруг него будто искрит и вибрирует, но Джебом этого не замечает, он смотрит на растянувшегося перед ним шоколадного большого лабрадора. Пёс меланхолично убирает с его пути хвост и ничем не выражает своё недовольство. Джебом пялится на него и не видит, как напрягаются “эти молодые люди”, как плывёт по воздуху почти незаметное голубое марево, окутывая его с ног до головы, усыпляя и расслабляя.

— Джуниор, достаточно, — чуть слышно говорит тот, что повыше, постарше и поушастей.

— Не называй меня так, — морщится в ответ второй. Тот, что помладше, порастрёпанней и в форме какой-то незнакомой частной школы. Пусанский диалект выдаёт в нём не местного, а прыщи и мелкие порезы от бритвы над верхней губой — одногодку.

Джебом перешагивает через собаку, ловя себя на мысли, что с ней явно что-то не так, и плюхается на стул напротив, широко зевая и растирая по-детски — кулаком — тяжелые веки. Мама ставит перед ним его любимую зелёную кружку с ароматным чаем и миску полную поздней сладкой клубники. Джебом чувствует прикосновение губ к виску, а следом слышит:

— И как тебя только угораздило простыть в такую жару. Мы так перепугались, когда учитель Ок тебя принёс.

Джебом вскидывает взгляд на, внезапно, учителя. Он кажется ему чересчур молодым и красивым для педагога, а еще от него будто веет сухим жаром и опасностью, тщательно скрываемой где-то в глубине тёмных глаз.

— Он сказал, что ты упал, когда снимал кошку с дерева у школы.

— И, видно, неплохо так головой приложился, — бурчит Джебом, снова утыкаясь носом в миску. Хрень какая-то...

— А ещё мы с папой не понимаем, почему ты скрыл от нас, что получил стипендию для обучения в частной школе Искусств Сеула! Это же так замечательно!

Клубника попадает Джебому куда-то не туда, и он начинает страшно кашлять, трясясь всем телом. Тот, который не учитель, но тоже очень ушастый и очень красивый, бьёт его по спине ладонью, недожеванная клубника вылетает и падает на белоснежную кружевную скатерть, оставляя на ней красные пятна. Джебом смотрит, как они расплываются по ткани, темнеют, и перед глазами сама собой встаёт картина из сна.

Или не из сна?..

Обнажённые спины кричат, разрываются и разлетаются по едва освещенному дворику кусками кровоточащего мяса и осколками ослепительно белых костей.

Джебома тошнит, он едва справляется с позывами и резко отодвигает от себя миску.

— Милый, ты в порядке?

Кивает.

“Эти молодые люди” вновь выглядят напряжёнными и… Наэлектризованными? Даже эта их странная, не дающая Джебому покоя, собака вскакивает, будто готовая в любой момент кинуться и вцепится своей пастью ему в горло.

Он прокашливается хорошенько, шумно отхлёбывает из кружки и мямлит, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово:

— Не знал, что меня приняли. Просто подал документы на удачу, но ничего еще не решил… Я же неважно сдал экзамены, не думал, что смогу пройти отбор.

Учитель Ок прищуривается, а потом ухмыляется:

— Прошли, даже слишком хорошо. Мы, по правде, не ожидали от вас таких талантов.  
Джебом тяжело сглатывает и судорожно вцепляется в край стола. Ему очень страшно из-за недостатка информации, он ощущает непонятную опасность, исходящую от этих двоих, понимает, что его запугивают и принуждают к чему-то, но не знает, что ему будет, если он сейчас пошлёт их к чёртовой матери.

Тот, который Не-Называй-Меня-Так, нелепо подмигивает и корчит какие-то странные многозначительные гримасы, а потом шустро встаёт, с мерзким звуком отодвинув свой стул.

— Учитель Ок, уже поздно, а нам еще ехать до Баз… — тут он осекается и сам себя поправляет, — до школы.

Тот кивает и тоже встаёт из-за стола, распрямляясь во весь свой немаленький рост.

— Пожалуй, нам и правда пора, — кивает, достаёт из кармана сложенную измятую цветастую брошюрку и кидает её на стол, — госпожа Им, спасибо за чай. Джебом-ши, вы нас не проводите?

Джебому очень хочется заорать, что никуда он с ними не пойдёт, но снова просто кивает и идёт к выходу так, как идут на эшафот: сгорбившись и трясясь на каждом шагу. Собака семенит за ними следом, звонко цокая когтями по паркету, а когда Джебом открывает входную дверь, проскакивает у него между ног и, безошибочно угадывая путь в темноте, убегает в сторону дороги, где, видимо, её хозяин оставил машину.

Ушастый пацан протискивается между Джебомом и дверью и, не глядя на него, молча уходит вслед за собакой, спотыкаясь о декоративные камни, которыми отец уже неделю обкладывает мамины клумбы.

Едва дверь захлопывается, в руку, чуть выше локтя, больно и крепко вцепляются и настойчиво тащат:

— Быстро в машину.

— Что, так и увезете меня? — Джебом послушно идёт куда ведут, потому что спинным мозгом чувствует, что сопротивление не только бесполезно, но и в целом вредно для его и так пошатнувшегося сегодня здоровья. Но не беситься он не может. И вовремя заткнуться — тоже. — Я спрашиваю: так и увёзете меня в тапках и пижаме? Учитель Ок? Или кто вы там…  
Его встряхивают еще раз, намекая, чтобы он умолкнул, и продолжают волочить по дорожке до самой машины, припаркованной у ворот. Джебом мало понимает в автомобилях, но его знаний хватает на то, чтобы понять, что это не заниженная Хонда, на которых, как известно, катаются гангстеры, а вполне себе обычный Хёндай. И это его даже немного успокаивает.

На переднем пассажирском сидении уже разместился Не-Называй-Меня-Так, и Джебома впихивают назад, где у противоположного окна сидит собака.

—Уберите псину, — кривится, — а то я тут у вас соплями изойду…

И тут же застывает. До него внезапно доходит, что его так смущало в псе. Обычно, стоит ему провести с любой собакой кроме болонок в одном помещении чуть больше получаса, как у него начинается жуткая аллергия: глаза слезятся, а из носа бесконечно течёт. А сейчас он даже не почесался ни разу.

Учитель Ок захлопывает за ним дверцу, обходит машину и садится на место водителя, пристёгиваясь. Раздаётся щелчок, свидетельствующий о том, что двери заперты, и внутри Джебома нарастает паника, пока они аккуратно отъезжают от дома.

— Джуниор, отзови Джекса. Если пацан распсихуется опять, нас самих потом будут с кресел соскребать.

Джебом видит в зеркало, как Джуниор закатывает раздражённо глаза.

— Тэкён-хён, прекрати, мне уже не восемь, чтобы звать меня Джуниором, — он возится с чем-то, а потом псина рядом вспыхивает голубым плотным пламенем и пропадает, оставляя после себя запах летнего дождя.

Джебом орёт, подпрыгивает и бьётся головой о крышу машины.

Учитель Ок, то есть уже просто Тэкён-хён, пугается вопля, машина виляет на дороге и он, всё-таки, тормозит под знаком «Стоянка запрещена».

— Джинён! — рычит он и отвешивает пацану подзатыльник, — если тебе уже не восемь, так и веди себя соответствующе!

— Ай, — Джуниор, то есть уже просто Джинён, трёт затылок и говорит, оправдываясь, — ты же сам сказал отозвать.

— Но не так же! — он растирает лицо ладонями, — я думал, ты заберешь его себе в ноги. Дурдом…

У Джебома сдают нервы.

— Какого хрена здесь происходит?! Кто вы такие, мать вашу? Куда вы меня везёте? Что вы со мной сделаете?! Куда делась чёртова псина?! — он переводит дыхание и едва слышно сипит, — я что, всё еще сплю? Что это за кошмар, и как мне проснуться…

В груди снова растёт жгучее пламя, Джебом чувствует, как оно давит грудь изнутри и вот-вот вырвется, выломав ему рёбра. Ему страшно и больно. Обивка кресла под ним лопается, из дырок наружу лезет поролон. Сквозь шум в ушах он слышит крик “Джинён, Дождя! Только не так, как в прошлый раз!”

Пожар гаснет, так толком и не разгоревшись. Джебом обессиленно валится на разодранную спинку кресла, ощущая слабость и сонливость. Он тихо спрашивает:

— Куда вы меня везёте?

— Сейчас — никуда, — резко отвечает Тэкён, глядя на него через зеркало, — просто немного отъехали от дома, на случай, если ты поднимешь крик.

— Вы меня убьёте?

— Если бы мы хотели тебя убить, то хён не тащил бы тебя на руках два квартала до машины, — едко отвечает ушастый, — по-моему, он тупой. Ай!

— Умолкни, ладно? — Тэкён еще раз лупит его, — не видишь, он напуган? — а потом снова обращается к Джебому, — постарайся успокоиться. Пока ты еще кого-нибудь случайно не убил.

Спины кричат и разлетаются кусками мяса и костей, пачкая кровью чёрные кеды.

Джебом заблёвывает свои колени, тапки и коврики в салоне, Тэкён матерится, а пацан ноет “фу, какой нежный”.

Они вываливаются из провонявшей моментально кислым машины на пустую дорогу. Джебом глубоко вдыхает воздух, пахнущий собирающимся дождём, обтирает тыльной стороной ладони губы и озирается, пытаясь понять, где они находятся. Оказывается, и правда не обманули: они стоят всего в нескольких кварталах от его дома, где начинаются капустные поля.

Джебом замечает движение справа и шарахается в сторону:

— Не подходите ко мне!

— Успокойся, Джебом, тебе ничего не угрожает.

— Я сказал: не подходите! Кто вы?! Что вам от меня нужно?!

— Моё имя — Тэкён, — говорит тот, подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте, демонстрируя широкие ладони, — а это — Джуни… Джинён, — он кивает в сторону пацана, вытаскивающего запачканные коврики из машины. Нас прислали, потому что в этом районе пару месяцев назад были зафиксированы сильные колебания Пламени.

— Да что ты разоряешься, — бурчит Джинён, кривящийся от омерзения, — он всё равно не поймёт, потому что тупой.

— Джинён, замолкни! — рычит опять на него Тэкён, не отрывая от Джебома взгляда, пока тот пятится, отступая всё дальше и топча капусту, — мы проверили все источники в округе, но никто нам не подходил, не тот уровень, не та сила. А твоё сияние было хоть регулярным, но всё ещё слабым и непохожим на то, что было в графиках. Мы решили, что сканер дал сбой, и уже почти выехали из Кояна, когда полыхнуло еще раз.

— Что за бред вы несёте?! Какое еще пламя? — истерично орёт Джебом, не видя, как вокруг него расплывается фиолетовое марево, — это вы убили тех двоих, да? А теперь хотите взять меня в оборот, как какого-то лоха?! Кто вы нахрен такие?! Секретные службы? Бандиты? Ганпхэ (1)? Кто?!

— Бред? — надменно улыбаясь, произносит Джинён, лья воду из бутылок на один из ковриков, — оглянись. Мы ничего не делаем.

Джебома трясёт, он действительно начинает озираться и понимает, что стоит в самом эпицентре фиолетового пожара. В радиусе пары метров от него с глухим звуком лопаются капустные кочаны, словно мыльные пузыри, а пожухлая трава сразу обращается в пепел.

— Ты сам убил тех двоих, — беспощадно продолжает Джинён, — за кошку.

— Джинён, хватит, ты его пугаешь…

— Я… Я правда убил их? — губы у Джебома предательски дрожат, и звучит он, должно быть, совсем уж жалко. Пламя вокруг медленно гаснет, растворяясь в темноте. Он запрокидывает голову, сдерживая подступающие слёзы и упирается взглядом в небо. По небу быстро-быстро летят чернильные, почти фиолетовые, облака, грозящие вот-вот разразиться ливневым дождём.

Тэкён кивает виновато.

— Мы облажались. Сейчас уже ничего не исправить, но, если ты поедешь с нами на Базу, мы научим тебя управляться с этим, и никто больше не пострадает по нелепой случайности.

— Кто вы? — еще раз спрашивает Джебом, повинно опустив голову, глядя на свои изгвазданные тапки.

— Официально, мы представители частной охранной организации «ДжиВайПи». Слышал о такой?

Джебом угукает:

— Самое большое предприятие Кореи, обеспечивающее безопасность политиков и знаменитостей. А неофициально?

Он видит, как эти двое переглядываются.

— Не то место, Джебом, — говорит ему Тэкён и делает осторожный шаг вперёд, — и уже достаточно поздно, тебе нужно вернуться домой, ты же не хочешь, чтобы родители беспокоились, правильно?

— Вы что, и правда меня просто отпустите? Хоть я и… хоть я и убил тех двоих?  
Слова даются ему тяжело. Он не может принять, что из-за него кто-то умер. Даже если они и были полными придурками, никто не заслуживает смерти. Тем более — такой.

— Мы могли бы забрать тебя еще там, в дворике, подстроить всё так, будто это ты стал жертвой нападения. Ты бы просто исчез, — фычит Джинён, — но мы же не психи, чтобы в двадцать первом веке удерживать кого-то насильно в наших подвалах. Лучше, если ты…

— Довольно, Джинён. Правда в том, Джебом, — продолжает Тэкён, — что так же как ты нуждаешься в нашей помощи, так же и мы нуждаемся в твоём, кхм, таланте. Назовём, это так. В обмен на него наша компания предлагает тебе бесплатное обучение в элитной школе с последующим трудоустройством, комнату в общежитии, питание и возможность выезда за границу несколько раз в год. И, конечно же, у тебя не будет никаких проблем из-за сегодняшнего инцидента. Твои родители также будут под нашей защитой.

“Звучит слишком шикарно”, — думает про себя Джебом, — “так не бывает, должен быть подвох”, — а вслух говорит:

— А если я откажусь?

— Твоё право, — пожимает плечами Тэкён, — мы уедем, и ты нас больше не увидишь. Но рано или поздно придут другие.

— И они не будут с тобой так церемониться, — жёстко произносит Джинён и закидывает уже чистые коврики обратно в машину, — заберут тебя силой или убьют в собственной постели, чтобы ты никому больше не доставлял проблем. И родителей твоих убьют, если ты сам этого раньше не сделаешь. Случайно, естественно.

— Чего?.. — Джебом вскидывает на него растерянный взгляд.

— Ты нервный, — говорит тот, подкидывая в руках какой-то коробок, — нервный и раздражительный ребёнок, не умеющий себя контролировать.

— Ребёнок?! Тебе самому-то сколько? Четырнадцать? — закипает Джебом.

— Какая разница сколько мне? Я говорю о том, что если завтра твоя очаровательная мама вместо йогурта подаст тебе на завтрак томатный сок, ты можешь снова психануть, и она лопнет, как… — Джинён жуёт губы, подбирая, видимо, слова, пока не натыкается взглядом на капустные грядки под ногами, — как кочаны с капустой только что.

Этот пацан не вызывает у него никакого доверия, поэтому он поворачивается к Тэкёну, пытаясь найти у него на лице признаки того, что ему врут, но тот только подтверждает кивком.

— Это не шутки, Джебом. Пламя внутри тебя будет расти, и если не научиться его контролировать, ты убьёшь еще кого-нибудь. Или твоё тело не выдержит, и ты умрешь сам. Соглашайся. Наша компания приложит все усилия, чтобы полностью раскрыть твой потенциал и исключить саму возможность подобных трагических событий в будущем. Прими наше предложение, и никто не пострадает.

Последняя фраза, по мнению Джебома, звучит как самая настоящая угроза. Он, на самом деле, не верит ни единому слову. Но буквально своей неудачливой задницей чувствует, исходящую от них опасность. Уедут они, как же. Они убьют его родителей сегодняшней же ночью, если он откажет им. Возможно, даже на его глазах. А потом сделают с ним всё, что захотят. Он и правда всего лишь ребёнок… Может быть позже, когда вырастет, станет взрослым и сильным, он сможет… Сможет защитить свою семью и себя, сможет сбежать от этих странных пугающих людей.

Он набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и, решившись, выпаливает, крепко зажмурясь:

— Ладно! Я… Я всё понял и согласен на ваши условия. Мне нужно будет что-то подписать или?..

— Вот и ладненько, — улыбается ему расслабившийся моментально Тэкён, — залезай в машину, там как раз должно было уже всё выветриться. Джинён, дай ему глушилку.

Тот деловито кивает и отходит к багажнику, чтобы вытащить оттуда чемоданчик.

— Подойди, выбери себе то, что будет удобно носить. Что-то, что ты точно нигде не оставишь и не потеряешь.

Джебом подходит к нему несмело, Джинён щелкает замком и демонстрирует ему набор разномастных украшений: кольца, кулоны, браслеты и серьги.

— Я что, девчонка? — возмущается Джебом, разглядывая блестяшки.

— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? — уточняет Тэкён и показывает ему пальцы, с нанизанными на них кольцами, — придётся привыкнуть.

— Возмущается, а у самого уши проколоты, — хихикает Джинён, следя за тем, как Джебом, смутившись, вытаскивает из объятий темного бархата серёжку-кольцо для своего недавно пробитого хряща.

Он шипит от боли, пока меняет гвоздик на тонкое колечко, и спрашивает:

— Зачем это?

— Это чтобы за тобой больше никто не пришёл. И… Чтобы ты никого больше не убил. Серьга будет сдерживать Пламя и скрывать тебя с чужих радаров. Прицепил? Удобно? — Джебом кивает, — а теперь полезай. Родители тебя, должно быть, уже потеряли.

— Вы меня и правда домой отвезёте?..

— Да. Мне еще придётся сдать кучу отчётов и оформить тебя как положено, прежде чем ты официально будешь зачислен на обучение, — Тэкён морщится, — чёртова бюрократия… Думаю, всё уладим как раз к началу нового семестра.

Они загружаются в машину и едут обратно в полной тишине. У Джебома голова пухнет, ему страшно, он думать не хочет о том, во что ввязался, но есть куча вопросов, о которых он не может не спросить из-за разрывающего его любопытства.

— А где находится эта ваша школа?

— В Сеуле за городом, — отвечает Джинён и поворачивается к нему со своего места, — и… Это не совсем школа. Скорее, тренировочный центр.

— И много там учеников?

— Не очень. Понимаешь, Джебом, — медленно произносит Тэкён, не отвлекаясь от дороги, — Пламя есть у многих. Это… Это как искра таланта. Многие ею владеют, но не каждый способен сделать что-то с её помощью. Мы делаем такие предложения не всем. Сейчас нам нужны только лучшие и самые сильные, способные укрепить позиции «ДжиВайПи» в конфедерации, способные сделать нас более значимыми. Мы едва выбрались из кризиса, произошедшего чуть больше года назад, и такие как ты помогут нам предотвратить его повторение в будущем. И, если всё пойдёт по плану директора, однажды ты, Джинён и другие, кого нам еще предстоит найти, возможно встанете во главе Семьи.

— Ничего не понял, — Джебом хмурит брови и устало зевает. Он задолбался за сегодня, ему хочется домой, лечь в постель и уткнуться носом в тёплый бок уже своей кошки. Кстати, об этом...

— А в это ваше общежитие можно… Можно привезти с собой кошку?

Тэкён хмыкает, а Джинён, замечает Джебом в зеркало, опять закатывает глаза и надменно фырчит:

— Хоть пять кошек.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Социолектика — наука о диалектах определённых социальных групп.  
2) Арго (здесь) — тайный язык какой-либо социально замкнутой группы лиц.  
3) Прозвищем «Монах» обозначают рядовых членов Триады.  
4) Красные посохи отвечают в Братстве за защиту и силовые операции.

_Всё, что может пойти не так, пойдет не так._  
_ Закон Мёрфи._

Джебом заваливает эту проклятую аттестацию трижды.

Первый раз он себе это спускает, потому что Джинён тоже не сдаёт, и они вместе с ещё парочкой таких же неудачников отбывают наказание, нарезая круги на полигоне под едкие комментарии Тэкёна. Как связана физподготовка, которую они оба, кстати, в тот раз сдают, и семь теоретических дисциплин, которые не сдаёт Джебом, не совсем понятно. Они с Джинёном и Хёну сначала пытаются выяснить это не в совсем вежливой и учтивой манере, но потом, получив еще парочку штрафных кругов и дополнительные занятия по боевым искусствам, уныло затыкаются и обещают сдать на следующий год.

Второй раз он худо-бедно сдаёт английский и историю Кореи, едва набирает проходной балл по Политологии, Мировой экономике и Основам оружейного бизнеса, но снова срезается на Китайском и Мировой Социолектике (1). Причём на Социолектике не просто проваливается, а с жутким позором, последующим выговором и с отстранением от аттестации. Ему до сих пор кажется, что они тогда перегнули палку, потому что всё, что он сделал — перепутал парочку жестов, послав учителя самоудовлетворяться вместо того, чтобы передать информацию о расположении складов с оружием в Шанхае.

В третий раз он до экзамена даже не доходит, потому что роняет все свои документы в щель лифта, чем вызывает у Джинёна самую настоящую истерику. Тот ржёт так, что его Джекс, прижав уши к голове, взвизгивает и прячется в коробочку Дождя. Джинён, сквозь смех, говорит, что это ничего, потому что малышка Джихё из женского корпуса провалилась уже в седьмой раз. А Хёну — в четвёртый. Сам Джинён, к слову, тоже не сдаёт. Утверждает, что из чистой солидарности. Мол — вместе и в горе, и в радости, и чтобы обязательно сдать в один день.

Джебома мало успокаивают чужие провалы. Потому что Джихё и Хёну — единственные носители пламени Неба сейчас у них в Семье, единственные кандидаты на место Босса, и над ними двумя трясутся, как над вазами династии Мин. Даже если Джихё и совсем ребёнок, а Хёну — глуповат, они всё равно находятся в более выигрышном положении, чем они с Джинёном. Хранителей Неба по всему миру можно по пальцам пересчитать, и уж они-то гарантированно получат высокие должности в Семье, даже если им не удастся найти для них истинных Хранителей.

А вот таким, как они с Джинёном, нужно постараться, чтобы получить путёвку в жизнь. Хотя, на данном этапе, им нужно постараться даже для того, чтобы их просто выпустили с Базы. После того, как Тэкён с Джинёном-недоучкой, практически проваливают миссию по поиску и вербовке, директор Пак запрещает использовать студентов, не прошедших аттестацию.

Поэтому каждые полгода они раз за разом заполняют кучу скучных бумажек и проводят одну из самых нервных недель в своей жизни, пытаясь получить возможность шагнуть на ступень выше.

За то время, что Джебом находится под крылом «ДжиВайПи», он проходит все стадии принятия неизбежного.

Сначала он не может поверить в то, что это всё может происходить на самом деле: Пламя, носороги и львы, которые умещаются в коробочку пять на пять сантиметров, оружие, стреляющее пулями, которые не убивают, а заставляют делать странное. Он отрицает свою причастность к этому бреду и даже пытается два раза сбежать.

После второй неудачной попытки Тэкён, подлечивающий его разбитую коленку своим Солнцем, говорит, хмуро сведя брови к переносице, что его родители передавали ему “привет” и просили хорошо учиться. Возможно, тот не имеет в виду ничего такого, а действительно просто передает весточку из дома, но перепуганный насмерть Джебом понимает это как прямую угрозу.

И попытки сбежать оставляет. До лучших времён.

Потом он злится. Постоянно. Его гнев обретает форму фиолетового пламени, разрушающего раз за разом всё вокруг и его собственное тело. Он разносит столовую, когда третий день подряд ему на обед наливают томатный сок, разносит половину своей комнаты, когда во сне его снова преследует удушливая вонь герани и крови, разносит тот самый Хёндай Тэкёна, когда тот увозит его из дома родителей, куда его отпускают иногда на выходные.  
Джебом надеется, что если он будет вести себя как неуправляемый придурок, то его исключат, может даже выкачают это ему ненужное чёртово Пламя и сдадут полиции за двойное убийство. Потому что к тому времени он уже не видит особой разницы между тюремным заключением и заключением на Базе.

Но столовую восстанавливают меньше, чем за неделю, из отдельной комнаты он вместе с кошкой, которую назвал Норой, переезжает к Джинёну с его псиной Дождя, а Тэкён, невозмутимо глядя на покореженные дымящиеся останки своей машины, вызывает такси до Базы.

Ему больше никогда не предлагают ничего с помидорами, он начинает нормально спать под присмотром Джинёна с успокаивающим Пламенем, а Тэкёну выдают новую машину вместо испорченной. Сверкающий на солнце жёлтый спорткар от Киа ездит быстрее и тише синего старого Хёндая, так что хён снисходительно прощает ему свои попорченные нервные клетки. Но визиты к родителям в момент становятся недоступной более роскошью.

Джебом терпеливо ждёт, когда закончится срок его наказания, и он сможет увидеть родителей, но наказание не заканчивается ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через полгода. Он тихонько плачет в подушку, обнимая кошку, а Джинён, не способный вынести его нытья, остаётся ночевать у своего ненаглядного Хёну-хёна, оставляя Джекса его сторожить.

На это всё Джебом тратит чуть меньше года. Наверное, потратил бы больше, но одним субботним утром понимает, что за всё это время не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки ни на йоту. Он по-прежнему не понимает, что здесь происходит, не понимает, что есть Пламя, не понимает, чем на самом деле занимается эта организация, и какая роль уготована ему.

И, стиснув зубы, идёт к Тэкёну.

Торговаться.

Джебом, высокомерно вздёрнув подбородок, говорит, что будет делать все эти странные вещи, которые они его просят делать, начнёт опять учиться и прекратит попытки сбежать. Но за это они позволят ему ездить к родителям каждые выходные. Хён фырчит и говорит, что раза в месяц с него хватит, Джебом упирается бараном, выторговывая хотя бы одно свидание в две недели и все семейные праздники, иначе, обещает он, вскроется в душе от тоски. Тэкён прищуривается, как кажется Джебому, довольно, и кивает, обещая что-нибудь придумать.

Прежде чем ему удаётся снова увидеть маму, Джебома неделю держат в корпусе Второго Дивизона, занимающегося разработками. В помещении, похожем одновременно на медпункт, оружейную и мастерскую сумасшедшего гения, его обвешивают датчиками и что-то там анализируют. В итоге он забирает оттуда ворох бумажек с графиками и новую заглушку вместо расплавленной старой, сделанную специально для него. По замыслу, она должна гасить Пламя до безопасного для него и окружающих уровня. Там же он узнаёт, что у них с Джинёном сочетаемость около 94% и что это “просто фантастика и огромная удача”.  
Джебом становится шелковым: он наверстывает всю школьную программу, делает успехи на полигоне, ездит регулярно к родителям и получает подходящее ему кольцо Облака низкого ранга, чтобы приступить к следующему этапу тренировок вместе с Джинёном.

И тут начинаются проблемы.

Начало тренировок приходится на период, когда телу Джебома приходит время быстро неравномерно расти. Вместе с телом также неравномерно и неуправляемо растёт сила его Пламени. Он “вырастает” из глушилок и колец также быстро, как и его ноги вырастают из прошлогодних ботинок.

Кольцо Облака, к которому Джебом никак не может привыкнуть, рассыпается у него на первом же занятии, когда он учится его “зажигать”. Рассыпается оно, парочка валунов рядом и книга издевающегося над его неудачными попытками Джинёна. Так они узнают, что глушилки в виде браслета бесполезны, потому что он их всё равно теряет, радиус поражения его Пламени Облака сейчас около пяти метров, а у Джинёна очень приличный фальцет.

Джебом даётся продырявить ухо еще в двух местах, забирает у Тэкёна кольцо рангом повыше и покупает Джинёну новый томик Осамы Дадзая вместо убитого.  
Потом некрасивое кольцо ранга «D» сменяется тяжелой печаткой ранга «С», а следом и тонким изящным ободком с буквой «B» на внутренней стороне. К тому времени на ушах Джебома не остаётся живого места, а в его растущем теле — сил терпеть это всё.

Все дни становятся похожи друг на друга: школьные уроки, тренировки по боевым искусствам, дополнительные профильные занятия, типа этой идиотской Социолектики, и тренировки на полигоне с Джинёном и Хёну, во время которых они пытаются слепить из себя высокоэффективное боевое трио под руководством кого-нибудь из Независимого Отряда Урегулирования Внешних Конфликтов. Больше всего Джебому нравятся эти тренировки с Тэкёном, потому что тот залечивает все их ссадины и ушибы прямо на месте, а меньше — с Чунхо, который каждый раз наполняет полигон своими иллюзиями, доводящими до полуобморока и жуткой чесотки.

Он старается до кровоточащего носа, готовясь ко второй аттестации, а когда так по-идиотски на ней проваливается, впадает в уныние. Потому что к этому моменту Джебом уже знает всю систему кластеров и внутренней иерархии Семьи, знает, чем ему предстоит заниматься, и понимает, в какое дерьмо он вляпался на самом деле. Но больше всего его подкашивает внезапное осознание, что он, в целом, больше не против. Ему, наверное, даже нравится это всё: их бои, треск опасного Пламени и причудливые коробочки, содержащие в себе целые арсеналы, нравится чувствовать своё превосходство, нравится власть, которую он может получить.

Он становится сам себе противен за один вечер. Апатия делает его больным и даже плаксивым. Джебом пропускает уроки, забивает на тренировки и в третий раз за месяц отказывается от встречи с родителями, потому что ему перед ними стыдно. В его голове начинает навязчиво мелькать мысль, что нужно было дать себя тогда убить, чем позволить сделать из себя профессионального убийцу и торговца смертью.

Джинён говорит, что у него, Джебома, депрессия и затянувшийся переходный возраст, и советует сходить к психологу. Джебом говорит, чтобы тот шёл к чёртовой матери со своими советами и, в итоге, они дерутся, развалив в процессе всю мебель в комнате. Вместе с мебелью разваливается его последнее кольцо. И у него, наконец, появляется официальная причина никуда не ходить и ничего не делать. А у Джинёна — перебраться к Хёну совсем.

Тэкён приходит к нему где-то через месяц. Измученный, сонный и потускневший он опускается прямо на пол около его кровати, долго тискает Нору, а потом еще дольше тискает щеки Джебома. Он говорит ему, что всё не так плохо, как выглядит на первый взгляд, и выглядит очень даже неплохо — на второй. А если конкретно ему что-то не нравится, то почему бы не попытаться разрушить эту пирамиду с самого низа и построить всё заново. Или не строить вовсе. Ты же, в конце концов, говорит он, неуправляемое независимое Облако.

Тэкён уходит, а Джебом не спит ночь. Он не совсем понимает, что тот имеет в виду, но цепляется за эту мысль и думает её до самого утра, перебирает все плюсы, все минусы, оценивает риски и перспективы.

И к рассвету он принимает решение попробовать избежать неизбежного и выбрать наименьшее из зол.

И вот теперь Джебом сидит на последнем экзамене этой грёбанной аттестации и чувствует, как безнадежно заваливает его.

Это, считает он, нечестно и очень обидно. Потому что в этот раз он даже наскребает проходные баллы на экзамене по Севернокитайскому, а Арго(2) сдаёт лучше всех в этом году.

А теперь так глупо сливается на Внутренних Структурах, на которых ему, вообще-то, заваливаться совсем неприлично, раз уж он решил связать свою дальнейшую деятельность с Конкурентной разведкой.

Джебом смотрит на свои бланки с ответами и грызёт нервно ручку, ручка хрустит под его зубами, и листы заливают потёкшие чернила. Во рту горько, все пальцы перемазаны синим, а Джинён через два стола от него звонко прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. Пухлощекая Джихё очаровательно улыбается со своего места, передаёт сначала розовую упаковку влажных салфеток, а потом отдаёт свою девчачью ручку с огромной пластиковой конфетой на колпачке. Джебом забирает её нерешительно, потому что Джихё, кажется, нечем будет писать, но та, невинно хлопая ресницами, шумно отодвигает свой стул, комкает бланки и уходит из аудитории.

Джебом начинает думать, что ей просто нравится сдавать экзамены, потому что это помогает хоть как-то убить время, пока Организация подбирает ей Хранителей.  
Потому что он видел эту крошку в деле: она хороша во всём, за что бы ни бралась.

Экзаменатор провожаёт её безразличным взглядом и спрашивает:

— Тоже пойдешь или?..

— Я заполню заново, — упрямо отвечает Джебом и берёт новые листы.  
Он оттирает руки от чернил, трёт лицо ладонями, надеясь взбодриться, и пытается сосредоточиться.

Джебом быстро расправляется с организацией Коза Ностры, итальянской мафии и Ганпхэ, немного зависает над вопросами, связанными с Якудза и Ворами в законе, и безнадёжно путается в структуре китайских Триад. Но эта часть опросника его не особо заботит, потому что ошибиться в ней не так страшно как запороть часть с организацией родной Халлю.

И, кажется, это то, что он собирается сделать сейчас. Как последний лох.

Джебом движется от одного пункта к другому аккуратно, словно шагает по минному полю, долго думает, прежде чем поставить кривую галочку.

Сложность экзамена в том, что ответы к нему невозможно просто зазубрить. Потому что каждый день эти ответы меняются. Но кое-что, конечно, остаётся неизменным.  
Например, он не задерживается на вопросах, связанных с “тремя китами” Халлю и со сферами их влияния на территории Кореи. Потому что после последнего дележа территории четыре года назад, особо ничего не двигается. «ЭсЭм» по прежнему держит весь местный игорный бизнес под прикрытием строительства отелей, «ВайДжи» — главные по “девочкам” и по самым популярным ночным клубам, а они, «ДжиВайПи», продолжают успешно вести теневой оружейный бизнес и открытую охранную деятельность.

А вот потом начинаются сложности, заставляющие его потеть. Единой общенациональной преступной организации нет нигде в мире. Даже в Италии, помимо сицилийской мафии, есть преступные организации несколько меньшего масштаба – неаполитанская каморра и калабрийская ндрангета, например, которые выступают то партнерами, то соперниками сицилийских мафиози. И корейская организационная преступность не исключение из правил, хотя очень хотелось бы.

Последний раз, когда он просматривал сводки, Халлю являлась конфедерацией шестидесяти двух Семей. Это было две недели назад. Две чёртовых недели. За это время кто-то кого-то мог поглотить или кто-то от кого-то мог отделиться и отправиться в свободное плавание. Но он так трясся перед экзаменом по китайскому, что совсем забыл про эту мелочь.

Джебом грызёт пластиковую конфету на колпачке и отчаянно вчитывается в длинный список Семей, из которых он должен выбрать только те, которые сейчас имеют хоть какое-то влияние на территории страны и входят в союз. Спустя сорок минут ему удаётся с горем пополам вспомнить пятьдесят девять. Спустя еще минут двадцать он начинает уговаривать себя, что это не он не видит тут больше знакомых названий, а их просто больше не существует. Так бывает.

А еще спустя полчаса за ним, Хёну и Джинёном приходит крикливый Небесный Павлин директора Пака. И Джебому ничего не остаётся, как сдать бланк с ответами и верить в лучшее.

***

Всё идёт через задницу с самого начала.

В аэропорту Гонконга вместо обещанного солнца их встречает ледяной ливень, и суеверный Джебом считает это знаком свыше. Потом их мурыжат полчаса таможенники, отказываясь пускать в страну, они что-то быстро говорят им на кантонском, и Джебом понимает, что нихрена не понимает зачем потратил столько времени и сил на севернокитайский. Джинён с каменным лицом как попугай, повторяет коряво по-английски, что они школьники, приехали на каникулы в Диснейленд и вернутся на родину послезавтра. Таможенник со смешной бородкой в конце концов говорит “окей” и проставляет им штампы, а Джебом, задолбавшийся терпеть, несётся в туалет, теряя по дороге талон на получение багажа и чувство собственного достоинства. И уже там, в туалете, происходит то, что должно было сразу же побудить его обменять билеты и лететь обратно.

— Ты сделал что? — Джинён смотрит на него круглыми не верящими глазами.

— Я утопил своё новое кольцо в унитазе.

— Ты что, издеваешься?

— Я не специально, — пристыженно оправдывается Джебом и трёт неловко нос, — оно просто соскользнуло и, ну…

— Хён, — Джинён, их умиротворяющий, успокаивающий Дождь, едва не орёт на него на всё здание аэропорта, — ты хоть знаешь сколько это кольцо стоило?

Джебом не знает, но догадывается, что блестяшка А-ранга должна была быть недешевым аксессуаром. Новое кольцо взамен лопнувшего старого он получает за пару дней до вылета на их первую совместную миссию. Тэкён приносит его ему прямо на полигон, чтобы Джебом сразу “пристрелялся”. Кольцо “зажигается” с первой попытки, с его помощью он даже вызывает свою Облачную Тигрицу из коробочки и она, ради разнообразия, держит форму, а не разлетается фиолетовым неплотным пламенем через две минуты как обычно, но Джебом всё равно чувствует, что это кольцо не его. Оно широкое, уродливое, болтается на пальце и ужасно нервирует, он делится этим с хёном, но тот только пожимает плечами, мол, жри, что дают, и наказывает беречь их бестолковое Небо.

И, в конце концов, он его теряет. В общественном туалете. В первый же день первой в его жизни выездной миссии.

Блеск.

— И что будем делать? — Джебом смотрит на Джинёна, а Джинён поворачивается к Хёну, который с недавних пор официально является их Небом и большим Боссом.  
Хёну выглядит отключенным роботом или зависшим компьютером, работающим на базе первых Пентиумов. Он, смуглый большой и сильный, съеживается под их взглядами и, спустя минуту тупого молчания, произносит неуверенно:

— Будем придерживаться плана? У нас не боевая миссия, а разведывательная, по идее, нам вообще не нужно оружие.

Джинён кивает ему, убирает мешающую чёлку с лица и уходит за их багажом, бубня что-то про безответственность и раздолбайство.

Хёну, по сути, прав: их задание включает в себя только поиск недавно засечённого источника мощного Пламени. Программа минимум — найти и собрать данные, программа максимум — завербовать и забрать с собой. Всё. Никаких открытых конфликтов и демонстрации силы на территории условно-дружественного Гонконга.

Именно из-за этих условно-дружественных отношений, их организация никогда и не рассматривала новые источники в Гонконге. Потому что соперничать с местными Триадами — рискованно. Они слабее, но их больше. Тем более опасно сейчас, когда они всё еще не оправились после последнего внутреннего конфликта.

Они бы так и игнорировали яркое манящее сияние на картах, если бы не разработка их Второго Дивизиона. Новый улучшенный сканер, который им представляет на общем собрании замученный тощий инженер, позволяет значительно сузить поиск Хранителей, потому что работает на основе загруженных данных о Пламени. То есть позволяет находить сразу нужного человека, с которым остальные члены кластера точно смогут войти в резонанс. Им обещают точность совпадения до 97%, что, на самом деле, является практически нереальной цифрой сейчас, когда каждая Семья утаскивает друг у друга из-под носа более-менее сильные источники, не особо заботясь об их взаимодополняемости.  
Даже их боевая тройка не может похвастаться такой гармонией.

Сканер получает должное количество внимания, тощий инженер получает щедрое вознаграждение и отпуск на островах, а их Семья — шанс собрать, наконец, сильное Третье Поколение.

Из-за высокой конкуренции внутри страны, директор Пак даёт добро на поиск источников по всему миру, надеясь преуспеть и укрепить свои позиции в Тройке таким образом. Он отсекает все варианты с совпадениями меньше чем на 80% и начинает свою агрессивную кампанию. Будущих коллег привозят из Японии, Канады и даже Австралии, но в Гонконг они так и не суются, хотя там периодически мелькает парочка интересных кандидатов.  
Всё меняется в одно утро. Кто-то из Второго Дивизиона притаскивает Боссу гору бумажек с графиками и таблицами, где чёрным по белому написано, что было засечено мощное сияние Солнца. Настолько же мощное, как Дождь Джинёна и Облако Джебома. И совпадение колебаний их Пламени составляет рекордные 94%.

Единственной ложкой дёгтя становится то, что эта бочка мёда находится в проклятом Гонконге.

Но директор Пак всегда был жадным.

И поэтому теперь они мокнут под необещанным ливнем в обнимку со своим скудным багажом и поддельными документами. Растерянные и запуганные шумной толпой.  
К обеду они заселяются в гостиницу недалеко от места, где с завидной регулярностью “сияет” их Солнце. Гостиница находится где-то на окраинах в не самом благополучном районе, и это напрягает.

Как обычно бывает, они буквально ничего не знают о нужном им человеке: у них нет ни фото, ни имени, ни даже возраста. Всё, что они имеют — это мини-гаджеты, которые показывают координаты источника, когда тот зажигает Пламя. От них, на самом деле, не ждут, что они его найдут: просто Организация решает, что пора выпускать щенков на охоту, что пришло время учить их брать след.

И Джебом отчаянно надеется, что охоты в этот раз не будет, что их источник будет паинькой, и они просто проведут в Гонконге увлекательные выходные.  
Но он всегда был крайне неудачливым.

В тот же день во время позднего обеда устройство деликатно, но настойчиво пищит. Джебом весь покрывается тревожными мурашками и чувствует, как на затылке встают дыбом волоски. Он едва не стонет в голос от разочарования и нежелания двигаться. Точка мигает всего в трёх кварталах, и у них нет ни одного предлога, чтобы игнорировать сигнал.  
Они долго добираются до места под моросящим дождём, бесконечно плутая по запутанным старым обшарпанным абсолютно мёртвым улочкам. Весь этот район напоминает заброшенное гетто. Времени, как кажется Джебому, проходит чудовищно много, и он едва не молится, чтобы их цель уже скрылась в неизвестном направлении.

А еще ему ужасно тревожно. Он постоянно тянется к пальцу, на котором обычно носит кольцо и, не находя его на привычном месте, чувствует себя беззащитным и почти голым.  
— Мне не по себе, — словно читая его мысли, говорит сипло Хёну и нервно выпускает своего медведя Неба из коробочки. Небольшой гризли в шипованном ошейнике трясёт своей головой и нелепо чихает на весь пустой переулок.

Джинён оглядывается на них и, последовав примеру хёна, тоже выпускает Джекса на свободу.

— Давайте разделимся, — предлагает он, когда они добираются до странного непонятного перекрёстка, — осмотримся. Не думаю, что тот, кого мы ищем, всё ещё здесь, мы сто лет сюда тащились, но всё равно нужно проверить для успокоения совести. Встречаемся тут же минут через двадцать, не уходите далеко.

Джебому думается, что это всё должен говорить Хёну, но тот только послушно кивает и сомнамбулически сворачивает направо, преследуемый грузно топающим едва мерцающим пламенем медведем.

Джинён сначала бодро направляется налево, а потом, опомнившись, возвращается.

— Ты же без кольца… Блин, — он растерянно чешет затылок, — давай я Джексона оставлю, а то, боюсь, ты точно тут где-нибудь заплутаешь, а он тебя выведет, если что.

Джебом, конечно, оскорбляется до глубины души, но от сопровождения не отказывается. Он треплет пса по неестественно прохладному затылку и шагает прямо, аккуратно протискиваясь между близко стоящими домами.

Джебом движется по улице абсолютно бессистемно: он сворачивает куда ему вздумается и, по правде, даже не старается кого-то отыскать. Его взгляд раз за разом опускается к наручным часам, нетерпеливо отслеживая, когда можно будет повернуть обратно.

На шестнадцатой минуте Джебом с облегчением зовёт пса, чтобы идти к месту встречи. И тут откуда-то из глубины этого вонючего лабиринта раздается удивленный вскрик, и собака, моментально сменив направление, целеустремлённо и бесшумно уносится на звук, оставляя Джебома чёрт пойми где.

Потому что он, естественно, теряется.

— Эй, Джексон! — кричит он в темноту, стараясь не паниковать раньше времени, — Джексон! Вернись! — а потом добавляет себе под нос, — бессовестная псина, вся в хозяина…

— Чего тебе, сопляк? — раздается грубое из темноты. Почему-то, по-английски. Хотя, они же в Гонконге, сам себя одергивает Джебом, почему бы и не по-английски.

— Мне от вас ничего не нужно, — отвечает он осторожно, щурясь и утирая мокрый лоб. Дождь все противно моросит, заливая ему глаза. Он надеется, что не звучит слишком уж испуганно, хотя сердце, кажется, готово вырваться из груди.

— А зачем тогда звал? — удивлённо спрашивает пацан, вышедший из тени. На вид он не на много старше Джебома, а может даже и младше — не угадаешь. Одет он во всё чёрное, из-за чего его, видимо, и не было заметно до этого.

— Я звал собаку, а не… тебя, — отвечает хмуро. — Собаку моего друга зовут Джексон. А я потерялся.

Пацан напротив прищуривается:

— Ты что тут забыл, мистер Потерялся?

У Джебома опять по коже мурашки. Он ежится и машинально делает шаг назад.

— Я турист, — и добавляет сипло, — заблудился.

— Интересный выбор достопримечательности для осмотра.

— Свернул не туда, — пожимает плечами, пытаясь изобразить непринужденность, но, кажется, изображает только нервный тик.

— Тут небезопасно, — говорит ему пацан и неожиданно открыто и солнечно ему улыбается. — Идем, я тебя выведу.

Он протягивает ему широкую крепкую ладонь, и Джебом почти что готов ему довериться, как слышит крик.

Панический крик Джинёна.

Джинёна, который никогда не паникует без причины.

— Джинён… — отрывисто произносит он и срывается с места, сломя голову. Потому что псина бы не бросила его, Джебома, если бы хозяину ничего не угрожало.

— Стой, придурок, куда ты, — Джебом слышит за собой топот, он несётся, не разбирая дороги, собирая все лужи на пути, его кеды моментально промокают, но он не чувствует этого, как и горящих лёгких.

Он вылетает из-за очередного поворота, и тут же его за капюшон толстовки втаскивают обратно за угол и накрывают рот рукой.

— Тихо, — слышит он хриплый шёпот, — не дёргайся.

В странном дворе-колодце в окружении толпы каких-то бритых татуированных мужиков стоят Джинён с Хёну. Рядом с ними Джебом не видит животных, и, с одной стороны, это хорошо, потому что они не палятся, а с другой — плохо, потому что в случае чего нечему их защитить.

И он очень “удачно” остался без кольца. Идиот.

Джебом приглядывается к китайцам повнимательнее и его мозг лихорадочно анализирует татуировки, словно он на ещё одном экзамене. Рисунки выдают в них членов местных Триад. Джебом готов материться в отчаянии, потому что они влезли ровно туда, куда им наказывали не лезть ни в коем случае.

— Мы просто туристы, — снова и снова повторяет Джинён. Он на грани срыва, понимает Джебом. И это ещё одна причина, по которой Джекс им не поможет: чтобы Джинён мог зажечь чистое стабильное Пламя, он должен быть спокойным. Он учился этому всю свою жизнь, но тут, в самом эпицентре действия, все равно парализован страхом и паникой. — Почему вы нам не верите? Мы заблудились…

Ближайший к Хёну мужик делает резкое движение в сторону, хватает его за широкое запястье, встряхивает и издевательски что-то быстро рычит на этом придурочном кантонском, а потом разворачивается и сильно бьёт кастетом ему по лицу, разбивая в кровь губы.

И после этого всё идёт совсем плохо, потому что катализатором стихийного выброса Пламени Хёну всегда был страх боли.

А сейчас ему страшно. И больно.

Хёну начинает трясти, и из тела неконтролируемо льётся огонь. Ближайший к нему китаец орет, когда вспыхивает край его рубашки и…

Джебом отказывается в это верить.

Мужик зажигает кольцо на среднем пальце, активирует коробочку и пытается достать до Хёну чем-то острым и опасным, что Джебом не может разобрать из-за мерцания.  
Джинён словно отмирает, он пинает ближайшего к нему парня в нелепой цветастой футболке под коленку, отбегает от него, и, глубоко вздохнув пару раз, пытается зажечь своё кольцо и вызвать Джекса. Кольцо поддается не сразу, оно слабо сияет голубым светом, и этого не хватает, чтобы коробочка открылась.

Джебом вопит в удерживающую его ладонь и кусается. Пацан за его спиной шипит, ойкает и, кажется, тоже выходит из оцепенения. Он отталкивает от себя Джебома, вылетает прямо на середину двора, и вопит отчаянно:

— Это же просто дети! Вы что творите?! Вы сказали, что никто не пострадает!

— Свали отсюда, ты свою работу сделал, — кричит ему в ответ кто-то из толпы, а потом с размаха влепляет Хёну пощечину, — уймись уже, щенок!

Вокруг все пылает. Джебом в ужасе, он не может пошевелиться и вздрагивает каждый раз, когда слышит знакомые вопли. И ничего не может сделать. Он с мясом сдирает с ушей серьги, надеясь, что его хваленое сильное Пламя им поможет, но он не взбешен или раздражен, он просто напуган до трясущихся коленок, и Пламя остаётся глубоко внутри него.

Хёну рычит где-то там в эпицентре пожара, размахивает светящимися кулаками, ломая своим противникам кости, и Джебом даже начинает верить, что у них есть шанс сбежать отсюда если не совсем целыми, то хотя бы живыми. Его снова встряхивают за капюшон, как котёнка, и тянут прочь от пожара.

— Пусти меня, ну же, пусти, мать твою! — Джебом кричит, пытается вырваться и бьёт куда придётся. Все их уроки по боевым искусствам вылетают из головы, он просто нелепо барахтается и почти ревёт от бессилия.

— Не бойся, идём, я тебя выведу отсюда! — его встряхивают ёще раз и продолжают волочить по щербатому мокрому асфальту.

Где-то там позади вскрикивает от боли Хёну.

Берегите своё бестолковое Небо.

— Я должен защищать наше Небо...

Пацан резко останавливается, притягивает Джебома к себе за ворот и хрипит прямо в лицо:

— Что ты сказал?..

Джебом бьёт его лбом по носу со всей силы, и пока тот слепо воет, разворачивается обратно.

Он вбегает в дворик как раз в тот момент, когда Хёну с диким медвежьим рёвом голыми руками прожигает совсем молодому парню в разноцветных татуировках грудную клетку. Парень захлебывается криком и кровью из продырявленных лёгких, и по воздуху разносится ни с чем не сравнимый запах горелой человеческой плоти.

Джебома тошнит от этой вони и зрелища. На другой стороне Джинён, видимо, всё-таки успокоившийся, закрывается своим щитом, а вокруг него с лаем носится пёс, вгрызающийся нападающим в ноги. Джинёна теснят к стене, и Джебом, сам не зная, что собирается делать, бежит к нему. Но ему удаётся сделать всего несколько шагов, прежде чем кто-то хватает его за волосы на затылке.

— Отойди, — орёт всё тот же пацан. Лицо у него залито запекшейся кровью из носа. Он тяжело дышит, облизывает нервно губы и выглядит так, будто никак не может решиться, а потом отчаянно стонет и начинает судорожно сдирать с себя чёрную футболку. Он встаёт перед ним, заслоняя спиной с изображением огромного желтого дракона. Джебом смотрит на яркий рисунок в отблесках пламени, и в его голове сами собой возникают ненужные в данный момент строчки из учебника.

“Привыкшие к скрытному образу жизни, члены Триад до сих пор используют своё арго, тайные рукопожатия, жесты, знаки и татуировки для обозначения званий и должностей в иерархии группировки. Например, дракон обозначает власть и благородство. Также, Жёлтым Драконом отмечают лидера Братства.  
Действующего или будущего”.

Пацан стягивает с широкого запястья красный шнурок браслета, и Джебом видит, как наливаются от желтого Пламени его мышцы, как вздуваются вены на руках, и слышит низкий гортанный крик. И Джебом уверен, что это крик боли.

Татуировка на чужой спине загорается по контуру, оживает, отделяется от спины с противным звуком разрывающейся кожи и расправляет жилистые крылья, обращаясь страшной несуществующей тварью. Дракон, сияющий золотой чешуёй, увеличивается в размерах, питаясь Пламенем, а потом с животным рыком проносится над головами, обдавая всех без разбора огнём. Пацан отдаёт какую-то команду, и жгучий огонь сменяется мягким Пламенем Солнца. Оно окутывает Хёну с ног до головы, леча его и подпитывая, давая ему больше силы и времени. Давая им всем надежду выбраться отсюда.

Маленький планшет, который всучили Джебому, кажется, в прошлой жизни, бесконечно вибрирует и верещит в кармане, оповещая, что он находится от источника всех их проблем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И он, этот источник, кажется, собирается спалить тут всё руками их Неба.

— Трави его, Юэшен, он сейчас всех здесь положит! — раздаётся совсем рядом. Шум пламени и крики перекрывает оглушительный щелчок, а затем и гул спущенной с тетивы арбалета объятой Пламенем стрелы.

Джебом как в замедленной съёмке наблюдает за летящей сияющей красным стрело,й и как она прошивает Хёну насквозь: аккуратно входит ему под мечевидным отростком грудины и, разделившись на четыре наконечника внутри тела, вылетает из спины в четырёх разных местах.

Хёну даже не кричит. Его Пламя моментально тухнет, и он падает кровоточащим мешком на землю, конвульсивно подергиваясь.

Джинён оборачивается на звук и, заметив неподвижно лежащего в луже собственной крови Хёну, захлёбывается немой истерикой, его Пламя Дождя гаснет, и он остаётся безоружным и открытым. Джебом срывается с места и несётся к нему, надеясь закрыть собой. Порыв этот инстинктивный и нелогичный, но в голове не остаётся ни одной мысли, кроме “спасти-закрыть-забрать-защитить”. На половине пути он чувствует касание чужой горячей ладони, она крепко удерживает его за предплечье, не пуская дальше, Джебом дёргается, старается освободиться, но полуголый закопченный пацан держит его крепко.

— Стой-стой-стой, подожди, немного подожди, — произносит речитативом. И только спустя пару минут Джебом понимает, что тот спас ему жизнь.

Дракон, уменьшившийся до маневренных размеров, начинает прицельную атаку. Он жжёт остатки разбегающихся людей огнём, рвёт их зубами и острыми когтями. Джинёна на асфальте заливает чужой кровью, он не двигается, и Джебом боится, что тот ранен.

Пацан, затолкав Джебома себе за спину, на полусогнутых пробирается к Джинёну и, схватив за ворот залитой кровью рубашки, волочет того по земле до какой-то едва заметной в темноте арки. А когда они остаются в условной безопасности, хлёстко бьёт Джинена по ободранному о щебень и стёкла лицу, пока он не открывает глаза.

— Слышишь меня?

Кивок.

— Я вас вывезу. Понял?

Кивок.

— Доверьтесь мне.

— Ты кто такой?.. — чуть слышно спрашивает, наконец, Джинён. По его лицу текут слёзы, они смешиваются с кровью на разбитом и расцарапанном лице и пачкают его застёганную до горла когда-то белую рубашку.

— Он наше Солнце, — глухо произносит Джебом и утыкается лбом в свои разбитые до мяса коленки.

— Бежать сможете? — пацан натягивает прожжёную в нескольких местах майку, пряча вернувшегося на своё место дракона, — эй, соберитесь! Целы? Нужно выбираться отсюда…

Джебом пытается подняться, но из-за шока ноги его не держат, и он грузно оседает обратно на асфальт.

— Они убили его, — глухо произносит Джинён, глядя стеклянными глазами в стену напротив, — убили Хёну.

— Подберите сопли! Нужно уходить! Сейчас! Пока они не очухались!

Джебом раскачивается из стороны в сторону, он лихорадочно проматывает в голове всё, что произошло, перебирает каждый кадр, каждую фразу. Их ждали, понимает он. Триада знала, что они тут будут сегодня.

— Вы сказали, что никто не пострадает!  
— Свали отсюда, ты свою работу сделал!

— “Никто не пострадает”?! — орёт он, и сам не знает как вскакивает на ноги, — “Ты свою работу сделал”, да?

Джебома затапливает тупая ярость, он налетает на парня петухом и бьёт его по лицу, неудачно сжатым кулаком. Внутри кисти что-то хрустит, но он никак не может остановиться, продолжая раз за разом наносить удары.

— Хён, хватит, он же вытащил нас! — кричит Джинён и пытается его оттащить, — прекрати, ты убьёшь его!

— Я не знал. Не знал-не знал-не знал, — хрипит пацан разбитыми губами. Он не пытается дать сдачи или закрыться, продолжая смиренно принимать удары, — они просто сказали придти сюда и зажечь Пламя. Я ничего не знал.

— Джебом-хён, отпусти его! — Джинён виснет на нём, хватает за руки, а потом, спохватившись, накрывает его Дождём, — нас предали! Нас предал Второй Дивизион! Он тут ни при чём!

Джебом тяжело дышит и успокаивается под действием Пламени. Боль в разбитом кулаке просто невыносимая, и он скулит, прижимая его к груди.

— Ты врешь. Твой жёлтый дракон… — он рвано вздыхает и выкрикивает, — хочешь сказать, что Босс не знает, что делает его банда?!

— Я не Босс. Не совсем. Это… Это формальность, — шепчет пацан, стирая кровь с лица, — я просто домашняя зверушка для запугивания. Редкий экземпляр...

— Вранье!

— Я должен был, — в его глазах стоят слёзы, — они обещали, что никто не пострадает.

— Хён, послушай меня, — Джинён разворачивает Джебома к себе и обхватывает лицо прохладными ладонями, — я слышал их разговор, перед тем как… Как… — вздыхает, — они должны были обменять нас на оружие, понимаешь? На коробочки высокого класса. Видел арбалет и стрелы?

Кивает.

— Это последняя разработка Второго Дивизиона. Их даже на рынок еще не выпустили. А мы, хён, — он давится воздухом, — мы…

— Мы не торгуем с Гонконгом, — ошарашено заканчивает за него Джебом.

— У вас крыса, — пацан шмыгает разбитым носом и сплёвывает кровь под ноги.

Рядом с ними, буквально за стеной, раздаётся топот и злое — “Где эти молокососы? Они не должны были далеко уйти”.

— Нужно сматываться, я знаю короткую дорогу. Я выведу нас отсюда, и вы сможете улететь.

— Мы не можем оставить Хёну здесь, — Джинён утирает снова выступившие слёзы, — надо вернуть его домой.

Пацан оборачивается на них и мотает головой:

— Нечего возвращать, там всё сгорело.

Он грубо хватает Джинёна за руку и утаскивает за собой в сторону едва заметной щели между домами.

— Погоди, чёрт, да стой же ты, как тебя там… — Джинён едва поспевает за ним, спотыкаясь о свои же ноги.

— Моё имя — Ван Кайе, но друзья зовут меня просто Джексон.

***

Джексон выводит их из гетто минут за десять. Он протаскивает их через разбитые окна и выломанные двери, позволяющие срезать путь, безошибочно угадывает повороты и незаметные лазейки. К тому времени, когда они выбегают к дороге, дождь уже заканчивается, а воздух становится тяжелым от испаряющейся влаги. Джебом задыхается, не поспевая за этими двумя, у него болит всё тело, кулак отказывается разжиматься, а разбитые коленки печёт, когда он делает шаг.

Но останавливаться нельзя.

Джексон угоняет первую попавшуюся машину, разбив стекло и кое-как справившись с искрящимися проводами. Водит он неважно, машина глохнет пару раз, пока они пытаются выехать из города по немного опустевшим улицам, а на поворотах их постоянно заносит.  
Джебом, в очередной раз приложившись лбом о переднее сиденье, ворчит:

— Кто тебя учил водить…

— Никто, — отвечает напряженно Джексон, не отвлекаясь от дороги, — мне по закону еще не положено.

— Сказал член преступной группировки, — немного истерично произносит Джебом и ойкает, когда они на полной скорости переезжают ограничитель скорости на дороге, и его подкидывает на месте.

— Можешь сесть за руль сам, если чем-то недоволен.

— Прекратите. Вы, оба, — Джинён нервно пристёгивается, и добавляет сконфужено после паузы, — нам тоже еще не положено. Куда мы вообще едем? У нас ни документов с собой, ни денег.

— К отцу.

— Ты… Ты что, везёшь нас к Боссу?! — Джебом высовывается между кресел.

— Нет, — глухо отвечает Джексон, — я везу вас к своему папе.

К воротам большого дома, огороженного высоким забором, они добираются уже глубокой ночью. Джексон бесконечно ведёт их вдоль стены, пока не нащупывает какой-то нужный выступ. Он вставляет туда фигурку феникса со своего красного браслета-шнурка, и с глухим звуком перед ними отъезжает дверь.

Они крадутся сквозь огромную территорию, избегая света фонарей, а потом ныряют в приоткрытую дверь чёрного входа, где их встречает обеспокоенный мужчина в светлой пижаме, неуловимо напоминающий самого Джексона. Он бросается к нему и начинает что-то очень быстро говорить, стирая с лица неожиданно разрыдавшегося Джексона слёзы с кровью.

Джебом ни слова не понимает, но по интонации предполагает, что Джексон бесконечно извиняется, а мужчина, видимо его отец, успокаивает.

— Что происходит? — вслух спрашивает Джинён, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Кто это, Кайе?

— Мы из «ДжиВайПи», — неуверенно говорит Джебом, сомневаясь, может ли он раскрывать название организации, — ваш сын — наше Солнце.

— У вас есть Небо? — торопливо спрашивает мужчина и шагает к ним.

Джинён отшатывается, пугаясь, и Джебом слепо ищет его ладонь, а затем ободряюще стискивает холодные пальцы.

— Их Небо погибло, — лицо Джексона снова кривится, — из-за меня. Я… Отец, я всё испортил.

Мужчина сжимает Джексона в объятиях, гладит его по затылку и шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

— Я убил их, отец — Джексон всхлипывает в чужое плечо, — я…

— Как ты там оказался? — он встряхивает его за плечи, — тебя там не должно было быть.

— Они сказали, что дадут увидеть мне маму, если приду, — Джексон пристыженно отводит взгляд, — я ничего не знал, я не хотел.

— Господи, сын… — он прячет лицо в ладонях и активно трёт его, — выжившие есть? Кайе, соберись! Ты оставил свидетелей?

Джексон повинно кивает.

— Что теперь будет?..

— Ты сейчас же улетишь с ними, слышишь? Я скажу Вонгу, чтобы готовил вертушку, — он поворачивается к ним, — на вашей Базе есть место, чтобы сел гражданский вертолёт?

Джебом неуверенно кивает ему:

— Можно сесть на полигоне. Наверное.

— Монахи (3) и Красные Посохи (4) не сунутся в Корею за тобой, Кайе, и ты будешь в безопасности, но сюда… Сюда ты больше не вернёшься. По крайнер мере до тех пор, пока власть снова не сменится.

Он молчит немного, смотрит на Джексона, словно пытается насмотреться впрок, стирает с его щек всё текущие слезы и произносит задумчиво:

— Там всё сгорело, я прав?

Кивают все разом, не сговариваясь.

— Я попробую убедить Босса, что ты погиб в огне. Не справился и сгорел.

— Но… — начинает несмело Джексон, — но как же…

— Даже не смей нам звонить и писать, понял? Не смей, если хочешь жить. Вспомни клятву, которую давал. Тебе будут мстить до тех пор, пока последний выживший сегодня не перестанет дышать. Я сам тебя найду, когда можно будет вернуться. Если, — поправляет он сам себя, — если можно будет вернуться.

— А вы?.. — Джинён спрашивает несмело, — полетите с нами? Вы же тоже под прицелом как отец предателя, разве нет?

Отец Джексона молча закатывает рукав и подставляет руку под неяркий свет лампы. На сгибе локтя клеймом горят чёрные цифры «438».

— Знаете, что это значит?

Джебом кивает:

— Вы второй после Босса, Советник.

— Босс не знает про аферу с оружием, а если узнает — то сам добьёт прохвостов. Я попробую выменять наши жизни на их.

— А что будет с мамой? — Джексон всё ревёт, вцепившись в отца обеими руками, — что будет, если они не поверят, что я умер? Она же будет первой...

— Я защищу Софию. Улетай сейчас же.

Всю дорогу до Базы, все три с лишним часа, Джексон молчаливо плачет, провожая взглядом родное гонконгское кроваво-красное солнце, вышедшее, наконец, из-за горизонта.


	3. Chapter 3

Джебом пару раз глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь полностью расслабиться. Он встаёт к недалеко стоящим мишеням левым боком, сдвигает ноги так, чтобы они были почти на одной линии, а потом, оценив ощущения, отводит левую ступню немного назад для устойчивости.

Стрела не сразу ложится как положено, она ходит туда-сюда, и Джебом раздражённо пыхтит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, прежде чем ему удаётся прижать её фиолетовое оперение. Тетива натягивается туго и как-то неохотно, трёт ему пальцы даже сквозь напалечник, дрожит и не даёт нормально прицелиться. Дрожит, конечно, не она, а его сведенные болью мышцы правой руки. Сводит руку, напряженную шею и спину. Он никак не может из-за этого зафиксировать кисть под подбородком, а когда, всё же, у него получается, он отводит зажатую стрелу еще дальше вдоль линии челюсти, обдирая неаккуратно “хвостом” кожу, и, услышав щелчок кликера, распрямляет онемевшие пальцы, отправляя стрелу в полёт.

И, конечно же, промахивается.

Он разочарованно стонет и бросает тяжелый блочный лук себе под ноги.

— Хён, — оборачивается Джебом недовольно к сидящему с книжкой Коэльо Никкуну, — почему ты заставляешь меня учиться стрелять с праворучного лука, если я — левша?

Никкун в красной майке с Микки Маусом и в шортах камуфляжной расцветки лениво потягивается на пожухлой траве, откладывает книгу и поднимает на него глаза:

— Во-первых, потому что с левой руки ты и так стреляешь сносно.

Джебом скептически приподнимает брови.

— Во-вторых, потому что единственный леворучный лук со склада ты сломал еще месяц назад о голову Джексона, — Никкун хихикает, заметив его смущение, — а в третьих… Второй Дивизион, конечно, соберёт тебе какой угодно лук: наши ребята настроят его под твоё Пламя, под длину рук, рост, силу мышц, но… У нас не всегда есть возможность воспользоваться Пламенем и коробочкой, и далеко не в каждом магазине тебе найдут лук под левую руку. А раз уж решил заделаться Леголасом, то, будь добр, бери стрелу и продолжай тренировку. Тебе нужно развить мышцы правой руки.

Джебом кривится, понимая его правоту, и тянется к колчану, но там пусто, и он так и остаётся стоять растерянно, пытаясь разглядеть улетевшие в “молоко” стрелы. Около пяти штук торчат в мишенях напротив, остальные же разлетелись по всему тренировочному полю.

Джебому жарко и душно, он оттягивает ворот мокрой от пота футболки и идёт собирать стрелы. Сентябрь в этом году бьёт все рекорды по температуре. Солнце такое активное, что даже Никкун, проводящий по полгода в Таиланде, осоловело хлопает глазами и подставляет лицо под маленький ручной розовый вентилятор.

Метрах в ста от них бесятся Джексон, который человек, и Джексон, который пёс. Они оба, шумные и раздражающие, вместо того, чтобы тренироваться, выпрашивают у расслабленного Джинёна охлаждающего дождя или скорее, по мнению Джебома, пинка в воспитательных целях. Сам Джинён лежит в тени только-только начинающего желтеть клёна и читает что-то, обёрнутое в белую, режущую глаз, обложку. Он выглядит так, словно познал полнейший дзен, и Джебом ему страшно завидует. Потому что у него от собачьего лая и человеческого визга на грани ультразвука едва глаз не дёргается.

Облачная тигрица Джебома, вальяжно развалившись поверх валуна, тоже смотрит на этих двоих недовольно, фырчит и нервно дёргает ушами, с едва заметными отблесками фиолетового пламени на кончиках. Сегодня она небольшая, словно ей года полтора отроду, изящная, гибкая, но уже самостоятельная и опасная. И это более чем устраивает Джебома. Потому что в виде котёнка тигрица бесполезна, а когда он перебарщивает с пламенем — она становится огромной, дикой и практически неуправляемой.

— И правда красавица, — говорит Никкун и поясняет, наткнувшись на недоумевающий взгляд, — твоя тигрица.

— А, Белль, — Джебом пожимает плечами и морщится от боли, — да, она красавица. Только… — запинается и, смутившись вдруг, чешет под лопаткой “хвостом” стрелы, которую только подобрал, — по-моему, я ей не нравлюсь.

Никкун хмыкает и пружинисто поднимается с травы, он легко подпрыгивает на месте пару раз, разминает тёмные от загара мускулистые руки, прикладывается к бутылке с минералкой, морщится, видимо, из-за того, что она горячая и мерзкая, а потом выливает остатки воды себе на голову.

— Животное из коробочки — отражение её владельца.

— Это ты так завуалированно сделал мне комплимент, хён?

Никкун ржёт и кидает в него пустой бутылкой, а потом, посерьезнев, произносит:

— Я к тому, что… Ты сам-то себе нравишься? В себе уверен?

Джебом пожимает плечами ещё раз, и его снова всего перекашивает.

— Да что ж тебя всего так передёргивает каждый раз, — Никкун подходит к нему стремительно буквально за пару секунд и вцепляется в плечи, хочет, наверное, размять.

Джебом, не успев среагировать, орёт.

—Ты чего? — Никкун тянет его за ворот, заглядывает под майку и даже свистит от удивления, — это что за херня еще…

На плечах под майкой прячется недельной давности ожог. Джексон, конечно, не хотел, Джебом, естественно, не обиделся, Джинён, вроде бы, не знает.

— Джексону дали кольцо не так давно и… С него же дракона сняли, знаешь? Он теперь у него в коробочке, как у всех нормальных людей, — Джебом вздыхает и вытирает пот со лба, — Тэкён их тренирует обычно в одиночку, а тут решил, что нужно учить нас командной работе и всякому такому. Джинёна с нами не было. В итоге: Джексон переборщил, пробил мою защиту, я не успел среагировать и обжёгся. Всё. Конец истории.

— Понятно, — тянет Никкун и зачесывает пятернёй волосы назад, — а чего Тэкён тебя не подлечил?

— Сказал, что раз уж у нас теперь есть своё собственное Солнце, то пусть оно меня и лечит, а не только калечит, — Джебом досадливо бурчит, — меня, блин, даже из лазарета развернули… Так и сказали: “идите отсюда”. Мол, Джексону же нужно на ком-то навыки отрабатывать.

— Резонно, — кивает Никкун, — мы со всеми болячками только к Тэкёну и ходили. А в чём, собственно, проблема? У Джексона же есть лечебная коробочка теперь, я слышал об этом краем уха на собрании.

Джебом фырчит, разворачивается и идёт за стрелой, торчащей около куста рододендрона. Он возится нарочно долго, не желая продолжать разговор, запихивает стрелы в колчан и уныло волочет его по земле, пока ползет обратно на позицию.

Джебом снова поднимает лук, снова раз за разом натягивает тетиву, содрогаясь от боли, снова промахивается. И так по кругу, пока не расслабляется и не успокаивается.

И стрелы начинают попадать по мишени. Не в десятку, но уже близко.

Никкун изредка поправляет его стойку, напоминает не сжимать зубы и держать повыше подбородок. Он не профи, просто когда-то давно проходил обучение. Но кроме него учить Джебома всё равно некому: в Семье лучников больше нет, а после предательства, организация крайне неохотно берет людей извне, стараясь обходиться своими силами.

Крысу во Втором Дивизионе находят и обезвреживают быстро. По мнению Джебома — даже слишком. Будто кто-то нарочно сливает информацию, спасая свою шкуру. Вместе с этим в Семье начинается стремительное перетряхивание остальных кадров, Второй Дивизион — весь отдел целиком — исчезает меньше, чем за неделю. Тэкён говорит — “чтобы остальным неповадно было”. Рассказывая им об этом вечером после тренировки, он поджимает губы и стыдливо отводит взгляд. И Джебому становится тошно, когда представляет, сколько на самом деле крови на руках, которые лечат его синяки и ссадины.

Никкун глядит на него и ворчит:

— Довольно, на тебя даже смотреть больно. Дай-ка сюда, я детство вспомню.

Джебом передаёт ему лук вместе с напальчником и только потом понимает, что уже всё отстрелял.

— Сейчас стрелы подам...

— Обойдусь.

Никкун зажигает кольцо Облака, даже бровью не пошевелив, пускает Пламя по тетиве и прямо из воздуха собирает неплотную стрелу, сильно и резко тянет на себя, а потом отпускает. Стрела стремительно отрывается от его пальцев и уже в полёте множится на две-четыре-шестнадцать фиолетовых призрачных линии, разрезающих собою пространство. Выстрел происходит совсем бесшумно: ни щелчка, ни упругого гула тетивы, ни свиста оперения. Все стрелы градом обрушиваются на три мишени, поражают каждую из них и взрываются, разнося раскрашенные круглые деревяшки в щепки. Джебом завидует его мастерству: у него самого так пока что не выходит.

Белль сметает с валуна от испуга в момент: она смешно подпрыгивает, путается в лапах и нелепо валится в высокую траву с совсем детским кошачьим мявом. Само, блин, изящество и грация.

Никкун гасит Пламя и смеётся:

— Говорю же: отражение её владельца!

Он опускает лук и смотрит на него так, будто только сейчас заметил, а потом поднимает взгляд на Джебома:

— Слушай, а почему именно лук? У нас целый оружейный склад, отличные тренеры по боевым искусствам, обновлённый Отдел Разработок, но ты выбрал именно то оружие, учить стрелять из которого тебя просто некому.

— Ты же учишь.

— Я завтра улетаю. И когда вернусь — не знаю. Придётся тебе как-то самому.

Джебом тяжело вздыхает.

— Извини, — просит прощения Никкун. Он выглядит действительно виноватым. — Просто… Не могу здесь оставаться долго. После смерти нашего Неба, после смерти Джей Пака во время Конфликта… Это сложно объяснить. Ты поймешь о чём я, когда вы найдёте своё Небо и войдете с ним в резонанс всемером. Ты почувствуешь себя… Целым, законченным, умиротворённым и спокойным. И будешь таким постоянно пока вы вместе. Не смотри так скептически. Когда нас готовили, то здесь, на Базе, ходила страшилка даже: будто участники кластера, которые потеряли своё Небо, с катушек слетают, и даже убивают остальных Хранителей иногда. Или себя. Мы тогда пальцем у виска крутили, но…

Он долго молчит, прежде чем продолжить:

— Сейчас, оставшись без нашего Джей Пака, я и правда будто лишился части себя, — и добавляет глухо, — чувствуется так, словно схожу с ума. Особенно, когда нахожусь здесь, в месте, которое наполнено нашими общими воспоминаниями. Кажется, что он в любой момент выйдет из-за угла и позовёт тайком выпить пива... Не знаю, как Тэкён справляется с этим, но я не могу. Никто из нас не может. Минджун с Уёном не вылезают из Японии, Чансон, хоть и в Корее, сюда даже нос не кажет. А Чунхо… Представления не имею где он сейчас, мне иногда думается, что он приезжает сюда, на полигон, просто чтобы душу на вас отвести, а потом растворяется снова в тумане.

Никкун выглядит подавленным и расстроенным, наверное, жалеет, что вообще об этом заговорил.

— Он погиб, потому что был слабым? — Джебом старательно отгоняет от себя образ того, как арбалетная стрела пронзает Хёну насквозь и разрывает его изнутри, как тёмная кровь заливает мокрый от нежданного дождя асфальт. Как разливается в тяжелом воздухе удушливая вонь герани, которой там не было.

— Наше Небо умерло, — Никкун стискивает судорожно рукоятку лука, — потому что было слишком сильным.

Джебом хочет спросить, чтобы это могло значить, но, напоровшись на чужой взгляд, направленный в никуда, затыкается. Он забирает у Никкуна лук и идёт за мягким неудобным чехлом, затерявшимся где-то в траве. Пора, всё-таки, сворачиваться, хён прав.

— Ну, так, — слышит он позади, — почему лук? С ним достаточно сложно управляться.

Джебом, воюющий с “молнией” на чехле, отвлекается и пытается подобрать какое-нибудь адекватное объяснение своему выбору.

— Потому что я Облако, которое приглядывает за Семьей издалека?

— По твоей интонации могу судить, что ты сам не уверен, — хохочет Никкун и подкидывает ему поближе найденную в траве стрелу.

— Я слишком плох в ближнем бою, — Джебом тянет с неохотой, — слабоват и всё такое. И, к тому же, терпеть не могу, когда до меня дотрагиваются. Поэтому сразу искал для себя что-то такое, чем можно пользоваться на больших дистанциях.

Никкун подходит, хмыкает и, резко дёрнув за “собачку” на замке, помогает, наконец, застегнуть.

— С арбалетом было бы проще, разве нет?

Джебом резко вскидывает на него взгляд, а Никкун, видимо, вспомнив, чертыхается:

— Чёрт, прости… Я забыл, что Хёну застрелили из арбалета.

Между ними повисает неуютная траурная тишина, похожая на минуту молчания. Джебом, опустив глаза вниз, механически запихивает стрелы в колчан, а Никкун отходит к Белль, пытаясь её погладить, но та начинает протестующе рычать, едва он протягивает к ней руку.

— Чем тогда тебе старая добрая винтовка не угодила? — Никкун снова начинает свою песню, — почти не имеет недостатков, и у нас только ленивый из них не стреляет, проблем с обучением бы не было.

— Да есть у меня винтовка! — перебивает его Джебом раздражённо, — она слишком шумная, и отдача у неё такая, что синяки с плеча неделями не сходят.

— Ишь ты какая неженка! Кстати, про плечи и синяки… — Никкун тянет Джебома за щеку, — ты почему Джексона не попросишь подлечить себя?

— Мы не ладим, — отрезает Джебом, закидывает за спину свои сумки и тут же морщится, когда лямка от колчана попадает аккурат на волдыри под майкой.

Заметив эту гримасу, Никкун закатывает глаза и стаскивает с него поклажу.

— А я думал, он со всеми ладит. Смотри, — кивает в ту сторону, где Джексон радостно вопит и тискает пса, облизывающего его лицо, — он даже собаке Джинёна нравится.

Джебом фырчит, совсем как его тигрица:

— Сам же сказал: животное из коробочки — отражение его владельца.

— Эй, Джебома, это что, нотки ревности в твоём голосе? — Никкун хихикает и толкает его шутливо плечом.

— Чего?! — Джебом, покраснев от смущения, толкает его обратно, — не говори ерунды…

Они молча идут к выходу с тренировочного поля. Джебом, уткнувшись взглядом в землю, пинает носком кеда попавший под ноги камень, а Никкун бодро шагает рядом, таща его сумки на себе.

— Не доверяешь ему, да?

— А?

— Джексону, — уточняет Никкун.

— Я никому не доверяю, — медленно произносит Джебом, запрокидывая голову и щурясь, — вот же... На небе ни облачка, достало уже это бесконечное солнце.

— С темы не съезжай, — обрывает его внезапно очень серьёзный Никкун, — что с ним не так?

— Ничего? Всё? — Джебом швыряет камень слишком сильно, и тот летит куда-то в траву, — не знаю.

— Это связано как-то с тем, что произошло в Гонконге?

— А что ты об этом знаешь, хён? — Джебом зыркает на Никкуна из-под противно-мокрой чёлки.

— Только то, что было в сухих отчётах, которые вы сдали с Джинёном. Судя по ним, так он спас ваши задницы, вытащив из самого пекла.

— Ты не понимаешь, хён, — едва слышно говорит Джебом, — тебя там не было.

— Так расскажи, чтобы я понял.

— Да, блин! — Джебом яростно рычит и даже нелепо подпрыгивает на месте, попытавшись топнуть сразу двумя ногами, словно ему лет пять, а не почти восемнадцать. Длинные серьги в его ушах звенят и цепляются тонкими цепочками за пряди неприлично отросших волос, — не могу на него смотреть спокойно! Как он ржёт днями напролёт, носится по всей Базе, словно у него вечный двигатель в заднице, обнимает всех без разбору… От него в восторге буквально все: от преподавателя по корейскому до… До тебя! Ты тут всего недели полторы пробыл, а уже пал жертвой этого монстра.

Никкун приподнимает брови:

— Монстра? Как-то ты с плеча рубишь…

— Аррр, он убил своих, понимаешь? — орёт Джебом, пугая Белль криком, — сжёг заживо этой тварью со спины людей, которые были его семьей. А теперь веселится…

— А что он должен делать, по-твоему? — голос Никкуна резкий, от него веет опасностью и начинающейся грозой, — сидеть и нюни распускать? Забиться в угол и жалеть себя? Должен вести себя так, как ты в первый год? Рыдать, психовать и отрицать происходящее? Почти все мы тут убивали: случайно или специально, по заказу или защиты ради. И ты убил, забыл уже? Не смотри так на меня, Тэкён мне всё рассказывал, — он щелкает его по кончику носа, — понятия не имею, как у него терпения только хватило с тобой возиться столько… С нами так не нянчились. Но не об этом сейчас речь. Вспомни кто его отец, и где он рос, Джебом, среди кого, и представь, что он мог видеть каждый день. Или подойди и спроси, если не сделал этого раньше. Ладно… Понял я, что это в тебе проблема, а не в парне. Держи давай свои сумки и дуй отсюда.

Никкун и правда спихивает чехол с луком и колчан прямо на землю, разворачивается и уходит туда, где Джинён, наконец, поддавшись уговорам, сооружает из своего Пламени что-то вроде небольшого водопада. Джебом зло собирает своё добро в охапку, роняя то одну сумку, то другую, и раздраженно топает в противоположную от них всех сторону. Белль позади урчит недовольно и с разбегу прыгает ему на спину. Он валится мешком, отбив коленку и содрав ладони о мелкие камни, да так и остаётся лежать, уткнувшись носом в пыль на дорожке, придавленный сверху своей же животиной.

— Ну, и какого, собственно, хрена?..

Джебом барахтается под ней, пытаясь достать из кармана коробочку, чтобы отправить эту скотину подумать над своим поведением, но не успевает.

— Помочь? — Джексон возникает откуда-то сбоку и сразу же без согласия лезет к его кошке, — а ну-ка, детка, иди к папочке.

— Не трогай, — бубнит задушено Джебом, — не любит.

Белль и правда рычит, скаля зубы, но Джексон всё равно стаскивает её за задние лапы. Тигрица, как и все кошки, ожидаемо выпускает когти, раздирая Джебому майку и спину заодно.

— Господи, — воет Джебом, стискивая кулаки, — оставь ты её, она же из пламени.

Он тяжело переворачивается на бок, выуживает из кармана коробочку, зажигает кольцо и отправляет Белль в её доступные квадратные сантиметры.

Джебом, рыжий с ног до головы от пыли, тщетно пытается отряхнуться, а потом, наплевав на это дело, подбирает то, что уронил и решительно уходит, оставив расстроенного Джексона в одиночестве посреди тропинки.

***

Духота и жара его совсем добивают. Джебом ворочается в кровати, то накрываясь простынёй, то скидывая её на пол. Постель мокрая, он мокрый, Нора на его подушке, наверное, тоже мокрая. Она, как и он, не спит, постоянно зевает и нервно мяукает каждый раз, когда он переворачивается на место попрохладнее. Всё тело кажется тяжёлым и больным, мышцы тянет после работы с луком, ободранные ладони щиплет и печёт, а голова пухнет от обилия впечатлений за день. Он чувствует себя перевозбуждённым, без причины нервозным и наполненным противоречивыми эмоциями.

Где-то около двух часов ночи Джебом понимает, что задыхается даже с открытым окном, и, плюнув на режим и правила, тихонько выбирается из комнаты. Нора всё норовит выйти вместе с ним, но он, придерживая ступней, ловко запихивает её за дверь и бежит к лестницам, стараясь сильно не топать, чтобы не разбудить соседей.

Крыша встречает его лёгким всё еще тёплым ветром и влажностью, но это всё равно лучше, чем спёртый воздух общаги. Бывать здесь ему нравится, тут всегда пусто, тихо и можно побыть наедине с собой. Студентам сюда, конечно, нельзя, особенно ночью, но года полтора назад Тэкён, пытаясь хоть как-то его растормошить, приводит Джебома на крышу втихую и даёт ключ. Об этом месте мало кто знает: дверь наружу запрятана в тёмном старательно захламлённом тупике, и чтобы найти её, нужно просто знать, что она существует. Джебом не в курсе, кому кроме него известно это место, но он никогда ни на кого тут не натыкался раньше, ни днём, ни ночью.

Он подходит к самому краю и, глядя на одиночные крошечные облака на чернильном небе, глубоко вдыхает полной грудью. Покрытие под ногами уже не горячее, а просто тёплое, и Джебом, постояв немного, растягивается звёздочкой, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны.

Хорошо.

В голове всё ещё полнейший ураган из мыслей о пугающем его будущем. Что его ждёт? Кем он будет? Что с ним будет? Что будет со всеми ними? С Джинёном, с Тэкёном и с маленькой Джихё? Вдруг кто-то погибнет, как их Хёну? Ему страшно до одури, что снова придётся куда ехать, кого-то искать и, возможно, кого-то убивать. Или кто-то придёт убивать его, просто потому что он тот, кто есть.

Хранитель Облака, член Семьи ДжиВайПи, часть Халлю.

Джебом понимает, что увяз в этом дерьме по самые уши, что ему уже нельзя просто выйти из игры, он уже заявил о себе. Единственный выход из Семьи теперь только вперёд ногами. Никто его не выпустит отсюда живым: не убьют чужие так свои.

Он ни минуты не чувствует себя в безопасности, ни одной чёртовой секунды своей жизни. Джебом в удушающем страхе за себя, за людей, которых знает или знал когда-то, за своих родителей, за школьных друзей, за свою команду, в которой танцевал несколько лет. Сейчас ему кажется, что всего этого никогда и не было: ни танцевального класса, ни скрипа кроссовок по паркету, ни дурашливых хёнов, ни проигранных соревнований. Всё его прошлое словно в туманной дымке, такое далёкое будто никогда не существовавшее, просто привидевшееся или приснившееся такой вот душной влажной ночью. Поддавшись воспоминаниям, он поднимается и быстро разминается, бьёт себя кулаком по задеревеневшим ногам и щипает затёкшую шею.

В голове сама собой начинает играть песня, под которую он когда-то любил танцевать на заднем дворе своего дома, и Джебом неспешно вспоминает движения, которые раньше доводил до полнейшего автоматизма изнуряющими репетициями.

Сначала топ рок, чтобы задать себе ритм и темп, чтобы вспомнить, как это вообще танцевать, каково это просто двигаться для удовольствия, а не ради того, чтобы защитить свою шкуру от удара противника. Шаг вправо, влево, разворот, шаг-шаг-шаг-прыжок, подключить руки, мах-мах-баланс, прыжок и разворот, еще одна дорожка из трех, а потом и из шести шагов.

Тело будто двигается само по себе. Оно всё ещё помнит.

А если попробовать футворкинг? Джебом технично опускается вниз, упирается на натруженные руки и быстро перебирает ногами. Ладони щиплют, когда он сильнее наваливается на них, но эта боль далёкая и незаметная, она полностью затмевается восторгом от того, что он всё еще может так двигаться. И не просто двигаться: он чувствует, насколько стал сильнее. Он не задыхается, его руки не трясутся как две макаронины, а ноги быстрее и ловчее.

Джебом пробует всё, что умел раньше: самыё лёгкие фризы, потом соединяет фризы в триксы, пробует движение, которое смешно называют “черепашка”, уходит в бесконечное вращение на кистях и завершает его самым шикарным в своей жизни бэкспином.

— Вау!

И это восторженное “Вау”, раздавшееся откуда-то из угла, портит момент и разбивает волшебство. Джебом сразу сбивается с ритма, запинается о свои же ноги и неправильно и больно падает на спину, ободрав локоть. Из-за удара воздух вышибает из лёгких, и Джебом с минуту никак не может вдохнуть, а когда, наконец, хватает ртом воздух, ему кажется, что грудь сейчас разорвётся изнутри.

Джебом валяется, не двигаясь, он нянчит руку и думает, что на нём и правда не осталось ни одного живого места за эту неделю.

— Эй, ты как? — в слабом свете настенного фонаря возникает обеспокоенное лицо Джексона, — целый? Руки-ноги? Сколько пальцев видишь? — и машет ему перед носом рукой.

— Три, — хрипит кое-как Джебом, — и каждый из них я тебе сейчас отгрызу.

— О, — счастливо выдыхает Джексон, — грубишь, значит в полном порядке, — и снова, как днём, спрашивает, — помочь?

Джебом отталкивает протянутую ладонь и, кряхтя и сопя, отскребает себя от крыши. Он не может понять, где и что у него болит сильнее, кажется, он болит весь целиком, сердце долбит, а дыхание всё никак не придёт в норму. Джексон напротив обеспокоенно переминается и что-то там лопочет, путаясь в словах, он, видно, хочет чем-нибудь помочь, но не знает чем, и поэтому просто не может заткнуться от волнения.

— Нормально, всё со мной нормально, — через силу произносит Джебом, отряхивая со штанов пыль, — только замолчи, ради всего святого, просто заткнись…

Тот и правда замолкает. Джебом думает, что он сейчас уйдет с крыши, но Джексон остаётся стоять рядом и пялиться на него. Это жутко смущает, и выводит из себя. А еще до Джебома только сейчас доходит, где они встретились.

— Ты как сюда пришёл?

Он задаёт самый идиотский вопрос на свете, и, конечно, получает равноценно идиотский ответ:

— Ногами по коридору.

Джебом закатывает глаза раздражённо:

— Ты как нашёл вход, о нём мало кто знает.

Джексон трёт застенчиво нос и занавешивается чёлкой:

— Тэкён как-то привёл.

“Ну, конечно. Вот предатель! Водит всех подряд на их крышу”, — думает Джебом, а вслух говорит:

— А.

Наверное, ему интересно, что Джексон тут забыл, как долго он здесь и сколько еще планирует стоять напротив и бесить его одним своим присутствием, но замечает внезапно детали, которые заставляют его ляпнуть несусветную грубость, будто ему есть до этого дело:

— Ты что, плакал?

Джексон вздрагивает и наклоняет голову ещё ниже, пытаясь спрятать опухшие красноватые веки и всё еще влажные глаза.

— Нет, — отвечает он возмущенно и шмыгает носом, а потом идёт на попятный, — ну, то есть, ты был так крут, когда танцевал, что меня даже на слезу прошибло!

И смеётся своей дурацкой шутке. Натужно и ужасно неестественно. Джебому этот смех не нравится даже больше, чем его ежедневное идиотское хихиканье. Так смеются глубоко несчастные люди, либо люди со смертельными заболеваниями, когда не хотят никого беспокоить своей бедой.

— Ты где-то танцуешь? Ну, профессионально? А что это за стиль? Как он правильно называется? — Джексон частит, слова вылетают из него словно из пулемета, а сам он незаметно вытирает сопли из-под носа тыльной стороной ладони.

Джебому кажется, что его сшибает лавиной, он морщится и пытается выстоять перед этим потоком:

— Больше не танцую. Как-то некогда. Би-Боинг.

— Круто, — тянет восхищенно еще раз Джексон, — ты крутой! Би-бой кинг! Я буду звать тебя — Би-бой кинг!

— Не надо, — стонет Джебом страдальчески, — только этого еще не хватало.

— Кстати, прикольная пижама… Би-бой кинг!

Джебом проклинает про себя и пижаму с паттерном в виде пальм, и Джексона с его щенячьим восторгом и свою бессонницу, выкинувшую его на крышу среди ночи.

— Ветер поднялся, — внезапно говорит Джексон. Обычным нормальным голосом. Без этих его визжащих и пищащих наигранных ноток.

Джебом понимает, что и правда деревья шуршат и скрипят из-за порывов, а по небу облака уже не лениво передвигаются от одного края к другому, а стремительно летят, сбиваясь по дороге в одну большую тучу, грозящую разразиться, наконец, долгожданным осенним дождём.

— Будет дождь, — тянет он, глядя вверх.

— Лишь бы урагана не было. Ты остаёшься, или?..

— Или, — решительно отвечает Джебом и направляется к двери первым, пытаясь на ходу вытащить запутавшиеся цепочки сережек из волос.

Джексон продолжает вышагивать с ним рядом, и Джебом видит краем глаза, как тот косится на него раз за разом.

— Ну чего? — не выдерживает он, поймав на себе очередной чужой взгляд исподтишка.

— Твои уши… — сипит Джексон, потом прокашливается, и говорит твёрже, — тебе не больно было? И зачем так много? Я вот хотел проколоть, но как увидел иглу… Бррр.

Джебом машинально дёргает себя за мочки и нехотя поясняет:

— Больно только первый раз, потом уже не обращаешь внимания. А серьги — это заглушки для Пламени. Я остальные блестяшки постоянно теряю, а серьги можно только с ушами вместе потерять, так что…

И замолкает, потому что они спускаются на этаж преподавателей. Тут уже не до болтовни, нужно быстро пройти, пока кто-нибудь их не поймал.

Едва они преодолевают опасный отрезок пути, как Джексона снова прорывает:

— Это все-все заглушки? Это значит, ты такой сильный?

Джебом смущается, потому что гордиться тут совсем нечем.

— Я не сильный, — поясняет неохотно, — то есть, сильный, конечно, сильнее многих здесь, но… У меня расшатанные нервы, я быстро выхожу из себя и всё такое, — сбоку раздаётся бубнёж — “Вот уж точно”, — а спусковой крючок моего Пламени — раздражение и агрессия. Эти железки помогают мне держать силу под контролем, раз уж я не могу держать под контролем себя.

Джексон кивает понятливо и говорит:

— А я становлюсь сильнее, когда испытываю страх.

— Э? — Джебом вскидывается на него, — то есть в комнату страха ходить с тобой чревато?

Тот мотает отрицательно головой:

— Моё Пламя сияет ярче, когда я боюсь за кого-то. Если кому-то угрожает опасность, а не мне. Вот так.

У Джебома сама собой в голове всплывает картинка того, как из него, Джексона, выплескивается Солнце, когда их едва не убили в Гонконге. Он никогда не думал до этого момента, что это могло было быть проявлением страха, а не ярости берсерка, и теперь чувствует себя вдвойне неуверенно. Ему даже немного стыдно.

А еще, видит Джебом, Джексон точно плакал там на крыше. Теперь, при ярком свете коридорных ламп, ему отчетливо видны и распухший нос и воспалённые от долгого трения глаза. Днём, значит, строит из себя весельчака, а по ночам льёт слёзы на крыше? Кто бы мог подумать.

В коридоре студенческих спален им с Джексоном становится не по пути, и Джебом берёт курс влево. Он молча кивает на прощание и уходит, продолжая растирать ободранный локоть, торчащий из рукава изгвазданной футболки. Ему удаётся пройти всего ничего, прежде чем его тянут обратно.

— Эй, Би-бой кинг, — слышит он настойчивое, — идём я тебя полечу. На тебе же живого места нет, — и дёргает его за край футболки еще раз, — идём, говорю. А то меня уже задрали все вокруг, почему ты такой побитый при живом Хранителе Солнца.

И Джебом позволяет себя увести.

Напротив комнаты, которую занимает Джексон, он долго не может заставить себя войти, мнётся на пороге, и всё никак не решается сделать шаг вперёд. Здесь когда-то жил Хёну. Ни Джинён, ни Джебом после его смерти так сюда больше и не заходят.  
Внутри всё совсем не так, как помнит Джебом. Сменилась мебель, пропал плакат Железного Арни со стены, а штангу в углу, которую Хёну нежно звал Чанми, заменили набор гантелей вперемешку с учебниками по корейскому. А вот баскетбольный мяч — остался. Пахло в комнате теперь тоже иначе. Запах был по-прежнему очень мальчиковый, но всё равно другой. И он просто сбивал с ног.

— О, чёрт, — Джебому кажется, у него даже глаза слезятся, — ты что, не умеешь пользоваться окнами? У тебя же дышать нечем, — а заметив творящийся вокруг беспорядок, добавляет, — ну и свалка… Как ты тут еще не сгинул.

Джексон сконфуженно улыбается, треплет себе еще сильнее волосы и пожимает плечами, мол, ничего, справляюсь. Он открывает окна настежь, а Джебом пинком распахивает дверь, чтобы комнату продуло сквозняком.

Джексон, видимо, застеснявшись, начинает суетливо разгребать гору одежды на кровати, распихивая её по пустым полкам в шкафу, сметает с письменного стола упаковки от лапши в мусорную корзину и выуживает свёрнутый носок из-за подушки.

И комната становится абсолютно обезличенной. В ней нет ничего, что бы указывало на то, что здесь живёт именно он, Джексон. Ни семейных фотографий, ни каких-то фигурок или игрушек, голые — без плакатов или рисунков — стены, даже книжные полки пустые и пыльные. Спальня выглядит нежилой и мёртвой. И это, по правде, жутко.

А потом Джебом вспоминает, в какой спешке Джексон собирался. Он тогда не взял с собой совсем ничего, кроме необходимых документов и одежды, которые как попало впихнул в чёрный рюкзак, с болтающимся на нём брелоком в виде Базз Лайтера. По сути, кроме этого брелока, ничего и нет больше здесь живого и яркого.

— Садись, — выдёргивает его из мыслей Джексон. Он хлопает ладонью по только что заправленной кровати рядом с собой, указывая место для посадки, — буду тебя лечить.

Джебом вползает на кровать вместе с ногами, елозит и отодвигается в самый край, чтобы не касаться чужих коленей. Джексон вытаскивает откуда-то из недр ящика своего письменного стола яркую желтую коробочку, глубоко вдыхает пару раз и зажигает кольцо, потом опускает к замку и та с тихим гулом открывается, выплёвывая наружу пару перчаток. Перчатки садятся как влитые и загораются мягким Пламенем Солнца. Джексон неуверенно тянется к нему, будто спрашивает разрешения дотронуться, и Джебом вспоминает, что также советуют приближаться к кошкам: протянуть ладонь и подождать, пока животное само подойдёт. Если захочет.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Джексон, — показывай, где болит.

Джебом осторожно вытягивает ногу, закатывает на ней штанину и подставляет разбитую коленку. Пламя, исходящее от перчаток, приятно-теплое, оно обволакивает и безболезненно заживляет содранную кожу. Джексон напротив него сосредоточенно хмурит брови и закусывает губу от напряжения, наверное, это для него сложно и в новинку, а может он боится случайно сделать что-то не так. Потом Джебом подсовывает ему под пылающие ладони локоть, а следом и ободранные днём о камни руки. В конце Джексон, замявшись, мямлит:

— Дай спину посмотрю.

Джебом отворачивается и с неохотой стаскивает через голову футболку, позади раздаётся вздох и расстроенное сопение. А потом чувствует аккуратные осторожные касания к обожженной коже.

— Извини, — голос звучит правда виновато и искренне, — я не хотел. Просто испугался.

До Джебома не сразу доходит.  
— То есть ты переборщил с Пламенем тогда, потому что испугался, что… Обожжёшь меня?

Позади угукают, и он не находит ничего, кроме как сказать:

— Бред.

Джексон что-то там возится, пыхтит и никак не закончит. Джебому скучно, он разглядывает цветочки на обоях, потом внимательно изучает незатейливый узор на старом выцветшем пледе и снова упирается взглядом в рюкзак с Базз Лайтером.

— Нравится «История Игрушек»?

Джексон угукает еще раз.

— Мне тоже, — зачем-то говорит Джебом и поддевает рюкзак ногой, пытаясь притянуть его поближе к себе с другого конца кровати, чтобы посмотреть на болтающуюся фигурку.

— Не трогай, — резковато произносит Джексон и отнимает ладони от спины, — всё вроде бы. Больше ничего не болит?..

Джебом мотает головой отрицательно, подбирает с пола свою футболку и влезает в неё, промахиваясь мимо горловины и путаясь в рукавах. Джексон смеётся над ним и дёргает за край, помогая ему нормально одеться. Пока он прячет перчатки в коробочку, а коробочку закидывает обратно в стол, Джебом успевает слезть. Теперь, когда у него больше нет причины тут оставаться, ему становится некомфортно. Смотреть здесь нечего, а единственный интересный объект трогать ему запретили, поэтому он переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом неловко бубнит:

— Ну, я пошёл. Наверное. Да, пошёл. Спасибо за это вот.

Он топает к открытой настежь двери, когда его догоняет смущенное:

— Извини, если хочешь, можешь посмотреть.

— А? — Джебом оборачивается.

— На Базз Лайтера.

Джексон подтягивает к себе рюкзак за лямку, упершись в край кровати коленом, отцепляет брелок от “собачки” замка и протягивает его Джебому.

Брелок старый, ободранный и с неработающим фонариком. На шлеме — парочка трещин, одного крыла уже нет, а с правого ботинка и вовсе слезла краска.

— Прикольный. Не видел таких.

— Это мне мама купила, — говорит глухо Джексон и запинается, снова подозрительно сопя носом, — когда мы ходили в Диснейлэнд. Сто лет назад…

И всё сразу становится по своим местам: и крыша, и красные глаза, и отчаянные попытки побыстрее стать своим везде. Джебом помнит те полгода, которые ему не давали видеться с родителями, как он буквально на стену лез от тоски и беспросветного одиночества, как доводил всех до белого каления днём, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься, а ночью зло плакал в подушку.

— Скучаешь, да?

Джексон молча кивает и резко отворачивается, крутанувшись на пятках, запрокидывает голову и яростно растирает кулаком глаза.

— Блин-блин-блин, — воет он в потолок и, хлюпая носом, невнятно бурчит, — аррр, извини. Не могу это прекратить, они просто льются.

Чувствуется, как ему стыдно, как ему хочется залезть куда-нибудь в угол или уползти обратно на крышу, нарыдаться там в волю.

Джебом всё стоит с фигуркой Базза в руках, вертит её и не знает куда ему деться. Наверное, стоило бы уйти и оставить Джексона одного, но он никак не сдвинется с места, глядя на вздрагивающую от сдавленных рыданий спину. Ему чудовищно жаль его, жаль, что они притащись тогда в Гонконг, жаль, что из-за них ему пришлось уехать так далеко от дома. На его месте Джебом бы испытывал жгучую ненависть, а он, Джексон, еще и лечит их. Чувство вины захлёстывает, давит на грудь и перехватывает горло удавкой.

— Прости, — Джебом не понимает за что извиняется, ведь он не виноват, но ему отчего-то важно это сказать.

— Знаешь, — булькает Джексон, — я с собой даже фотографии не взял. Дурак. Пять пар трусов взял, а фото — нет. Очень боюсь, что однажды проснусь и не вспомню, как она выглядит, забуду её запах и голос, забуду вкус еды, которую она готовит. Мне так жаль, что… Жаль, что не увижу, как она будет стареть. Господи, я даже не знаю, живая она или нет...

Джебому очень плохо, очень грустно и невыносимо тошно. В носу свербит и, наверное, он тоже вот-вот начнёт позорно плакать, разведя еще большую сырость. Он шагает ближе, неуклюже кладёт ладонь Джексону между лопаток и приободряюще проводит пару раз. Спина под рукой вздрагивает снова и снова, Джексон всхипывает и опускает голову вниз, пряча зарёванное красное лицо в ладонях. Феникс на его браслете раскачивается в такт его судорожным вздохам.

— Эй, — тихонько зовёт его Джебом, — я в эти выходные поеду домой. Хочешь… Хочешь в гости? Моя мама хорошо готовит. Не так хорошо как твоя, конечно, но всё лучше, чем еда в столовой, — глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь собраться и не дать себе, всё-таки, распустить сопли, — а если скажешь, что тебе больше всего нравится, я попрошу её это приготовить. Джексон?

***

Первую неделю в Намъянджу льёт, холодно и ветренно. Джебом чувствует себя постоянно замёрзшим, промокшим и невыносимо сонным, потому что Джексон, как выясняется уже на вторую ночь, невыносимо храпит. Джебом перекатывается на своей раскладушке с боку на бок и толком не спит из-за этого хрюканья, а днём они, как три придурка, бесцельно слоняются по городу, в котором толком и посмотреть нечего.

Первые пару-тройку дней они ходят в несколько однотипных скучных буддийских храмов, еще успевают осмотреть музей искусств и местную художественную галерею, попадают совершенно случайно на бесплатный концерт какой-то группы и зависают часов на пять в кафе с кошками около их гостиницы, в которой им сняли маленький номер с двумя кроватями и огромной ванной, из которой практически невозможно вытащить Джинёна. Из популярных у туристов развлечений остаются только поход в горы да посещение местной кинематографической студии. Только в горы в начале декабря в такую погоду никто в здравом уме не ходит, а в киностудию почему-то именно сейчас не пускают, и им остаётся либо просто прозябать в четырёх стенах либо снова идти в музей, потому что сканер предательски молчит, а Организация с пустыми руками не велела возвращаться.

На восьмой день их командировки Джебому хочется уже лезть на стену от скуки, он добивает книги, которые у него были с собой, “отщелкивает” всю плёнку своей старенькой Коники и даже пытается отжиматься. Джинён притаскивает из ближайшего книжного пару талмудов какой-то японской классики и пропадает внутри них, не реагируя ни на что вокруг, а Джексон, растянувшись прямо на полу, лениво листает учебники по корейскому, которые догадался привезти с собой. Он периодически что-то спрашивает, но, в целом, тоже существует очень автономно. Джебом сначала пытается читать чужое чтиво за компанию, но оно только больше нагоняет на него сон, потом даёт Джексону уговорить себя проверить его импровизированную домашку, а заканчивается всё тем, что Джебом учит его ругаться — очень грязно и очень неприлично. Настолько неприлично, что Джинён, краснеющий ушами, в итоге швыряет в них свою тяжеленную унылую книгу.

К середине второй недели дождь, наконец, прекращается, но снаружи всё также серо, промозгло и ветрено. Джебом, упрямо одевающийся в щегольского вида тонкую куртку, всё-таки простывает, и настроение его портится совсем. Из носа течёт, горло сипит, а Джексон, не умеющий лечить простуды, продолжает выводить рулады по ночам, пробивая своим храпом даже новенькие беруши, купленные в аптеке за углом вместе с леденцами от боли в горле.

Пока эти двое, спевшиеся до невозможности, гуляют по окрестностям, Джебом вытаскивает Белль из коробочки. Тигрица сочувствующе лижет ему лицо шершавым языком, тычется лбом в ладонь и уютно урчит, пока он гладит её между ушами. Животина ему очень нравится, он к ней привык и уже даже не знает, как бы он без неё, но по Норе, оставшейся на Базе, всё равно тоскует. Он в очередной раз пытается начать дочитывать книжки Джинёна, но снова проигрывает этот бой, уснув поперёк чужой кровати.

Просыпается он от вопля: орёт горничная со стопкой полотенец в руках, заставшая его спящим в обнимку с Белль. Тигрица, как и он, ведёт себя очень хладнокровно. Они с ней синхронно зевают, чихают и только потом понимают, что неслабо так накосячили. Из гостиницы им приходится выселиться в тот же вечер. Джинён бьётся лбом о косяк, пока пытается объяснить кому-то на другом конце провода стационарного телефона, почему им нужно другое жильё, а Джексон катается по полу, смеясь до икоты и доводя распихивающего их вещи по сумкам Джебома до ручки.

Новая гостиница лучше, дороже и находится в самом центре, втроём они бодро осваивают территорию, зависая в кафешках и маленьких магазинчиках. Джебом с Джинёном тратят командировочные на всякую ерунду типа книг и закладок, а Джексон завидует, потому что он, не прошедший аттестацию, вообще не должен тут находиться, и денег ему, конечно же, не положено никаких, кроме стипендии. А её он умудряется спустить сразу же: на кепки, кроссовки и огромного Базз Лайтера, который пялится на них из витрины детского магазина в первый день и, по словам Джексона, буквально умоляет забрать с собой.

Их потенциального Хранителя Урагана они ищут второй месяц. Он сияет периодически то здесь, в Намъянджу, то в Сеуле, но им так и не удаётся его поймать или хотя бы сузить круг поиска: в местах, на которые указывает пищащий и вибрирующий сканер, постоянно толпа народа. Сначала они таскаются по Сеулу только вдвоём с Джинёном, а в Намъянджу ездит Тэкён сам, потому что после ситуации в Гонконге их дуэт, неофициально названный ДжейДжей-Проджект, отпускать дальше города откровенно боятся. Джинён из-за этого невозможно злится и клянёт себя за непрофессионализм на чём свет стоит, а Джебом наоборот с облегчением выдыхает, проводя дни напролет в учебных классах и на тренировочном поле.

Потом Тэкёна срывают с места в Лос-Анджелес улаживать дела с Фуллертонскими парнями, а их Ураган, как специально, начинает полыхать с завидной регулярностью, заставляя руководство рвать на себе волосы: потому что раз видят они, то видят и другие Семьи, а значит — медлить нельзя. Но людей не хватает, на Базе постоянно находятся только студенты без опыта выездов, и их с Джинёном, скрепя сердце, снова снаряжают в поездку. Джебом старается не паниковать, Джинён, весь преисполненный чувством ответственности, читает бесконечно инструктаж и смотрит на карту города, а Джексон ноет. Ноет так противно и пронзительно, что его включают в список буквально за три часа до отправления.

Джебому на зло, не иначе.

— Эй, Би-бой кинг! Би-бой кинг!

Джексон лежит на спине поперёк кровати, свесив с края голову, чёлка топорщится, открывая миру россыпь прыщей и красно-фиолетовую набухшую шишку.

— Би-бой кинг, — тянет он визгливо и хнычет, требуя внимания, — ну! Би-бой кинг!

— Да ради всего святого... — рычит в конце концов Джебом со своей неудобной раскладушки и бросает в него подушку, — зови меня по имени!

— Джебома?.. — вопросительно пищит Джексон, переворачивается со спины на живот и подкладывает под тёмный от пробивающейся щетины подбородок руки, — Джебома.

На соседней кровати над ними ржёт сонный и лохматый Джинён, он зевает, а потом переползает к Джексону, укладываясь рядом. Он тычет его локтем в бок и просит:

— Не беси его, а то он еще одно кольцо спалит случайно. А вместе с кольцом и всю гостиницу разнесёт до самого фундамента.

Джебом фырчит и зарывается в одеяло с головой. Утро — самое ужасное время суток. Особенно, если начинается вот так.

— Джебом, Джебома, Джебом-Джебом-Джебома, — канючит Джексон бесконечно и кидает подушку обратно.

— Хён, — гундит всё еще сопливым носом Джебом, — я тебе — хён, невоспитанный ты ребёнок.

— Я не ребёнок, — препирается Джексон, — мы с тобой вообще-то одногодки.

Джинён стонет обессилено, скатывается с кровати и уходит в ванную, хлопая дверью о косяк.

— Ты старше всего ничего! Какой же ты мне хён.

— Даже если бы я был старше на три минуты, а не на три месяца, ты бы всё равно звал меня хёном, — в тысячный раз повторяет Джебом и откидывает одеяло. Как же он его достал. И город этот его достал. Ему до одури хочется в тишину своей комнаты, а еще лучше — домой.

— Джебома…

— Джексон, если не прекратишь, я тебе поставлю вторую шишку. Для симметрии.

Тот досадливо трёт костяшками пальцев свой лоб под чёлкой и бубнит:

— Хён, почему ты такой засранец…

И тут на весь номер вопит сканер, прерывая процесс выяснения кто из них хён, а кто — настоящий засранец. Они оба бросаются к небольшому планшету почти одновременно и звонко сталкиваются над ним. Джексон ойкает, растирает лоб ладонью и мямлит:

— Теперь точно симметрично… Блин.

Джебом, не обращая внимания ни на него, ни на боль от ушиба, хватает сканер и долбит ладонью в дверь ванной:

— Эй, Русалочка, хватит плескаться, у нас есть координаты.

Пока они добираются до места, сканер, конечно же, уже затыкается.

В зале художественной галереи Сохо, куда они приезжают через долгие полчаса, неожиданно людно и ревёт музыка: повсюду толпятся разряженные подростки, они что-то орут и постоянно передвигаются от одной кричащей кучки людей к другой.

Джексон, проводящий практически всё свое время до этого взаперти на Базе, зачарованно наблюдает за всем этим бедламом с абсолютно восторженным взглядом, Джинён же, не привыкший к шуму, наоборот, морщится и трёт виски из-за грохочущей музыки.

А Джебом предаётся сладким воспоминаниям, потому что он на таких сборищах провёл очень много времени.

— Опять толпища… — замучено тянет Джинён и вздрагивает, когда на него налетает какая-то крашеная в рыжий размалеванная девица, — и нравится же нашему Урагану тусоваться в таких местах. Сто процентов он будет проблемным пацаном.

— А чего это вдруг пацаном? — вскидывает Джексон брови, — может, это девчонка? Смотри сколько их тут, — и, проводив взглядом ту, которая едва не сбила с ног Джинёна, тянет мечтательно, — какая-нибудь хорошенькая и отвязная... Ауч!

Джинён, зардевшись отчего-то, отвешивает Джексону подзатыльник, раздражённо трясёт молчащий планшет и ворчит:

— Только девчонки нам еще и не хватает для полного комплекта фриков. От них проблем больше, чем от вас двоих. Не надо, лучше мальчишка.

— Эй, — вскидывается на него Джебом, — я-то тебе что сделал?

Джинён отвечает ему тяжёлым взглядом. Джебом сразу же вянет вместе со своим неуместным возмущением и затыкается, пока ему не начали припоминать и утопленное в туалете кольцо и вынужденный переезд.

— Блин, и как вот его искать?! Да что же это такое… — Джинён кривится, когда в очередной раз его кто-то толкает, — что здесь вообще происходит…

— Баттлы, — пожимает плечами Джебом, — обычные танцевальные соревнования. Вон там, — он кивает в сторону, где народ пытается оградить побольше свободного пространства, — наверное, будет рандом дэнс челлендж для всех желающих. А в центре вон тех муравейников скорее всего фристайлят ребята один на один, а в кругах побольше — соревнуются команды.

Джебом сам не замечает, как тоже начинает двигаться под музыку: сначала он просто отстукивает ритм ладонью по бедру, а потом расходится всё больше и больше, ловя общую волну веселья.

— Еее, — вопит Джексон, обращая на это внимание, — Би-бой кинг в деле! А ну-ка, покажи им всем класс! Ты ведь наверняка тоже бывал на таких мероприятиях, да?

И тут Джебома осеняет.

— Джинёна, у тебя есть карта с метками и даты, когда наш Ураган сиял?

Тот смотрит на него непонимающе, но послушно лезет в планшет, где хранится информация о координатах. Он копается в нём, хмурится, пытаясь уместить всю статистику на одном экране. Джебом нетерпеливо топчется на месте и лезет ему под руку, пытаясь разглядеть побыстрее точки и адреса.

— Вот я идиот! — вопит он, наконец, и бьёт себя по многострадальному лбу, — мог бы и раньше додуматься. Наш Ураган — скорее всего танцор! Поэтому его и мотает между Намъянджу и Сеулом.

— Не понимаю, — говорит Джинён и, замучавшись уворачиваться, отдаёт планшет, — с чего ты так решил.

— Потому что это, — тычет он в несколько точек, — танцевальные школы, в которых иногда дают открытые уроки. Я сам на них был даже пару раз, когда учился в средней школе. А вот здесь, — Джебом передвигает карту повыше и обводит парочку районов в центре Сеула, — обычно выступают уличные танцоры. Притаскивают колонки и танцуют, собирая народ. Вспомни сам, Джинён, куда бы мы с тобой ни приезжали, получив координаты, постоянно встревали в толпу молодёжи. Я практически уверен, что если мы сейчас загуглим места здесь, в Намъянджу, то тоже найдём информацию, что в тех районах, где был засечён источник, собираются местные любители потанцевать на публику. А последние две недели было тихо, потому что погода-то плохая.

— Похоже на правду, — Джинён чешет затылок и оглядывает зал, — но, блин, сейчас нам это мало поможет… Мы же на соревнованиях, тут в кого ни ткни — танцор.

— Вообще-то, нет, — Джебом прищуривается, пытаясь сфокусироваться хоть на чём-то статичном, — большая часть людей здесь — просто зрители. Участников от силы человек тридцать. И не забывай, что тот, кого мы ищем — не обычный. Он, должно быть, зажигает Пламя, когда танцует. От восторга или чего-то такого. Мы должны его заметить.

— А может он полыхает от гнева из-за проигрыша? Из-за расстройства? — влезает Джексон, навалившись сзади, сложив руки им на плечи, — вариантов-то много. Тем более, что мы его засекли уже… эээ… сорок минут назад? Что тут было в это время?

— Погодите, у меня где-то была программка… — Джинён суетливо хлопает себя по карманам, — а, вот. Ну-ка…

Они склоняются втроём над пёстрым измятым буклетом.

— Так, вполне возможно, что это мог быть первый этап соревнований между танцорами в стиле Хаус для учеников средней школы… Или, — Джинён переворачивает буклет другой, розовой, стороной, — или женский хип-хоп, — заканчивает он с кислым видом.

— О, девчонки! — радостно пищит Джексон, — да чего вы так на меня смотрите?!

— Либо девчонка, либо сопляк, — говорит Джебом недовольно, — не знаю даже, что хуже. Может, ну их? Не хочу нянчиться с ребёнком или принцессой.

— Не в наших интересах воротить нос, — Джинён вздыхает. Ему, видимо, тоже не особо нравится такой расклад, но чувство ответственности сильнее, — этот вариант — лучший из всех, что есть сейчас. Совпадение — 97%. Мы не имеем права игнорировать это, тем более, — он как-то страдальчески морщится, — директор Пак мне лично голову открутит, если мы, будучи настолько близко, просто забьём. Хранитель Урагана нам нужен. Всё.

— Когда у них второй этап? — спрашивает Джексон, отнимая программку, — он хоть сегодня, или?..

— Должен быть сегодня, — Джебом заставляет его перевернуть страницу, а потом, найдя нужный столбик расписания, восклицает, — вот! У парней как раз через десять минут начало, а у девочек — сразу после них. И даже на той же площадке. Если подфартит, и наш Ураган не вылетел на первом же круге, то мы сможем его засечь. Так, нам нужна зона А…

Они идут на другой конец зала, куда потихоньку подтягиваются зрители, образуя неравномерный пока что круг. Джексон лезет в первый ряд и тащит их с Джинёном за собой, вцепившись в рукава курток, кто-то на его пути ойкает и пищит недовольно, потому что он нещадно давит им ноги.

— Джинёна, — Джебом наклоняется к самому уху, — на всякий случай будь готов…

Тот хмыкает и показывает молча едва-едва светящее кольцо.

Толпа напирает на них со спины, самые наглые лезут вперёд и давят ноги уже им, Джексон ноет, что ему ничего не видно, а Джебом старается успокоиться, когда его в очередной раз толкают.

Баттлы начинаются с опозданием минут на десять. Волнующиеся в большинстве своём дети, отрепетированно двигаются под модные треки, неловко и смешно петушатся, вызывая друг друга на танцевальные дуэли и, в целом, идёт всё как обычно. Сканер разочаровывающе молчит, и Джебом начинает скучать.

Джинён напряженно переминается с ноги на ногу рядом и ворчит:

— Лишь бы не девчонка…

— Блин, это незаконно быть таким высоким! — внезапно завистливо тянет Джексон, — тут точно только ученики средней школы? Он же на голову их всех выше.

В центр круга влетает мальчишка. Действительно слишком высокий для школьника этой возрастной группы, растрёпанный, одетый в чересчур узкие чёрные джинсы и свободную белую футболку с широким вырезом, он вдохновенно танцует, прислушиваясь к ритму мелодии. Джебом сразу понимает, что это фристайл, а не заученная хореография. Двигается он хорошо, свободно и легко, что говорит о таланте и огромном количестве часов, проведённых в зале для репетиций. Джебом, наверное, даже завидует ему. Крутой.

— Смотри какие у него щеки, — хихикает Джинён, прикрывшись ладонью, — понятно же, что совсем еще ребёнок. Просто высокий.

Соперник мальчишки встаёт как вкопанный, раскрыв рот, и даже не пытается скрыть восхищение. Толпа возбужденно гудит и разражается поддерживающими криками и аплодисментами.

Сканер начинает пищать, зафиксировав слабый всплеск Пламени, и Джинён тычет Джебому в бок:

— Смотри, близко!

— Думаешь, это он? — кивает на мальчишку, который, прикрыв глаза, делает что-то невообразимое своими длиннющими ногами.

— Не знаю, — он цыкает, — слишком слабо, глазами мы такое сияние не увидим. И, блин, — он вздрагивает, когда кто-то рядом с ним опять задевает его неаккуратно локтем, — тут сейчас все слишком перевозбуждённые. Чувствуешь, воздух даже наэлектризованный? Я практически уверен, что тут кроме нашего Урагана, есть еще несколько носителей Пламени. Не такого сильного, конечно, но...

А потом сканер затихает совсем, и Джебом разочарованно стонет, утыкаясь носом впереди стоящему Джексону в затылок. Народ вокруг них свистит, оскорблённо воет и начинает стихийно расползаться.

— А чего случилось-то? — Джебом вертит головой по сторонам, — что мы пропустили уже?..

— Слился его соперник, — докладывает обернувшийся к ним Джексон, — даже пробовать не стал. Слабак… О, гляньте, а пацан-то тоже не рад. Расстроился.

И правда. Мальчишка, только что излучающий щенячий восторг, стоит, насупившись, в обнимку с бумажкой-пропуском на следующий тур. Обиженный до глубины души. Но он тут же перестаёт дуться, когда на него налетают какие-то парни, явно старше, с поздравлениями. Они треплют его по выкрашенной в желтый цыплячий цвет макушке и тянут за щеки, и он расплывается в смущенной улыбке и позволяет себя увести туда, где продают какие-то снэки с разноцветного лотка у самой стены.

Потом они смотрят отборочные женской группы, и Джебом не знает куда деться от смущения весь их баттл. Все участвующие девушки — студентки, они, раскрепощенные и не совсем одетые, танцуют слишком откровенно, но очень профессионально. Джинён, кажется, тоже чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, он тискает планшет обеими руками и не знает куда глядеть. У него едва на лбу не написано, как он не хочет, чтобы тот сейчас сработал, а когда всё заканчивается, то расслабленно выдыхает.

После этого Джексон уламывает Джебома потанцевать с местными би-боями. Джебом поначалу стесняется и отказывается, но в итоге даже не сильно позорится, когда бьётся один на один с парнем старше него на пару лет. Джинён в это время забивается в угол со стаканчиком кофе и терпеливо ждёт, пока они набегаются.

Уже вечером, когда Джексону приспичивает поесть, он понимает, что потерял кошелёк.

— Ну вот, — ноет он раздосадованно и перетряхивает все свои карманы, — у меня там были купоны на скидку в местном 7-eleven.

— То есть, — ржёт Джинён, — денег там не было?

— Не столько, чтобы расстраиваться по этому поводу…

Джебом вздыхает и раскошеливается, потому что он вроде как хён, и должен заботиться о младших, даже если они такие противные и надоедливые как Джексон.

Джинён жуёт задумчиво печёный сладкий картофель и медленно произносит:

— Мы когда уходили из галереи, у ресепшена плакала девушка, говорила, что браслет золотой потеряла. Просила ей позвонить, если найдут.

— А? — Джебом поворачивается, запихивая свой кошелёк во внутренний карман, — и что? Я тоже постоянно всё теряю.

— Просто подумал, что… Да не важно, ладно, ты прав. Идёмте обратно в отель, я уже уши отморозил.

До отеля они так и не добираются, потому что сканер, будто издеваясь над ними, снова трезвонит. Точка сияет в квартале от них, причём сияет очень ярко и настойчиво.

И они бегут со всех ног.

На площади, куда их приводят координаты, шумно, людно и снова играет музыка. Улица освещается рождественской иллюминацией, из витрин магазинчиков тоже бьёт тёплый свет, и Джебом так и тонет во всём этом празднике, раскрыв рот и забыв начисто, зачем им сюда вообще было нужно.

— Ты чего застыл, — дёргает его Джинён, — давай-давай, двигай, нам вон туда, где самая толпа! Блин, где Джексон?

Джебом отмирает и тоже начинает крутиться на месте, потому что Джексона они и правда умудрились потерять.

— Куда этого спортсмена унесло уже? — Джинён тяжело дышит после забега, — стой, стой, хён, ну ты-то куда! Мы же сейчас все растеряемся здесь!

Джебом согласно кивает, хватает Джинёна за протянутую ладонь и начинает пробираться сквозь плотно стоящих людей, таща его за собой. Народ кричит и хлопает в такт, Джебом уворачивается от чужих рук и локтей, старается никого не задавить случайно и упрямо идёт к виднеющемуся впереди просвету. Когда до центра остаётся всего ничего, на него сбоку налетает помятый и взбудораженный Джексон:

— Ты был прав! Это тот крутой пацан с соревнований! Это он сияет! Он — наш Ураган!

С помощью пробивного Джексона они вылезают в первый ряд и, наконец, могут посмотреть, что там происходит. Мальчишка, видимо, не натанцевавшись на мероприятии, притащил колонки прямо в центр города и, несмотря на холод, решил устроить шоу. Он, всё в той же футболке и узких джинсах, остервенело и отчаянно танцует под новый хит Криса Брауна с закрытыми глазами, вкладывая, кажется, всего себя в движения. Воздух вокруг него горячий и едва не искрится, а если присмотреться, то можно заметить, как он хаотично завивается в полупрозрачные спирали.

Сильный, понимает Джебом. Большой, уверенный и очень сильный. А еще, если не обучить его вовремя, то пацан будет жутко опасным для окружающих и для себя.

На них кто-то натыкается, просит прощения и протискивается мимо. Джебом даже не обращает внимания, просто пропускает и тут же забывает.

— Я тоже был прав, — говорит им Джинён, пытаясь перекричать орущую музыку.

— В смысле? — Джексон наклоняется к нему ближе, а Джебом, неудачно застрявший между ними, морщится и затыкает оба уха, боясь оглохнуть.

— Проверь кошелёк, хён.

Джебом лезет в карман небрежно расстегнутой куртки и ругается. Кошелька нет, а куртку он точно застёгивал.

— Щипачи, значит, — цедит презрительно Джексон, — надо бы им руки поотрывать.

— Не помните, чей это район? — Джебом всё поглядывает туда, где мальчишка заканчивает выступление, — кому претензии предъявлять?

— Чего? — Джинён притирается поближе, а потом, видимо психанув, заставляет их выбраться из самой гущи, — что ты спрашивал? Ни черта не слышно…

— Я спрашивал, чей это район. Кому писать гневные письма, что нас ободрали как липок свои же, блин… Чувствую себя последним лохом.

Джинён смеётся, хотя ситуация, в общем-то, не смешная. У Джебома, в отличие от Джексона, в кошельке деньги были. А кроме них еще и карта от комнаты в отеле и проездной на метро с Эйсом из Ван Писа. Обидно.

— Эй, мы же его упустим сейчас! — Джексон прыгает вокруг них, привлекая внимание, а Джинён, оглядевшись по сторонам, старается как можно незаметнее зажечь кольцо и вытащить своего пса из коробочки.

— Джексон, — говорит он суровым менторским тоном, — взять след! — и подсовывает собаке под нос край куртки Джебома.

Джексон, который пёс, очень серьёзно обнюхивает Джебома, лижет мимоходом Джексону, который человек, подставленную ладонь, и куда-то убегает, огибая постепенно редеющую толпу.

— Блин, — бурчит Джексон, который не собака, — ты можешь звать его как-то иначе? Я чуть сам след не взял!

Они ржут втроём, и Джинён, сквозь хохот, произносит:

— Он был Джексоном задолго до того, как ты у нас появился, так что, не могу.

— Давай мы будем звать тебя Джуниором, — издевательски тянет Джебом и толкает Джексона плечом.

Джинён орёт возмущенное “Эй!” и лупит его кулаком по спине. Джебом растирает ушиб и всё смеётся. Теперь, правда, над непонимающей физиономией Джексона.

— Это больная тема для Джинёна, не будем об этом, — а потом шепчет вполголоса, — я тебе потом расскажу. Ай, ладно, молчу-молчу, не расскажу!

Перестав его молотить, Джинён кивком призывает их следовать за ним, а сам двигается вслед пацану, упаковавшему уже своё барахло в сумку.

— Давай я буду звать тебя Сыни, идёт?

— А? — Джексон, отвлекшись, переспрашивает, — я всё прослушал.

— Сыни, говорю, тебя устраивает? Пёс будет Джексоном, а ты — Сыни.

— Сыни… — Джексон перекатывает имя на языке, словно пытается ощутить его вкус, распробовать, понять, нравится ему или нет, а потом солнечно улыбается, — а мне нравится! Даже очень!

Они идут на расстоянии, стараясь не потерять мальчишку из вида. Тот шагает впереди них расслабленно и даже как-то весело, он всё пританцовывает по дороге и играючи лавирует между гуляющими людьми. Джебом нервничает, он, если честно, не знает, что они должны делать дальше. Они его нашли, а что теперь? У пацана есть любимое хобби, друзья и семья. Зачем ему их непонятная сомнительная шайка? Как они вообще должны объяснить ему, чем занимаются, и почему он должен пойти с ними. Джебом бы, на его месте, повертел пальцем у виска и послал их куда подальше.

Ему очень не хочется ломать мальчишке его обычную нормальную жизнь. Они забирают самых разных детей: у них в Организации есть и сироты, и жертвы насилия, есть дети, которых держали взаперти собственные родители, и в таких случаях, как ему кажется, они действительно предлагают им лучший вариант, предлагают им хоть какое-то спасение.

Но что они могут предложить тому, у кого и так всё отлично?

— Эй, хён, стой, да где ты витаешь?! — Джинён выдёргивает его из своих мыслей окриком. Он удерживает его за ладонь и не даёт выйти из-за угла переулка, в который они непонятно когда успели завернуть. — Ты что, спишь на ходу?

Джебом останавливается, вертит головой, пытаясь понять, куда их занесло. Немного дальше он замечает их мальчишку в окружении ребят, которые его тискали на соревнованиях. В одном из них Джебом с удивлением опознаёт парня, с которым танцевал один на один во время баттла би-боев.

А еще рядом с ними лежит Джексон. Тот, который пёс, конечно. Он валяется на спине в пыли и подставляется животом под ласкающие его руки. Вот это новости.

Парни, судя по всему, делят добычу. В куче награбленного барахла Джебом замечает свой и Джексона кошельки и оскорбляется до глубины души.

Он-то думал, что им нормальный мальчишка попался, а этот сопляк — простой воришка. Лишь бы он уже не был в какой-нибудь Семье...

— Вот засранцы, — шепчет Джексон сквозь зубы, — у них мой кошелёк! Нужно преподать им урок…

— Эй, ты куда, — Джинён растерянно оборачивается к нему, — нужно придумать… — и заканчивает обреченно, — план.

Джексон выруливает из-за угла, высоко подняв подбородок, он двигается как-то расхлябанно и даже дерзко.

— А мама не учила вас, что чужое брать нехорошо? — выплёвывает он наигранно яростно.

Ему навстречу шагают два парня постарше, они закрывают собой их потенциального Хранителя Урагана, хотя тот всё равно возвышается над ними на добрые полголовы.

— Чего тебе, коротышка? Где ты тут увидел чужое? Это всё наше.

— Ты кого коротышкой назвал?! — закипает Джексон и тут же, будто вспомнив о деле, остывает, — я практически уверен, что вон тот розовый кошелёк — мой.

— Вот этот девчачий? — раздаётся у них из-за спины, — держи, он всё равно пустой.

И над их головами по идеальной параболе пролетает кошелёк, а потом падает ровно под ноги Джексону.

— А вы, — говорит Джинён, когда тоже шагает из-за угла, — хорошо придумали. Сопляк, значит, танцует и отвлекает внимание, а вы в это время чистите чужие карманы. Только я бы посоветовал завязывать с бизнесом. Или, как минимум, смотреть кого обворовываете.

— А ты еще кто, ушастый? Вы что, на драку нарываетесь?

Парни, что стоят ближе к ним, разгоняются и хотят, наверное, схватить Джинёна за ворот его куртки и тряхнуть пару раз хорошенько в профилактических целях, но дорогу им преграждает пёс. Мгновением раньше расслабленно лежащий, он моментально вклинивается между ними, опасно рычит, скалит зубы и выглядит готовым отгрызть все самые важные части тела. Джебом, всё ещё стоящий за углом, тоже решается выйти и, шутки ради, выпускает Белль.

Выглядит это, наверное, эффектно. Потому что парни, завидя тигрицу, шугаются, бросаются врассыпную и визжат фальцетом. Джексон почему-то визжит вместе с ними, а Джинён раздражённо прикрывает лицо ладонью.

Белль демонстративно зевает, показывая клыки, и размахивает хвостом. Она ступает вперёд, тесня перепуганную компанию к самой стене.

— В Иране, — хладнокровно говорит Джебом, вставая с тигрицей рядом и запуская ладонь в шерсть на загривке, — таким вот мелким неудачникам-воришкам отрубают руку, чтобы больше неповадно было.

— Вам чего надо?! Если мы взяли что-то ваше, то забирайте и уходите!

— Нам нужен ваш птенчик, — хрипит Джексон и занимает место около Джебома.

— Чего? — парень, что практически слился с кирпичной стеной, осторожно мелкими шажками сдвигается левее, надеясь, наверное, свернуть в проулок и дать дёру. Но Джексон, который пёс, быстро передвигается к левому флангу и гонит отбившуюся от стада овцу в общую трясущуюся перепуганную кучу.

— Зачем вам Югёмдуни? — пацан, тот, с которым танцевал Джебом, старательно делает вид, что не боится ни их, ни их питомцев. Он стоит где стоял, скрестив руки на груди, напряженный и натянутый как струна. В руках у него кошелёк Джебома и нож-бабочка, которым он, вероятно, планирует их пугать.

— У нас для него есть кое-какое предложение.

— Вы кто такие?

Мальчишка — Югём — несмело выходит вперёд. Он кажется огромным, но голос и правда выдаёт в нём совсем еще ребёнка. Его взгляд лихорадочно бегает с Джинёна на Джебома, а с него на тигрицу, а потом обратно. Он, как кажется, Джебому, не выглядит сильно перепуганным, скорее, излучает всем своим видом детское бесстрашное любопытство.

— Мы из «ДжиВайПи», — говорит Джинён, и Джебом думает отстранённо, что эта информация мало поможет.

Пацан с ножом вскидывает брови и напрягается еще больше.

— Это… Это из-за его Пламени, да? Вы поэтому пришли?

Теперь уже удивляется Джебом.

— Что ты знаешь об этом? — опережает его своим вопросом Джинён, он не выглядит нервничающим или обеспокоееным.

— Только слухи.

— Откуда ты знаешь о Пламени? — влезает Джексон.

Пацан становится неуверенным и смущенным, а потом неохотно поясняет:

— Просто услышал краем уха… Однажды. В толпе. Какие-то два мужика говорили, что от Югёми прёт Пламенем как от ядерного реактора.

Джебом с Джинёном переглядываются. Значит, их парня едва не увели у них из-под носа конкуренты.

— Эй, — вопит Югём и смешно, совсем по-детски, подпрыгивает на месте, — я тут, вообще-то! Чего вы говорите так, будто я — пустое место?!

— Югёми, заглохни, — грубит пацан и задвигает его себе за спину, — что там у вас за предложение? Заберёте его на опыты в свои подвалы?

— Ты что, главный? — Джебом выдвигается вперёд сам и неосознанно задирает подбородок повыше.

— А у тебя что, челюсть заклинило?

Белль, реагируя на его настроение, рычит. Пацан скашивает на неё взгляд и бледнеет, но с места не двигается, храбрится, крепче вцепляется в свой нож.

— Зачем я вам? — Югём выглядывает из-за его плеча, — я что, особенный?

— Не особенный, — закатывает глаза Джинён, — таких как ты — достаточно. Но нам, к сожалению, нужен именно ты.

— О, круто! — он даже пританцовывает от восторга, — значит, всё-таки особенный!

— Ты чего радуешься, балбес?! — пацан отвешивает Югёму хлёсткий подзатыльник, — хочешь сгнить у них там в лабораториях?!

— Ай, хён, — ноет обиженно Югём и приглаживает свои ярко-желтые цыплячьи вихры, — чего дерешься? Какие лаборатории? Ты посмотри на них, они же едва меня старше. А что у вас есть? Что вы мне предлагаете? Хён, отстань, ты что, завидуешь?

Тот ворчит — “Мелкий идиот” и, хлопнув его по заднице раскрытой ладонью, психованно отходит. И всё не отводит взгляда от тигрицы. Вообще, все они смотрят на Белль: кто с откровенным ужасом, кто с любопытством. В воздухе висит эта неприятная нервозность, вызывающая щекотку в затылке.

— Джебома, — тихо зовёт Джексон, и, напоровшись на его взгляд, быстро добавляет, — хён. Джебом-хён. Убери Белль, пожалуйста. А то как-то… неуютно.

Джебом застенчиво трёт пальцем нос, не скрываясь, зажигает пламя, и тигрица тут же разлетается клочками фиолетового пламени, мерцающего в сумерках.

Мальчишки, что раньше молча протирали своими спинами кирпичные стены, снова орут, но с места не сдвигаются.

— Круто! — верещит мальчишка и подпрыгивает, — а у меня тоже такая будет, если я с вами пойду?

Джинён хмыкает:

— У него нервы-то покрепче твоих будут, хён. Ты, помню, всю машину Тэкёна заблевал от страха.

— А я этой истории не знаю, — Джексон заинтересованно поглядывает на Джебома, заставляя его чувствовать себя совсем уж некомфортно.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — мстительно тянет Джинён и тоже зыркает на Джебома — мол, слышал, да? Так вот меня дразнить!

— Ну, так что? — перебивает их Югём, — какие у вас условия? Вы что, думаете, я так просто пойду с вами?

Джинён морщится и бурчит:

— Он меня уже достал…

— У нас есть классная школа, — начинает перечислять Джексон, загибая пальцы, — огромный спортзал, вкусная еда в столовой, большой полигон, нас бесплатно отправляют в разные страны на каникулы, много классных девчонок и…

— А если он откажется? — раздаётся мрачное из темноты, — убьёте его тут сейчас? Его и нас всех как свидетелей заодно, так?

— Если он не пойдёт, то убьёт вас сам, — резко говорит Джинён, — вас, свою семью, а в конце умрёт, сгорев изнутри.

Джебома передёргивает от этого откровенного вранья и запугивания. Потому что даже если они сейчас обломаются, за мальчишкой придёт кто-то другой. Так что, по факту, что бы Югём ни выбрал, в любом случае его заберут, обучат и не дадут так просто умереть. А еще Джебом вспоминает, что примерно то же самое Джинён говорил, когда они с Тэкёном вербовали его самого. Видно, это самая рабочая схема, отработанная годами.

А вот что делать с этими щипачами — вопрос. Пригрозить, что сдадут их полиции, если те будут трепаться? Или забрать с собой? В Организации всегда не хватает рабочих рук.

— Просто так не пойду, — неожиданно упирается Югём, — если я вам так нужен, то… Гарантируйте безопасность моим хёнам. И родителям. Вот.

— А он не дурак, — восторженно шепчет Джексон, — быстро сообразил, чем дело пахнет.

— Никто не пострадает, — обещает Джинён, вскинув руки в успокаивающем жесте, — к твоим родителям, если ты согласен, завтра приедут наши люди и всё объяснят, а вот эти, — он кивает в сторону парней, — если будут держать рот на замке, отделаются лёгким испугом. А если не будут — закроем их. Устраивает?

Те начинают кивать словно китайские болванчики. Все, кроме их, видимо, главного, опекающего Югёма как курица своего цыплёнка. Он только прищуривается зло, но продолжает молчать.

— Что встали, — говорит весело Джексон, — валите уже! Никто вас убивать не собирается! По крайней мере — сейчас.

Карманников как ветром сдувает. Они разбегаются в разные стороны, сверкая пятками, оставляя своего лидера в одиночестве. Он провожает их разочарованным взглядом и приваливается спиной к стене.

— Югёмдуни, — говорит он, — ты точно решил? Не боишься?

Тот кивает ему нетерпеливо и частит:

— А мне дадут тигра? А самолёт у вас есть? А жить я где буду? А я что, правда такой крутой? А можно мой брат со мной поедет? А вы оплатите мне танцевальные курсы, раз я такой нужный и редкий?

Джебома сметает этой волной вопросов, и он отходит от мальчишки подальше, боясь оглохнуть. Они, кажется, только что обрели второго Джексона.

Джинён рядом с ним хлопает глазами, будто не верит, что всё вышло так быстро, гладко и просто. Потому что, кто бы мог подумать, что к ним будут так рваться?

Джексон с Югёмом начинают трепаться о чём-то постороннем будто знают друг друга тысячу лет, а не полчаса. Дикость какая-то.

Они, не обращая ни на кого внимания, уходят, не переставая смеяться над какой-то тупой шуткой. Джинён смотрит на их удаляющиеся спины и говорит:

— Только мне кажется это ненормальным?

— Это ненормально, — поддакивает ему хён Югёма. Он подходит к ним недоверчиво, готовый бить и бежать, а потом протягивает Джебому его кошелёк немного дрожащими руками. — Держи. Не теряй больше.

— Не кради больше, — в тон ему отвечает Джебом.

Тот фырчит, взлохмачивает волосы и зябко ёжится. Наверное, тоже, как и Джебом, мёрзнет в своей модной чёрной куртке.

— Позаботьтесь о нём, ладно? Он… Он славный. Только избалованный немного и бестолочь. И любит ввязываться в дурацкие авантюры. Он и к нам-то прицепился, — вздыхает тяжело и снова дёргает свои неровно остриженные волосы, — просто от скуки. А я не смог его прогнать вовремя, привык всех под крыло брать.

— Я пригляжу за ним, — серьёзно говорит ему Джинён, протягивает раскрытую ладонь и добавляет, — а ты бросай всю эту ерунду с воровством. Ты же не дурак, понимаешь, что вас потопят рано или поздно.

Парень отвечает на рукопожатие, кивает и уходит в противоположную сторону, бросив им небрежно:

— Ну, бывайте, ДжиВайПи. Надеюсь, больше не встретимся.


	4. Chapter 4

Джебом просыпается от крика. Он выдёргивает его из сна резко и неприятно, заставляя подпрыгнуть на нижнем ярусе кровати. Растирая лицо ладонями, снова радуется, что в своё время загнал Джексона наверх. Потому что в первый раз, когда тот орёт от приснившегося ему кошмара, Джебом пугается и валится на пол, путаясь ногами в одеяле.

После Рождества, когда Югём окончательно перебирается из Намъянджу, появляется проблема, которую сложно игнорировать: в их жилом корпусе заканчиваются пустые отдельные комнаты, а новое крыло обещают отстроить не раньше лета. Поначалу преподаватели пытаются раскидать студентов самостоятельно, но после того, как кто-то кому-то ломает нос, кто-то кому-то сжигает случайно новые брендовые джорданы, они, замучавшись растаскивать недовольных друг другом соседей, дают им полную свободу действий.

В тот же вечер начинается великое переселение народов.

Пока по коридорам носятся перевозбуждённые подростки, еще раз перетаскивающие свои вещи из комнаты в комнату, Джебом вышвыривает вещи своего предыдущего навязанного ему соседа, баррикадируется и выставляет перед дверьми Белль, намекая, что никого не ждёт. Он думает, что преподаватели зря всё пустили на самотёк, потому что сложно представить себе, как будут уживаться на десяти квадратных метрах два носителя Пламени Урагана или Грозы, например. Они же сравняют здание с землёй.

Но, как оказывается, у всех очень хорошо развито чувство самосохранения. Хранители Дождя, которые и так бегают постоянно от одного неопытного и опасного студента к другому, посовещавшись, разыгрывают всех проблемных детей в камень-ножницы-бумагу. Разыгрывают шумно, бурно, но без рукоприкладства. По итогам Джинён с сожалением разворачивает расстроенного Вонпиля с порога и идёт помогать носить Югёму его бесконечные коробки с кроссовками к себе в комнату.

К концу второго дня суматохи Джебом расслабляется и убирает тигрицу. До него доходит, что никто в здравом уме не захочет с ним жить по доброй воле: о его тяжелом характере в Организации едва легенды не слагают и, даже если кому-то не хватит места, студенты скорее предпочтут жить втроем, чем делить комнату с ним и его кошками.

И он беспечно уезжает к родителям на выходные.

А по приезду его ожидает сюрприз, в виде спящего под дверью Джексона. Тот сидит, трогательно обняв своего Базз Лайтера, привезённого из командировки, и видит седьмой сон. У него в ногах небрежно свалены коробки с его немногочисленным барахлом, а рядом, уютно свернувшись, дрыхнет Нора, за которой вообще-то, должен был приглядывать Джинён.

Джебом, мягко говоря, удивлён. Он бросает раздражённо свой рюкзак на пол и тычет Джексона носком грязного ботинка.

— И что это значит?

Джексон вздрагивает, смотрит расфокусировано на него, а потом, опознав, вскакивает на ноги, пугая кошку. Он смущённо переминается с ноги на ногу, то открывает, то закрывает рот и всё молчит.

— Ладно, — говорит Джебом, оттесняет его грубо плечом от двери, отпирает замок, запихивает ногой Нору внутрь комнаты и громко хлопает дверью о косяк прямо перед носом Джексона.

Тот спустя минут пять застенчиво стучит и произносит:

— Тебе всё равно придётся меня впустить. Пока тебя не было, Тэкён привёз новичков, и их, как ты понимаешь, некуда девать. И я подумал, раз уж с нами всё равно никто жить не хочет, то… Слушай, я решил, что лучше уж это буду я, чем мальчишка, которого ты первый раз в жизни видишь.

Джебом распахивает зло дверь:

— Я не понял: ты что, пытаешься всё повернуть так, будто делаешь мне одолжение и спасаешь от необходимости уживаться с кем-то незнакомым?

Джексон смотрит на него без страха, выдерживая тяжелый взгляд. Он, на самом деле, выглядит задолбанным и уставшим.

— Ещё чего, — грубо бросает после затянувшейся паузы и нагло толкает Джебома с прохода, — мне жалко парня. Он и так перепуганный, еще тебя ему не хватало. Двигайся уже и освобождай мне полки. Кровать, сказали, завтра привезут...

Через неделю за завтраком Джинён, хихикая, объявляет им о том, что их комнату окрестили убежищем крадущегося тигра и затаившегося дракона.

— Э? — Джебом, в два укуса расправившийся со своей миской риса, непонимающе хлопает глазами, — с чего бы это вдруг?

— Ну ты чего, хён! — Югём шумно хлюпает своим шоколадным молоком, захлёбывается и пускает молоко носом, а после того, как прокашливается, поясняет, — у тебя — тигрица, у Джексона — дракон…

— Вытрись и прекрати нести чушь, — Джинён передаёт ему салфетки, — просто все думали, что вы разнесете комнату в первые же пару дней, ставки даже делали, неужели не знал?

Джебом пожимает плечами, его мало интересуют сплетни.

— А в итоге — у вас самая тихая комната на этаже сейчас. Даже пугающе тихая.

Заметив, что он так и не понял, Джинён поясняет:

— «Крадущийся тигр, затаившийся дракон» — это же идиома. Где там твои знания китайского? Переведи.

— “В тихом омуте” — послушно переводит Джебом, а потом, осознав, кивает.

Они с Джексоном переглядываются и утыкаются в свои тарелки, единогласно приняв решение не распространяться о том, как в первый же день их вынужденного сожительства Джебом в процессе дележа полок лишается двух пленочных фотокамер, а Джексон — своего Базз Лайтера, которые расщепляются на тысячу осколков из-за стихийного выброса Пламени Облака.

В тот вечер, сидя посреди разбросанных по всей комнате вещей, они договариваются решать все конфликты разговорами. Иначе, пыхтит тогда Джебом, следующим, что разлетится на куски, будет его, Джексона, голова. И никакое Пламя Солнца не склеит эти куски обратно.

А еще через две недели Джебом впервые просыпается от чужого душераздирающего вопля. И так узнает, что Джексону снятся кошмары. Тот кричит от ужаса и боли, мечется по постели весь мокрый из-за холодного пота и слёз, заливающих ему лицо. Проснувшись, Джексон стыдливо прячет глаза и отворачивается к стене, либо молча уходит досиживать ночь на крышу.

Когда это случается впервые, Джебом спросонья думает, что на них кто-то напал, и теперь их убивают прямо в постелях. Он, свалившись на пол, моментально зажигает кольцо, вытаскивает Белль из коробочки и накрывается своим защитным куполом, как его учили на занятиях. И только после до него доходит, что это Джексон. Тот тяжело спускается с верхнего яруса, натягивает кое-как толстовку и спортивные штаны, бурчит едва слышно — “Извини” и выходит. Джебом ждёт его до самого рассвета, но он так и не возвращается. Видятся они после этого только за завтраком, на котором Джексон сияет и смеётся вместе с Югёмом так, словно ничего и не было. Только синие круги под глазами выдают бессонную ночь.

Потом это повторяется снова и снова. Джебом за полтора месяца успевает привыкнуть и к чужому храпу, и к разбросанным по полу носкам и к фантикам от конфет, распиханным по самым неожиданным местам, но к ночным крикам привыкнуть не выходит.

Вот и сейчас он дёргается от испуга. Нора на его подушке тоже подскакивает и сверкает в темноте широко распахнутыми глазами, она зевает, тянется, впиваясь когтями в простыню, а потом мягко спрыгивает и сбегает на подоконник, где одиноко сидит, купленный взамен разбитого, новенький Базз.

Белль, которую он по совету Никкуна теперь всегда держит при себе во плоти, тоже недовольно поводит мерцающими ушами. Она шевелится, переворачиваясь на бок, и Джебом сдвигается ближе к стене, давая ей больше места. Он пытался заставить её спать на полу, но кошка упрямо заползала к нему под одеяло, и Джебом, в итоге, сдался, и пользуется ею теперь как большой условно живой подушкой.

Там наверху шмыгают и сопят, потом глухо скрипят пружины матраса, когда Джексон перекатывается на другую сторону, и вновь становится тихо. Джебом пытается улечься удобнее на доступном ему куске кровати и надеется, что сможет заснуть. Из окна дует февральским противным ветром, и в комнате совсем стыло, и этот холод тоже никак не даёт ему провалиться в сон. Джебом с силой вытаскивает придавленное тигрицей одеяло и накрывается им по самые глаза. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот схватит свой билет в царство Морфея, как с верхнего яруса раздаётся сиплое:

— Эй, хён, не спишь?

— Сплю, — упрямо отвечает Джебом и ныряет под одеяло совсем.

— Прости, — Джексон произносит это как-то жалостливо и безнадежно. Он опять долго ворочается и хлюпает носом.

Джебом тоже ворочается. Сон всё не идёт, Белль под его рукой не спит, она фырчит и клацает зубами, когда в очередной раз зевает. А потом сверху раздаётся оглушающее в темноте мурчание.

— У тебя там что, — неверяще спрашивает Джебом, высовывая нос из-под одеяла, — моя Нора?

Сверху повинно угукают.

— И это она мурчит?!

— А у тебя есть другие варианты? — наверху неловко смеются, а после паузы Джексон спрашивает, — что, ревнуешь?

— Немного, — честно отвечает Джебом, — как тебе удалось? Она даже Джинёну не даётся.

— Понятное дело, от него же псиной несёт за километр, — немного заносчиво произносит Джексон, — а вообще… Твоя кошка сама приходит, когда хочет. Нужно просто подождать. Сегодня я, видимо, сорвал джекпот. А может она меня просто пожалела.

Они снова молчат. Из окна уныло завывает, шторы заметно колышутся, Нора всё изображает из себя моторчик. Джебом не теряет надежды уснуть.

— Эй, хён, — опять раздаётся сверху, — не вздыхай так, я слышу, что ты не спишь.

— Ну чего?

— А как ты здесь оказался?

Вопрос застаёт Джебома врасплох. Между студентами много лет назад само собой установилось негласное правило: процесс вербовки не обсуждать. Потому что для многих это тема очень щекотливая и даже больная.

Джебом жует губы, не зная как себя повести, потому что грубить Джексону сейчас, после его кошмара, не очень хочется, но и рассказывать о себе желания нет. Пока он безмолвно мучается, Джексон, как всегда, срабатывает на опережение.

— Я, если честно, не понимаю, как вас всех сюда занесло. Вы же могли прожить свою жизнь иначе...

Джебом мотает головой из стороны в сторону, забыв совсем, что Джексон этого не увидит, но тому, видимо, вовсе не нужен собеседник.

— А у меня выбора не было, понимаешь? Моя семья уже семь поколений занимает пост советника Босса небольшой Триады. И я бы тоже им стал, без вариантов. У меня же детства не было, веришь? Моя мама… — голос у него дрожит, Джексон тяжело сглатывает и продолжает, — моя мама оберегала меня сколько могла, а потом меня всё равно забрали. Я начинал как все, с самого низа, чтобы, как говорится, понять структуру изнутри. Учился со всеми, экзамены сдавал, кодекс чести зубрил, клятву давал, ритуал выдерживал… На церемонии посвящения, когда пускают кровь, а потом дают выпить её, смешанную с какой-то бурдой, я отцу туфли обблевал. Так он высек меня потом, представляешь? Мне было десять, а он выдрал меня за то, что я его опозорил на глазах всего Братства. Через два года во время очередных выборов внутри Триады был переворот, большую часть семьи перебили, а нас не тронули, потому что…

Джебому до ужаса некомфортно, ему хочется заткнуть уши и не знать ничего. Потому что он уже и сам понял, почему их оставили в живых.

— Было… Было страшно, и очень больно. Я не мог остановиться, а они все кричали и...

— Ты испугался за родителей, и твоё Пламя пробудилось, я понял, — подаёт голос Джебом. А еще он догадался, что тому снится в кошмарах.

— Угу, — Джексон ещё раз шумно шмыгает, — из-за Пламени я, если так можно сказать, здорово продвинулся по карьерной лестнице. Из мальчика принеси-подай превратился в карающий меч нового Босса. У нас внутри Братства не было кластеров, мы не могли найти Небо, были только одиночные бойцы, и я должен был встать в их главе в будущем, потому что мое Пламя было чище и ярче, потому что я был сыном второго человека в Триаде. И меня начали готовить, начали тренировать. Но я был до чёртиков напуган, и ничего не получалось, я больше не сиял как тогда, не мог. Меня заставляли медитировать, доводили до бешенства, избивали, пытаясь ввести в стресс, но это не работало. То есть работало, но не так. Вместо того, чтобы выплескивать ярость наружу, мое тело научилось бешено исцеляться. На мне же, — смеётся грустно, — на мне же заживает всё как на собаке.

Джебом тоже коротко смеётся и придвигается к своей тигрице, неосознанно стискивает её в объятиях, и она, не привыкшая к таким проявлениям чувств, удивлённо задушено мявкает.

— А потом кто-то вспомнил, что первый всплеск Пламени случился, когда я пытался защитить родителей. Они тогда выволокли маму из дома, пока отца не было в стране. Они держали её у меня перед носом с приставленным к горлу ножом, а я горел. Горел так, как им нужно было. Они обещали, что отпустят её, когда я научусь зажигать Пламя, но… Потом был ещё урок, потом ещё один и ещё, а они всё держали либо её, либо меня взаперти, не давая нам видеться.

В четырнадцать мне вживили новый прототип коробочки под кожу в виде татуировки. Просто эксперимент. Они посчитали, что из-за моего типа Пламени я справлюсь, смогу выдержать и исцелиться. Мне повезло, я правда смог. Но, если честно, лучше бы умер. Потому что после этого начался настоящий ад: меня возили на заключения договоров между бандами, угрожали мной, демонстрировали словно редкое опасное домашнее животное, заставляли делать… разное. И я делал. Делал, чтобы на следующий день, как обычный пацан, идти с мамой в Диснейленд, есть с ней сладкую вату и выпрашивать фигурку Базз Лайтера на день рождения. Ненавижу…

Над Джебомом опять скрипит матрас, Джексон там сверху умолкает, он бесконечно шмыгает носом и гундосит:

— Я — чудовище. Самый настоящий монстр...

— Ты не плохой, Сыни, — зарывшись носом в шерсть на боку Белль, тихо говорит Джебом, — ты просто ребёнок, с которым произошло много плохого. Настоящие монстры не плачут.

***

Каникулы в Таиланде Джебом ждёт со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны там есть солнце, море, пляж и тёплый песок, которых так не хватает в по-февральски сером и холодном Сеуле, с другой — ему не нравится туманность и расплывчатость их очередной миссии.

В конференц зале, когда им дают инструкции, Джебом чувствует себя так, будто ему врут прямо в лицо. Директор Пак, избегая их взгляда, нервно перебирает пальцами по столешнице и, немного натянуто улыбаясь, поздравляет их с окончанием очередного учебного семестра.

Югём, который приглашён на такое собрание впервые, беспокойно ёрзает на своём кресле и крутит головой, пытаясь объять необъятное, и Джебом постоянно отвлекается на его копошение. Он никак не может выцепить главное из витиеватых и уклончивых речей директора Пака во главе стола и из-за этого раздражается ещё больше. Он пытается незаметно дотянуться ногой до Югёма, но промазывается и хорошенько пинает вместо него клюющего носом Джексона. Тот вздрагивает и смотрит на него вопросительно и возмущённо одновременно, а Джинён, заметивший потасовку, старательно маскирует смех за зевком и прикрывает предательски улыбающийся рот ладонью.

— В чем дело? — Пак Джинён, который директор, отвлекается от бумаг перед ним, — понимаю, вы уже мыслями на каникулах, но можно немного повнимательнее?

Джинён, который тоже Пак, но ещё не директор, выпрямляется, настойчиво придавливает одной рукой Югема к месту, а второй начинает деловито листать распечатки, которые им раздали в самом начале. Он прокашливается, и глубоко вдыхает носом, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Если я правильно понял, вы предлагаете нам совместить приятное с полезным. Отдохнуть и, заодно, забрать нашего Хранителя Тумана.

Директор кивает.

— Верно. Приедете, неспешно осмотритесь, поваляетесь на пляже, позагораете, а в один из дней сходите по адресу, указанному в документах. Познакомитесь с мальчиком и заберёте его с собой. Он, если не ошибаюсь, одного года рождения с Югемом.

— То есть, — говорит Джебом, поморщившись при упоминании, что их потенциальный иллюзионист — совсем ребёнок, — он уже завербован? Мы нужны исключительно в качестве сопровождения?

— Верно, — директор Пак снова отводит взгляд, — мы, если не забыл, в первую очередь предлагаем охранные услуги. Мальчик и его семья должны нас ждать.

Джебом угукает, но не может понять, что его напрягает.

— Должны? И сколько они нас ждут уже? — подаёт голос Джексон. Он, опухший и отекший из-за очередной бессонной ночи, цедит кофе из нечеловеческих размеров чашки и непоседливо дёргает ногой.

— Некоторое время, — уклончиво отвечает директор Пак, — адрес указан в распечатках, он, скорее всего, не изменился.

— Скорее всего? — прищуривается подозрительно Джебом, — то есть, вы не уверены?

— Хён, сбавь тон, — строго говорит ему Джинён, — мы сможем его отследить по Пламени. Раз мальчика уже завербовали, у нас должны быть данные.

Директор Пак как-то даже застенчиво чешет бровь и цокает языком досадливо:

— Не выйдет. У него глушилка. Старого образца, еще итальянская. Они тогда блокировали возможность отслеживать Пламя. Даже для нас. Но сигнал от маячка всё ещё поступает, и его местоположение совпадает с указанными в документах данными.

— Так сколько, говорите, он нас ждёт?  
Джебома напрягает вся эта ситуация. Итальянские глушилки, насколько он помнит, использовали ещё до Конфликта.

— С две тысячи седьмого года, — нехотя отвечает директор Пак, недовольно поджав губы.

Джексон невоспитанно раскрывает рот, демонстрируя все свои отсутствующие пломбы, и открыто — по-детски — считает что-то на пальцах:

— Это… Это же почти пять лет, получается? — затем он снова начинает задумчиво загибать пальцы и, когда они на обеих руках заканчиваются, восклицает, — вы что, просто оставили десятилетнего ребёнка с Пламенем Тумана без присмотра на пять лет?! Ауч!

Джинён демонстративно смотрит в другую сторону, а Джексон, скривив страдальческое выражение лица, растирает ногу под столом.

— Извините, — произносит он, наконец, не поднимая взгляда от своих колен, — мы всё сделаем.

— Только можно последний вопрос? — Джинён крутит в пальцах ручку и поглядывает украдкой на Югёма, продолжающего вертеться и отстукивать один ему понятный ритм рукой.

Директор Пак кивает, как кажется Джебому, без особого желания.

— А зачем с нами Югём едет? — тот пищит: “Эй! Я никогда не был в Таиланде!”, — он же ничего не знает и ничего не умеет. И, — Джинён тяжело вздыхает, — от него одни проблемы.

— Именно поэтому он с вами и едет, — по-лисьи улыбается директор Пак, — вы все, — он указывает на каждого из них ладонью, — можете иметь совместимость Пламени хоть в двести процентов, но если не будете доверять друг другу, то при попытке войти в резонанс, может произойти всё, что угодно. Даже капля сомнения всё испортит. А насчет того, что он ничего не умеет… Он ничему и не научится, если всё время оставлять его за бортом. И вы ничему не научитесь. Правильно, Джуниор?

Джинён морщится от этого “Джуниор”, как от лимона.

— Правильно.

***

В самолёте, пока Джексон, наконец, сладко и крепко спит, а Югём, сидящий от них через проход, в наушниках режется в новенькую игрушку на телефоне, Джебом вполголоса, так, чтобы никого не потревожить, пытается добиться от Джинёна хоть какой-то правды. Потому что тот постоянно в курсе всего.

— Тебе не кажется, что это странно? — Джинён вопросительно приподнимает брови, — то, что мальчишку не сразу забрали. С ним что-то не так?

Тот устало трёт глаза:

— Ничего не странно. Он был совсем ребёнком, куда бы его забрали?

— Но ты же на Базе лет… лет с десяти? — вспоминает Джебом, — и ему было десять.

— Я с четырнадцати, вообще-то, — отрубает Джинён тем самым тоном, после которого отпадает всякая охота задавать ему личные вопросы, — и, тем более, вспомни, какой это был год. Не могли его забрать в две тысячи седьмом. Опасно было. Все готовились к внутренним перестановкам, тренировали бойцов и новый кластер наших хёнов, новичков на Базу не брали. Но и оставить просто так — тоже не могли. Скорее всего мальчишку натаскивал медиум пока были время и возможность, чтобы он никого не довёл до психушки случайно и сам не свихнулся.

Джинён замолкает, пытается сесть поудобнее в узком кресле и перелистывает ярко иллюстрированную страницу «Маленького Принца», вновь углубляясь в чтение. Джебом жуёт завистливо губы. Свою книгу он умудрился прочитать еще в аэропорту и теперь невыносимо страдает от скуки. От невозможности занять себя чем-нибудь, он опять начинает думать над услышанным. Предположение Джинёна, конечно, звучит логично, но мало удовлетворяет его любопытство.

Почему мальчишку не забрали сразу после Конфликта, когда Организации нужна была свежая кровь? Почему только сейчас?

— Я думаю, — произносит сбоку Джинён, в очередной раз будто угадывая его мысли, — что люди, которые его нашли и обучали, могли погибнуть в процессе Конфликта или сбежать. Что ты так на меня смотришь? В «ДжиВайПи» было много жертв и дезертиров в тот год. А информация о засечённых ранее источниках во время вторжения в здание была вся уничтожена нашими админами, чтобы конкуренты не смогли использовать. Ни себе, ни людям...

— А потом про него просто забыли, да? — хрипит сбоку проснувшийся всё-таки Джексон. Он зевает до хруста челюсти и, морщась, оттягивает ремень безопасности, который ему, видимо, давит, — нам повезёт, если пацан в полном здравии. Физическом и психическом. За столько лет без присмотра у него могла съехать кукушка.

Джебом ежится. Он даже думать не хочет о том, что их иллюзионист, ко всему прочему, может быть неуправляемым психом.

Летит самолёт дольше, чем должен. Утром весь Бангкок окутан плотным туманом, отдающим синевой, и им не разрешают посадку до тех пор, пока подсвеченная полоса не становится видной. Джебом за весь полёт успевает два раза вздремнуть, прочесть все брошюрки о правилах поведения в Таиланде для туристов, отнять у Джинёна его «Маленького Принца», поругаться с Джексоном за последнюю шоколадку и проиграть Югёму в камень-ножницы-бумага пять порций знаменитого тайского мороженного.

В аэропорту они долго стоят в очереди на паспортный контроль, потом долго стоят за багажом, и еще дольше стоят в очередь в туалет. Джинён, прежде чем Джебом скрывается в освободившейся кабинке, кричит ему: “Смотри в этот раз не утопи кольцо”. Джебом, смутившись, отвечает ему жестом, понятным на всех языках и, под ржач Джексона, захлопывает дверцу сильнее и громче, чем это позволяют приличия в этой стране.

Огромное здание аэропорта Бангкока Джебома пугает почти также, как и замысловатая вязь, похожая на пингвинов в шапочках, на всех табличках и указателях, отчего-то не всегда продублированных по-английски. В поисках выхода к такси они блуждают вечность, волоча за собой чемоданы и натыкаясь на таких же сонных и дизориентированных туристов, как и они. Джебом, как самый старший, чувствует двойную ответственность за свой маленький отряд и поэтому нервничает больше обычного.

Выбравшись на четвёртом этаже из-под кондиционеров на улицу, Джебом встаёт как вкопанный и никак не может нормально вдохнуть из-за дичайшей духоты и влажности, моментально стиснувших его со всех сторон. Он тут же весь покрывается испариной, майка мерзко прилипает к спине, заставляя раз за разом оттаскивать её за край, и они влезают едва ли не в первую освободившуюся машину, лишь бы побыстрее нырнуть в объятия охлаждённого кондиционером воздуха.

Бангкок кажется каким-то тесным, грязным и невыносимо медленным. Они едва ползут по забитым донельзя дорогам, изнывая от недостатка воздуха в салоне такси и ужасной музыки, орущей из аудиосистемы. За окном лениво проплывают высотки, слепящие отблесками солнца в стёклах, а Джебом лихорадочно пытается найти в своем рюкзаке адрес, куда их нужно доставить. Посмотрев на мятую бумажку, таксист, судя по интонации, упирается и везти их в пункт назначения категорически отказывается. Джексон ругается с ним по-английски, водитель упрямо вопит что-то по-тайски и, в конце концов, высаживает их у сияющего Централ Муви Плаза, содрав почти четыре тысячи бат по какому-то грабительскому тарифу.

У торгового центра они топчутся минут десять, пытаясь подключиться к местному Вай-Фаю и понять, как им доехать до проклятого Чонбури, где их ждёт небольшой домик. Гугл утверждает, что на остановке они могут поймать маршрутку, которая их домчит до места назначения. Джебом Гуглу верит, и они, свалив вещи в небрежную кучу, ждут транспорт добрые полчаса за которые Югём своим нытьем доводит до психоза всех, кроме Джинёна, имеющего уже устойчивый иммунитет к его капризам. Он молча покупает ему в пёстром ларьке кофе со слоновьим количеством молока, сиропа и льда, и тот тут же затыкается, отвлекаясь на розовый стаканчик с нарисованной ромашкой на боку.

Автобус, натужно гудя, за восемьдесят бат с носа тащит их через весь Бангкок часа полтора. Кондиционер в салоне толком не работает, поэтому в воздухе стоит ни с чем не сравнимая вонь потных грязных тел. К концу часа Джебом едва держится от того, чтобы не начать стенать как Югём. Он сверяется с точкой на карте каждые две минуты, боясь пропустить их остановку, и беспокойно вертится, стараясь запомнить маршрут по ярким вывескам и причудливым зданиям.

До домика, огороженного низеньким цветастым забором, на окраине университетского городка они добираются только к обеду. Взмыленные, голодные и уставшие они вваливаются в тесную, но уютную, прихожую и сразу же включают предусмотрительно оставленным пультом у самого порога современную сплит систему.

Югём, даже толком не разувшись, уносится с победным воплем на поиски туалета, Джинён лениво уходит в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, а Джексон распластывается на пыльном досчатом полу, подставляясь струе прохладного воздуха.

Дом Джебому нравится сразу. Небольшой и явно не новый, он выглядит ухоженным и очень аккуратным. На первом этаже находятся туалет, светлая гостиная с окнами во всю стену плавно переходящая в кухню с выходом на задний двор, где стоят стол, плетёные стулья и крутые качели, моментально оккупированные Югемом. Весь второй этаж занимает спальня с рабочей зоной и огромная ванная комната с джакузи, увидя которую, у Джексона почти случается припадок от восторга.

Из-за того, что спальня и кровать в доме одна, они думают сначала разыграть этот двуспальный мягкий приз, но Джексон, вцепившись в Джебома мертвой хваткой, отказывается жить с кем-то, кроме него, чем вызывает у Джинёна неописуемое выражение лица. Он безмолвно ищет объяснение во взгляде Джебома, но он просто обречённо кивает, соглашаясь с таким соседством и с перспективой спать в гостиной на матрасе, уступив спальню наверху. Джинён всё равно не сможет заснуть в комнате без дверей.

Пока Джинён методично и дотошно отмывает все поверхности от едва заметного слоя пыли, Джебом с измученным долгим сидением Джексоном, вооружившись картой, идёт на один из местных рынков по полупустым улицам. Городок тихий, в нём практически нет шумных туристов, расхаживающих в купальниках, и громких зазывал на каждом углу.

Это Джебому тоже очень нравится. Но ровно до того момента, как они добираются до рынка. Загорелые до черноты рыбаки и улыбчивые продавщицы экзотических фруктов ни слова не могут, или не хотят, сказать по-английски, и Джебом чувствует себя полнейшим придурком, пытаясь на пальцах узнать цены на мясо и креветки.

Джексон же, метаясь от одной лавки, груженной сверкающими боками фруктами, к другой, явно ищет что-то определённое, размахивая руками как ветряная мельница. Он бесконечно заливисто смеётся и совсем не стесняется своей дурашливости.

Они идут вдоль рядов, уклоняясь от опасно близко проезжающих на полной скорости мопедов, пробуют всё, что дают пробовать, нюхают всё, что следовало бы понюхать, прежде чем купить, и грузятся райски дешёвыми продуктами и готовыми местными блюдами, чтобы было чем перекусить в ожидании ужина. Когда Джексон в очередной раз начинает свои ритуальные танцы рядом с прилавком фруктов, Джебом не выдерживает:

— Что это за спектакль, Сыни? Ты что ищешь вообще?

— Дуриан, — помявшись немного признается Джексон, — фрукт такой. Местный. Но, блин, по-моему, еще не сезон, и на рынках его пока что не продают.

Джебом под тяжестью сумок пытается пожать плечами, но получается так себе, и он говорит:

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, но можем попробовать завтра зайти в супермаркет.

Джексон сразу же расцветает, выхватывает у Джебома несколько туго набитых авосек и уносится вперёд.

Совсем не в ту сторону, что им нужно.

Дома их встречает голодный и злой Джинён, и надувшийся и притихший Югём, скорбно возящий грязной тряпкой по выложенному кафелем полу кухни.

Пока Джебом шумит пакетами и раскладывает купленное по полкам холодильника с остатками чужой еды, до него долетает только невнятный бубнёж жалующегося Джексону Югёма.

“Я ничего такого”.

“Просто зашёл”.

“Интересно же”.

Джебом затыкает ему рот зажаренной сосиской на шпажке и треплет по тёмной макушке, когда проходит мимо туда, куда грозно утопал Джинен. Тот обнаруживается за домом перед раскрытыми настежь дверями какого-то подвала. Он задумчиво чешет затылок и, завидя Джебома, подзывает его жестом.

— Смотри, что Югём нашёл.

Они спускаются по идеально ровным бетонным ступенькам в прохладное и просторное помещение, освещённое мигающими зеленовато-желтыми лампами. На стенах в идеальном порядке развешено разное оружие, а в ящиках по периметру комнаты, когда они суют внутрь нос, оказываются патроны и прочие расходники типа оружейной смазки и оптики для винтовок.

— Красота какая, — выдыхает Джебом и аккуратно снимает со стеллажа корейскую лёгкую винтовку К14, — интересно, это всё на продажу или хозяйское.

— Это арсенал Никкуна: тут и его личное есть и для постоянных клиентов. Мы, оказывается, у него в гостях, — говорит Джинён и морщится. — Он звонил полчаса назад из Осаки, когда этот оболтус разнёс своим Пламенем замок. Орал в трубку так, что я чуть не оглох… На двери сигнализация стоит, и мы ему чуть сделку не сорвали, когда она у него сработала на смартфоне. Позорище...

Джебом убирает винтовку на место и хмыкает:

— Сам виноват, мог бы и предупредить куда тут можно влезать, а куда — нет. Хоть бы записку оставил.

— Так он и оставил, — отвечает Джинён, пока они поднимаются обратно и закрывают створки на новый сияющий электронный замок, — только её сдуло под диван, когда мы сплит систему врубили на полную. Он там и про подвал написал, еще про деньги, если не хватит, и про то, как бойлер включать и, — тут он кривится досадливо, — что уровень алкоголя в бутылках из бара будет по линейке сверять. И если там хотя бы на миллиметр меньше окажется, чем он оставил, головы поотрывает при личной встрече.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — бурчит Джебом, успевший оценить ассортимент этого самого бара в гостиной.

Остаток вечера и часть ночи они проводят на кухне и заднем дворе, готовя ужин. Джебом сначала пытается руководить процессом, делегируя часть обязанностей, но после того, как Югём режет себе пальцы, а Джексон разбивает глиняную дизайнерскую миску, он выгоняет всех во двор зажигать свечи и уличные фонари и занимается едой в гордом одиночестве.

Пока они празднуют начало каникул шипучей Колой и пряной свининой, Джинён прорабатывает культурную программу, пытаясь угодить и Югёму, рвущемуся на пляж, и Джебому, который хочет в знаменитый храм Ада и Рая. Они шумят и по-доброму спорят, а потом Джексон на свою беду притаскивает водные пистолеты, и они вчетвером носятся по всему двору с воплями и улюлюканьем до самого рассвета, заливая друг друга ледяной водой.

Две недели в Таиланде пролетают как один миг. Первые несколько дней они не вылезают с пляжа Банг Саен с утра до позднего вечера. Югём, конечно же, моментально сгорает, потому что ленится мазаться кремом и принципиально не сидит в тени, предпочитая либо плавать, либо закапываться и закапывать в песок. Когда у него ночью поднимается температура, Джебом до соплей рад, что в мире есть Пак Джинён и его Пламя Дождя, которым тот окутывает мучающегося красного как рак Югёма и сбивает жар.

Они катаются на дребезжащих тук-туках туда, сюда и обратно по всему городку до тех пор пока Джексона не укачивает, и он не заблевывает Джебому цветастые шорты. В тот же день, наконец, в магазине находится искомый странный дуриан, и Джебом, стоит ему только разодрать вакуумную упаковку, мстит Джексону за изгвазданные шорты. Потому что запах этой дряни терпеть невозможно, а этот извращенец его еще и демонстративно ест у них на глазах. Ест и блаженно причмокивает, пока Джебома выворачивает снова и снова на нагретый солнцем асфальт под издевательский ржач Югёма.

В один из выходных они вечером попадают на какой-то местный фестиваль. В первый момент, одурев от шума, красок и запахов, Джебому хочется срочно сбежать в дом и переждать этот кошмар там, но Югём с Джексоном чуть ли не выпрыгивают из шорт от восторга, и он, скрипя зубами, решает остаться ненадолго и осмотреться.

Протискиваясь между людьми, они объедаются чудной дешевой уличной едой, глупо тратят деньги на идиотские никому ненужные сувениры и бегают от одной палатки с нелепыми конкурсами к другой. В одной из таких палаток, где крикливый таец мастерски метает ножи по мизерным мишеням, им предлагают сразиться за огромного плюшевого кривого китоглава, стоящего у дальней стенки. Джинён, позарившись на этого монстра с неровно пришитыми глазами, скромно выбивает десять из десяти и еще более скромно вытаскивает тяжеленную игрушку за крыло под расстроенный взгляд владельца.

Потом Джебом, рисуясь непонятно перед кем, стреляет в тире из нарочно испорченного ружья. Ружьё он профессионально долбит пару раз о ближайший столб под истошные вопли шарлатана, правя дуло, а потом сбивает все монетки-мишени, едва блестящие в полумраке. Приз после такого представления ему, конечно, не дают, но самооценку он себе поднимает неслабо. А чтобы и ему осталось что-то на память об этом вечере, покупает страшную зелёную маску местного божка — Тосакана, изображение которого они постоянно встречают.

На том же фестивале Джексон за ворот майки успевает вытащить Югёма из-под иглы какого-то уличного татуировщика. Югём ревёт от обиды и чувства несправедливости и обзывает его, Джексона, злым хёном и самым большим предателем. После этого инцидента у Джинёна с Джебомом совсем заканчивается терпение, и они, всё-таки, уезжают обратно в свой тихий и уединённый домик.

Неприятное дело, как водится, откладывается до последнего. За четыре дня до самолета Джинён решительно притаскивает кипу бумажек и планшет, на экране которого мигает точка, выдающая расположение их Хранителя Тумана. Чувствует себя Джинён неважно, оттаскивает то и дело ворот майки, будто тот передавливает ему горло, и стирает испарину со лба тыльной стороной ладони. Он менторским тоном в деталях расписывает, как и куда они завтра поедут, что и кому будут говорить, и Джебом понимает, что отмазаться уже не получится. Джексон моментально трансформируется из непоседливого ребёнка в элитного бойца и задает только те вопросы, которые действительно стоит задать и аккуратно прокладывает маршрут на карте, вызывая у Джебома смешанные чувства. Что-то между завистью и уважением.

Джексон, кажется, в Таиланде на самом деле смог отдохнуть. За две недели Джебом ни разу не просыпается от его криков, да и синие круги под глазами сходят, сменяясь россыпью темных веснушек. Возможно, свою роль сыграло и их маленькое рискованное дело, которое они проворачивают в тайне от всех. В один из дней, когда они в очередной раз вдвоем идут в магазин за чем-нибудь необычным и вкусным, Джексон, с глазами на мокром месте, говорит глухо о том, что у его мамы вот-вот будет день рождения. Мягкое сердце Джебома сжимается от тоски и жалости, и он, поддавшись порыву, затаскивает Джексона в местное отделение почты. Они полчаса выбирают открытку, криво лепят марки и еще более криво её подписывают. Джексон мужественно старается сдержать слёзы, но губы у него всё равно подрагивают, когда он подписывает внизу “От крадущегося тигра и притаившегося дракона”. Они отдают открытку сонному тайцу за стойкой и бегут оттуда, искренне надеясь, что никто об этом никогда не узнает. И скрепляют обещание молчать на мизинцах.

Ночью после того, как они разрабатывают жизнеспособный и адекватный план, Джинёна начинает сильно рвать. Ему сводит от острой боли живот, а к утру поднимается температура, и он, кое-как передвигая ноги, курсирует из кровати в туалет и обратно. Джебом паникует и звонит Никкуну. Тот, усталый и всё еще злой, говорит ему в трубку всё, что он о них думает, и в деталях расписывает какими таблетками и настойками в его аптечке стоит лечить этого “чёртового любителя экзотики”.

Джебом старательно гонит от себя мысли, что это опять “знак”, и пытается решить, что им теперь делать. Джинён, бледно-зелёный и слабый, требует оставить его одного и посылает их в Бангкок и, заодно, к чёртовой матери. Ему стыдно и обидно, еще больно и, наверное, очень хочется, чтобы они не видели его таким. Джексон гладит его по напряженной спине, пока тот лежит мокрый и скрюченный в позе эмбриона посреди кровати. Он сжимает сочувственно плечо, когда Джинёна еще раз выворачивает в сухом позыве, и говорит:

— Езжайте с Югёмом, а я останусь. Попробую еще раз дозвониться Тэкёну, может он посоветует, как Пламя Солнца применить. Хотя, не думаю, что это возможно. Он же не ранен, блин. Джинёна, признавайся, что ты такого сожрал вчера?

— По-моему, проще найти то, чего он вчера не ел, — фырчит Югём, надменно приподнимая левый уголок рта и откидываясь расслабленно на стуле, и потом морщится, когда Джинён пытается докинуть до него подушку, — а я говорил, что те кузнечики в кляре выглядели ненадежно.

Джебом в чувствах отвешивает Югёму подзатыльник:

— Ты сам их ему скормил.

— Ауч! Хён, не дерись! — Югём долбит его кулаком, — ему что, пять лет? Если бы он не хотел — не ел.

— Свалите уже! — стонет Джинён и сползает с кровати, — у нас есть задание, и его нужно выполнить. Что вам непонятно?!

Он прикрывает веки и зажигает кольцо, выуживает откуда-то с пола свою коробочку и выпускает пса, который тут же подлезает ему под бок и пару раз ободряюще лижет в лицо.

Джебом кивает, вцепляется притихшему Югёму в ухо и выводит из спальни. Он бы, на самом деле, лучше оставил его тоже здесь, а не тащился с ним в Бангкок, но ехать одному почему-то очень страшно. Тем более, директор Пак говорил, что их Хранитель Тумана одного возраста с Югёмом. А все знают, что одногодки всегда лучше понимают друга.

Вместе с Югёмом они едут обратно в Бангкок, трясутся снова в вонючем автобусе, а потом и на тук-туке. Джебом то и дело сверяется с картой, нервничает и обдирает заусенцы на пальцах. Он мало представляет, что будет делать один, без Джинёна, если что-то пойдёт не так. Он настолько привык к нему рядом, что теперь чувствует себя безруким и беспомощным. Югём на соседнем кресле вертит головой и, когда замечает что-то необычное на дороге, раздражающе дёргает его за майку и восклицает возбуждённо: “Хён! Хён, смотри! А что это?”. Джебом послушно смотрит, куда тот невоспитанно тычет пальцем, но ничего не видит.

Тук-тук привозит их в отдалённый район Бангкока, высаживает перед слишком узкой улицей и уезжает, обдав напоследок пылью из-под колес. До пляжа отсюда явно далековато, поэтому туристов здесь нет, только аборигены. Дома в этом квартале неуловимо похожи один на другой: все двухэтажные, все за одинаковыми деревянными низкими заборчиками, все с домиками духов при входе, почти во всех дворах играют босоногие и загоревшие до черноты дети.

Джебом крепко держит Югёма за потную ладонь и волочит его за собой, сверяясь с навигатором. Поворот-поворот-поворот, еще один, и они, наконец, приходят, упираются в такой же двухэтажный, такой же обычный дом. Окна настежь, с заднего двора слышна возня и звуки местного радио, а на пороге не до конца закрытой двери — три сонных кошки. Джебом топчется на месте, не решаясь идти, но Югём не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, ему совсем ничего не страшно, и поэтому на полном ходу несётся вперёд, волоча теперь самого Джебома, и долбит ладонью в дверь.

— Ты чего творишь? — шипит Джебом. Внутри дома что-то оживает и быстро мелко топает ко входу.

— Мы разве не за этим сюда пришли? — невозмутимо произносит Югём и нетерпеливо стучит еще раз.

Дверь распахивается шире, чуть не задевая Югёма по носу, и на пороге появляется девочка лет восьми, максимум — десяти. Большеглазая, щекастая и улыбчивая, она вылетает из проёма, врезаясь Джебому в живот, а потом, стоит ей только поднять на него глаза, моментально смущается и, кажется, очень расстраивается. Глаза её подозрительно начинают блестеть, а нос — шмыгать. Она зло сжимает губы и бьёт Джебома маленькими кулачками. Прежде чем она сбежит, Джебом цепко хватает её за локоть, и замирает с открытым ртом. Потому что по-тайски он знает только “Здравствуйте” и “Спасибо, не нужно”.

Югём, видя его замешательство, присаживается на корточки и улыбается, тянет руку к девочке и тычет ей в нос своим грязным пальцем.

— Привет, малышка, — говорит он по-английски, — кто тебя обидел?

Джебом закатывает глаза. Он серьёзно такой наивный и ждёт, что она его поймёт?

— Он! — отвечает, тычет в сторону Джебома и выдёргивает локоть из его хватки.

— Ты говоришь по-английски! — восторженно сюсюкает Югём, — не только красавица, но еще и умница!

Джебом кривится от количества сиропа в его голосе. У него нет младших братьев или сестёр и такие вот разговоры всегда заставляют испытывать дикий дискомфорт. Девочка, зардевшись, мямлит, не глядя на Югёма:

— Ты тоже красивый. Тут почти все говорят по-английски, мы же в Бангкоке. Меня зовут Бэби!

— Нам нужен твой брат, — прерывает обмен любезностями Джебом.

— Который? — недовольно отзывается Бэби и вскидывает на него подозрительный взгляд. На короткий миг ему кажется, что внутри её глаз видит отблески красного пламени. Джебом отвлекается и прихлопывает какую-то жужжащую кусачую дрянь, не дающую ему сосредоточится.

— У меня их трое, — заявляет девочка и показывает ему язык. Джебом ей явно не нравится.

Внутри дома раздаётся звонкий окрик, и Бэби вопит что-то в ответ, а потом на пороге появляется миловидная невысокая полноватая женщина в цветастом сарафане. Тоже слишком смуглая и слишком улыбчивая, как и все тайцы. Только глаза у неё какие-то грустные и беспокойные. Она что-то спрашивает девочку, кивает ей, хмурится, глядя на них с Югёмом и, наверное, ругается, потому что Бэби отходит от Югёма на пару шагов, а потом и вовсе шныряет куда-то за дверь, надув губы.

— Зачем вам мой сын? — спрашивает женщина, захлопнув дверь за спиной, — любой из сыновей.

Джебом тушуется под её подозрительным взглядом, мнётся немного и отвечает как есть, вспомнив, что семья их Хранителя должна была их ждать.

— Мы из «ДжиВайПи», — она вздыхает и прижимает ко рту ладонь, — нам нужен…

Джебом зажмуривается и молится, чтобы произнести это чудовищное тайское имя без ошибок.

— Нам нужен Компинмук Бухвакуль, — выдавливает из себя кое-как. Он уверен, что ошибся минимум трижды, но, кажется, это и не важно, потому что:

— Его здесь больше нет. Вы опоздали, ДжиВайПи. Вы ехали слишком долго.

Разворачивается и решительно закрывает у них перед носом дверь. По ту сторону слышно, как отчитывают Бэби, а та, в свою очередь, что-то кричит оправдательное и, судя по хлюпающему звуку, плачет. Джебом цепенеет и не может сдвинуться с порога, потому что…

Что, мать его, значит — “Вы опоздали”?!

Он яростно долбит в дверь:

— Что вы имеете в виду? Мы знаем, что он тут!

— Если вы не уйдете, я вызову полицию, — раздаётся по ту сторону гневное, — и вашей Организации придётся хорошенько постараться, чтобы вытащить вас!

— Никуда мы не пойдём! — вопит Джебом и хлопает ладонью по двери еще раз.  
— Хён, прекрати! — шепчет Югём, — и так уже вся улица сбежалась. Если не тётка, так кто-нибудь из них вызовет полицию. Идём, ну же!

Он нервно дёргает его за край майки и стаскивает с крыльца, натянуто улыбаясь и постоянно кланяясь зевакам. Джебому дурно, потому что он не знает, что теперь делать. Сигнал от маячка, словно издеваясь, всё также мигает на прежнем месте.

Может глушилку этот пацан потерял где-то дома сто лет назад, а самого его здесь нет давным давно? Или его мать решила, что не пустит своего сына так далеко? Или… Или он свихнулся и теперь в психушке? Или даже умер, не сумев справиться с Пламенем?

Они бредут с Югёмом уныло обратно, зачерпывая рыжую пыль сандалиями.

— И что делать теперь? — тянет гундосо Югём, — Джинён бы точно придумал…

Джебом угукает согласно. Джинён бы точно смог всё разрулить.

Поворот-поворот, еще один. И тут за ними раздаётся топот и пыхтение, и на Югёма со спины запрыгивает Бэби. Всё еще зареванная и босая. Она зыркает на Джебома недоверчиво, спрыгивает на землю и, вытерев кулаком нос, говорит, путая слова:

— Я вам скажу, где Бэмбэм, если пообещаете, что спасёте его.

Югём кивает и показывает жестами Джебому, чтобы заткнулся и ничего не испортил.

— Он в Китайском квартале. В Чайном Домике «Дикий Пион». Вот, — выпаливает она, покраснев как помидор, и закрывает руками лицо. А на запястье, перекрученный топорно проволокой, чтобы не спадал, тускло блестит широкий потемневший от времени браслет. Та самая древняя итальянская глушилка, Джебом помнит фотку этой блестяшки в документах.

— Бэби, — сипит он, присаживается тяжело на корточки и несмело касается браслета на её руке, — это ведь твоего брата?

Она кивает и глаза её снова наполняются слезами.

— Это я виновата. Это из-за меня его забрали.

— Ты не виновата, — Югём тоже присаживается, обнимает её и гладит по голове, пока она хнычет ему в плечо.

— Ты знаешь, кто его забрал?

Она мотает головой и бубнит:

— Не знаю. Они пришли за мной. Сказали, что я уплачу долги за папу, раз такая талантливая. Но Бэмбэм отдал мне браслет, сделал что-то странное, и они его забрали, понимаете?

Джебом цыкает и кивает. Понимает сейчас он больше, чем она, это точно. Скорее всего, их отец задолжал местным Триадам, а потом, заметив сияние Пламени девочки, они пришли за расплатой. А мальчишка подставился вместо сестры. И чёрт теперь знает, что они заставляют его там делать. И лучше бы не то, что первым приходит на ум. Джебома всего передёргивает от омерзения и злости.

— Идём, — цедит он, поднимается и тянет Югема за рукав, — надо подумать.

Они доезжают в молчании обратно в центр города, Джебом даже не обращает внимания на жару и нытье Югема рядом, он лихорадочно соображает как им поступить. Позвонить на Базу и рассказать всё как есть? Или разрулить ситуацию самим? Время-то поджимает. Было бы круто, если бы они сами его вытащили из Чайного Домика, но Джинён болеет, Джексона ждать слишком долго, да и не уверен Джебом, что ему можно так просто прийти в Китайский квартал, а Югёма он туда и на пушечный выстрел не подпустит. И, к тому, же, по законам Таиланда в такие места детей младше восемнадцати не пускают, а значит ...

— Хён? Хён?! Приём! Земля вызывает Джебом-хёна! — Югём требовательно тычет его в плечо, — наш автобус, поехали, а то ещё полчаса сидеть будем.

— Езжай один, ладно? Мне нужно выпить чая, — неожиданно даже для самого себя говорит Джебом и проверяет коробочки в рюкзаке. — Сможешь добраться? Если заплутаешь, звони Джексону, он тебя встретит. Хорошо?

Югём растерянно кивает и, в кои-то веки послушно, забирается в автобус, помахав ему на прощание из пыльного грязного окна.

Едва автобус скрывается за поворотом, Джебома сковывает сомнением в правильности принятого импульсивно решения. Что он собрался делать? Что он сможет сделать один? Но потом вспоминает, где и с кем находится пятнадцатилетний ребёнок, и решительно идёт в ближайшее кафе, чтобы поймать Вай-Фай и попытаться загуглить адрес этого самого «Дикого Пиона».

В Китайский квартал на улице Сампенг он приезжает как раз тогда, когда солнце практически закатывается за горизонт, и любители ночных развлечений начинают выползать из своих нор. Джебом нахлобучивает пониже панамку и натягивает на лицо чёрную маску, чтобы не привлекать внимание своим мальчишеским лицом лишний раз. В квартале куча туристов: они лениво передвигаются от одного кафе к другому, фотографируют и фотографируются, скупают всякую китайскую мелочевку, которую предлагают торгаши с передвижных прилавков, и жуют всё, что можно и нельзя здесь жевать. Шум толпы, звуки разномастной музыки и крики зазывал оглушают, а мигание разноцветных неоновых вывесок — ослепляет. Джебома толкают, цепляют за майку и постоянно что-то орут в самые уши, предлагая купить что-то ненужное, но он упрямо идёт против потока, сверяясь с картой на телефоне.

Он старается не поднимать глаза лишний раз, чтобы не видеть короткие юбки, голые плечи и размалёванные лица одурманенных девушек, женщин и уже не совсем мужчин и не совсем мальчиков, ищущих себе заработок. Джебом пролетает мимо них почти бегом и надеется, что среди них нет одного конкретного ребёнка, решившего спасать свою сестру.

Чайный домик выпрыгивает на него внезапно за очередным поворотом, встречая вызывающе-зелёным светом традиционного фонаря и сладковато-пряным запахом, пропитавшим, кажется, весь квартал. Джебом помнит по лекциям, что бордели в Таиланде уже лет сто как не вешают такие фонари для привлечения внимания, и думает, что это вот самая настоящая наглость и провокация со стороны владельца. На вывеске ярко горит красный цветок и рядом с ним китайскими иероглифами выведено «Дикий пион».

Джебом стоит от борделя через дорогу и нетерпеливо ждёт пока поток разномастного транспорта перед ним поредеет или притормозит, чтобы, наконец, перебежать на другую сторону. Какие-то лихачи на мопедах, улюлюкая и размахивая руками, чуть не наезжают ему на ноги, стремясь обогнуть пробку по узкому тротуару, и Джебом шарахается в сторону, выронив телефон. Он матерится в голос и боится даже смотреть вниз на асфальт, где экраном вниз лежит его старенький Самсунг с наклейкой Барта Симпсона на чехле. Зажмурившись, Джебом присаживается и хватает его подрагивающими пальцами, переворачивает и облегчённо выдыхает: даже трещин нет. Хоть раз повезло. Он протирает экран ладонью от пыли и мелкого песка, включает беззвучный режим и небрежно закидывает телефон куда-то в недра рюкзака.

Перед вычурно украшенным резными золочеными пионами входом, Джебом снова мнётся. Страшно. Ему до потных пяток страшно туда идти. Он ещё раз проверяет обе свои коробочки, крутит на указательном пальце тяжёлый перстень с безвкусным фиолетовым камнем и глубоко вдыхает пару раз, надеясь унять панически бьющееся где-то в горле сердце. И решительно и сильно тянет тяжеленную дверь на себя под звон колокольчиков.

Внутри оказывается… обычно. Интерьер в китайском стиле, много бежевого, много красного, навязчивый цветочный узор, повсюду бумажные тускло светящиеся фонари и два мордоворота на входе, которые бесцеремонно хватают его за рюкзак, когда он пытается пройти мимо них самым уверенным и твердым шагом, на который только сейчас способен. Они рычат что-то ему по-тайски, и Джебом отвечает жестами, что не понял. На пальцах у них поблёскивают кольца-печатки с рельефом пиона. Видимо, это атрибуты их Братства. Тот верзила, что в полосатом галстуке, закатывает глаза и бурчит по-китайски, глядя на второго:

— Задрали эти сопливые туристы. Лезут везде.

Второй, в галстуке в горошек, согласно кивает. Джебом расправляет плечи, прокашливается и басит:

— Руки убрали, а то откушу.

А потом быстро зажигает кольцо и открывает коробочку, которую на всякий случай запихнул в карман своих цветастых пляжных шорт. Огромная тигрица, больше, чем нужно, заполняет разом весь проход, размахивает зло хвостом и ревёт, широко раскрыв пасть.

Мордовороты вздрагивают, но с места не сдвигаются. Привычные, понимает Джебом. И кольца у них, скорее всего, не просто аксессуар. Тот, что с галстуком в горошек, поджимает губы и холодно произносит:

— Документы, пожалуйста.

Джебом демонстративно цыкает, закатывает глаза, скрытые тенью козырька панамки, и протягивает ему под нос поддельную АйДи карту. Возраст там указан верный, но имя и место рождения — другие.

— Выглядите младше, господин Пак — слышит он сверху и фырчит, принимая свои документы обратно, — настоятельно рекомендуем Вам убрать кошку и не пугать гостей.

Джебом позёрски и манерно щёлкает пальцами, высекая искру, и тигрица посреди коридора разлетается клочками пламени.

Оба мужика нехотя ему кланяются и сквозь зубы произносят:

— Приятно провести время.

И, когда Джебом прилично от них отходит:

— Сосунок.

«Дикий Пион» на проверку оказывается огромным зданием с запутанными длинными коридорами. И не только борделем. Стоит Джебому преодолеть первый рубеж, как он попадает в следующую комнату с красивой немолодой китаянкой в красном традиционном китайском платье, застёгнутом по самое горло. Она выдрессировано улыбается и кланяется ему, выйдя из-за стойки ресепшена, где негромко звонят несколько телефонов разом. Миниатюрная женщина предлагает ему чай, сигарету и любой алкоголь на выбор, пока “господин будет ознакамливаться с услугами Чайного дома”.

“Господин” сипит сквозь маску, что ничего ему не нужно, и как подкошенный плюхается в объятия чёрного излишне мягкого кресла, утонув в нём, кажется, по самые уши. Ему приносят пухлый каталог услуг и оставляют в покое. Джебом нервно стаскивает панамку, не дающую ему нормально видеть, и приглаживает топорщащиеся во все стороны волосы. Чёрт его дёрнул их покрасить в светлый, он теперь как бельмо на глазу, любой запомнит его ржавого цвета макушку.

Каталог он открывает, борясь с желанием зажмуриться. Но на первых страницах нет ничего такого, на что ему неловко было бы смотреть. В Чайном домике действительно можно выпить чай, поесть традиционных китайских блюд и поиграть в маджонг, а для вип-клиентов есть комнаты с покерными столами и бильярдом. Еще в «Диком пионе» можно получить тайский массаж и воспользоваться услугами местного тату-мастера высшей категории. Можно снять конференц зал для переговоров, можно попариться в знаменитой китайской бане за какие-то невообразимые деньги, можно даже погорланить в караоке. Но то, за чем ходят в Чайные домики в Таиланде, в каталоге даже не упоминается. И этот факт заставляет Джебома досадливо поёрзать, потому что ткнуть пальцем в картинку проще, чем заказать услугу своим ртом. И дело даже не в знаниях китайского.

— Что-то выбрали? — словно почувствовав его смятение, обращается ему всё также улыбающаяся китаянка, — или, может, вас интересуют какие-то особенные услуги?

— Да! — слишком поспешно и слишком громко отвечает Джебом. Голос у него ломается, и вопль получается тонким и очень высоким, за это становится стыдно. Он чувствует, как его предательски заливает румянцем. Но женщина и бровью не ведёт, она жестом предлагает ему проследовать за собой и говорит:

— Идёмте, пожалуйста, я провожу вас.

Джебом следует за ней на ватных ногах по коридору с ковровыми дорожками, а потом они сворачивают и упираются в двустворчатую дверь с причудливым замком на стене. Его провожатая изящно надевает на палец тонкое колечко, зажигает его и прикладывает язычок синего пламени к выемке. Замок поддается с мелодичной трелью и двери перед ними распахиваются.

— Прошу вас.

Она пропускает его вперед, а потом, закрыв створки, быстро его нагоняет.

— Нашим друзьям, — она делает упор на слово “друзья”, явно намекая на причастность к мировой организованной преступности в целом, и на наличие у него Пламени в частности, — мы предлагаем только самые качественные и проверенные услуги. Члены Халлю у нас, к сожалению, не частые гости, поэтому не знаю даже, что вас может заинтересовать.

Джебом заторможенно кивает и продолжает молча идти куда ведут, стараясь запомнить путь и количество поворотов. Благовониями несёт уже практически нестерпимо, и ему постоянно хочется чихнуть. Его молчаливый кивок женщину не удовлетворяет, потому что она немного нетерпеливо поясняет:

— Например, гости из Сицилии предпочитают пышно цветущие букеты, а американские друзья любят еще не распустившиеся розовые бутоны.

И до Джебома, наконец, доходит, что ей от него нужно. Он спотыкается на ровном месте и застенчиво приглаживает чёлку, пытаясь правильно построить сложную фразу.

— Думаю, бутон будет как раз… Если можно, то, — он едва сквозь пол не проваливается от смущения, — синих оттенков.

— Вы впервые в подобном заведении, верно?

Джебом кивает еще раз, утыкаясь взглядом в сандалии. Ему кажется, он своими пылающими ушами способен растопить все льды Арктики.

— О, — понятливо произносит, — думаю, мне есть что вам предложить, — и, пройдя ещё немного, замирает перед очередным входом, — ожидайте здесь, можете пока присесть. Я соберу вам букет и приглашу.

Когда она уходит, Джебом шумно выдыхает и едва держится, чтобы не рвать на себе волосы. Потому что он не представляет, что будет делать, если пацана сейчас здесь не будет. Он наивно думал, что в борделе девочек и мальчиков можно заказать просто по картинкам в каталоге, и он сможет его узнать. Джебом помнит фото в документах и свято верит, что за пять лет мальчишка не сильно изменился внешне.

Женщина, семеня маленькими ножками, возвращается минут через пятнадцать, она отвешивает ему очередной низкий поклон, и он проскальзывает мимо неё в не широко распахнутую дверь.

Зал, в котором он оказывается, ярко освещён горящими настенными светильниками, а на полу, выстланном светлыми досками, разбросаны подушки и в лёгком беспорядке стоят низкие столики с курящимися на них палочками сандала и лаванды. Здесь тоже много красного, много цветочных и геометричных узоров, ползущих по стенам, тонким ажурным перегородкам и круглым аркам.

От такого обилия цвета, света и запахов, Джебом слепнет и позорно-сопливо чихает. И только после того, как он промаргивается и обтирает зудящий раздражённый нос кулаком, замечает сидящих на коленях пятерых юношей в поклоне.

— Поприветствуйте нашего гостя, — раздается из-за спины, заставляя его дернуться от неожиданности. Он совсем забыл про свой конвой.

Юноши покорно поднимают на него глаза и заученно улыбаются, стараясь, наверное, понравиться. Все они, тонкие, смуглые и блестящие от пахучего масла, одетые в вызывающие вещи, подчёркивающие их хрупкость и род занятий, выглядят ровно на легальные восемнадцать. Глаза, пустые, безучастные и густо подведенные черным, смотрят строго ниже его подбородка.

Все, кроме одних.

Парень по центру пялится из-под цветной чёлки светло-серыми злыми глазами в линзах прямо ему в лицо. Взгляд этот так и сигнализируют о том, что если он его выберет, то вовсе останется без возможности размножаться в дальнейшем.

Джебому хочется заорать от разочарования и паники. Потому что им всем явно не пятнадцать. Он всегда промахивается с определением возраста, но вот эти юноши перед ним точно старше восемнадцати. Джебом машинально рассматривает каждого из них, нервно расчёсывает руки и еще раз чихает, потёкшим носом.

Один из юношей учтиво передаёт ему оригинально декорированную коробку с бумажными салфетками и певуче произносит, всё так же не глядя на него:

— Простыли, господин? Я знаю прекрасный способ вылечить любую хворь.

Джебом на автомате вытаскивает белый тонкий квадратик из упаковки, трёт им щекочущийся нос и честно гундосит:

— Извините, у меня аллергия.

Сердце пропускает удар. Он чувствует себя так, будто его приложили чем-то тяжелым по голове, и замирает, оставив скрученную салфетку торчать в ноздре. Потому что настолько сильная аллергия у него только на проклятое Пламя Тумана. Идиотская редкая болячка, которую невозможно заглушить обычными таблетками. Глупый недуг, который приносит ему кучу дискомфорта, когда они тренируются вместе с Чунхо-хёном.

Аллергия, которая делает его чувствительным к Иллюзиям.

— На благовония, — кое-как заканчивает он и комкает резко салфетку в кулаке.

Его дурят. Эта дамочка за спиной — счастливая обладательница Пламени Тумана, он же сам видел, когда та открывала ему двери. Интересно, что она так тщательно от него скрывает?

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы в вашем номере хорошо проветрили, — участливо говорит женщина и торопит его, — если никто из них вам не подходит, я могу подобрать кого-то еще.

— Подождите, — перебивает её Джебом, — дайте мне еще пару минут. Просто они все такие яркие, мне сложно… Это, всё-таки, мой первый визит, — заканчивает он неловко.

Потом вдыхает поглубже и старается смотреть так, как учил его Никкун. Смотреть головой, а не сердцем. Благодаря своей аллергии, он может видеть сквозь завесу Тумана, потому что знает, что она есть. Невозможно провести человека, который и так знает, что его обманывают.

Джебом пристально разглядывает терпеливо ждущих его решение юношей, задерживаясь на каждом, пытаясь пробить морок, и иллюзия нехотя поддаётся. У первого парня за синей пеленой оказываются прыщи, у второго — грубые синяки на шее от пальцев и длинный уродующий его шрам, пересекающий всю правую половину лица. Джебом судорожно вздрагивает и тут же пытается взять себя в руки, чтобы не выдать себя со своими фокусами.

Пацан, который продолжает зло зыркать на него, под иллюзией оказывается совсем ребёнком. Щуплый, низкого роста и по-детски щекастый. Разрез его глаз немного меняется, становится круглее и наивнее, а вот пухлые губы остаются всё те же, как и направленный на него агрессивный взгляд из-под густых чёрных ресниц. А еще под глазом видна тёмная точка родинки.

Родинку эту Джебом узнает моментально. За пять лет мальчик с фотографии и правда меняется мало, в свои пятнадцать он всё еще выглядит на десять, и это никак не исправить тонной косметики на его лице.

— Я его забираю, — говорит Джебом и небрежно кивает на дёрнувшегося от его слов пацана.

— Чудесный выбор, — сладко щебечет женщина, встав с ним рядом, и жестом прогоняет юношей. Они гибко и плавно поднимаются с колен, еще раз кланяются и спешно уходят в сторону двери, скрытой за тяжелой красной шторой.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам подготовили комнату. А вы пока что познакомьтесь.

И оставляет их одних.

— Ты же Бэмбэм, да? — быстро спрашивает Джебом и, ухватив его за локоть, грубовато и резко поднимает с пола, — я пришёл за тобой.

— Не трогай меня, — шипит тот на плохом китайском, — даже не думай, что я позволю тебе, ты, мелкий похотливый извращенец!

Бэмбэм выворачивается из его хватки, больно и обидно пинает под коленку и отбегает к противоположной стене, звонко цокая каблуками высоких вульгарных ботфортов, обтягивающих его длинные худые ноги вплоть до бёдер.

— Айщ! — вскрикивает Джебом и начинает прыгать на одной ноге, — ты что творишь?!

Он на сто процентов уверен, что здесь куча камер и микрофонов, поэтому, пока растирает ногу, прикидывает варианты, как бы так донести до мальчишки информацию, чтобы кроме него её никто не услышал. В голову не идёт ничего, кроме как разыграть сцену, которую видел во всех этих ночных дорамах. Джебом разгибается с самым воинственным видом, решительно подходит к Бэмбэму, ладонью придавливает его к стене и притирается ближе, чтобы иметь возможность тихо говорить ему в самое ухо. На каблуках и под иллюзией мальчишка с него ростом, и это сейчас даже удобно. Тот пищит задушено и лезет царапаться наманикюренными тёмными короткими ногтями, а Джебом, еще раз чихнув, пыхтит, переходя на английский, надеясь, что мальчишка знает его лучше китайского:

— Уймись, я не за этим сюда пришёл. Я из «ДжиВайПи», мне нужно тебя забрать.

Бэмбэм замирает и перестаёт драть ему руки.

— Мы были у тебя дома, твоя сестра и мать в порядке. Если уйдёшь со мной, они будут под нашей защитой. Кивни, если всё понял.

Кивает.

— У тебя было кольцо? Умеешь что-нибудь? Что-нибудь, что поможет нам выйти отсюда незамеченными.

Кивает ещё раз, потом начинает протестующе мотать головой и шепчет с ужасным тайским акцентом:

— Мы не выйдем. Если поймают — останешься здесь со мной или погибнешь. Уходи, пока можешь.

— Ещё чего, я тебя не оставлю. Или, может, тебе здесь нравится? Если "да", то уйду сейчас же, — Джебом отходит от него на шаг. Потом ещё на один.

И правда. С чего он решил, что его нужно спасать?

Бэмбэм сжимается весь, обнимает себя за плечи и начинает мелко дрожать на своих дурацких шпильках. Вместе с ним трясутся и звенят его длинные серьги. Он выглядит так, словно его раздирает изнутри на две половины. Он, наверное, боится за семью, боится бежать и драться, но, Джебом видит это, отчаянно жаждет убраться из этого места.

Джебом обводит взглядом комнату, прикидывает, где можно укрыться и чем отбиваться. Делает вид, что рассматривает тяжелые напольные вазы, проводит пальцами по малахитовым и ониксовым подставкам для благовоний и нетерпеливо ждёт решения Бэмбэма. Забирать его насильно он не хочет, да и не сможет. Не на своем же горбу его уносить.

Когда открывается дверь, Джебом, перепугавшись скрипа, впечатывается спиной в стену позади створки, продолжая стискивать в руках машинально забранную темно-зеленую подставку с ближайшего столика.

Ровно напротив него также вжимается в стену Бэмбэм.

— Простите за ожидание, — раздается улыбчивое.

Бэмбэм на той стороне коротко кивает и Джебом, перехватив поудобнее прохладную каменную курильню и снова удивив самого себя, размашисто прикладывает ею по голове вошедшую женщину. Та, слабая как и все иллюзионисты, сразу же лишается чувств и начинает падать. Он ловит её у самого пола и аккуратно укладывает на подушки, разглядывая ссадину на лбу, обещающую расцвести назавтра живописной шишкой, и сдергивает с её пальца тонкое колечко Тумана. Слабенькое и не надежное. Но лучше с ним, чем совсем без него.

Лишившись источника Пламени, иллюзия, покрывавшая Бэмбэма с ног до головы, рассеивается, и Джебом, наконец, может взглянуть на него нормально, не напрягая зрение. Тот так и стоит у стены с круглыми от ужаса глазами, пошатываясь на своих неудобных ходулях. Всё такой же пестрый и размалеванный, с накрашенными ногтями и выкрашенной в цвет жвачки чёлкой, с некрасивым широким типично тайским носом, огромными ушами и слишком пухлыми губами. Нескладной перепуганный ребёнок. Он напоминает Джебому новорождённого жеребёнка, неустойчиво стоящего на непропорционально длинных и тонких ножках.

— Отсюда можно выйти как-то иначе? Не по главному коридору, — деловито спрашивает он и швыряет Бэмбэму кольцо. Кольцо падает тому под ноги да так и остаётся лежать, поблёскивая в свете ламп, — очнись, эй!

Бэмбэм вздрагивает, часто-часто моргает и изящно и гибко наклоняется, чтобы подобрать кольцо, а потом надеть его на средний тонкий палец.

— Можно пройти через коридор счастливчиков, а там попытаться прорваться через гримерки… — Бэмбэм досадливо вздыхает, когда пламя вспыхивает и тут же гаснет, — нет, через гримерки не вариант, там сейчас толпа народа, все готовятся к выходу.

— Думай активнее, — пыхтит Джебом, передвигая ко входу тяжеленный столик, а потом и ещё один. На всякий случай, если их хватятся слишком быстро, — и разувайся, ты все ноги себе переломаешь в этой обуви.

Бэмбэм спохватывается и начинает стаскивать с себя тугие блестящие ботфорты, он смешно подпрыгивает то на одной, то на другой ноге, а потом остаётся в нелепых чёрных шортах и с голыми ногами с россыпью синяков разной степени свежести. И следом остервенело, царапая кожу на щиколотке, сдирает ритмично светящийся браслет. Видимо, местная глушилка с маячком, решает Джебом, потому что как только вещица отлетает куда-то в угол, Бэмбэму удаётся зажечь стабильный синий огонёк на кольце.

— Я не знаю, — говорит пискляво, в голосе его чувствуется зарождающаяся истерика, которая им сейчас точно не нужна, — здесь везде двери на замках, а окна с такими стёклами, что их ничем не пробьёшь.

— Замки, двери и стёкла — не проблема, — Джебом нервно переминается с ноги на ноги и вертит головой, — тут камеры есть? Сколько нужно времени охране, чтобы до нас добраться?

— Здесь — нет, — отвечает Бэмбэм и пытается куском шторы стереть масло с блёстками с тела и свою боевую раскраску, но вместо этого только безобразно растирает косметику по лицу, — все пекутся о конфи… Конфаден…

— Я понял, — Джебом дёрганно улыбается и чешет затылок, — это нам на руку…

— У тебя есть план? Кто-то ждет нас снаружи?

Джебом не отвечает. Он думает о том, что полнейший придурок. Чем он руководствовался, когда сунулся сюда? Почему нельзя было позвонить Никкуну, позвонить на Базу, обрисовать ситуацию, вызвать подмогу? Что за комплекс супергероя? Кому и что он собрался доказывать? Чтобы выбраться отсюда живыми, им потребуется самое настоящее чудо и вагон удачи, которая обычно обходит его по широкой дуге.

— Что за коридор счастливчиков, которым ты хотел идти? Куда он выведет нас?

— Это дорога до наших спален, — отвечает Бэмбэм, продолжая остервенело оттирать лицо уже салфетками, — парни, которых не выбирают клиенты, выходят через вон ту дверь, — он тычет туда, куда раньше ушли юноши, — и по коридору счастливчиков возвращаются в комнаты. Из этого же коридора можно попасть в уборные, в гримерки и на кухню ресторана. Мы там работаем, когда… Когда не работаем здесь.

— А в этом вашем коридоре камеры есть?

— Да, но… Я попробую накрыть тебя иллюзией. У меня же теперь кольцо есть. На нас двоих, боюсь, меня не хватит...

Джебом кривится, потому что он обчешется и зальёт соплями весь коридор, пока они будут пробираться к выходу, но вариантов у них всё равно нет, и он кивает, соглашаясь.

— Ладно. А дальше? Я возможно смогу пробить стену, но нам желательно выйти максимально бесшумно. Никто не знает, что я здесь, меня… Меня вообще тут быть не должно, — признаётся, наконец, Джебом и прячет лицо в ладонях, — не знаю, чем я думал, но не головой, это точно.

— То есть… — Бэмбэм застывает, — мы тут одни? Совсем-совсем?

Джебом угукает и чихает снова.

— Прости меня.

Тот всхлипывает, но быстро берёт себя в руки, стирает кулаком выступившие крупные капли слёз в уголках глаз и говорит решительно:

— Лучше попытаться выбраться и погибнуть, чем остаться тут и думать потом всю оставшуюся жизнь, что не рискнул. Не двигайся, я попробую спрятать тебя.

Джебом зажмуривается, а потом чувствует, как на него налипает влажное душное щекотное Пламя Тумана. Кожа зудит и чешется под ним, нос закладывает сильнее и ужасно хочется хорошенько высморкаться.

— Кто тебя научил? — спрашивает он, пытаясь побороть очередной чих и отвлечься от мерзкого ощущения.

— Он просил звать себя Рейном, — глухо отвечает ему Бэмбэм, — классный… Приходил ко мне во сне, учил контролировать Пламя и всяким полезным штукам. Он навещал меня примерно полгода, может больше, а потом пропал в один день. Я ждал его неделю, месяц, полгода, но он всё не приходил. И в какой-то момент я вовсе перестал ждать.

Джебом кивает ему, и пазл в его голове складывается совсем. О Рейне у них в Организации едва легенды не слагают. Один из сильнейших Хранителей Тумана, одиночка, работающий за семерых и внушающий практически благоговейный ужас остальным Семьям. Рейна убили в конце две тысячи седьмого в США, перед самым началом Конфликта, затравили как одинокого волка где-то в Техасе. Даже тела не нашли, только море крови на складе, где должны были проходить переговоры с местными бандами.

Кто-то считает, что Рейн просто сбежал, почуяв неладное, другие — что он продал «ДжиВайПи» с потрохами и был убит своими же. У Хранителей Тумана всегда репутация так себе. Своего мнения по этому поводу Джебом не имеет, для него Рейн — просто легенда, о которой прочитал в учебнике. Прочитал, сдал экзамен и тут же забыл.

— О, круто, — выдыхает восторженно Бэмбэм, выдёргивая Джебома из своих мыслей, — никогда так не делал.

— Что, получилось? — он рассматривает свои руки в красной мелкой сыпи и разницы не видит, а потом оборачивается к зеркалу на стене, в котором отражается теперь только один Бэмбэм. Пространство, где должен стоять Джебом, немного искривляется и мерцает из-за нестабильного потока Пламени. Джебом не уверен, что это так должно работать, но им сейчас сгодится. Мальчишка действительно талантливый и сильный, раз провернул такой трюк без практики, — ты молодец. А задурить ей голову сможешь или для тебя уже слишком?

Бэмбэм расцветает от похвалы, кивает и падает на колени рядом с подушками, куда Джебом уложил женщину. Хмурится, разминает пальцы, явно рисуясь, и обхватываёт её голову, зажигая огонёк на кольце, сидит недолго с прикрытыми глазами, а дамочка начинает конвульсивно дёргать ногами, но в сознание так и не приходит.

— С ней нормально всё будет? — спрашивает Джебом и старательно сдерживает подкатившую к горлу тошноту, глядя на кровь, вытекшую у неё из уха и носа, — ты что сделал?

Бэмбэм поднимается, одёргивает леопардовую рубашку за край и отвечает холодно:

— А какое тебе дело, что с ней будет? Тебя она не вспомнит точно. Вспомнит ли что-то вообще — не знаю. Я никогда такого не делал, забыл?

Джебом решает отложить воспитательные речи на потом, если это “потом” вообще случится, и говорит неуверенно:

— Пробуем?

Следующие полчаса, что они идут по коридорам, Джебом чувствует себя героем какого-то второсортного боевика. Он видел их сотни и каждый раз закатывал глаза, когда персонажи крались по тёмным подвалам и пыльным вытяжкам, и в конце сбегали через кухню общепита. А теперь делает ровно то же самое. План банальный, попсовый и абсолютно идиотский, но другого у них нет.

На самом деле он думает, что выйти отсюда незамеченными им поможет только чудо или внезапно упавший метеорит, но вслух этого не озвучивает. Они едва ползут, шугаясь каждой тени, в одном из коридоров Бэмбэму приходится оправдываться и отбрехиваться перед каким-то высоченным накаченным парнем в блестящем лиловом платье, а Джебом готов молиться, чтобы этот урод оставил его уже в покое и свалил. Потом они долго стоят за каждым поворотом, просиживают вечность в туалете, пока в нужном им коридоре толпится шумная обслуга, затем отсиживаются еще немного за огромной древней вазой около гримерки, скукожившись в три погибели. Тело под иллюзией чешется, и в носу безумно щекочет, а эта вонь от благовоний, которая, кажется, заменяет воздух в Чайном домике, никак не облегчает страданий.

— Чёрт, неужели нельзя не жечь столько этой дряни, — чуть слышно гундосит Джебом, — ведь даже на улице вдохнуть нечем.

— Маскируют запах опиума, — шепчет ему Бэмбэм, выглянув нетерпеливо из-за вазы, — под нами находятся опиумные курильни, из них и несёт. Но сегодня и правда перебор. Даже глаза щиплет будто…

Что “будто”, Джебом не слышит, потому что по всему зданию начинает истошно визжать сирена. Первая мысль, которая приходит ему в голову, что их хватились и сейчас начнут убивать. Вторая — что оглох на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А третья, что он тут и правда помрёт, затоптанный каблуками пёстрых тайских трансвеститов.

Потому что начинается что-то невообразимое.

Несмелые вопросы “Пожар? Это пожарная тревога?” постепенно сменяются нарастающей дикой истерикой, воплями и звуками хлопающих повсюду дверей. Вазу рядом с ними опрокидывает бегущий в панике к выходу местный разодетый народ, Джебом рывком притягивает к себе пищащего Бэмбэма, запихивает его в угол и закрывает собой, боясь, что его и правда могут уронить и затоптать или ненароком прихватить с собой. Запах дыма, который раньше перебивался благовониями, наконец, становится отчетливо слышным и нервирующим, инстинкт самосохранения требует вскочить и бежать вместе с толпой, но Джебом упрямо сидит на месте, терпеливо ожидая, пока эта часть здания опустеет и они смогут тихонько выйти через кухню в конце следующего коридора, как и планировали.

— Как думаешь, — хрипит кое-как Джебом из-за горького дыма, — все уже вышли? Хотя… Если не пойдём сейчас, задохнёмся тут к чёртовой матери.

Он поднимается на ноги, стаскивает свою майку и наматываёт её поверх чужого лица, закрывая нос и рот, покрепче стискивает влажную узкую ладонь Бэмбэма и тащит его за собой. Тот едва успевает переставлять ноги позади него, дико кашляет, задыхается и что-то сипит зло ему в спину, а потом и вырывается. Джебом игнорирует его до тех пор, пока не чувствует отчаянный пинок, прилетевший ему в крестец.

— Да какого хрена?!

— Ты не туда свернул! — визжит Бэмбэм, пытаясь перекричать звук тревоги, когда он к нему оборачивается, — два поворота назад!

— А, — глупо говорит Джебом, — и где мы?

Бэмбэм отвечает что-то, топнув босой ногой. Отвечает как-то странно, по-тайски и, судя по интонации, очень невежливо. Джебом даже оскорбляется на всякий случай. Но снова решает оставить воспитательный разговор до лучших времён, и позволяет вести себя в нужную сторону.

Они действительно бегут обратно, едва разбирая дорогу из-за дыма, Джебом машинально считает повороты и понимает, что их уже было не два, и начинает догадываться, что они, всё-таки, заблудились в этих лабиринтах, а Бэмбэм просто паникует и несется туда, куда ведут его ноги.

Джебома простреливает противным чувством дежавю.

Снова огонь, снова паника, снова лабиринт, из которого невозможно выйти. И он бежит куда-то, всё такой же беспомощный и слабый. Всё такой же трусливый.

Коридор-поворот-коридор.

А за очередным поворотом из дыма и огня на них вываливается закопченный дико матерящийся самый настоящий полуголый Тосакан с жуткой мордой.

Бэмбэм верещит и шарахается к противоположной стене, Джебом тоже орёт, зажигает на автомате кольцо попытки с третьей, и не прекращая вопить, вызывает Белль. Тигрица выходит слабой и совсем маленькой, но даже это лучше, чем ничего. Она рычит и бросается наперерез чертыхающемуся и странно танцующему демону, но внезапно тормозит в замешательстве и поворачивает к Джебому мордочку. В глазах её читается вопрос, не идиот ли он и правда ли ему нужно, чтобы она этого самого демона загрызла. И исчезает, не вовремя демонстрируя характер.

Тосакан, прыгающий и хлопающий себя ладонями по тлеющим широким чёрным штанинам, поднимает на них с Бэмбэмом взгляд, высоко ликующе вскрикивает и бросается вперёд. Джебом чувствует, как тот его стискивает и душит, представляет, как сейчас вылезут наружу все органы, и опять орёт от надуманной боли.

— Живой-живой-живой-живой! — хрипит демон ему в ухо, и Джебом, опознав в этом голосе Джексона, почти начинает плакать.

Он больше тут не один.

А потом моментально звереет и долбит его по мокрой голой спине кулаком.

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь, идиот?! Тебя здесь быть не должно! Тебе же сюда нельзя! И почему ты без майки?

— Сгорела — радостно кричит Джексон и стаскивает с лица маску, в которой Джебом узнаёт с опозданием свой единственный сувенир, купленный на фестивале, — Это он, да? — кивает в сторону всё ещё перепуганного Бэмбэма, — а ещё у тебя руку правую не видно и левую ногу. Это так задумано, или что-то пошло не так?

Джебом понимает, что Бэмбэм всё-таки потерял контроль над иллюзией, и теперь остаётся только надеяться, что камеры из-за пожара вышли из строя, и о его похищении века никто никогда не узнает. Кстати о пожаре…

— Это твоих рук дело?

Джексон кивает, хочет что-то сказать, но закашливается. Где-то совсем рядом хрустит, гремит и рушится, Бэмбэм опять визжит, и Джебом подтаскивает его к себе и прижимает крепко.

— Сможешь нас вывести отсюда?

Джексон, продолжая кашлять, сипит:

— Я надеялся, что нас выведешь ты.

— Понятия не имею, где мы. Тут долбанный лабиринт, мы хотели выйти через кухню, но…

— Через кухню, серьёзно? Ты что, боевиков пересмотрел? Вы бы ещё в вытяжку залезли...

— Может пойдём хоть куда-нибудь уже?! — Бэмбэм, зажатый между ними, дёргается и пытается вырваться.

— Это ты тут абориген, — Джебом опускает взгляд на него, — где ближайший выход?

— Выход будет там, где мы его сделаем, — медленно произносит Джексон, — мы же на первом этаже, а ты у нас мастер по разбиранию предметов на молекулы. Тебе же ничего не стоит разнести парочку стен.

— Тебе тоже, — упирается Джебом, — где там притаился твой дракон?

Джексон заминается и нехотя признаётся:

— Не могу его выпустить. Не получается.

Джебом понятливо кивает: Ён, после того, как его сняли со спины Джексона, ведёт себя слишком непредсказуемо и даже капризно, доставляя кучу хлопот. Джебом, конечно, не уверен, что сможет сейчас хотя бы зажечь кольцо, но раз выбора всё равно нет... Он несмело вытаскивает пару серёжек из ушей и чувствует, как Пламя, которое они из него вытягивали, жгуче бежит по телу вместе с кровью, подпитывая каждую клетку. Очень хочется вдохнуть полной грудью, но вокруг только один горький дым и жар от приближающегося огня, глаза щиплет и колет, и Джебом зажмуривается. Он пытается сообразить, как ему лучше сделать проход. Хоть он и сказал ранее, что стёкла и замки — не проблема, но на самом-то деле до этого момента стены специально проламывать ему не доводилось, всё выходило случайно.

И теперь он нервно прикидывает варианты: в узком коридоре невозможно выстрелить из лука, и Белль тоже в такой ситуации не помощник, значит тратить время и силы на открывание коробочек смысла нет; еще нужно разделить Пламя так, чтобы его хватило и на щит для Джексона и Бэмбэма от осколков и камней, и на удар.

А что, если сделать два щита? И одним из них просто выдавить стену?

Джебом сгущает Пламя Облака, выставляя за собой защиту. Этому фокусу их учат в первый же год обучения на уроках по самообороне, и его исполнение не вызывает никаких трудностей, для этого, что важно, даже не нужна коробочка. Прочность и размер щита зависят от силы, которую в него вкладываешь, и с этим у него никогда не было проблем. Потом, собравшись, Джебом делает еще один щит впереди, который мерцает и грозит разлететься, но стоит только получше сконцентрироваться, как тот становится плотным и прочным.

— Ну, поехали, — бубнит себе под нос, а потом спрашивает громче, — которую бьём?

— Любую, — в один голос кричат Бэмбэм и Джексон, и Джебом с разбегу налетает на стену, украшенную изображением нежно-розовых пионов, и усиливает Пламя, заставляя площадь щита увеличиваться, нарушая целостность рисунка. По поверхности идут крупные трещины, со стены слезают лоскутами расписные обои, и в лицо Джебома летят опилки и куски штукатурки, когда он продирается сквозь неё.

А потом орёт, потому что по ту сторону бушует огонь. Щит, оставшийся без контроля, разлетается, языками пламени вмиг опаляет лицо, жжёт руки, выставленные вперёд, и глаза слепит слишком ярким светом. Джебома резко выдёргивают из дыры за пояс шорт обратно.

— Не туда, не туда! Чёрт, бежим!

И они бегут. Джексон тащит их с Бэмбэмом за собой, вцепившись им обоим в ладони. Ног Джебом уже не чувствует, легкие горят, а лицо пульсирует болью, но он не разрешает себе остановиться.

За очередным поворотом оказывается тупик, в который они впечатываются, не успев затормозить. Джебом чувствует себя выдохшимся, перегоревшим и полностью опустошенным, неспособным даже на искру. Он отчаянно долбит по стене кулаком, обдирая вздувшиеся волдыри и стонет:

— Тупик! Это тупик! Мы здесь сдохнем!

Его разворачивают за плечи, в глазах сверкает, а щеку обжигает болью.

— Прекрати истерику, — Джексон встряхивает его пару раз хорошенько и отвешивает ещё одну отрезвляющую оплеуху, — я знаю, что ты устал и что тебе страшно, но соберись и подними глаза.

Джебом ошалело смотрит на него, а потом глядит наверх, где под самым потолком виднеется окно. Узкое слуховое окошко, в котором за дымом можно рассмотреть точки звёзд. А значит…

— За этой стеной улица, понял? Мы сможем выйти. Назад идти бесполезно, там всё горит, и даже если здание тушат, до сюда дойдут не скоро, мы к тому времени задохнемся...

— Я пустой, — перебивает его Джебом, — не смогу, ничего не смогу...

— Я буду твоим аккумулятором, возьми столько Пламени, сколько сможешь вытерпеть, и вытащи нас отсюда.

Джебом поджимает губы и вскидывает подбородок, злясь на самого себя. Ну и размазня же он. Сопли развёл, будто это ему пятнадцать. Будто он ничему не научился за эти три года.

— Посвети мне, Сын-а, — сипло произносит он и отворачивается к последней преграде, отделяющей их от свободы.

— Представь, что это просто очередной урок с Тэкёном, расслабься, — говорит Джексон, зажигая мягкое Пламя Солнца и кладя тёплые ладони Джебому на обожжённые плечи, — мы же проворачивали это раньше, всё получится, а когда вернёмся домой, я тебя подлечу.

Техника эта Джебому откровенно не нравится, да и получилась она у них двоих, по правде, только однажды. Солнце Джексона, как и положено, делает сильнее, увеличивает мощность и радиус поражения, но для Джебома это почему-то всегда очень больно. И Джексон об этом прекрасно знает. Каждый раз, когда они пробуют, Джебом чувствует себя так, будто ему выворачивают суставы, вытягивают все жилы и надрывают каждую мышцу в теле. И страх испытать эту боль раз за разом не даёт довести дело до конца. Джебом подсознательно сопротивляется и начинает захлебываться Пламенем Джексона, как захлёбывается обычно его бесконечной глупой болтовней; он захлопывается перед ним и не пускает его Солнце также, как не пускает его самого на свою территорию. Тэкён говорит то же самое, что и Никкун. Говорит, что всё дело в его нежелании принять Джексона таким, какой есть, и в неспособности Джебома открыться хоть кому-то.

Говорит, что всё дело в доверии. Точнее, в его отсутствии.

В этот раз тоже больно. Чужое Пламя наполняет мышцы слишком горячим для Джебома огнём, оно бежит по венам, подсвечивая изнутри кожу ярким желтым светом, на фоне причитает Бэмбэм и обзывает их больными на голову придурками. Джебом притягивает его за рукав в безопасную зону около себя и надеется, что тому хватит ума не высовываться. Фиолетовое пламя льётся неуправляемо, подстёгиваемое болью и раздражением из-за незатыкающейся сирены. Джебом старается собрать его в щит, но пламени слишком много, оно не поддаётся контролю и просто расползается по всему этажу разряженным цветным облаком.

— Много! — кричит Джебом, из носа у него хлещет кровь, заливая губы и подбородок, — этого слишком много! Мы разнесем всё крыло!

Стена перед ними идёт трещинами, как и деревянный пол под ногами, маленькое окошко наверху брызжет осколками стекла, обдавая их мелкой колючей крошкой.

— Берегите глаза!

Джебом закрывает ладонями лицо плотно прижавшегося к нему Бэмбэма, чувствует поверх своих глаз ладонь Джексона, и как тот утыкается лбом ему в плечо позади. В голове навязчиво крутятся мысли: “лишь бы первым не рухнул потолок” и “как же не хватает Джинёна сейчас”.

Впереди оглушающе гремит, под ноги тяжело падают кирпичи и гулко бухают деревяшки перекрытий, им на головы сыпется пыль из обрушившейся стены. Смесь из песка, глины и гипса липнет к потной коже, оседает на волосах, делая их седыми, и забивается в нос, когда Джебом, наконец, глубоко и жадно вдыхает уличный влажный воздух.

Выбираются они, на удивление, удачно: с обратной стороны здания, куда не могут подъехать пожарные машины и совсем нет людей. Огонь полыхает преимущественно со стороны входа, распространяясь внутри по деревянным перегородкам и полам с дикой скоростью, пожирая старый Чайный домик.

Джексон подталкивает их с Бэмбэмом в сторону каменного высокого забора, и Джебом протестующе мычит:

— Это я точно сейчас не проломлю, даже пытаться не будем.

Джексон молча морщится и подбегает к самой стене. Он раскачивается пару раз, приседает и мощно выпрыгивает вверх, цепляясь самыми кончиками пальцев за выступ наверху, а затем спрыгивает обратно на землю с довольным видом.

— Эй, пацан, идём сюда, я тебя подброшу.

Он подставляет ладони и снова немного приседает, мотает головой Бэмбэму, и тот, поняв идею, доверчиво наступает босой грязной израненой ступнёй ему на руки, а потом, когда тот его подкидывает, цепко хватается за край, ловко подтягивается на худых тонких руках и перекидывает ногу через край. Он балансирует немного на узкой площадке наверху, а затем переваливается на другую сторону, и Джебом слышит, как мягко, по кошачьи, приземляется уже снаружи.

Джебом отчего-то боится, что тот сейчас даст дёру.

— В норме? — спрашивает Джексон, задрав голову, — эй, пацан?

— Да, отлично, — отвечают с той стороны после паузы, — только я вляпался в какое-то дерьмо… Скоро вы?

Джебом смотрит на Джексона, тот пялится на него в ответ и спрашивает:

— Ты сам, или тебя?..

— Сам, — возмущенно произносит Джебом. Он не может назвать часть тела, которая бы у него не болела, но унижаться так все равно не собирается.

Наверх он взбирается тяжело и неловко, обожжённые и ободранные руки саднят, пока он пытается позорно подтянуться, все тело дрожит от напряжения и усталости, и когда, наконец, ноги его касаются земли по ту сторону забора, Джебом обессиленно валится голой спиной в колючую сухую траву, и тут же шипит. Чувствительную покрасневшую кожу печет от любого касания.

Джексон перемахивает через забор, задержавшись совсем чуть-чуть. Он тоже вляпывается во что-то, корчится, пытаясь счистить вонючую дрянь с подошвы и бурчит:

— Ну и мерзость.

Со двора раздаются тревожные голоса, кто-то пробегает рядом, и они втроём, как по команде, подскакивают и из последних сил бегут в противоположную сторону, петляя между плотно стоящими домами с мигающими вывесками.

Выбравшись из Китайского квартала, их долго никто не берёт в такси, и Джебом не может упрекнуть в этом водителей. Выглядит их компания колоритно. Полуголые, обожжённые, закопченые и чумазые, они явно не вызывают доверия у местных бомбил. Втроём они плетутся вдоль дороги, ориентируясь на высотку, около которой Джебом помнит есть остановка нужного им маршрута. Общественный транспорт, насколько он знает, ходить начинает в пять утра, а значит ждать им всего ничего.

Уже у самого здания около них тормозит серебристая Тойота. Такая же ободранная и грязная, как и они сами. Стекло со стороны водителя опускается и оттуда раздается какой-то вопрос, который ни Джебом, ни Джексон понять не могут. Зато Бэмбэм оживляется, начинает активно кивать головой, что-то быстро-быстро чирикать и жестикулировать. Через пару минут таких переговоров, он произносит с серьёзной миной:

— Залезайте. Я всё уладил.

Джебома пробирает смех от его тона и выражения лица. Он ржёт, присаживаясь на корточки у раздолбанной машины, весь в ожогах, ободранный и без майки, с залитым кровью подбородком. Усталось и напряжение выходят из чуть живого тела шумной истерикой. Джексон, глядя на него, тоже начинает хихикать и треплет ему седые от пыли волосы и просит, сквозь хохот:

— Садись уже, пока он всё уладил, а то мы тут до утра будем болтаться.

Втроём им тесно на заднем сидении, но Джебом не пускает Бэмбэма вперёд, заставляя его сплющиться между ним и Джексоном. Он захлопывает скрипящую дверь, и они едут. Непонятно куда.

— А куда мы?..

— Домой, — сонно отвечает ему Бэмбэм, стараясь сесть удобнее, — я хочу домой.

С Джебома слетает сон:

— Но тебе нельзя, ай!  
Джексон щипает его за плечо, просовывая руку позади спины Бэмбэма, и сурово говорит:

— Он год не видел мать, имей совесть. И, к тому же, ты его вот так босиком и без документов в Корею потащишь?

Зевает широко, откинувшись затылком назад.  
— Сегодня к ним точно никто не явится.

Машина привозит их к знакомому уже району с другой стороны, и выходят они почти у самого дома Бэмбэма. Джебом пытается расплатиться с водителем, вытряхнув все деньги из чудом уцелевшего рюкзака, но дедок за рулём показывает ему жестами, чтобы убрал и шел уже с миром.

Бэмбэм со всех ног несётся через двор к задней двери, сбивая по дороге брошенную, наверное, Бэби куклу, и пропадает где-то в темноте и тишине дома. Через минуту в нескольких комнатах загорается свет, а потом, кажется, на всю округу раздаются детские радостные вопли.

Джебом грузно плюхается на край клумбы у ворот под тускло горящим уличным фонарем и тупо рассматривает оборванный с одной стороны ремешок на правой сандалии. После такого отпуска, думает он, нужен ещё один.

Перед ним на корточки присаживается Джексон, задумчиво жующий колосок. Он тычет ему пальцем в наливающийся синяк на ноге и говорит:

— Ты псих, знаешь?

Джебом кивает, пытается стереть с лица запекшуюся корку крови из носа и спрашивает, не глядя на него:

— Как ты нас вообще нашёл?

Джексон приподнимает бровь и, протянув к нему руку, щелкает пальцами по оставшимся серьгам в ухе.

— Отследил. Не сразу, правда, сообразили. Югём, когда вернулся один, сказал, что ты остался в центре, чтобы, представь себе, выпить чаю. Мы с Джинёном решили, что он тебя просто задрал, и ты его домой отослал.

— Как там, кстати, Джинён? Ему лучше?

— Орёт, — отвечает ему Джексон, скорчив рожу, — но больше не блюёт. Никкун, если тебе интересно, тоже. Орёт, я имею в виду. Готовься к расплате за самодеятельность.

Джебом морщится. Огребёт он знатно, это точно. Сначала от Джинёна, потом от Никкуна, обязательно наслушается нравоучений от Тэкёна… О выволочке у директора Пака он даже думать боится.

— Югём передал вам то, что сказал ему я, — Джебом неровным ногтем старательно обдирает кожу с лопнувшего волдыря на ладони, — он не виноват.

— Объяснишь это Джинёну, когда вернёмся, — хихикает Джексон и с размаху бьёт его по руке, — прекрати ковырять, заразу занесешь!

— Моя рука, — огрызается Джебом, — моя болячка. Хочу ковырять и буду!

— Югём на тебя в большой обиде, — цыкает Джексон и хлопает его по пальцам еще раз, — Джинён его отчитывал полчаса за то, что тот отпустил тебя одного. Мстить будет, как пить дать.

— Что, было бы лучше взять его с собой в притон? Югём, конечно, у нас акселерат, но всё равно ребёнок.

— Было бы лучше вернуться с ним вместе домой, идиот! — неожиданно кричит на него Джексон. Злющий, как чёрт, — и отвечать на хренов телефон, когда тебе звонят!

Джебом смотрит на него круглыми от удивления глазами, его крик вводит в замешательство, и он даже не может сходу придумать ответ, потому что к нотациям от него готов не был. Молча лезет в провонявший дымом рюкзак и достаёт наружу свой смартфон с выключенным звуком и сотней пропущенных звонков.

— Извини? — неуверенно произносит он и поворачивает к нему экран, — отключил, прежде чем зайти внутрь.

Джексон вырывает его телефон и швыряет куда-то за заборчик.

— Эй! Сдурел?!

— Ты всё равно им не пользуешься! Как и своей головой, — подскакивает на ноги и нависает над ним, уперев руки в бока, — мы чуть не полысели из-за тебя. Нет, скажи, как ты до этого додумался?

Джебом снова молчит. Он и так знает, что повёл себя как ненормальный, чем он может оправдаться? Мягкосердечием? Жалостью? Жаждой приключений?

— Знаешь, как мы должны были действовать в такой ситуации? Доложить о положении дел на Базу и ждать дальнейших инструкций. Всё. — Джексон подходит к нему, поднимает руку, будто хочет ударить, но потом опускает её и садится рядом, касаясь коленом, — Господи, хён… Ты украл из борделя проститутку. Кому рассказать — не поверят же.

— Я тебя убью, если кому-нибудь разболтаешь, понял? — Джебом толкает его кулаком в голое плечо, — ты мне вот что скажи… Тебе же нельзя в Китайский квартал, как тебя отпустили? Вдруг тебя кто-то узнал?

— А ты не думаешь, что меня могли и раньше узнать? Мы же тут две недели уже болтаемся. Не в Бангкоке, конечно, но местные Триады тоже безвылазно в районе Сампенг не сидят. Мне кажется, что нам не всё говорят. Что-то происходит, что-то, о чём мы не догадываемся, — молчит немного задумчиво, а потом расплывается в улыбке, — к тому же, я в маске пришёл! Круто вышло, а? Я даже не знал, что ты так визжать можешь.

— Это была моя маска, — расстраивается Джебом, пропуская мимо ушей часть про “визжать”, — блин, она же сгорела, да?

Джексон угукает и предлагает:

— Хочешь, я тебе другую куплю?

— Не надо. Мне нравилась та, — Джебом поднимается, разминает затёкшее тело и ноет, — чего они там так долго?

Стоит только посетовать, как из дома выбегает Бэмбэм. Умытый, переодетый и в кроссовках, он застенчиво топчется перед ними и зовёт за собой. Внутри их настойчиво загоняют в душ, долго мажут какой-то щипучей едкой мазью каждый волдырь и царапину, зачем-то заматывают Джебома в бинты и заклеивают лицо цветными полосками детского пластыря. Бэби, высунув язык, что-то рисует ему цветным фломастером на бинтах правой руки, пока он, закутанный в безразмерный халат, ест блинчики с Нутеллой и вместе с Джексоном отвечает матери Бэмбэма на тысячу и один вопрос. Чуть погодя она приносит им цветастые рубашки и пару светлых брюк своих старших сыновей, которые, по её словам, проводят каникулы у бабушки, и Джебом, переодевшись в чистое и целое, чувствует себя по-настоящему живым.

Уезжают они уже совсем утром, едва не оставив вырубившийся телефон Джебома валяться в кустах. Джексон, увидя его, отчего-то бледнеет и хлопает себя сначала по карманам, а потом по лбу, и просит разрешения позвонить.

Разговор выходит коротким. Джексон успевает сказать в трубку: “Только не ори”, а потом, демонстративно отведя телефон от уха, жмёт “Завершить звонок” и мямлит:

— Ну, блин, да, забыл сказать, что мы живые. Чего ругаться-то сразу.

В такси Бэмбэм, с капризным видом заявивший, что на заднем сидении его укачивает, дрыхнет впереди, стиснув коленями большой розовый чемодан, весь обклеенный стикерами. Джебом глядит на его трогательно пушащиеся волосы на макушке, на тонкую совсем не загорелую шею и судорожно сжатые пальцы на чемодане, и впервые думает, что, возможно, они действительно спасли жизнь ребёнку и дадут ему теперь почти свободное будущее.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, — вполголоса говорит Джебом, боясь разбудить Бэмбэма, — как меня завербовали? Говорил что-то о выборе…

— Можешь не рассказывать, — также тихо перебивает его Джексон. — Я знаю, что никто это не обсуждает. Сам не понимаю, зачем спросил тогда.

— Я убил, — быстро, пока не передумал, шепчет Джебом, — двоих человек. Убил за то, что они издевались над кошкой.

Джексон молчит, уткнувшись взглядом в свои руки с уже немного затянувшимися следами от ожогов и царапин. И правда — всё заживает как на собаке.

— Они бросались в неё камнями, а она, беззащитная и маленькая, плакала на всю улицу. Я разозлился и… И вот. От них только кровавое месиво осталось, — хмыкает, отвернувшись к окну, — и кто из нас двоих настоящий монстр?

— Монстры не спасают кошек, — в тон ему отвечает Джексон, ободряюще проводя ладонью по затылку и притягивая к себе за шею. Джебом шипит, потому что чужая рука попадает на какую-то болячку, и неловко валится ему на плечо. — И за чужими детьми в притоны, сломя голову, не несутся.


	5. Chapter 5

_Роль Хранителя Грозы — отводить угрозы от Семьи_  
_ словно громоотвод._  
_ © Реборн | KHR!_

— Город просыпается, — торжественно объявляет Джебом, потягивается и зевает, — и в нём остаётся только мафия, потому что все мирные жители были ночью убиты. Наконец-то...

— Блин! — ноет Джексон и падает спиной на пол, вытягивая вперёд ноги, — с вами играть — одно мучение. Профессиональные вруны.

Югём и Бэмбэм, улыбаясь, исполняют свой мудрёный жест руками и приваливаются к краю кровати. Югём переворачивает карточку лицевой стороной с меткой «Мафия» и пододвигает её к такой же карточке “убитого” горожанами ранее Бэмбэма.

Джинён, которого тоже вывели из игры, хмыкает:

— Засранцы. Югём, я с тобой в разведку не пойду, ты же кинешь при первой опасности.

— Точно-точно, — поддакивает Джебом и тянется собрать пустые пачки из-под чипсов и коробки от пиццы с пепперони, раскиданные по всей комнате, — Бэмбэма, я бы на твоём месте еще подумал: дружить с ним или нет. Он же тебя подставил!

— Он отвёл от себя подозрения, — защищает Югёма Бэмбэм, допивает газировку и кидаёт пустую банку в общую кучу, — как команда, мы всё равно вас обыграли.

— Пообещайте только, что не сделаете при реальной угрозе также,— бубнит Джексон, подсовывает руку под письменный стол, шарится там и вытаскивает наружу жёлтый медиатор, крутит его и протягивает Джебому.

— Нужно Сонджин-хёну отдать, когда придёт за гитарой, — Джебом, проходя мимо, вытаскивает пластиковый треугольник из чужих пальцев и кидает его поверх стола, у которого стоит акустическая старенькая гитара, вся заклеенная стикерами.

— Этот Ёнхена, — возражает Джексон и садится нормально, — у Сонджина оранжевые все.

— Без разницы, — Джебом заталкивает ногой мусор в переполненную корзину и досадливо цыкает, потому что всё вываливается обратно, — они же живут вместе. Почему каждый раз у меня сидим, будто негде больше…

Такие совместные вечера они начали практиковать не так давно. Сначала они неловко тусили впятером, смотрели кино, играли в настолки и грызли какую-нибудь гадость, посыпая крошками полы. Потом в один из дней Джинён притащил с собой Вонпиля, а тот привёл Ёнхена. Ёнхен, промаявшись у них час, пока они все ругались из-за сериала, ушёл и вернулся уже с гитарой и Сонджином. И после этого дело пошло веселее. Сонджин, хоть и не является их Небом, всё равно дает им ощущение гармонии, законченности и безопасности.

— Эй, это, вообще-то, и моя комната тоже, если ты не забыл, — Джексон поднимается на ноги, вытаскивает откуда-то из недр шкафа скомканный пакет и помогает отделить половину мусора и, наконец, затянуть завязки.

— Скоро забуду, — хихикает Джебом, — тебя же ночами чёрт знает где носит, Ромео.

— Кстати, об этом, — Джинён поднимает на них двоих глаза, — Сын-а, если тебя ещё раз поймают, вылезающим из окон женского общежития, я за себя не отвечаю. Погорел ты, а отдувались на полигоне мы все вместе!

— Больше не поймают, — тянет Бэмбэм хитро, бьёт кулаком по кулаку Джексона и поворачивается перед зеркалом то одним боком, то другим. Кольцо у него едва заметно сияет, а самого его с ног до головы окутывает синяя дымка, из которой он споро лепит себе что-то поверх обычной белой майки и шорт. Его маленькая чёрная пантера вертится у него под ногами и смешно мяучит, требуя внимания.

Джебом подходит, чтобы взять её на руки, но та шипит и дерёт ему острыми когтями запястье.

— Ауч, вот зараза! — он отнимает быстро руку и зализывает кровящие царапины, — думается мне, что ты меня недолюбливаешь, иначе не могу объяснить поведение твоей кошки, — осекается и, поджав губы, по слогам выговаривает, оглядев Бэмбэма, — и в таком виде ты отсюда не выйдешь.

— Во-первых, это не кошка, а пантера, — тот оборачивается, — во-вторых, его зовут Кинг, а не “Зараза”, а в-третьих, — поправляет ремешок чокера на шее, — ещё как выйду!

Джинён переводит взгляд с одного на другого и, прежде чем Джебом успевает что-то ещё сказать, жестом просит его подождать:

— Выглядишь, конечно, потрясно.

Джебом приподнимает бровь неверяще, а тот продолжает осторожно:

— Леопардовый тебе очень к лицу и ботфорты неплохие… — он старается не смеяться, — но прости за любопытство: ты куда собрался? Уже стемнело.

Бэмбэм, с помощью иллюзии накинувший себе лет пять, выглядит как один из айдолов, которых крутят по телеку: накрашенный, весь в блёстках, с ярко-красной макушкой и действительно в ботфортах. У Джебома при взгляде на него по рукам колюче ползет сыпь от такого количества Тумана, и ему кажется, будто в комнате сладко и пряно пахнет благовониями.

— Мы на Хондэ собрались, — отвечает заносчиво Бэмбэм, — пятница же.

— Мы, — Джебом выделяет это “мы”, — никуда не собирались.

— Югёма, — Джинён прищуривается и присаживается на кровать, — ты тоже в это “мы” входишь?

Тот мотает головой и честно отвечает:

— Он с девушкой идёт.

— Чего?! — Джексон даже подпрыгивает, — с какой это еще девушкой?

— Всё равно с какой, — Джебом складывает руки на груди, — ночью, да еще и в таком виде… Запрещаю.

Бэмбэм по-детски топает ногой, иллюзия вокруг него мерцает пару раз и стекает, являя взору привычного худого мальчишку в дырявом на пальце носке.

— Ты мне не мама, чтобы запрещать!

— Твоя мама тебя бы выпорола! — Джебом шагает к нему ближе, нависает и цедит сквозь зубы, закипая, — или мне отвезти тебя туда, откуда я тебя забрал? В этих тряпках тебе только там и место!

— Слушай, идея и правда неудачная, — Джинён быстро встаёт между ними, оттеснив Джебома плечом, и бьёт его локтем под дых, — давай вы сходите с девочкой куда-нибудь завтра днём, ладно? И… — он запинается, — в приличном виде.

Бэмбэм выглядывает и явно ищет поддержки у Джексона, притихшего у стола, но тот, почесав затылок, нехотя произносит:

— Бро, прости, но, если честно, это слишком… Да и правда, поздно уже.

— Слишком?! — злится Бэмбэм, но тут же берёт себя в руки, — знаете, что? Сами будете за пивом ходить! И задницу свою голую тоже сами прикрывать будете!

— О! — Джинён оборачивается к Джексону, — значит, слухи не врут, и ты действительно прыгал из окна в чем мать родила.

— Блин, трепло! — Джексон, красный до корней волос, кидает в Бэмбэма подушкой, — просил же молчать…

— Ну, тогда тебя хотя бы не поймали, — ехидно хихикает тот, показывает язык и ловко прячется за спиной Джебома, — неудачник!

— Меня, между прочим, спалили только в тот раз, когда я караулил его. Мне пришлось прыгать с третьего этажа из-за пришедшего коменданта, — оправдывается Джексон и возмущенно тычет пальцем в Джебома, — потому что он, видите ли, забыл предупредить, что останется у своей училки до утра!

Он так и замирает с выставленным пальцем. Глаза его округляются, когда понимает что ляпнул, и, начав отступать в сторону двери, Джексон торопливо мямлит:

— Извини...

Джебом вспыхивает как спичка. Он чувствует, что предательски краснеет, начиная с шеи. Стыд и злость на Джексона пропитывают его насквозь, и он рычит:

— Джексон!

Джинён, до этого тихо хихикающий, начинает хохотать в голос и валится спиной на кровать, Югём смотрит на него, как на больного, и сдвигается в самый угол, чтобы тот не задел его ногами, а потом, словно только осознав, восклицает:

— Фу! Она же старая!

— Сам ты старый! — вопит Джебом, закрыв лицо руками, распластывается под общий смех на полу и скукоживается там, надеясь исчезнуть, — Джексон, я тебя ненавижу…

— Она не старая, а опытная, — авторитетно заявляет моментально оправившийся Бэмбэм и садится у зеркала, беря на руки Кинга. Пантера, добившись своего, растекается у него по ногам и подставляет светлый живот под ласку.

Джинён, всё продолжающий смеяться, кое-как выдавливает из себя:

— Это же… Это же незаконно! Если кто-то узнает, её уволят.

— Да не уволят уже, — говорит смущённо Джексон, опускаясь рядом с катающимся по полу Джебомом, и хлопает его ободряюще ладонью по бедру пару раз, — она его бросила и уехала в Японию. Ауч!

Джебом, извернувшись, метко пинает Джексона и позорно взвизгивает:

— Ты специально?! Заткнись!

С кровати раздаются истеричные похрюкивания:

— Так вот откуда был такой внезапный интерес к японскому… Блин, она же тебя лет на десять старше!

— На восемь, — огрызается Джебом с пола и шарит рукой в поисках того, чем можно было бы кинуть в Джинёна, — и она меня не бросала! Мы расстались, потому что у неё контракт закончился.

— А я-то думал всё, как ты умудрился сдать японский на такой высокий балл, — не унимается Джинён, — и все эти дополнительные занятия…

— Хватит, слышишь!

— Он самый настоящий читер, — ржет Джексон и бесстрашно укладывается рядом с дергающимся Джебомом, — совместил приятное с полезным, я тебе даже завидую...

— Прекратите, — верещит Югём, затыкает уши руками и прячет голову под подушку, — я кристально чистый ребёнок, мне еще рано слушать о таких вещах!

Джебом заворачивается в свою безразмерную футболку с головой и тихо хнычет:

— За что мне это всё…

— За то, что не пускаешь меня гулять, — мстительно говорит Бэмбэм и корчит ему рожу.

— Дурак, — вскидывается на него Джебом, — я обещал твоей матери, что пригляжу за тобой. Что я ей скажу, если что-то случится?

— “Приглядывать” и “Опекать как курица яйцо” — разные вещи!

— Бэмбэм-а, — басит Джинён и переворачивается на кровати на живот, — ты знаешь, я всегда на твоей стороне, но в этот раз… Хён прав. Не стоит тебе так ходить по улице. Тем более, ты всё ещё плохо контролируешь иллюзии.

— Зануды… — бурчит Бэмбэм, зажигает пламя и перекрашивает волосы из красного в фиолетовый, а потом настороженно прислушивается, — мне кажется, или в коридоре шумно?

Они разом замолкают. За дверью и правда что-то происходит, кто-то куда-то идёт и переговаривается в полный голос, хотя время уже позднее. Джебом поднимается с пола, открывает дверь и нос к носу сталкивается с растрёпанным Сонджином. Тот стоит с крайне озадаченным лицом и с занесенной рукой для стука, у него видны следы от подушки на щеке, а сам он в пижаме и мягких тапках. С Ёнхеном они ушли от них около часа назад, когда коварная “Мафия” с ними расправилась, и, видно, успели уже даже вздремнуть.

— Не спите ещё? У нас какое-то общее собрание в актовом зале. Никкун прислал свою коалу, и она, по-моему, немного…

Джексон пролезает у Джебома под рукой, вертит головой от любопытства, и, увидя огромную коалу с горящим фиолетовым пламенем на ушах, тяжело переваливающуюся по этажу, присвистывает:

— Бешеная. Не знал даже, что они могут так быстро передвигаться.

Коала, услышав его, встаёт на задние лапы и угрожающе ревёт, тряся длинющими когтями:

— Ладно-ладно, — Джексон поднимает ладони в успокаивающем жесте и, зайдя обратно в комнату зовёт, — парни, идемте, что-то подсказывает мне, что без нас не начнут.

В актовом зале людно, шумно и душно. Джебом оттягивает ворот футболки и морщится: его раздражает и шумно, и людно, и душно. Народ хаотично толпится, все сонные, растрёпанные и одинаково не в курсе происходящего. Даже девчонок согнали из их корпуса, надо же. Джебом отходит в сторону, пока остальные лезут в самый эпицентр, и присаживается около стены на корточки в одиночестве, не желая толкаться.

“А нас, оказывается, много”, — думает Джебом. Он никогда не обращал на это внимания, а теперь, увидя их всех вместе, понял, насколько Организация выросла за три с хвостиком года. Людей меньше, чем в ЭсЭм, например, но всё равно орава выходит приличная. Хоть у них и нет пока что ни одного полноценного кластера, но достойный отпор в случае опасности они дать точно смогут.

Минут через десять, когда гул крайне возмущённых голосов усиливается так, что, наверное, слышен по всей Базе, в двери решительно входит Никкун. Он, хмурый и сосредоточенный, запрыгивает на сцену и говорит оттуда:

— Так, послушайте меня…

Эффекта это не имеет, все продолжают верещать, бегая от одной кучки людей к другой, за некоторыми также энергично и бестолково носятся их животные из коробочек, создавая своим кудахтаньем и гавканьем еще больший беспредел. Джебом из-за чужих спин видит, как Никкун устало переступает с ноги на ногу и пробует ёще раз.

— Я понимаю, что уже поздно, но не могли бы вы немного…

— Умолкли все!

Директор Пак широким шагом буквально влетает в зал, за ним, расплёскивая Пламя Неба, семенит его пёстрый павлин. Они проходят сквозь толпу как горящий ледокол, расталкивающий и сминающий всё на своём пути. Джебом чувствует даже на расстоянии, что от директора веет жаром, злостью и силой, волосы на руках и затылке встают дыбом.

Студенты, не сговариваясь, реагируют одинаково. Почуяв угрозу, они оперативно разбиваются на свои кластеры, и те, у которых есть Небо, окружают его плотной живой стеной, отделяя от источника потенциальной опасности. Это классическое построение, которое отрабатывается годами на полигоне и учениях. Если бы у их кластера был Хранитель Неба, то Джебом тоже, не раздумывая, дёрнулся бы в его сторону. Он поднимается и отлипает от стены, чтобы подойти ближе к сцене, куда почти добрался их директор. Слева на него налетает взбудораженный Джексон, а справа — вжимается Бэмбэм, у которого хлещет кровь из носа.

— Он офигенный, правда? — шепотом спрашивает Джексон и наклоняется к Бэмбэму, — не запрокидывай голову, зажми пока что пальцами ноздри. Блин, угораздило же тебя…

Джинён тоже выныривает откуда-то из центра и за руку приводит немного пришибленного и притихшего Югёма.

— Они с Бэмбэмом стояли ближе всех, — поясняет он и трёт активно ухо, — чёрт, у меня уши заложило от давления. Директор просто в бешенстве. Интересно, что случилось…

— Всем меня слышно? Всем видно? — разносится эхом по залу, — послушайте внимательно.

Никкун, замечает Джебом, пока на него никто не смотрит, тяжело спускается вниз, отходит в самую тень и застывает там мрачной неподвижной статуей. Его облачная коала съёживается до нормальных размеров и, цепляясь когтями, вползает ему вверх по штанине, просясь на руки. Никкун рассеянно поднимает её и начинает остервенело гладить, едва искры не высекая.

— С сегодняшнего дня вводится комендантский час, — доносится до Джебома, и он поворачивается обратно, — все студенты обязаны находиться на территории Базы после восьми вечера, — по залу разносится недовольный гундёж, который, впрочем, быстро сходит на нет, — также отменяются летние стажировки за границей и, к сожалению, наши ежегодные совместные учения с «ВайДжи» откладываются на неопределённый срок. Все студенты, не прошедшие аттестацию, остаются на Базе без права выезда, вашим родителям и опекунам завтра с утра будут высланы письма с разъяснениями и извинениями. И еще… — директор оглядывает их всех и поджимает губы, — приглядывайте друг за другом. Поодиночке никуда не ходите. У меня всё. Марш по постелям.

Он спрыгивает и также сквозь толпу торопливо уходит обратно, преследуемый своей шумной птицей.

— Блин, — ноет Бэмбэм расстроенно, вытирая кровь из-под носа, — наша поездка в Японию накрылась.

— Чёрт с ней с Японией, — Югём провожает взглядом спину директора, — я теперь даже домой на каникулы не попаду… Эй, хён, ты куда?

— Идите по спальням, — командует Джебом, нетерпеливо махнув им рукой, — и найдите Бэмбэму где-нибудь лёд, ладно?

Он продирается сквозь недовольно бубнящую толпу в сторону Никкуна, который так и стоит в тени со своей коалой. Джебому, по правде, плевать и на комендантский час и на отмену выездов, он хотя бы выспится за лето дома, но ему не нравится, что им ничего не объяснили. Все они чувствуют перемены в настроении старших, которые последние полгода все до одного нервные и взвинченные. Джебом бы даже сказал — напуганные.

Но чем? Или кем?

— Что происходит?

Никкун хмыкает и поднимает на него уставшие и покрасневшие глаза:

— Я ждал Джинёна.

Джебом пожимает плечами:

— Джинён пришёл бы к Тэкёну, а не к тебе.

Никкун отчего-то дёргается, напрягается весь и, вздохнув, прячет лицо в ладонях. Его сонная коала так и остаётся болтаться у него на плече, свесив когтистые лапы вниз.

— Тэкён пропал, — говорит он после паузы, садится на пол и хлопает ладонью рядом, предлагая Джебому тоже сесть, — директор запретил распространяться, но… Но вы имеете право знать. Я так считаю.

— Ты думаешь он?.. — Джебом плюхается напротив него, старается, чтобы голос не дрожал, но выходит не очень.

— Я не знаю, что думать, — отвечает Никкун отчаянно, — он просто растворился, понимаешь? Мы не смогли отследить его ни по телефону, ни по Пламени. Последний раз его видели в Бразилии…

— В Бразилии? — удивлённо спрашивает Джебом, — какого хрена он там забыл? У нас нет дел с Бразилией!

Никкун заминается на мгновение:

— Ваше Небо сияло в Бразилии. А до этого — в Парагвае.

— О, — тупо отвечает Джебом и чешет мизинцем бровь, — внезапно. А почему полетел Тэкён, а не мы?

— Решили не рисковать. Особенно после того, что вы устроили в Таиланде, — Никкун тычет ему пальцем в щеку, — не корчи это страдальческое лицо, любитель брать штурмом бордели. Это было около двух месяцев назад.

— Два месяца?! Чего так долго-то…

— Джебом, — перебивает его Никкун, — мы давно не студенты. У нас у каждого своя жизнь и свои миссии, мы отчитываемся напрямую Боссу. Иногда мы вынуждены исчезнуть с радаров, когда работаем под прикрытием. Да кому я объясняю, ты же, насколько помню, стажируешься в отделе Конкурентной разведки, сам всё знаешь…

Кивает.

— Он должен был выйти на связь не позднее пятого мая. Со мной, — вытягивает ноги и откидывается на стену спиной, — а я всё прохлопал. Хватился только неделю спустя, когда мой дом в Чонбури разнесли.

— Что? Это же не могут быть…

— Не думаю, — Никкун качает головой, — если бы «Дикий пион» мстил за свой Чайный домик, то действовали бы явно масштабнее. А так у меня просто вынесли весь арсенал из подвала и шкафы перерыли в доме, сейф вскрыли…

— А семья Бэмбэма… — встревожено начинает Джебом, но его опять перебивают.

— Всё нормально. Мы тоже подумали о них в первую очередь, сделали им новые документы и перевезли в центр Бангкока.

— В центр?

— Если хочешь что-то спрятать, сделай это на самом видном месте. Его мать, кстати, очень… — морщится, — требовательная. И деятельная. У неё теперь своё кафе, а детей пристроили в частные школы. Но не об этом сейчас… Пока я разгрёб всё, уже неделя прошла. Начал звонить ему, потом парням, даже девочкам в США набрал, но Тэкён ни с кем из них тоже не связывался. Второй Дивизион отследил его кольцо со встроенным маячком, оно всё ещё было в Бразилии, и я, конечно, сорвался туда первым же самолётом. Кольцо нашел, — он достаёт из кармана перстень с выгравированным на нём гербом Независимого Отряда Урегулирования Внешних Конфликтов, — в ячейке гостиницы. Тэкёна там даже не сразу вспомнили, я отсмотрел все записи с камер, он действительно туда заехал, оставил кольцо, и в тот же день уехал. И больше не вернулся. Долбанная Бразилия с её хаосом, ни в чём у них нет порядка.

Он переводит дыхание, молчит немного и продолжает:

— Ни по одному из паспортов он из страны не выезжал, Пламя его нигде не фиксируется, а полиция Бразилии как в рот воды набрала, хуже местных наркобаронов. Эти хоть каким-то законам следуют. Тэкён будто сквозь землю провалился. Это даже для нас ненормально, понимаешь? Ваше Небо, кстати, тоже обнаружить не удалось.

— Совсем ничего? — уныло спрашивает Джебом и тянется погладить уснувшую коалу. Она лениво приоткрывает один глаз и снова засыпает, позволяя себя трогать.

— Источник Пламени был замечен в обычной общеобразовательной школе. Старшей, если тебе это важно. Но там сейчас каникулы, а здание на ремонте, так что всё закрыто.

— Директор Пак из-за пропажи Тэкёна в такой ярости? Поэтому все выезды запретили? И, мне кажется, или... — Джебом ёрзает, он не уверен, что должен это спрашивать, потому что ответ может ему не понравиться, — он чего-то боится?

— Мы все боимся.

— Но чего? Бразилия — далеко, и мы никак от них не зависим. Пропажа Тэкёна может быть случайностью. Трагичной, но случайностью. Есть ли смысл поднимать панику здесь?

— В тот раз Техас тоже был неблизко.

И тут до него доходит. По рукам ползут тревожные мурашки, и Джебом моментально понимает, почему директор предпочёл скрыть от них правду. Детская истерика им сейчас тут совсем не нужна.

— Вы думаете, что происходит то же самое? Думаете, что его убрали, как Рейна тогда? Но… — Джебом лихорадочно соображает, — но Тэкён — не Рейн, у него нет такого влияния и мощи, и никогда не было. Его смерть не ослабит «ДжиВайПи» в той же мере. Нет никаких причин выводить его из игры.

— Верно, — прищуривается Никкун, — но ты упускаешь кое-что важное. То, зачем он ездил в Бразилию.

— За источником, — отвечает даже не раздумывая, — это же обычная операция вербовки, и ничего более.

— Это не просто Хранитель, Джебом. Во-первых, это носитель Пламени Неба, их по всему миру — кот наплакал. Мало ли кто его ещё мог засечь? Тем более, это Бразилия. А во-вторых, это ваш Хранитель Неба, — Никкун толкает его кулаком в грудь, — вашего кластера.

— И что? — Джебом приподнимает бровь, — причём тут это?

— Ты серьёзно не понимаешь? Ваш кластер — будущее «ДжиВайПи». С вашей помощью Босс планирует расширить влияние Семьи не только здесь, но и за пределами Кореи. С нами работает мировая мафия и сейчас, но неохотно и не в таких масштабах, как хотелось бы. Пак Джинён специально мотает нас по миру: Гонконг, Канада, Австралия, Таиланд, Япония, теперь Бразилия. Не забывай, мафия — дело семейное. Проще найти общий язык, если у вас одна кровь, все это знают.

— И не все такие дураки, как ты, — Джебом фырчит, — в Халлю давно догадались, что мы тут делаем, и на какие территории нацелились. Все наши внутренние союзы — формальность. Мы проводим совместные учения, работаем по бартеру и, в целом, выглядим единой организацией для мирового сообщества, но на деле же все готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки. И Конфликт Колец в две тысячи восьмом, по-моему, отлично продемонстрировал это. Мы отбили место в Большой тройке и комплект колец нам тоже удалось сберечь, но у нас не осталось никого, кто бы мог их носить. Кластер должен быть полным и с максимальной совместимостью Пламени, иначе Кольца ранят владельцев, а не усилят. Нас они едва не убили во время испытания.

— Но кто мог знать, что Тэкён поехал именно за Хранителем Неба, и именно за нашим? У них же на лбу это не написано, — задумчиво тянет Джебом, — как-то это всё… Не точно.

— Поэтому-то мы и боимся. Предположений куча, и одно хуже другого, мы просто не знаем к чему готовиться, — Никкун подбрасывает кольцо Тэкёна на ладони раз-другой и убирает его обратно в карман, — и по этой причине директор ограничил все передвижения. Что, если Тэкён пропал из-за миссии? Вдруг это только начало, и нападения продолжатся? Мы лишимся не только возможности собрать новые кластеры, мы потеряем то, что уже имеем. Если угроза исходит извне, то нам поможет конфедерация, но если изнутри… Мы можем не пережить новый Конфликт, Джебом. Мы ещё не готовы. Вы не готовы.

— Но нас много, — возражает Джебом, — нас много и мы сильные, сильнее, чем были вы в две тысячи восьмом. И есть союзные Семьи.

— Которые предадут нас при первой же возможности, лишь бы отхватить кусок побольше! — Никкун раздражённо бьёт себя по колену, — у нас есть стукачи практически во всех больших Семьях, они нас информируют по возможности, но ты же понимаешь, что если мы используем их, то и у нас здесь крыс достаточно. Любой намек на то, что мы ослабели, даст повод к нападению. Не будь наивным, ты уже не ребёнок и даже не новичок. Присматривай за своими, ладно? Особенно за Джинёном. Вы вдвоём сейчас — опора Третьего Поколения. Если бы только ваше Небо объявилось…

— И что бы это изменило? Мы всё равно не нашли ещё Хранителя Грозы. К тому же… Почему мы? Кластер Джихе почти полный, найти ей Хранителя Урагана явно проще, чем нам — Небо. И они все хорошо обучены, гораздо лучше нас, — Джебом застенчиво теребит ухо,— они нас уделали в последний раз на учениях.

Никкун смеется:

— Наши девочки всегда лучшие, это факт, но по негласному закону кольцами владеют только мужчины, не думаю, что такой консерватор, как Босс, пойдет против традиции. Помню, Хёна ругалась с директором Паком из-за этого, думали, что она сравняет здание с землёй, — он тепло и немного грустно улыбается, — сильная девочка. Была. Обзывала нас молокососами, хах. Хотя сама была младше...

Джебом опускает глаза на свои руки со свежей царапиной, а Никкун траурно молчит. Эта пауза происходит каждый раз, когда кто-то вспоминает о тех, кто ушёл. И это всегда неловко и странно для тех, кого тогда не было рядом, тех, кто не дрался спина к спине.

— Надеюсь, что это просто ложная тревога, — вздыхает, наконец, Никкун, тыча пальцем в нос недовольно сопящей коале — и этот засранец просто уехал опять на Таити пить с девицами в коротких юбках цветные коктейли.

***

Согласно закону Мёрфи, из всех возможных неприятностей случится именно та, ущерб от которой больше. И всё, что начинает происходить после того вечера в актовом зале, убеждает, что в мире только этот закон и работает.

Тэкён так и не объявляется, ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Его ищут, кажется, по всему земному шару, но он действительно словно растворяется в воздухе, не оставив после себя ни единого следа.

Как и их Хранитель Неба. Джебом знает, что Никкун ездит в Бразилию еще раз, надеясь вытряхнуть хоть какую-то информацию из учителей и школьников школы в центре города. Возвращается он оттуда с пустыми руками, уставший и с рассеченной в потасовке с местной шпаной бровью.

Злой, расстроенный и раздраженный перспективой безвылазно торчать на Базе вместо Тэкёна, Никкун отрывается на невыездных теперь студентах половину лета, портя им и без того отвратительные каникулы. Бэмбэм откровенно и совсем не артистично воет, обливаясь потом на полигоне под палящим солнцем, сыпет неосторожно тайскими проклятиями и огребает ещё сильнее, потому что, в отличие от других тренеров, Никкун прекрасно его понимает. Он навешивает ему пару кругов бега поверх нормы и следит, чтобы тот не мухлевал с помощью иллюзий. Джебому больно смотреть на то, как Бэмбэм пытается отжаться, а Югём безумно скучает по брату, маясь в четырёх стенах, и, сжав кулаки, идёт просить за всех.

Под свою ответственность он выбивает Югёму поездку домой на пару дней. Ехать с ним Джебом поначалу стесняется, долго мнётся и пытается перевести стрелки на Джинёна, но тот, глядя исподлобья, категорически отказывается. Мол, к знакомству с родителями еще не готов. Вместо него с ними увязывается вездесущий Джексон, и Джебом внутренне готовится к чудовищно шумным выходным, но всё проходит на редкость прилично и спокойно. Госпожа Ким кормит их на убой, старший брат Югёма оказывается обалденным парнем, с которым они ходят на рыбалку и играют в приставку ночь напролёт, а Джексон, как обычно, за полчаса очаровывает всё семейство Кимов и не доставляет никаких хлопот.

И Джебом решается повторить. Он снова идёт на четвертый этаж, снова просит, снова заполняет кучу унылых бумажек и, в конце концов, увозит всех к родителям на ферму на целых две недели, обещая доставить их обратно на Базу целыми и тем же составом.

Всю дорогу до дома Джебом убеждает себя, что не пожалеет, старается не обращать внимания на восторженно орущих Бэмбэма и Югёма на задних сидениях минивэна и передаёт Джинёну один наушник, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить полтора часа поездки в прогретой солнцем машине.

По приезду, Джексон, бывающий у него в гостях чаще, чем позволяют приличия, сразу же уносится бессовестно и отвратительно флиртовать с его, Джебома, мамой, а Джинён, тоже на правах завсегдатая, даёт заобнимать себя отцу.

Югём и Бэмбэм, поначалу застенчивые и неестественно притихшие, быстро приходят в свое нормальное дурашливое состояние и переворачивают вверх дном весь дом буквально за пару дней. Отец, не привыкший к такому безобразию, вытаскивает из гаража старенькие удочки, палатку с двумя спальниками и увозит непривычно дергающегося и психующего Джинёна с собой к озеру на пару дней. Пара дней растягивается на все пять, в которые Джебом успевает обозлиться, обзавидоваться и едва не разнести парочку теплиц, в которые их вчетвером гонит мама на прополку колючих и пахучих грядок с цветущими помидорами.

Джинён возвращается чёрным от загара, познавшим полнейший дзен и с целой сеткой свежей, всё еще шевелящейся, рыбы. Он больше не реагирует на идиотские приставания и дразнилки, а Джебом, задолбавшийся за почти неделю его отсутствия, ходит за ним, как приклеенный, надеясь тоже заполучить немного чужого спокойствия.

Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить страдания своим родителям, оставшееся время Джебом таскает всех по местным достопримечательностям: показывает парки, храмы, свою школу и водит в зоопарк. Из зоопарка, правда, им приходится срочно ретироваться, потому что Бэмбэм отчего-то решает, что ему можно вытащить из вольера двух маленьких лопоухих лисиц и унести с собой. Фокус ему почти удаётся, но Джебома так внезапно обсыпает красными пятнами, что он по привычке сканирует окружающее его пространство на наличие иллюзий и с удивлением обнаруживает припрятанных за пазухой Бэмбэма мирно спящих фенёков. Сил орать на него у Джебома нет уже никаких, он молча, под хихиканье Югёма, разворачивает его за плечи и подталкивает обратно в сторону лисьих загонов. Тот уходит насупившись, бурча что-то о проигранном споре себе под нос.

После зоопарка Джексон уламывает всех на небольшой поход в горы. Идея Джебому не нравится сразу: он никогда не ходил на такие прогулки без родителей и плохо знает местность, хотя и вырос тут. Но противостоять жаждущему приключений Джексону также бесполезно, как и пытаться остановить едущий поезд. Поэтому Джебом, скрепя сердце, соглашается и идёт паковать свой потёртый рюкзак.

Утром он в очередной раз безнадёжно просыпает, счастливо игнорируя все семь орущих будильников. Никто его, спящего на мансарде в гордом одиночестве, конечно, не решается будить, и все просто терпеливо и не очень терпеливо ждут внизу, обнявшись с сумками.

Помятый и раздосадованный Джебом скатывается с лестницы в начале десятого, стыдливо пряча глаза за панамкой, и сходу объявляет разнывшегося Бэмбэма наказанным за неудачную попытку похищения лисиц. Тот пытается устроить скандал с заламыванием рук, но быстро глохнет под Пламенем Дождя, запинывает свою цветастую сумку под кресло и убегает куда-то во двор. Даже не хлопнув дверью.

Из-за позднего выезда, в горы они попадают в самое пекло. Людей в будний день не много, в основном — туристы, приехавшие специально для посещения парка, да небольшие группы школьников на каникулах, но Джебом всё равно сходит с популярной тропы, чтобы ни с кем не пересекаться на дороге. Джексон, упрямо таскающий кепку козырьком назад, ещё до того, как они преодолевают половину пути, сгорает лицом и грудью, не прикрытой воротом черной футболки. Пока Джинён, поджав губы, мажет его плотным жирным кремом во время привала, а сам Джебом воюет с тупым навигатором в тени огромного дерева, Югём уносится в сторону ручья, вьющегося между высокими тонкими стволами, намочить майку.

И пропадает.

Обнаруживают его пропажу они не сразу, потому что долго спорят из-за маршрута, затем ждут Джексона, сбежавшего в кусты, а потом ещё дольше хохочут над ним, когда тот возвращается с крайне обиженным красным лицом вымазанным в креме и с искусанной, по его словам, какой-то мелкой жужжащей мерзостью задницей. Он хочет предупредить Югёма, чтобы тот был осторожнее, и только тогда они замечают, что его нет.

Джебом моментально ударяется в панику, потому что он ответственный за Югёма не столько перед Организацией, сколько перед его родителями, и привезти его домой по частям ему не хочется. Джинён, старательно делающий вид, что всё под контролем, выпускает своего пса, а Джебом, посомневавшись немного, на свой страх и риск вызывает засидевшуюся в коробочке Белль. Он знает, что иногда на территории парка можно заметить тигров, но она всё равно может привлечь ненужное им внимание.

Они расходятся в разные стороны, оставив Джексона на месте их стоянки с плохо ловящим связь телефоном Джинёна. Белль капризничает и отказывается брать след, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что она, вообще-то, не какая-то там собака, а большая опасная дикая кошка. Отчаявшись заставить её делать хоть что-то полезное, Джебом хочет убрать тигрицу, но трусит блуждать здесь в одиночку.

Он продирается сквозь заросли туи и маленьких елей, царапающие ему лицо, зовёт Югёма по имени и пытается унять трясущиеся руки. Тревога нарастает с каждой минутой; в своей голове Джебом рисует страшные картины того, как Югём где-то убился насмерть, как его задрал медведь или рысь, которые изредка выбираются из глубины парка и нападают на отбившихся от группы туристов. Но больше всего он боится, что происходит ровно то, чего опасался Никкун: за ними пришли конкурентные Семьи. А он, Джебом, так глупо и неосмотрительно упустил Югёма из виду.

Где-то в отдалении слышно, как Джинён точно также кричит и пробирается сквозь колючий кустарник, ведомый своим Джексом, шуршащим немного впереди. Через полчаса поисков, Джебом, охрипнув и сильно перенервничав, возвращается обратно к Джексону, чтобы с ним попробовать вызвать службу спасения, потому что это уже не смешно.

Когда он доходит до поляны, Джексона на месте не оказывается. На земле без присмотра лежат их рюкзаки и стоптанные кроссовки. Почему-то без хозяина. Джебом глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает через нос, пытаясь прогнать нахлынувший и затопивший его с головой страх.

— Сын-а! — вопит он, срывая горло, — где ты, мать твою?! Сын-а!

От его крика с ближайших веток срывается пара дятлов, они шумно хлопают крыльями, взлетая, и недовольно пищат на всю округу.

— Не ори, — невнятно отвечает ему Джексон сверху спустя долгие минуты тишины, а потом мягко спрыгивает с дерева. В руке у него зажат телефон, а в зубах — кепка. — Там связь ловит лучше, — поясняет он, освободив рот, — я пытался дозвониться Югёму.

Джебом стонет от облегчения, что Джексон никуда не делся, а потом сердито спрашивает:

— Не мог сразу откликнуться? Я, блин, чуть не полысел, думал, что и ты пропал…

— Не паникуй, Джинён его найдёт, он же с собакой, — Джексон, небрежно обувается, опускается на пожухлую траву и принимается гладить Белль, легшую ему под бок, — надо же, совсем ручная стала... Да сядь ты уже, — бурчит он, — прекрати метаться как тигр в клетке. Всё обойдётся, этот оболтус небось специально спрятался, чтобы довести вас с Джинёном до ручки. Не удивлюсь, если за наказанного Бэмбэма мстит.

Джебом грузно плюхается рядом и приваливается к тигрице, пряча лицо у неё в шерсти. Бок её мерно поднимается и опадает, словно она живая обычная кошка, а не сотканная из Пламени. Поддавшись этому размеренному ритму, он немного остывает и тоже аккуратно проводит ладонью между ушами Белль. Она прищуривается, довольная двойной лаской, и расщедривается на утробное рычащее мурчание, смутно похожее на то, что издает Нора.

Джексон взвизгивает от восторга и начинает активнее двигать рукой.

— Ей так не нравится, — мямлит Джебом, отнимая голову, — гладь в ритм дыхания, это её успокаивает.

— Тебя, видимо, тоже, — хмыкает Джексон и послушно замедляется, — поверить не могу, что вы так похожи. Я всегда думал, что это выдумки, будто животное из коробочки — воплощение хозяина. Мы-то с Ёном ничем не похожи… Какой из меня дракон.

— В Китае дракон считается олицетворением силы, благородства и мудрости, — раздается откуда-то из кустов голосом Джинёна, — а ещё упорства и верности, разве нет? Так чем, Сын-а, ты не дракон?

Джебом вскакивает с места, как ошпаренный, и машинально двигается туда, где слышен хруст веток.

— Смотрите, кого я привёл, — едва заметно улыбаясь, говорит Джинён, когда выходит на поляну, уворачиваясь от колючей лапы ёлки.

За ним плетётся ревущий, весь перемазанный землёй и травой Югём. В руках у него букетик переломанных ромашек, а в глазах — ужас заблудшего ребёнка. Джинён очень вовремя и явно специально отпускает ветку, которую удерживал, и та с упругим хлопком прицельно бьёт Югёма по заплаканному лицу. Тот ойкает и всхлипывает носом. Позади него басом лает Джексон, который пёс, и осуждающе тявкает огромный щенок тибетского мастифа с алым отблеском Пламени на кончике тяжёлого хвоста.

Джебом выдыхает, крепко матерится и налетает на Югёма. Безумно хочется отвесить ему хорошего подзатыльника, прочитать пару нотаций и сдать на растерзание родителям, но вместо этого он неожиданно для себя обнимает его, кладя ладонь поверх шеи в утешающем жесте. Югём начинает реветь ещё сильнее, заливает слезами ему плечо и сопливо гундосит:

— Простите. Я просто хотел нарвать для госпожи Им букет. И заблудился.

И трясет помятыми цветами, зажатыми в руке.

— А почему не откликнулся, когда звали? — сипит Джебом, обтирая тыльной стороной ладони чумазые влажные щёки Югёма, — я даже голос сорвал.

Тот всхлипывает и молчит, отпинывает от себя, лезущего лизаться щенка, и смущённо прячет покрасневшие глаза.

— Потому что он, видите ли, в наушниках был, — едко поясняет Джинён, подойдя ближе, и щипает Югёма за натёртый нос, — а его псина такая же большая и бестолковая, как и он сам.

— Ауч, хён! — Югём бьёт Джинёна по руке, — я же уже извинился! И Джуниор не бестолковый, он просто ещё щенок!

— Ты тоже ещё щенок, — хихикает Джексон, глядя искоса на перекошенное лицо Джинёна после упоминания "Джуниора", — ты нас перепугал, особенно Джебом-хена. Уверен, у него появились седые волосы.

— Вы трое отбираете у меня с Джинёном беззаботную молодость, — вздыхает Джебом и морщится от прилетевшей ему в спину шишки.

— Моя беззаботная молодость кончилась, когда мне было пятнадцать, — осаживает его Джинён, — твоими стараниями. И не сопи так яростно. Идёмте обратно, по-моему, нагулялись уже.

К выходу идут они совсем лениво и еле-еле. Джексон с Югемом уносятся вниз по склону наперегонки, а Джебом с Джинёном ползут позади, фотографируя всё, что видят и друг друга.

— Перепугался, да? — Джинён терпеливо ждёт, пока Джебом ищет нужный ракурс, чтобы снять причудливо сложенную природой груду валунов, неясно похожую на спящего дракона, — когда Югёма не досчитались, подумал, что на нас напали?

— Откуда ты?..

— Вижу тебя насквозь, — самодовольно отвечает Джинён и подсказывает, — подвинься немного левее, оттуда морда видна отчётливее.

Джебом послушно отходит, делает ещё один кадр и перематывает аккуратно плёнку, веря в лучшее. В последний раз пришлось всё выкинуть из-за жуткого засвета.

— Я не о том, — произносит он, наконец, — никто не должен знать о…

— Никто не должен, а я знаю, — отрезает Джинён, — а ты мог бы и рассказать всем, а не сплетничать с Никкуном по углам.

— А сам-то почему промолчал? — защищается Джебом. Он кивает, показывая, что готов идти, и вдвоем они торопливо возвращаются на тропинку, пока не отстали.

Джинён заминается, неуверенно пожимает плечами и бурчит нехотя:

— Мне запретили трепаться.

Молчит немного и ещё раз спрашивает:

— Ну? Почему с нами не поделился?

Джебом и сам не понимает, почему умолчал. Им вдалбливают годами, что доверие внутри кластера и Семьи — залог безопасности, и секретов быть не должно. В идеале, конечно.

— Подумал, что это непроверенная информация, — тянет он, тщательно подбирая слова, — и не хотел пугать Югёма и Бэмбэма зря.

Джинён кивает. Мол, — принято. Но не отстаёт, а продолжает допрос.

— А я и Джексон? Нас-то уже ничем не запугаешь.

— Ты же видишь меня насквозь, зачем слова, — неловко шутит Джебом и толкает Джинёна в плечо, спихивая его с дорожки в заросли цветущей травы, — а Джексон… Джексон и так последнее время будто в постоянном ожидании нападения, стоит ли ему делать ещё большие нервы? Знаешь… Он всё ещё не спит толком, вскакивает с криками и больше не ложится до самого рассвета. Думаю, поэтому и мыкается ночью по всей Базе, пытается… Как бы это сказать…

— Сбежать от себя и своих кошмаров? — опять угадывает его мысли Джинён, и Джебом угукает, разглядывая пыльные носки кроссовок.

Они снова молчат. Чем дальше идут по прихотливо петляющей тропе, тем чаще им попадаются туристы, так же как и они спешащие к выходу. Когда мимо шустро проходит пожилая пара в парных спортивных костюмах, тётушка с сильно завитыми волосами вдруг резко останавливается прямо перед ними и, запрокинув голову к небу, глубоко вдыхает горячий влажный воздух, потом кривится и, растирая коленку под тугой повязкой, говорит своему супругу:

— Погода меняется, не иначе дождь будет. Лишь бы не гроза...

У выхода из парка их ожидает сюрприз в виде Бэмбэма, ржущего над красным и всё ещё опухшим от плача Югемом. Позади него стоит смутно знакомый большой серебристый Тимор.

— Какого хрена ты… — начинает Джебом, но тут из окна машины высовывается мрачный Никкун, бьёт раскрытой ладонью снаружи по двери и без приветствия резко бросает с водительского сидения, перебивая:

— Залезайте. Едем на Базу. Сейчас.

— Но вещи наши дома, и Нора осталась...

— Твоя мать всё собрала, сумки в багажнике. Кошку привезу как-нибудь потом. Полезай, — нетерпеливо произносит Никкун и нервно барабанит пальцами правой руки по рулю, — ну, чего встали столбом?

— Мы не поместимся, — ноет Югём, суетливо мечась от одной двери к другой, — нас слишком много.

— Специально для тебя в этой машине просторное багажное отделение.

Джебом закусывает губу, ему не нравится спешка и настроение хёна. Дурное предчувствие подкатывает к горлу. Югём недовольно ойкает, когда Джебом за ворот выволакивает его из багажника и подталкивает на пустое переднее сидение рядом с Никкуном, а сам вползает на освободившееся место между небрежно сваленными сумками и контейнерами с кимчи, которые, видимо, успела впихнуть мама.

Едва они рассаживаются, как машина стремительно срывается с места, обдавая пылью и мелкими камнями ругающихся людей, стоящих рядом. Джебома в багажнике нещадно трясёт и подбрасывает на кочках, пока Тимор выезжает с территории парка. Ему толком не слышно, что происходит внутри салона: машина старая и не в меру шумная. А когда Джебом в очередной раз прикладывается об острый угол, не выдерживает и орёт:

— Аккуратнее можно?! Не дрова везёшь, хён!

Никкун никак не реагирует, продолжая гнать на скорости, едва ли разрешенной в этой местности.

— Да что случилось-то? — доносится до Джебома сквозь натужное гудение мотора и дребезжание неплотно закрытой дверцы, — мы бы и сами вернулись через пару дней.

Машина движется ровнее, и Джебом, которого, наконец, перестаёт болтать по всему багажнику, понимает, что они выбрались на трассу до Сеула. Кто-то догадывается закрыть окна из-за поднявшегося снаружи ветра, и в салоне становится в разы тише.

— Есть новости, — говорит устало Никкун, когда они намертво встают в пробке.

— Хорошие и плохие, как обычно? — беспечно хихикает Югём, шурша фантиком и чавкая.

— Типа того. Джебом, тебе слышно там хоть что-нибудь, или подождать, пока доберёмся?

— Нормально, — отвечает ему Джебом, переворачивается и высовывается из-за спинок задних сидений, — а так ещё лучше. Нихрена, правда, неудобно…

— Как раз перед вашим отъездом мы получили координаты двух потенциальных Хранителей. Один сиял в Калифорнии, второй — в Таиланде.

— Кто-то из наших?..

— Нет, — трясёт отрицательно головой и слишком быстро перестраивается в левый ряд. Машину в очередной раз заносит, и Бэмбэм оглушающе пищит, когда на него налетает сбоку расслабившийся Джексон.

— Ауч, — Джексон растирает ушибленное плечо и затягивает потуже ремень безопасности, — ну, что там с Хранителями?

— Директор Пак отправил в Калифорнию Енхёна и Вонпиля, а я вылетел в Таиланд тремя днями…

— Погоди, — перебивает его Джинён, — в смысле: “Отправил Ёнхёна и Вонпиля”? Нам же запретили все выезды.

Никкун зыркает на него недовольно через зеркало, и переводит взгляд обратно на дорогу, где всё потихоньку приходит в движение.

— Запретили тем, кто не прошёл аттестацию. К тому же, все заняты, а из находящихся на Базе, они — наиболее удачный вариант. Ёнхён хорошо говорит по-английски, а Вонпиль, в случае чего, может погасить стихийный всплеск Пламени своим Дождём. Тем более, это их Хранитель, — он резко жмёт на тормоз и несдержанно ругается, опустив стекло, — да куда ты прёшь, идиот?!

Джебом из-за неожиданного торможения бумкается подбородком о затылок Джинёна, торчащий как раз перед лицом, и тоже чертыхается, потом вытягивает шею, чтобы рассмотреть получше, что там такое: кто-то, оказывается, пытается беспардонно протиснуться перед их машиной на освободившееся место.

— Сильно приложился? — оборачивается к нему Джинён, потирая голову, — нос, зубы не разбил?

— Вроде, нет, — шипит Джебом, проводя языком по губам, — вечно мне не везёт…

— Это точно, — хмыкает Никкун, — так вот… В Калифорнии их ждали.

У Джебома внутри всё сжимается, он моментально забывает про саднящий подбородок. Лишь бы...

— Все целы? — выпаливает со своего места Джинён, — Вонпиль?..

— Опять хотели обменять Хранителей на оружие? — влезает Джексон, привставая со своего места, — нас снова предали?

— Да что происходит… — спрашивает Югём, вертясь на кресле, — вы чего все орёте…

— Так, парни, — рычит Никкун, неаккуратно поворачивая на светофоре, — сели по местам и заткнулись. Иначе я сейчас влечу в какой-нибудь столб.

Джебом нервно ерзает, пока Тимор гладко едет, обгоняя череду пыльных автомобилей.

— И? — спрашивает нетерпеливо, когда они снова застревают среди колонны медленно ползущих машин, — они…

— Да живые они, живые. Парня своего тоже смогли отбить. Вонпиля, правда, немного задело во время потасовки, но Ёнхён его подлатал Солнцем прямо на месте, так что в этот раз обошлось. Их Хранитель Урагана уже на Базе, познакомитесь, как доедем. Славный малый, только острый на язык.

— Ничего не требовали? — выдыхает Джексон, растирая лицо ладонями и сползая по сидению, — и никто не взял на себя ответственность за нападение? Триады? Мелкие американские банды? Всё-таки, Калифорния — не наша территория, кому-то могло не понравиться, что мы приехали.

— Может, случайность? — неуверенно предполагает Бэмбэм и тут же втягивает голову в плечи, жалея, что вообще подал голос.

— Случайность? — Никкун скептически приподнимает бровь, а потом переводит взгляд на Джебома, — ты что, им не сказал?

— Джинён в курсе.

— В этом я и не сомневаюсь, а остальные?

— Подождите-ка, — Джексон оборачивается, зло прищуривается и начинает яростно частить, — ты знал, что на нас, возможно, открыли охоту, да? Знал, и не сказал? Мне не сказал!

— Сын-а, — растерянно начинает Джебом, — я подумал…Стоп. А ты сам-то откуда знаешь?!

— Мне сказал Джинён!

— Но тебе же нельзя! — Джебом дёргает Джинёна за подозрительно красное ухо, — тебе запретили болтать!

— И что? — невозмутимо отвечает он и бьёт его по руке, — он мой друг и часть Семьи, естественно, что…

— А я — нет?! Ты и словом не обмолвился…

— Ты же видишь меня насквозь, — передразнивает его Джинён и отвратительно кривляется, повернувшись к нему, — зачем слова.

Возмущение кипит в крови, кольцо опасно нагревается на пальце, и Джебом, спохватившись, сползает обратно за кресла и сворачивается там, стараясь глубоко и размеренно дышать. Обида плещется в нём вперемешку с глупой иррациональной злостью.

Никкун смеётся над ними уже в открытую, улегшись на руль, хотя веселого в ситуации мало.

— Джексон, а ты-то почему никому не сказал, раз всё равно знал?

— Хён и так психованный, — отвечает тот, — подумал, что такие новости совсем из него сделают параноика, от каждой тени будет шарахаться. А Югёма и Бэмбэма пугать не особо хотелось просто так…

— А вы интересные, — говорит Никкун после затянувшейся паузы, наполненной взаимной обидой, — доверия — ноль, а заботы друг о друге — даже больше, чем нужно. Тихушники...

— Так что там с Таиландом? — переводит неприятную тему насупившийся Югём, — Хранителя нашли? :

— Девочка погибла, — слышится виноватое, — я опоздал. Совсем ещё ребёнок… Красивая. Она, кстати, кореянка, училась по обмену в бангкокской школе. Кто-то опередил меня буквально на полчаса. Но что хуже — вместе с ней погибла её соседка. Не вовремя зашла в комнату.

Джебом сглатывает и ежится на дне багажника. Тревога, таившаяся ранее где-то глубоко внутри, разрастается, вытесняет все чувства и способность здраво мыслить. Хочется сорваться с места и бежать туда, где его никто не найдёт.

— Как её?..

— Сняли с крыши напротив школьной общаги, где она жила, — Никкун судорожно вздыхает и горько смеётся, — корейской винтовкой из моих же запасов. Даже персональное клеймо не затёрли.

— Бросили винтовку? — удивлённо спрашивает Джексон, — торопились?

— Не думаю. Скорее всего, демонстративно оставили.

— Хотят создать нам проблемы с полицией и местной организованной преступностью? — отзывается Джебом, — нельзя безнаказанно стрелять на чужой территории.

— Вполне возможно. Но я успел раньше полиции: забрал и винтовку, и гильзы, вызвал своих туманников, они там всё подчистили. Так что проблем с таиландскими властями у нас быть не должно.

— Есть какие-то мысли на этот счёт у Босса? Что говорит разведка? — подаёт голос Джинён, — это уже точно не случайность, а целенаправленная атака на «ДжиВайПи». Сначала Тэкён, теперь еще и это…

— Директор Пак думает, что первой ласточкой была потасовка в Гонконге, когда погиб Хёну, — говорит Никкун, — скорее всего то, что вы выбрались оттуда живыми — удачное стечение обстоятельств и недостаточная информированность организатора.

Их удачное стечение обстоятельств в лице Джексона шумно зевает, клацая зубами:

— А хорошие новости есть?

— Мы нашли вам Хранителей Грозы.

— Хранителей? — переспрашивает Бэмбэм, — нам что, одного уже недостаточно?

Никкун загадочно молчит, пока объезжает аварию на дороге, из-за которой они и простояли столько времени без движения.

— Были подобраны три кандидата. Совместимость в разы ниже, чем у вас всех, но времени искать кого-то ещё уже нет. Босс очень спешит. Если интересно, то у меня в сумке лежит планшет с профайлами, можете ознакомиться, пока едем.

— Даже профайлы подготовили? Ничего себе сервис, — замечает Джинён, — а я думал, нам опять придётся искать вслепую.

— Вербовкой скорее всего будет заниматься кто-то другой. Не думаю, что вас выпустят с Базы до тех пор, пока не соберётся вся семёрка. Вам позволили выехать в Коян только потому, что не было точной информации о происходящем. Теперь же, когда опасения подтвердились, мы не имеем права рисковать вами, слишком много сил было потрачено на поиски и тренировки. Завтра-послезавтра, думаю, у вас уже будет новый член команды.

Джебом долго возится, ища сумку хёна среди их рюкзаков и обычного хлама, который можно найти в любом багажнике. Как водится, та оказывается в самом низу, зажатой у дальней стенки, он пыхтит и потеет, пока вытаскивает её из-под упавшей двенадцати литровой бутылки с водой.

— Нашёл?

— Угу, — бубнит он, разблокируя планшет, — да тут всего три слайда… Так, это точно — “Нет”, — а потом говорит громче, чтобы Никкун его услышал, — кому вообще пришло в голову предлагать нам девчонку?!

— Что, боишься с Джексоном из-за неё передерётесь? — неосторожно вякает Бэмбэм и тут же, судя по звуку, получает подзатыльник, — хён, не дерись, больно, вообще-то!

— Ей всего одиннадцать, и она в Канаде, — Джебом смахивает размытую фотографию милой большеглазой девочки с экрана, — ой… А этот на четыре года нас старше, зачем...

— У него большой потенциал, — перебивает его Никкун, — что, не хочешь, чтобы тебя сместили с позиции старшего?

— Он слишком взрослый, — мямлит Югём, — не думаю, что мы поладим, кто там ещё?

— Какой-то Ю Ёнджэ, девяносто четвёртого года рождения, местный. Написано, что мы на 65% совместимы, — Джебом, кряхтя, высовывается снова из-за сидений, — этого достаточно?

— Когда стало возможным проверять совместимость, мы с парнями тоже шутки ради прошли тестирование, — произносит Никкун, — у нас в среднем получилось около 70%. Без Джей Пака. У вас, вместе с Небом, думаю, будет около 80%. Так что всё должно нормально пройти.

— Тогда он — лучший вариант, — Джебом передает планшет Джинёну в руки и, заметив знакомый пейзаж за окном, выдыхает, — я уж думал, мы никогда не приедем…

На контрольно-пропускном пункте каждого из них чуть ли не выворачивают наизнанку: общупывают с ног до головы, потрошат сумки и заставляют зажечь Пламя, чтобы исключить возможность подмены иллюзионистом.

— Охренеть можно, — выдавливает из себя Джексон недовольно, когда он, растрёпанный и не совсем одетый, выползает из комнаты досмотра, — только в задницу не влезли…

— Избавь от подробностей, — закатывает глаза Джинён и пытается засунуть в рюкзак все свои вещи обратно.

— Так, вы втроём, — Никкун тычет в Джексона, Югёма и Бэмбэма, — марш во Второй Дивизион. Вам подготовили оружие на выбор…

— Так поздно уже, — поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд Джинён, — они же их там до утра продержат, пока всё откалибруют.

— Ничего страшного, потерпят. А ты, — кивает на Джебома, — идёшь писать объяснительную, почему Бэмбэм находился без присмотра, хотя клятвенно обещал, что глаз со всех не спустишь, — Джинён неосторожно хихикает, и тоже получает, — смешно тебе? Пойдешь с ним в качестве группы поддержки, диктовать текст будешь, чтобы даже директор Пак до слез проникнулся этой, несомненно, увлекательной и трогательной историей.

Джинён кривится и слишком резко дёргает “собачку” на замке рюкзака. Молния зажевывает ткань ровно посередине, и он досадливо цыкает:

— Блин, хён, кажется, твоя хроническая неудачливость заразна.

— Зараза к заразе не липнет, — бурчит Джебом, — да брось ты его, отдай Югёму, он всё равно сначала в общагу…

Всю дорогу до четвёртого этажа главного здания Джебом честно придумывает текст объяснительной, Джинён топчется с ним рядом в лифте и печатает что-то на своём телефоне, приоткрыв рот от усердия. Административный корпус выглядит мёртвым и пустым, пока они вдвоём идут по коридору в сторону конференц зала, в котором, кажется, уже вечность назад они получали задание забрать Бэмбэма.

За двустворчатыми дверьми их ждёт смурной директор Пак. Джебом застревает в проходе от удивления, а Джинён, всё также занятый своим телефоном, влетает в него на полном ходу.

— Ты чего?.. — а заметив босса, спешно склоняется в глубоком поклоне, — доброго вечера, директор Пак.

Джебом, замешкавшись, тоже сгибается и бубнит:

— Извините за ожидание.

— Довольно, — обрывает их директор, — заходите уже быстрее. Никкун, будь добр, запри двери и выставь купол, никто не должен услышать наш разговор.

Тот послушно щелкает замком, зажигает кольцо и накрывает их всех фиолетовым полупрозрачным щитом, отсекая все звуки извне. Джебом сразу чувствует себя оглохшим и придавленным, Джинён слева тоже растерянно теребит уши.

— Ваша цель, — без прелюдий начинает Босс и швыряет на стол перед ними фотографию, неаккуратно выдранную из самого обычного школьного альбома, — Чхве Ёнджэ, девяносто шестого года рождения, находится в Мокпо. Сила его Пламени ниже среднего, так что в случае стихийного выброса, вы с ним справитесь. Выезжаете незамедлительно, и в вашем распоряжении будет около суток. Самый крайний срок возвращения — утро второго дня. Вне зависимости от результата по истечении этого времени, вы возвращаетесь на Базу.

— Это что, заказ? — шокировано спрашивает Джебом, подрагивающими руками подтягивая к себе фото, — я думал, мы не берём миссии такого плана...

— Это ваш Хранитель Грозы, дурень, — закатывает глаза Никкун и забирает у него снимок, — запомните его хорошо, фотографию придётся уничтожить в целях секретности.

— В смысле “наш Хранитель”? А кого ты нам показывал тогда в машине?

— Тоже Хранители.

— Я… Я ничего не понимаю, что происходит? Почему едем мы? Почему только вдвоём? — Джебом переводит взгляд с Никкуна на босса, а с него на собранного и даже слишком спокойного Джинёна.

— Некто сливает информацию, — устало отвечает директор, — и всегда впереди нас на шаг.

— Но при чем тут…

— Директор Пак думает, это может быть кто-то среди новичков. Кто-то, кого могли завербовать раньше и подсунуть нам, — поясняет Никкун, — кто-то вроде сына советника Триады. Или работника Чайного домика.

— Чего? Ты думаешь, это могут быть?..

— Почему так удивлён? — невежливо садится на угол стола, — ты же сам никому не доверяешь.

— Да, но это же бред! Ты сам убеждал меня довериться Джексону, забыл уже?! И… Он всегда на виду, да и Бэмбэм тоже. Здесь везде камеры, вы же отслеживаете все наши перемещения, — Джебом дёргает себя за серьги в ухе и бьёт кулаком по столешнице, — у них даже телефона нет, потому что вы запретили! Они физически ни с кем не могут связаться.

— Это, однако, не помешало вам обоим отправить открытку его матери из Таиланда, — обрывает его директор Пак, а заметив его удивление, иронично спрашивает, — ты действительно думал, что мы не узнаем?

— Вы сделали что?! — Джинён поднимает на него глаза, — совсем больные?

— Да не было там ничего такого, — тушуется Джебом под его взглядом, — просто поздравление на день рождения. Мы даже не подписались.

— “От крадущегося тигра и притаившегося дракона”, — цитирует Никкун и добавляет саркастически, — догадаться об авторах послания невыносимо сложно.

Джебом краснеет лицом и шеей, руки у него подрагивают от стыда за совершённую глупость, и он выпаливает отчаянно:

— Это не может быть Джексон, ясно? Он вытащил нас тогда в Гонконге, и в «Дикий пион» пришёл за мной, хотя не должен был. В конце концов, это же Джексон! У него душа нараспашку, он патологически честный и верный, как собака, он до сих пор ревёт в подушку из-за матери и…

— И сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы снова её увидеть. Пойми, из Триады нельзя просто сбежать, они дают клятвы на крови, а если кто-то их предаёт — мстят, — директор тяжело опускается в кресло, — прямых угроз от его Братства мы не получали, сам собой напрашивается вывод, что…

— Отец объявил его мёртвым, — яростно возражает Джебом, опираясь ладонями о стол, — никто и не должен ему мстить!

— Триада — закрытая организация, неизвестно, что у них там на самом деле происходит, — Никкун, поймав недовольный взгляд босса, сползает всё же с угла и тоже садится в кресло, — это вам сказали, что его объявят погибшим, у нас же нет никаких подтверждений. И не ты ли орал сегодня, что Джексон с тобой был недостаточно откровенен? Не сильно это вяжется с образом парня, у которого что на уме, то и на языке. А Бэмбэм год провёл в Китайском квартале, кто знает...

— У нас куча новичков, откуда мы их только не вытаскивали, из каких притонов! Что, всех перетряхивать собрались?

— Вы последние. Все остальные уже прошли проверку, — директор откидывается на спинку, — почему ты так остро реагируешь, раз уверен во всех? Съездите с Джинёном в Мокпо, привезёте своего парня, а мы пока проследим за тем, кого Никкун вам сегодня показал. Если нападения на Ю Ёнджэ совершенно не будет, то мы снимем все подозрения.

Джебом пинает от злости ножку стола, отбивая палец в кроссовке. Ему не нравится вся эта хрень, он и думать не хочет, что кто-то из его парней может оказаться предателем, и что за этим последует. Они все засранцы и доставляют кучу хлопот, но он все равно к ним привязался. Из-за тревоги дико начинает тошнить, а в левом виске зарождается тупая ноющая боль, обещающая обернуться беспощадной мигренью.

— Погодите, — замирает он, — а эти дети с фотографий, те, которых вы нам показали сегодня. Они что, приманка? Куски мяса, которых вы пустите в расход?!

Джинён дёргает его за край футболки:

— Это наши ребята, работающие под прикрытием. Они предупреждены, да?

Никкун кивает.

— Я удивлён, что ты их не вспомнил. Ладно, Киквана ты не застал, но Ёнджэ помнить должен, когда ты только приехал, он всё ещё был на Базе.

— Я мало что помню за тот год, — бурчит Джебом и трёт глаза костяшками пальцев, — девочка — тоже агент? Или её вообще не существует?

— Девочка есть и действительно в Канаде. Но она на военной базе отца, там и муха не проскочит. Но это сейчас не ваша забота, — директор опять нетерпеливо барабанит по столу, — запомнили лицо парня и адрес? До Мокпо вы доберётесь на поезде за пару часов. Телефоны, глушилки и кольца с нашими маячками оставьте здесь, вас никто не должен отследить.

Джебом скрещивает руки на груди и перекатывается с пятки на носок. Он чувствует чудовищное давление, даже вздохнуть нормально не выходит, и это не вина Пламени Никкуна, всё ещё окружающее их со всех сторон. Он искоса поглядывает на застывшего истуканом Джинёна и пытается угадать испытывает ли тот что-то похожее. Видно, как у того ходят желваки, как побелели костяшки пальцев, которыми он стискивает неосознанно край кресла, и Джебом понимает, что не одному ему не по себе. Хоть он, Джинён, и умудряется держать лицо, внутри него тоже всё бушует. За столько лет бок о бок сложно не научиться читать друг друга достаточно хорошо.

Джинён берет фото в руки, царапает ногтем расплывчатую точку родинки под глазом у парня на снимке, цыкает и говорит:

— Приметный, на выдру похож. Мы его не пропустим.

И комкает безжалостно изображение в кулаке.

— Откуда у вас вообще эта фотография? Почему такая точная наводка? Как-то не в нашем стиле... — Джебом опасливо снимает серьги-глушилки с ушей, морщась от распирающего грудь Пламени, стаскивает кольцо и кидает к телефону, брошенному ранее в подставленную Никкуном коробку.

— Я наткнулся на него, когда мы ездили с Тэкёном в Мокпо по делам еще весной, — директор Пак встаёт и отходит к темному провалу окна, занимающего всю стену, — удача чистой воды. Он налетел на меня из-за угла школы, оглушил воплем, тряханул парочкой разрядов своего Пламени, перепугавшись, и убежал. А дальше дело техники: зайти в школу, поговорить с одним-другим, взломать базу данных, просканировать местность на предмет источников Пламени…

— В чём тогда смысл? Где секретность, если вы пользовались нашими сканерами? Всё легко отслеживается.

— У меня немного повыше доступ будет, — перебивает раздраженно директор, — о парне знаем только мы с вами. Если быть честным, то не думал, что он нам может понадобиться и вовсе не планировал его вербовать, а расследование провел скорее от праздного любопытства. Говорю же — неожиданная удача. Другим Семьям он даром не нужен с таким слабым Пламенем, вероятно, они его даже не засекли. И я бы оставил его в покое, если бы не факт, что у вас с ним совместимость в 96%.

— А мы что, так и поедем? Безоружные? — Джинён, стягивающий плотно сидящее кольцо с пальца, смотрит на директора исподлобья. Джебом взгляд этот знает, он означает крайнюю степень неодобрения. Обычно, достаётся он Югёму или Бэмбэму, когда эти двое выходят из-под контроля. А ещё Джинён непривычно суетливый и дёрганый: кольцо он неловко роняет, пока снимает, а когда наклоняется его поднять, то бьётся макушкой о стол, да и в целом выглядит так, будто мыслями где-то далеко.

— И раз такое дело, то… — он кусает губы и обращается смущенно к Никкуну, — хён, можешь приглядеть за Югёмом, раз у нас проблемы с доверием? Только не пугай его, просто побудь рядом, пока мы не вернёмся.

— Приглядишь сам, — Джебом выуживает чужое кольцо из коробки и бросает ему обратно, — я поеду один, потому что если нас вдвоем не будет на Базе, то только тупой не догадается чем мы заняты. А так скажете, что я распсиховался и вернулся за Норой домой. Даже если кто и пойдёт по следу, то не сразу.

— Гордое и одинокое облако, плывущее по небу, — хмыкает директор и оборачивается к нему. — Уверен? Ты поедешь без всего, а твоё Пламя наглухо будет запечатано цепью Маммона, даже мы не сможем тебя найти, поэтому…

— Поэтому должен буду вернуться в срок, вне зависимости от результата, я помню и понял, — фырчит Джебом, старательно делая вид, что его это никак не волнует и не пугает до влажных ладоней. Получается, наверное, не очень. — Давайте свою цепь, и я пошёл, пока последний поезд не уехал.

Джинён, как только они выходят из конференц зала, затаскивает его за руку в ближайший туалет и запирает дверь, потом зажигает кольцо и накрывает их пеленой Дождя, которая работает также, как и тот щит, который использовал Никкун.

— Ты же не собираешься дать дёру? — выпаливает он, всё ещё стискивая его руку, — зачем едешь один? Мне тоже не доверяешь?

— Я не доверяю им, а не тебе! Боюсь вернуться и не найти здесь Джексона и Бэмбэма! Вспомни, Второй Дивизион был расформирован весь целиком и собран Тэкёном заново. Не оставляй их одних, понял? Так больше шансов доказать, что никто из нас не предатель. Или… — Джебом прищуривается, — или ты сам в это не веришь?

— Верю, — Джинён закусывает губу, — мне не нравится идея, что ты поедешь в Мокпо один и совсем беззащитный. Без присмотра.

— Согласно данным, мальчишка нигде не светился, — приваливается спиной к холодной стене, — обычный школьник… Должны ли мы вообще рушить ему жизнь? Имеем ли право? Может, он хочет стать пожарным, или мечтает петь, а мы лишим его всего этого, только потому, что наш босс хочет утереть нос конфедерации.

— Ты не поедешь за ним? — спрашивает медленно Джинён, — хочешь переждать кризис, доказать, что среди нас нет крысы и просто вернуться с пустыми руками?

— Я поеду, — Джебом качает головой, — попробую найти его, понаблюдаю. Босс сам сказал, что как Хранитель, он слабый. Может, когда всё уляжется, мы оставим его, — зевает до хруста челюсти и часто-часто моргает, пытаясь прогнать сон, — скажу, что не нашёл, или что не смог убедить уехать. Он, всё-таки, не вещь, чтобы притащить его в чемодане. Придумаю что-нибудь.

Джинён смотрит на него в упор, наверное, хочет наругаться, прочитать нудную лекцию о правах и обязанностях, обозвать идиотом и заставить притащить мальчишку со снимка с озорной родинкой под глазом на Базу, но вместо этого начинает остервенело сдирать маленькое колечко с мизинца, которое, как помнит Джебом, тот носит, не снимая. Тонкий ободок не поддаётся, обдирает Джинёну сгиб пальца, а когда слезает, так и норовит совершить побег.

— Держи, — Джинён перекладывает кольцо Джебому на ладонь, — в нём есть маячок, по которому я тебя смогу найти, если не вернёшься в срок.

— Тоже мне не доверяешь? — хмыкает Джебом и сжимает кулак, — боишься, что сбегу?

— Я не доверяю боссу, а не тебе, — повторяет за ним Джинён, — и боюсь, если что-то случится, и ты не вернёшься, то никто не поедет тебя искать, а так я хотя бы буду знать твоё местоположение. Всё спокойнее.

— А как же все эти речи о нашей ценности?

— Незаменимых нет, — глухо произносит Джинён, потупив взгляд, — мы сами наполнили эти стены людьми, которые способны встать на наше место.

Они молчат, слушая капель из плохо закрытого крана. Звук этот действует на и так расшатанные нервы, и Джебом, не выдержав размеренного “кап-кап”, срывается с места и с силой поворачивает вентиль. Кран не выдерживает насилия, скрипит, свистит и мстит прицельным плевком в глаз. Джебом шарахается от раковины и разжимает кулак, кольцо звонко скачет по мокрому от льющейся воды кафелю и останавливается где-то за раковиной.

Пока он ищет рычаг, перекрывающий воду, Джинён шарит по полу.

— Что это за кольцо? — пыхтит Джебом, с трудом поворачивая неудобный мокрый от конденсата холодный вентиль, — откуда оно у тебя?

— Обычная безделушка с ежегодного фестиваля, — отвечает снизу Джинён, — Тэкён-хён выиграл в тире тысячу лет назад. Мне было лет десять-одиннадцать, наверное, он интересовался всеми этими научными разработками, постоянно тусовался во Втором Дивизионе, и на день рождения принёс мне эти кольца, но уже с маячком, чтобы... — он грустно и тяжело вздыхает, — чтобы мы всегда знали, где искать друг друга. Он обещал, что будет присматривать за мной.

— А ты не пробовал его…

— Найти по кольцу? — Джебом кивает и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Джинёну подняться, — сразу же, как только узнал, что от него нет вестей. Второе кольцо было в его сеульской квартире.

Они стоят в тишине, пока Джебом вытирает мокрые лицо и руки оторванным куском туалетной бумаги. Джинён вертит в пальцах миниатюрное колечко и терпеливо ждёт, подпирая спиной дверь. Закончив обтираться, Джебом, демонстративно глядя в другую сторону, протягивает ладонь и преувеличенно незаинтересовано бросает:

— Ну, давай его сюда, любитель всё контролировать. Ты хуже матери…

Джинён фырчит, а после того, как Джебому с трудом удаётся натянуть кольцо на мизинец, менторским тоном говорит:

— Будь осторожным. И чтобы до темноты был дома.

***

В метро, промокший до нитки под разразившимся всё-таки ливнем, Джебом прибегает за полчаса до закрытия, покупает новый проездной в автомате за наличные и также стремительно влетает в последний вагон, оставляя на плитке вестибюля мокрые следы. Внутри немноголюдно, много свободных мест и тихо. После насыщенного на события дня спать хочется невыносимо, но он боится проехать станцию вокзала и всю дорогу до него развлекает себя глупой манхвой, купленной в книжном перед самым отправлением. А вот в поезде до Мокпо Джебом разрешает себе расслабиться и счастливо спит всю дорогу, заливая слюнями рукав толстовки.

В Мокпо тоже льёт. Пронизывающий и неожиданно холодный для лета ветер, дующий с Жёлтого моря, сбивает с ног сразу же, стоит выйти из здания вокзала. Джебом, так толком и не просохший и ещё не проснувшийся, ошалело застывает посреди пустой улицы и промокает ещё раз. Он ищет свободное такси долгие десять минут, успев продрогнуть до самых костей и проклясть обоих Пак Джинёнов, Никкуна и всю «ДжиВайПи» целиком.

В салоне машины он, стуча зубами, не сразу выговаривает адрес мотеля, который успел найти в интернете перед выездом. Ему, в целом, было всё равно, где бросить вещи и подремать пару часов до рассвета, поэтому слепо выбрал тот, что ближе всего находился к месту, где живёт этот их очень нужный Чхве Ёнджэ. Водитель смотрит на него удивлённо, но никак не комментирует, а просто включает счётчик и выруливает с места парковки.

В Мокпо Джебом ни разу не был, и все его знания о городе ограничиваются информацией, почерпнутой им из идиотской комедии о гангстерах “Гавань Мокпо”, которую они смотрели все вместе в один из вечеров. Машина плывёт по залитым дождем улицам, кажется, целую вечность, и когда водитель тормозит рядом с яркой вывеской комбини, Джебом чуть ли не скрипит затёкшими отяжелевшими руками и ногами. Привыкший везде расплачиваться банковской картой, он долго и неловко копается в старом потрёпанном бумажнике, роняя измятые банкноты себе на колени и куда-то под передние кресла. Стоит такси скрыться за углом, как Джебом сразу же понимает причину удивлённого взгляда водителя и дешёвой стоимости номеров.

Стоя на ресепшене побитого годами Лав Отеля, Джебом нетерпеливо топчется, пока прыщавая девица с волосами цвета клубничной жвачки переписывает его данные с фальшивой АйДи карты, представляет, как, наконец, стянет с себя мокрые противные шмотки и сможет поспать хотя бы немного в постели, и не сразу слышит заданный ему вопрос.

— А? Извините, я прослушал, что?

— Ваша гостья, — повторяет девица, — мне нужно имя для базы. Можете назвать любое, главное, чтобы она представилась им, когда придёт, иначе я не смогу проводить...

— Я буду один, — перебивает её Джебом и нагло тянется через стойку, чтобы подцепить пальцами ключи от седьмого номера, — и мне ничего не нужно, спасибо.

В комнате оказывается абсолютно безобразный душ и дурацкая круглая кровать с изголовьем в виде алого атласного сердца. Джебом в жизни не видел ничего более безвкусного и действительно пошлого, но, вылезя из холодной влажной толстовки и кое-как помывшись, он устало падает в объятия этого уродливого монстра и вырубается, проигнорировав утром все свои будильники.

Поднимается он ближе к вечеру, проспав всё на свете, сопящим, сипящим и разбитым. Развешенная ночью по всему номеру одежда высохнуть не успевает, и Джебом, в спешке натягивая на себя отсыревшие джинсы, вздрагивает от омерзения.

В противоположность прошлой холодной ночи, нынешний вечер встречает его жаркой влажной духотой и никак непрекращающимся дождем. Давясь рамёном в том самом комбини, которое приметил ночью, он изучает карту города, купленную тут же. Если ей верить, то идти до дома Чхве Ёнджэ ему всего пару кварталов. Но спустя полтора часа блужданий по незнакомому району, Джебом убеждается, что верить в этом мире нельзя никому и ничему.

На улицах из-за буднего дня и всё ещё плохой погоды нет ни души, чтобы спросить дорогу, и поэтому он нарезает круги, стискивая практически бесполезный при таком ветре зонт, и бесконечно чертыхается. Еще спустя полчаса ему удаётся заметить арку, в которую надо было свернуть, чтобы попасть на нужную улицу. А еще минут через пять Джебом, наконец, замирает напротив аккуратной кирпичной пятиэтажки.

Что делать дальше он не знает. Торчать напротив подъезда до завтрашнего утра в надежде, что пацан захочет куда-то выйти в такую погоду? Попытаться пробраться внутрь самому, чтобы убедиться, что он вообще существует и живой? Джебом мается в нерешительности на углу дома, спрятавшись от ветра и моросящего дождя под уже слегка начавшим краснеть клёном. Стоять и обтекать ему здесь откровенно неохота, да и привлекать внимание, подпирая стену в спальном районе, глупо. Можно было бы плюнуть на всё, уехать, а потом сказать, что парня не оказалось на месте. Но сделать так Джебому не позволяет совесть и смутное чувство ответственности за незнакомого ему Ёнджэ.

Откуда-то раздаётся приглушённое мяуканье и Джебом начинает сразу же вертеться на месте, пытаясь определить, где находится источник звука. Кошка призывно мяукает ещё раз, а выглянувший на секунду из-за тучи луч солнца подсвечивает её пушистый полосатый хвост среди мокрых веток клёна. На мгновение Джебому кажется, будто он соткан из Пламени, но наваждение проходит, прогнанное вспышкой молнии и далёким раскатом грома.

— Эй, не можешь спуститься? — спрашивает Джебом, задрав голову, — идём сюда, не бойся! А, ну-ка, давай я тебе помогу…

Он складывает зонт, выходит из-за ствола дерева, собираясь взять разбег для прыжка, чтобы зацепиться за ветку и подтянуться, и совсем не смотрит по сторонам.

Удар приходится в бок. Джебома сметает с места, опрокидывает на мокрый асфальт и придавливает чем-то тяжелым и холодным сверху. В ушах звенит после падения, перед глазами всё затягивает тёмной пеленой, а из лёгких разом выбивает воздух. Джебом копошится в луже, панически пытается вдохнуть и скинуть с себя то, что не даёт ему подняться.

В голове набатом раздаётся только одна мысль: “Встань и беги”.

Он вслепую пинает то, что не даёт ему двигаться, вновь что-то звенит и гремит, Джебом стонет от грохота и боли, а потом слышит оглушающее “Ой” и “Простите” левее себя. Опираясь на ободранные ладони, он выползает кое-как из-под непонятных железок, неловко поднимается на ноги, спотыкается о что-то твёрдое и, кажется, живое и опять мешком валится вниз, чувствуя себя так, словно сквозь него пропустили разряд тока.

— А! — слышится вопль совсем рядом, — не двигайтесь! Ауч…

Джебом переворачивается на спину, пыхтит и отплёвывается от волос, попавших в рот, и дождя, заливающего ему моросью лицо. Паника сходит на нет, отступая перед голосом разума, утверждающим, что никто его пока что убивать не собирается. Яростно дергая покалеченной ногой ещё раз, он отодвигает от себя со скрёжетом и дзыньканьем самый обычный велосипед с вместительной помятой корзиной, и рычит:

— Слепой что ли?! Смотри куда едешь!

Садится, убирает саднящими ладонями со лба волосы и цыкает, оглядев разодранную и окровавленную на коленке штанину. Сердце сумасшедше заходится и, кажется, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. Джебом тяжело поднимается, морщась, и отходит обратно под дерево, неуклюже хромая.

— Извини, ты так неожиданно выпрыгнул на дорогу, что я не успел затормозить...

Джебом вскидывает на виновника происшествия взгляд, собираясь сорвать на этом недотепе злость и высказать всё, что о нём думает, но так и замирает с открытым ртом.

Парень, продолжающий сидеть на асфальте в обнимку со своим покореженным велосипедом, глядит на него расширившимися от шока глазами. Он круглолицый, лохматый, какой-то весь несуразный и не очень красивый. А ещё в жизни на выдру Чхве Ёнджэ похож даже больше, чем на снимке из школьного альбома.

Джебом захлопывает рот, проглатывает всю ругань, которая вертелась на языке, а вместо неё вдруг выдаёт:

— Привет.

Спустя полчаса, он, замотанный в белый махровый халат, сидит на светлой просторной кухне, сжимая щиплющими руками зелёную тёплую кружку, своими размерами напоминающую скорее небольшое ведро, чем посуду для чая.

Парень — Чхве Ёнджэ — успевший тоже переодеться в сухое, шлёпает босыми ногами по полу и тащит коробку с красным крестом на боку. Он излишне суетится, прячет взгляд и никак не может сладить с хитрым замком на аптечке.

— Дай сюда, пока не уронил, — сварливо говорит Джебом и бьёт ладонью по чужим пальцам сверху. Ёнджэ вздрагивает, толкает коробку по столу и отходит на шаг как ошпаренный, налетая спиной на стул позади.

И опять оглушающе вопит.

Волосы на руках Джебома щекотно шевелятся и приподнимаются, а рядом стоящая рисоварка бьёт его колюче током, когда он случайно задевает её локтем.

Если это слабый носитель Пламени Грозы, то как проявляет себя сильный? Призывает молнии каждый раз, как чихает?

— Извини, Джебом-хён, — снова робко просит прощения Ёнджэ, — я не специально. Правда не заметил, как ты…

— Забей, — обрывает его Джебом и едва сдерживает ругань, заливая всё ещё кровящую коленку перекисью, — мне самому нужно меньше ворон считать. Точнее, кошек…

Пока Ёнджэ что-то лопочет о своей аллергии на кошек, огурцы и ещё тысячу других вещей, Джебом кое-как обрабатывает все свои ссадины и сочащиеся сукровицей раны. Он кривится, ойкает и айкает каждый раз, когда мажет вонючей прохладной мазью все потенциальные синяки, потом наматывает неровно бинт на стесанный локоть, не давая себе помочь, а следом хладнокровно протирает бинтом, смоченным в шипящем растворе, стёртые об асфальт ладони Ёнджэ.

Избалованный целебным Пламенем Джексона, Джебом совсем забыл о том, каково это — лечиться и лечить. Лечиться самому оказывается неудобно и неприятно, а лечить кого-то и вовсе неблагодарное дело, потому что стоит только дотронуться до Ёнджэ, как его легко, но вполне ощутимо, потряхивает электрическим разрядом.

Джебом поглядывает на парня искоса, пока тот собирает распотрошенную аптечку обратно. Ёнджэ едва заметно вздрагивает и втягивает голову в плечи каждый раз, когда за окном сверкает и грохочет, а после этого что-то трещит и сверкает тут, в комнате. Чтобы не гадать зря, Джебом спрашивает в лоб:

— Ты что, грома боишься?

— Не то, чтобы очень, — Ёнджэ открыто улыбается, неловко смеется, пытаясь замаскировать смущение, а после очередного раската грома за наглухо закрытым окном, вздрагивает всем телом и нехотя признаётся, — ладно, боюсь.

“Это какая-то злая шутка мироздания”, — думает Джебом, провожая удаляющуюся спину взглядом, — “Хранитель Грозы, боящийся грозы”.

Ёнджэ не гонит его из дома, а Джебом не торопится уходить. Его вещи крутятся в шумно гудящей сушилке после быстрой стирки, пока они вдвоём пытаются приготовить что-то поесть из того, что есть в холодильнике. Набор продуктов, на первый взгляд показавшийся достаточно разнообразным, на деле оказывается бесполезным: овощи покрылись плесенью, мясо промёрзло настолько, что размораживать его нужно вечность, а единственный пакет молока просрочен на неделю.

— Ты что, один живёшь? — Джебом захлопывает дверцу и чешет затылок.

— С родителями и старшим братом, вообще-то, но они улетели отдыхать на Чеджу, — после заминки доверчиво отвечает Ёнджэ и предлагает, — рамён?

— А ты почему тут? — спрашивает Джебом, шурша упаковкой лапши. Тот факт, что пацана могло тут не быть, и ему бы не пришлось думать, что с ним делать, раздражает и портит настроение. Он понимает, что злиться на это глупо, но вопрос всё равно звучит резковато и грубо.

— Не выношу самолёты, — снова застеснявшись, признаётся Ёнджэ, — и мой учитель вокала рекомендовал мне больше практиковаться, поэтому я…

— Учитель вокала? — Джебом зависает над кипящей водой, не веря, что попал со своим “Мечтает стать певцом”, — что, собираешься выступать на сцене?

Ёнджэ тупит взгляд, щелкает выключателем потолочного светильника и опять солнечно обезоруживающе улыбается:

— Хочу хотя бы попытаться. Я играю на пианино несколько лет, а тут подумал…

Дальше Джебом его не слушает, запускает лапшу в кастрюлю и, загипнотизированно глядя на то, как она там вертится по кругу, принимает решение, что уедет отсюда один сразу же после их нехитрого ужина, оставив Ёнджэ жить свою обычную жизнь со всеми его мечтами, аллергиями, боязнью грозы и самолётов. Подумаешь, током бьёт иногда, с кем не бывает. Не смертельно и ладно.

Запарившись около плиты, Джебом отходит к закрытому окну за тонкой стильной занавеской. Проведя рукой по запотевшему стеклу, он с силой сдвигает одну створку в сторону и вдыхает свежий, пахнущий озоном, воздух. Гроза ушла куда-то в море, продолжая громыхать и полыхать вдали, расчерчивая горизонт изломанными линиями молний.

На улице уже успело стемнеть. Тут и там в окнах соседних домов зажигается свет, высвечивающий вернувшихся людей с работы. Обычной человеческой работы, не предполагающей никаких убийств, заключения договоров на поставку оружия и заманивания обманом и шантажом детей. Джебом, наверное, им завидует. И Ёнджэ, продолжающему что-то говорить за спиной, тоже завидует. Он краем уха улавливает вопросительные нотки в его голосе и хочет обернуться, чтобы переспросить, но не успевает.

Пуля практически бесшумно пролетает совсем близко, зацепив Джебому на излете мочку уха и прядь волос. Позади раздаётся удивлённый вскрик и звон стекла. Шею и ворот халата горячо заливает кровью из раны, он ругается и прикладывает к ней ладонь, от шока не чувствуя боли, валится на пол под окном и боится посмотреть туда, где стоял Ёнджэ.

Живой улыбающийся Ёнджэ, мечтающий петь свои скучные баллады о несчастной любви. Пока его, Джебома, сюда не принесло.

Над головой с тонким, едва слышным свистом, проносится вторая пуля, сопровождаемая ещё одним воплем. Джебом вскидывается с пола и, наконец, осмеливается развернуться.

— Охренеть, — выдыхает он, а потом орёт, — на пол, быстро!

Перепуганный Ёнджэ, окружённый плотным искрящимся зелёным щитом с застрявшими в нём пулями, отмирает и падает за столом. Перед ним в объятиях дымящейся лапши валяются осколки разбившейся тарелки.

— Не высовывайся, — шепчет Джебом, а потом спрашивает, — где выключатель? Нужно потушить свет.

— У двери, — раздаётся также шепотом, — я сейчас…

— Лежи, где лежишь, — рычит Джебом, стягивает с ноги тапок и, прицелившись, швыряет его в белый квадрат кнопки на противоположной стене.

Свет гаснет. В темноте раздаётся утробное урчание сушилки, загнанное дыхание Ёнджэ и детский смех с улицы. Джебом лежит под окном, стараясь не впадать в панику, подскочивший в крови адреналин не даёт ему нормально сосредоточиться и придумать, что делать. Он ползёт, пачкая пол кровью, в сторону, где продолжает пыхтеть и потрескивать разрядами тока Ёнджэ.

Для начала нужно найти место, где стрелок не сможет достать пацана. То, что стреляли именно по нему, Джебом уверен на сто процентов: если бы хотели “снять” их обоих, то его, Джебома, убили бы сразу, как только он высунулся в окно.

— Эй, ты как? — спрашивает он и касается Ёнджэ, распластанного под столом. Руку до локтя прошивает разрядом, Джебом шипит, но старается не срываться на крик, чтобы не пугать его еще сильнее, — давай потихоньку к выходу кухни, нам нужно убраться с открытого места.

Он боится, что Ёнджэ впадёт в истерику, перестает его слышать и двигаться, но тот его снова удивляет. Кивком показывая, что всё понял, он неумело и несуразно ползёт по-пластунски к чёрному дверному проёму. Стул, стоящий рядом, с грохотом валится на паркет, когда Ёнджэ задевает его пяткой, и тут же ещё одна пуля прошивает воздух и опять вязнет во вспыхнувшем трескучем щите, закрывшим ему спину.

В этот момент Джебом понимает, что у снайпера нет прицела ночного видения, и без освещения он стреляет скорее всего наугад. Не профи? Или не успел толком подготовиться из-за спешки? В любом случае, им это сейчас на руку.

Они выбираются в коридор и приваливаются к стене как раз за дверью кухни. Джебом чувствует, что кровь всё ещё течёт по шее, щупает ухо и, убедившись, что все его части на месте, а рана, хоть и больнючая, но небольшая, тут же забывает о ней. Он смотрит на Ёнджэ, который ошалело рассматривает свои ладони и что-то бормочет.

"Ещё не хватало, чтобы он двинулся на нервной почве", — думает Джебом и тормошит его за плечо.

— Эй, в норме? Не ранен? Мы можем выйти из дома не со стороны улицы? Ёнджэ?

— Это что, «Ледяное сердце» было?

— А? Чего?

— «Ледяное сердце»! — повторяет Ёнджэ, потряхивая руками, — значительно увеличивает броню и скорость атаки «Ледяной пелены»...

Джебом зависает. Броня? Скорость атаки?

— Ты что, геймер? — спрашивает он после паузы, тот кивает, что-то опять там восторженно бормочет о Лиге Легенд, а Джебом про себя поражается устойчивости его нервной системы, богатой фантазии и отходчивости. Он бы на его месте уже орал и улепетывал со всех ног в сторону ближайшей психушки.

— Это не пелена никакая, тем более не ледяная. Это обычный щит Грозы, — ворчит Джебом, — мы выйдем или “нет” с другой стороны?

— А, да, — отзывается Ёнджэ, — есть второй выход во внутренний двор, но… Куда мы? Я не могу никуда уйти, родители приедут только на следующей неделе…

Ага, видимо, первый шок прошёл, и с минуты на минуту парня придавит запоздавшей паникой. Нужно успеть вывести его отсюда, пока он может соображать и идти. Джебом не уверен, будут ли их преследовать, но человеку, который в них стрелял, в любом случае нужно прибрать за собой на крыше. Если, конечно, он не собирается бросить винтовку, как сделал тот, кто убил девчонку в Таиланде. А ещё не мешало бы одеться, не бежать же ему по улице босиком и в окровавленном халате.

— Так, Ёнджэ, слышишь меня? — заторможенно кивает, — мне нужно сначала переодеться и что-то обуть, а потом ты выведешь нас через выход, о котором говорил. Мы с тобой поедем на вокзал, сядем на поезд до Сеула. Оттуда ты позвонишь родителям, и скажешь, что погостишь у друга…

— У меня нет друзей в Сеуле, — перебивает нервно Ёнджэ, а Джебом хватает его за руку. Рука подрагивает, воздух вокруг нее электризуется, а ладонь противно пощипывает.

— Теперь есть. Я не могу тебя тут оставить одного, нужно переждать в безопасности. Тот, кто стрелял, пришёл за тобой.

— Из-за «Ледяного сердца»?

Джебом закатывает глаза и почти не врёт:

— Из-за «Ледяного сердца». Если тебе так проще.

"И из-за меня" — добавляет в мыслях.

Ёнджэ сидит молча, тупо глядя в стену напротив, не двигается и продолжает держаться за него. Он, кажется, даже не моргает, и это нервирует. Им некогда тут рассиживать.

— Идём?..

— Возьмёшь в гардеробной что-нибудь, что на тебя налезет, — оживает Ёнджэ, поднимается на четвереньки и уползает за угол. Оттуда раздается приглушенное — “Кто бы ты ни был”.

В комнате, заваленной одеждой, Джебом натягивает на себя первое, что на него падает с полки, обтирает с шеи чьей-то футболкой кровь, морщится, шнуруя слишком тугие и узкие кеды и уже перед самым выходом выуживает из кучи с кепками чёрную панамку и нахлабучивает её себе на голову, пряча порванное ухо. Ёнджэ, тоже переодевшись, звенит и грохочет в темноте коридора перед дверью. Кажется, потрошит ящики и запихивает что-то в чёрный рюкзак.

— Что ты там?..

— Документы, деньги, ключи, мои таблетки и упаковка пластырей, чтобы ты заклеил мозоли, — сосредоточенно шепчет Ёнджэ, застёгивает шумно замок, закидывает рюкзак за спину и наклоняется, чтобы потуже завязать шнурки.

— Прекрати греметь! Какие ещё мозоли?!

— Кеды, которые ты надел, невыносимо трут и…

— Умолкни, — Джебом в два шага преодолевает расстояние до двери, вжимается в стену рядом с ней и замирает на месте. На лестничной клетке слышится какое-то движение и звяканье закрывшихся дверей лифта, непонятно зачем здесь находящегося. Если кто-то сюда сейчас вломится, то, думается, шансов у них выбраться не будет. Даже с щитом Грозы.

По ту сторону бесконечно возятся и звенят ключами, а потом раздаётся оглушительный щелчок открываемого замка соседней квартиры, шуршание пакетов и громкий хлопок, когда дверь соприкасается с косяком. И вновь становится тихо. Кажется, никто не собирается на них нападать. По крайней мере тут.

Джебом, не дышавший всё это время, облегчённо выдыхает и сползает по стене на корточки. В отличие от Ёнджэ, застывшего с другой от двери стороны, его нервы явно сдают.

Крадучись и постоянно останавливаясь, они выбираются из дома на задний двор с детской площадкой. Повсюду валяются оставленные игрушки, о которые Джебом чуть не ломает ноги в потёмках. Ёнджэ подхватывает его за руку да так и не отпускает. Он продолжает доверчиво стискивать его ладонь в такси, пока они едут на вокзал, у терминалов, где покупают билеты на поезд, и все два часа дороги до пересадки. Джебом ждёт, что тот завалит его вопросами, как только они сядут, но Ёнджэ, умостившись у окна, приваливается к стеклу и моментально отключается. Джебом стаскивает с себя толстовку с надписью “ЛУЧШИЙ СТАРШИЙ БРАТ” на груди и набрасывает ему на плечи, чтобы того не продуло под кондиционером.

Сам Джебом не спит. Он сидит напряженный и натянутый как струна, скованный страхом. Никто не должен был знать, что он поехал в Мокпо, никто, если верить директору Паку, не мог знать о Ёнджэ. Но их не просто нашли в городе, за ними... “За Ёнджэ”, — поправляет он себя. За Ёнджэ пришли к дому. Думать о том, что он сам привёл с собой хвост, не хочется, но, кажется, так оно и есть. Возможно, их преследователь решил поехать за ним просто так, на всякий случай.

И на всякий случай взял с собой винтовку? Глупо.

А потом Джебома осеняет. Ну что за придурок. Даже если все дела теперь и ведутся в Сеуле, Мокпо, по прежнему, считается официальным центром организованной преступности Кореи. Нет нужды тащить оружие с собой, если его можно купить на месте. Тем более Джебом сам дал снайперу приличную фору. Удивительно, что Ёнджэ не застрелили днём, пока он сам бессовестно дрыхнул в отеле.

На метро они опаздывают. Таксисты, как назло, отказываются их брать: ехать им далеко, долго и невыгодно. Почему “невыгодно” Джебому непонятно — содрать с них в конце поездки по ночному тарифу должны будут кругленькую сумму. А Ёнджэ, сонно зевающий рядом с ним, бурчит:

— Боятся, что нам нечем платить. Мы же школьники.

Поймав ещё одну машину, Джебом сходу вваливается на переднее сидение и рычит, тыча водителю в нос бумажником:

— Деньги есть, только отвезите нас.

Ёнджэ всовывает голову в салон и, улыбнувшись, добавляет:

— Пожалуйста.

Такси высаживает их в двадцати минутах ходьбы от Базы. Джебом вытряхивает почти все деньги, что у него были, хлопает дверью слишком сильно и, когда машина уезжает, подмигивая им фарами, озирается опасливо по сторонам. Чувство тревоги всё ещё не отпускает его, и, думается ему, пока они вдвоём не окажутся за воротами контрольно-пропускного пункта, так и не отпустит.

Ёнджэ сжимает подставленную ему ладонь слишком резко и сильно, и Джебом шипит от неожиданности. Больно. Он, в принципе, весь одна большая саднящая и кровящая болячка: ухо, заклеенное пластырем в машине, щиплет и, кажется, всё ещё кровоточит, ладони печёт, коленка горит и толком не сгибается из-за ушиба, с локтем, замотанным кое-как бинтом, тоже происходит что-то страшное, а растёртые неудобными кедами ноги отказываются идти.

Кажется, впервые в жизни Джебом нестерпимо тоскует по Джексону, и мысли о том, что его и остальных парней на Базе может не оказаться, заставляют его двигаться, волоча Ёнджэ за собой. Тот семенит за ним, едва успевая переставлять ноги, и пытается на ходу задавать ему ту самую тысячу вопросов, которую Джебом ждал, пока они ехали. Но ни одного вопроса сейчас он толком не слышит, потому что думает только о том, как бы добраться поскорее, и, устав односложно и невпопад отвечать, тихо просит:

— Давай потом.

Уже у самой Базы до него запоздало доходит, что у него с собой нет ни пропуска, ни телефона. А о Ёнджэ тоже никто не знает и, скорее всего, прежде чем им позволят зайти, из них двоих душу вынут.

— Что во фразе “Чтобы до темноты был дома” тебе непонятно? — раздаётся угрожающе из-за дерева.

Джебом спотыкается от испуга, дергает Ёнджэ за руку и заталкивает себе за спину, и только потом в фигуре в тени узнаёт запыхавшегося Джинёна.

Напряжение и страх, сжимающие его сердце и не позволяющие вдохнуть нормально последние сутки, выходят руганью.

— Что, все больницы и морги успел обзвонить?

Джинён шумно переводит дыхание, срывается на бег и заключает Джебома в объятия, и бурчит ему в шею:

— Неделю без сладкого, понял? Глупый хён…

Джебом воет, потому что ему больно, и обнимает Джинёна в ответ не менее крепко, потому что тоже до безумия рад его видеть. Он незаметно обтирает лицо о его плечо, роняя с головы панамку, и спрашивает:

— Ты что, всю ночь тут торчишь?

Джинён отлипает от него и молча тянет за мизинец, где плотно сидит кольцо, о котором Джебом успел забыть. Потом прищуривается, хочет, наверное, сказать что-то такое умное и острое, как только Джинён и умеет, но глаза его округляются. Он проводит пальцем Джебому по разодранной щеке, аккуратно касается заклеенного уха и неверяще произносит:

— Только не говори мне, что…

— Сделаю, что угодно, — Джебом кривится и изворачивается, чтобы тот его не трогал, — за информацию о местонахождении Джексона.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Объединённый бамбук — крупнейшая из преступных группировок, действующих на Тайване.  
2) Генри Лю — писатель и журналист из Тайваня, который написал критические статьи о националистической партии Китая (Гоминьдан). Был убит по заказу китайских властей членами Объединённого бамбука в Калифорнии в 1984 году.

_"Remember," they say,_  
_ "that the darkest hour of all is the hour before day."_  
_ Songs and Ballads | Samuel Lover_

Джебом осторожно трогает повязку на глазах. Ребристая и колючая, она плотно сидит на лице и не даёт ничего увидеть. Голова всё ещё кружится, а дыхание никак не придёт в норму, под потолком противно гудят и трещат лампы, а где-то по левую руку булькает вода в кулере. Все эти звуки сбивают с толка, отвлекают и не дают понять, что происходит вокруг.

Когда его перестаёт мотать и вертеть, Джебом несмело шагает вперёд, слегка согнув ноги в коленях, и выставляет перед собой руки, боясь на что-нибудь наткнуться. Он старается максимально сконцентрироваться и напрячь слух, глубоко дышит, успокаиваясь, и продолжает осторожно продвигаться босиком по прохладному полу. Напарывается на что-то жёсткое и холодное, шарит по гладкой поверхности руками, задевает и опрокидывает, кажется, стакан. Стакан дзынькает, катится дальше, под ладонью становится мокро, а в ноздри ударяет сильный запах апельсинового сока.

Джебом чертыхается, обтирает руку о штаны и плавно, словно танцуя, огибает журнальный столик. Теперь у него хотя бы появилось представление о том, в какой части комнаты находится. Одним движением он перебирается на мягкий, оглушающе скрипящий в искусственно созданной тишине, диван и резко запускает руку за его спинку, перегибается через неё и щупает место между диваном и стеной. Сбоку шуршат и пыхтят, ладонь обдает ветерком, а уши улавливают звук, похожий на тот, если бы что-то волокли по полу.

Джебом спрыгивает с дивана и бросается туда, где слышно тихое сопение, тут же с другой стороны на пол сыпется что-то мелкое и шумное. Звук заставляет его вздрогнуть и машинально обернуться, из-за этого бесполезного сейчас движения теряются драгоценные секунды, и он хватает перед собой пустоту.

Вся комната наполняется сдерживаемыми смешками, они множатся, окружают его, стискивают со всех сторон, проходятся по нервам и опять дезориентируют. Джебом ощущает себя героем какого-то второсортного ужастика. Героем, которого убивают не в самом начале, а где-то в середине, когда главный злодей входит в самый раж.

Оглушительно пищит таймер, оповещающий о том, что первые пять минут уже истекли. Значит, осталось ещё десять. Ладно, шутки кончились.

Джебом отходит к самому центру комнаты и весь обращается в слух: отделяет от общего фона и урчащий кулер и треск ламп под потолком, концентрируясь только на тщательно скрываемом чужом дыхании. Все источники пыхтения и сопения, кажется, находятся на равном от него расстоянии, и он, глубоко вдохнув наполненный самыми разными запахами тяжеловатый воздух, движется туда, где дышат громче всего.

За его спиной снова всё приходит в движение, перемещается и сдавленно повизгивает. Жутковато. Ладонь находит книжный шкаф, Джебом перебирает пальцами по шершавому дереву и, широко раскинув руки, ощупывает пространство вокруг него, по щиколотке мягко проходится ткань. Касание длится всего секунду, Джебом бросается резко в сторону, надеясь ухватить то, что его коснулось, но пальцы сжимают воздух. Он неловко оступается, попав ступнёй на что-то маленькое и круглое, что, видимо, рассыпалось по полу минутами ранее, катится по инерции и опрокидывается на шкаф. С него ему на голову падает парочка книг, Джебом пригибается рефлекторно и растирает ушибленные плечо и макушку.

Комната опять наполняется восторженным издевательским хихиканьем. Джебом звереет и начинает охотиться всерьёз. Он движется по комнате расчётливо, считая шаги и прикидывая расстояние до дивана, стола, шкафа и окна со шторами, шелест которых слышит справа. Джебом был здесь тысячи раз и, привыкнув к слепоте, безошибочно огибает все предметы. Крадётся, поворачивается, разведя руки в стороны, стараясь охватить как можно больше пространства, чтобы ничто не проскочило мимо него незамеченным. Он старается двигаться по неожиданной траектории, обманными маневрами, чтобы сбить с толку вертящихся вокруг него раздражителей.

Джебом тревожит шторы, спугивая оттуда кого-то пахнущего осенним дождём и книжными страницами. Раздается приглушенное "Воа" и топот, и вновь всё замирает.

Он проверяет окно ещё раз, там пусто, но неясное чувство чужого присутствия не даёт ему оттуда уйти. Приподнимается на носках, вытягивается и на удачу размахивает руками над головой, ему кажется, будто там воздух теплее, суше, словно выжженный солнцем, но зачерпывает только пустоту и недоверчиво отходит. Нет — так нет.

Таймер пищит.

Джебом исследует углы, протискивается вновь за спинку дивана и в узкое пространство между стеной и шкафом, шарит по креслу и за ним, но везде застаёт только запахи: озон, молоко и шоколад, мокрый асфальт, детская жвачка, терпкий запах пота и пены для бритья… Надышавшись всего этого, Джебом шумно чихает и утирает нос. Повторяет маршрут в обратном порядке: кресло, диван, шкаф, окно, влезает под пыльную штору и чихает снова, расчёсывает руки, вынюхивает сладко-пряные нотки благовоний…

— Говнюк! — орёт в ярости и остервенело сдирает повязку с глаз, — так нечестно!

Таймер пищит ещё раз. Ехидно и подло. Джебому даже кажется, что он слышит в этом звуке замаскированное — “Вот ты лох”.

Рекреационная наполняется ржачем. Джебом промаргивается, привыкая заново к свету, вертится вокруг своей оси и, когда находит источник всех своих бед непонятно как взобравшийся на книжный шкаф, прицельно швыряет туда шарф, которым были завязаны глаза.

Бэмбэм стойко принимает удар, продолжая гаденько смеяться сверху, а потом Джебом в два широких шага подбегает к шкафу и вцепляется ему в лодыжку, а тот верещит:

— Ну, прости, хён! Ай!

Джексон — чёртов акробат — валится с оконного откоса, на котором висел каким-то чудом и, не прекращая визгливо хихикать, нападает на него со спины, прижимая руки.

— Пусти меня! Я ему сейчас голову оторву!

Бэмбэм пружинисто приземляется на пол и, шлёпая босыми ногами, убегает к всё ещё окутанному синей туманной дымкой гогочущему Джинёну, запрыгивает за него и вопит уже оттуда:

— Почему только мне?! Мы же все вместе играли!

Из-за дивана протестующе чихают:

— Не вмешивайте меня в это! Я был против.

Ёнджэ выползает на четвереньках, бурча тихонько что-то про пыль и паутину, а Югём выглядывает из-за шторы и тянет елейным голосом:

— Это Джинён-хён предложил.

И тут же вопит, потому что и его настигает карательный шарф.

— Эй! За что?!

— За то, что предатель, — гундосит Джебом заложенным носом, — да отстань ты от меня! — он толкает снова повисшего на нём Джексона, — нужен он мне больно, руки ещё об него марать, много чести.

Джебом стремительно разворачивается к выходу, опять поскальзывается на всё ещё рассыпанных по полу стеклянных декоративных шарах, которые лежат обычно в круглом аквариуме на полке, и, матерясь, кажется, на всю Базу, грандиозно валится на спину, отбив себе всё на свете. Под обеспокоенные вскрики, он тяжело переворачивается на бок и закашливается.

В голове под мелодию старой шарманки кто-то тонким детским голосом напевает “Падает-падает лондонский мост”.

— Вы что, сдурели?! Час ночи! Вас слышно на весь корпус! — Никкун в штатском внезапно возникает в проходе, — Джебом! Где дисциплина?! Джебом?..

Джексон поднимает Джебома с пола, подхватывает под руку и, по-идиотски улыбаясь, просит прощения у Никкуна:

— Извини, заигрались.

— Цел? — Никкун обращается к кривящемуся и всё ещё рвано дышащему Джебому, а потом раздражённо рычит на них всех, — вам что, делать нечего? Так я найду чем вас занять!

— А что нам ещё делать? — бубнит притихший Югём, глядя на свой дырявый носок,— нас всё равно отсюда никуда не выпускают.

И это чистая правда. Миссии им последние полгода не дают, а домой позволяют ездить только с сопровождением и всего на день. Вшестером они едва не лезут на стены от скуки: Джинён с Джебомом в свободное от учебы время делят библиотеку и зарываются там в пыльные фолианты, Джексон пропадает в спортзале, вызывая всех подряд на дуэли типа “Кто больше отожмёт от груди”, Бэмбэм с Югёмом методично доводят до трясучки всё местное население, а Ёнджэ, удивив всех, уже через семь месяцев с первой попытки сдаёт экзамены на аттестацию. На восторженное — “Как ты это провернул?” он, слишком громко смеясь, отвечает — “А чем тут ещё заниматься?”. И Джебом в очередной раз ему завидует.

— Так, — Никкун осматривает их, прищурившись, и цокает языком, — за нарушение режима кому-то из вас придётся составить мне компанию сегодня ночью на дежурстве, и мне абсолютно всё равно, кто это будет.

Повисает напряжённая тишина: таскаться по Базе до самого утра с Никкуном никому не хочется. Джебом закатывает глаза, спихивает руки Джексона и хочет вызваться добровольцем, но рядом слышится возня, глухой удар, и под злое пыхтение к ногам Никкуна падает принесённый в жертву Джинён. Он трёт досадливо задницу, куда, видимо, пришёлся пинок Югёма, и неловко поднимается.

— Лицо попроще, — хмыкает Никкун, — а то при виде твоей мины даже кимчи в столовой сама квасится.

***

Джебому снится дождь и мирное море. Оно осторожно лижет ему ступни изумрудной волной и зовёт его. Он вбегает в теплую воду, ныряет и плывёт на глубину вместе со стаей тигровых акул, сотканных из синих грозовых облаков, гладит их полосатые скользкие бока, трогает гибкие плавники. Ему не страшно, он знает, что и акулы, и море и дождь — его друзья. Джебом выныривает на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, переворачивается на спину и отдается свободному плаванию. Сбоку, также на спине, плывёт выдра и тянет ему лапку, наверное, чтобы не потеряться, пока они вдвоем будут дремать, качаясь на волнах.

Потом дождь уходит куда-то к горизонту, где зарождается ураган, чтобы там, далеко, поддержать его танец, облака расступаются, открывая высокое чистое небо, и из-за края мира поднимается солнце, оно бьёт лучами по глазам, заставляет щурится, мешает спать, но дарит ласковое тепло, озорно трогает веснушки на щеках и щекочет пальцы на ногах, торчащие над поверхностью.

Джебом чувствует себя непривычно спокойным и безмятежным, ему кажется, что он до конца времён готов вот так плыть под мурчание стихии, держась за мягкую лапу.

Сон меняется. Солнце полностью поднимается над горизонтом, становится в зените и жарит оттуда беспощадно, высушивая море. Вода вокруг Джебома обращается удушающим туманом, облепляет его всего, сжимает горло, а кипящая пучина грозит сварить его заживо, небо идёт трещинами, как земля в сезон засухи, и обваливается сверху тяжелыми мраморными глыбами, придавливая.

Джебом кричит, барахтается под рухнувшим небом, захлёбывается бурлящим вокруг него морем и… просыпается, подпрыгнув на матрасе, утыкается носом в чужой загнанно сопящий нос и хрипит:

— Какого хрена ты?!..

В миллиметре от него маячит перепуганное лицо Джексона. Весь этот перепуганный Джексон придавливает его сверху и греет Пламенем Солнца. Он жутко светится изнутри в темноте, и пышет от него как от батареи, Джебом спихивает его с себя, и тот валится рядом, гасит пламя и облегченно выдыхает:

— Я боялся, ты уже не проснёшься.

Джебом бьёт его кулаком в плечо пару раз и убирает мокрую от пота чёлку с лица:

— Мы, конечно, с Ёнджэ спим как убитые, но будить Пламенем — уже слишком, тебе не кажется? Я чуть не сварился… И что еще за “не проснёшься”?

Джексон тормошит Ёнджэ, свернувшегося у самой стены:

— Ну же, давай, Ёнджэ, очнись!

— Дай, я сам, — раздражённо говорит Джебом, — каждое утро это проворачиваю, он так просто не встанет.

Он переворачивает Ёнджэ, щекочет его, щипает за щеки и тычет пальцем в ноздри, но тот продолжает дрыхнуть, в конце Джебом, искоса поглядывая на Джексона, наклоняется и быстро чмокает чужое ухо. Эта крайняя мера — самая действенная и не знающая осечки — срабатывает и в этот раз. Ёнджэ оглушающе орёт, и Джебома вместе с Джексоном сметает с места искрящимся щитом Грозы, который всегда активируется, когда тот пугается.

— Джебом-хён! — Ёнджэ сворачивается на месте, зажимает ухо и хнычет, — я же просил так не делать, ааайщ!

Джексон налетает на него и зажимает ему рот ладонью:

— Тихо, не вопи.

— Да что происходит? Ты чего такой дерганный? — Джебом морщится и поднимается с пола, — сколько вообще времени?

— Не знаю, но все спят, — Джексон отвечает невпопад, подходит к шкафу и начинает вышвыривать оттуда их с Ёнджэ вещи, — одевайтесь, Джинён уже…

— Да ты издеваешься, — стонет Джебом, нашарив телефон на письменном столе под стопкой тетрадей, — три часа ночи, естественно все спят.

— Ты не понял, — Джексон оборачивается, — спят _все._

— В смысле? — вскидывается на него Ёнджэ и подтягивает к себе машинально толстовку.

— В прямом, меня самого...

Джебом не слушает его, зевает, трёт глаза кулаком и лениво отпинывает от себя упавшие к ногам джинсы.

— Тебе что, опять кошмар приснился, и ты пришёл ко мне по старой памяти? Сын-а, иди ложись, а? — и бубнит тихо, — задрал...

Кулака он не замечает, даже не улавливает его движения, потому что не ожидает удара. В глазах сверкает, пол качается, уходит из-под ног и вдруг больно ударяет по бедру.

— За что?!

Джексон нависает над ним, встряхивает за ворот футболки и рычит:

— Ты почти не дышал, придурок! И сердце твое билось через раз, я пока пульс не нащупал, думал, что ты кони двинул!

Ухо и щека горят от оплеухи, Джебом, охренев от такого развития событий, прикидывает, чем ответить, но, наткнувшись на неподдельную панику и страх в глазах Джексона, проглатывает всю ругань, которая вот-вот готова была сорваться с языка.

— Ёнджэ хотя бы всхрапнул, когда я зашёл, — говорит тот и оставляет многострадальную футболку в покое, — спасибо его постоянным соплям…

Он встает и снова отходит к шкафу, берет красную толстовку с полки и бросает Джебому в лицо:

— Одевайся уже и идемте.

Они проносятся по всему своему этажу, не задерживаясь нигде, потому что и так знают, что тут никого кроме них нет: Джинён отбывает наказание с Никкуном, а Бэмбэм и Югём, уже неделю откладывающие переезд в новый корпус общежития, всё ещё живут в старом здании.

У лестниц они недолго возятся: Джебом бежит вниз к выходу, а Джексон — наверх, где находятся комнаты Сонджина и его парней. Ёнджэ сначала спускается по инерции вниз по ступенькам, а потом нерешительно поднимается обратно.

Джебом нетерпеливо машет рукой Джексону, чтобы спускался, но тот не вовремя проявляет своё ослиное упрямство, поджимает зло губы, перепрыгивает через три ступени разом, вцепляется Джебому в локоть и волочет наверх.

Он вламывается в комнату Ёнхёна без стука. Джебом, всё отказывающийся верить в то, что проблема существует, через порог переступать не торопится и Ёнджэ придерживает рукой. Ёнхён — парень мирный, но мало ли как себя поведёт, если его поднять среди ночи. Он прислоняется к стене около двери и терпеливо ждёт, когда Джексона вышвырнут наружу.

Но никто его не вышвыривает, Джексон выбегает сам, хватает Джебома за капюшон и втаскивает его за собой со словами “Чего встал?”.

В комнате бардак: не до конца разобранные сумки с вещами после переезда, не ровные стопки учебников и тетрадок, две гитары в чехлах, заботливо сложенные у кровати, перевёрнутый стул у письменного стола и Ёнхён, лежащий рядом лицом вниз.

— Не очень удобная поза для того, чтобы вздремнуть, да?

Джексон подбегает к нему, переворачивает на спину, цыкает, заметив у того на лбу налившуюся шишку, и подставляет палец под ноздри, проверяя дыхание. Лицо у него уже не паникующее, а сосредоточенное, как у врача в операционной. Когда он хмурится и слепо кладёт ладонь Ёнхёну на грудь, паникует уже Джебом. Он бухается на колени рядом и тоже пытается почувствовать биение чужого сердца.

— Живой, — облегчённо выносит вердикт Джексон и отталкивает Джебома, — отойди, я сейчас потороплю немного его сердце.

— Аккуратнее, не сожги ему что-нибудь нужное, — бубнит Джебом, памятуя о своём пробуждении, и отходит к кровати, где трясётся и потрескивает перетрухавший Ёнджэ.

Джебом тупо смотрит, как, глубоко вдохнув пару раз, Джексон зажигает Пламя. Оно зарождается у него в груди, просвечивая плотную ткань толстовки, потом бежит по рельефным венам на руках и выходит из ладоней мягким уютным свечением. Джексон прикладывает руки туда, где у Ёнхёна едва-едва бьётся сердце и немного надавливает, заставляя Пламя войти внутрь чужой грудной клетки. Джебом нервно грызёт губы, стискивает мокрые пальцы Ёнджэ рядом, и не дышит от сжирающей его внутренности тревоги, пока стимулирующее Пламя Солнца растекается по телу Ёнхёна золотистыми ручьями.

Джексон пыхтит бесконечно — “Давай-давай-давай” и, где-то на десятом “Давай”, Ёнхён под его руками вздрагивает всем телом и шумно вдыхает. Джебом вдыхает тоже и утыкается лицом в свои колени. Пока Джексон залечивает своей коробочкой Ёнхёну лоб и сбивчиво вводит в курс дела, Джебом с Ёнджэ штурмуют комнату Сонджина, тот тоже спит и тоже неудобно — щекой на струнах гитары. Джексон приводит к ним оклемавшегося Ёнхёна и демонстрирует, как он его будил, и что-то объясняет про правильную пульсацию Пламени и температуру. Тот внимательно смотрит, пытается повторить и, когда со второй попытки его ладони начинают светиться точно также, вскакивает и уносится, сверкая в полумраке голыми пятками. В коридоре оглушительно хлопает соседняя дверь, и опять становится тревожно тихо.

Сонджин, очнувшись, первым делом заблёвывает свою гитару, которую Джексон неосмотрительно оставил около него, а потом, оглядев их, встаёт и на нетвердых ногах идёт к выходу. Выглядит он злым.

— Вонпиль! — орёт, — кажется, я просил тебя не испытывать на нас свои хреновины!

Из комнаты напротив высовывается растрёпанная макушка Ёнкея, и он, раскрыв дверь настежь, демонстрирует Вонпиля в смешном колпаке и пижаме, сидящего на кровати в обнимку с плюшевым медведем.

— Это не я, — хрипит он и бьёт себя по щекам, — в этот раз — нет.

— Хреновины? Ты о чём? — Джебом дёргает Сонджина за рукав, а тот, прищурившись недоверчиво на Вонпиля, начинает в сердцах жаловаться.

— Этот умник со скуки собрал устройство, позволяющее накапливать, хранить и использовать Пламя Дождя.

— Эй, — возмущается Вонпиль, — что значит “со скуки”?! «5Live» — полезная в хозяйстве вещь. Представьте, что вы приехали вербовать новичка, а у него случается стихийный выброс Пламени. Хранителя Дождя с вами нет…

— Короче, — перебивает его Сонджин, поморщившись, — с его помощью свойства Пламени Дождя может использовать кто угодно. Достаточно заранее собрать его в специальный аккумулятор, зона покрытия этой игрушки, как мы выяснили опытным путём, — он зыркает на Вонпиля, — метров десять. Этот злой гений, когда первый раз его опробовал, чуть нашего Джунхёка не угробил. Хорошо, что Тэкён был рядом, смог его сердце запустить Солнцем. Ох и орал он тогда... Куда ты дел эту адскую машину?

— Тэкён забрал во Второй Дивизион, — Вонпиль зевает, — обещал, что они там доведут её…

— Кажется, — перебивает его запыхавшийся Ёнджэ, появившись в дверном проеме, — Джексон не может добудиться вашего Хранителя Тумана.

— Джунхёк… — Сонджин срывается с места и, поскальзываясь и спотыкаясь о брошенную у порога обувь, убегает в темноту.

За ним, сбивая углы, уносится Ёнхён вместе с Вонпилем и наэлектризованным перепуганным Ёнджэ. Джебом прирастает к месту и никак не может заставить себя сдвинуться, дурное предчувствие давит на затылок и плечи, а ужас холодом растекается где-то в желудке. Он стоит, крепко зажмурившись, и слушает крики в соседней комнате. Там ругаются, паникуют и отчаянно просят очнуться, затем раздаются звуки звонких оплеух и глухих ударов, которые бывают, когда со всей силы бьешь кулаком по груди, и снова становится тихо.

А потом Джебом слышит вой Сонджина, разносящийся на весь этаж, и пулей вылетает из комнаты. Он бежит, не разбирая дороги, перепрыгивает через ступеньки лестницы гонимый страхом. Тормозит уже перед самыми дверьми старого корпуса общежития, тяжело дышит, вцепившись в холодную ручку двустворчатых дверей, запоздало его догоняет мысль, что не стоило оставлять Джексона и Ёнджэ там, но возвращаться обратно, наверное, будет глупо.

Джебом крадётся по тёмным коридорам. Благодаря старым коврам, поступь его совсем не слышна, что, с одной стороны, делает его незаметным, а с другой — делает такими же незаметными его возможных противников. Нервы натягиваются до предела, когда он добирается до комнаты, которую делят Бэмбэм и Югём. Джебом долго стоит напротив неё, прислушивается, будто сможет услышать сквозь дверь их дыхание, считает своё сердцебиение, пытаясь успокоиться. На семнадцатый ту-дум он, зажмурившись, нажимает на дверную ручку. Та отзывается оглушительным в мёртвой тишине щелчком, и Джебом делает шаг, переступая порог.

Удар приходится в затылок, Джебом падает, как подкошенный, лицом вниз, не успевая даже руки подставить, в глазах темнеет, он пытается подняться, но второй удар прилетает за первым, снова распластав его по полу, усыпанному крошками. Джебом хрипит, елозит беспомощно, старается отползти, сквозь шум в ушах слышит визги и отключается от прилетевшего ему в голову чего-то увесистого.

В себя он приходит из-за несильных, но раздражающих похлопываний по щекам. Знакомый голос над ним то обеспокоенно зовёт его по имени, то зло отчитывает кого-то и обзывает придурками. Кто-то — видимо придурки — голосами Югёма и Бэмбэма что-то неразборчиво лепечут виновато. Видно, оправдываются.

Джебом с трудом открывает глаза, кривится, когда Джекс, скуля, лижет его холодным шершавым языком в ухо, и утыкается взглядом в отвернувшегося от него ругающегося полушепотом в темноту Джинёна. Голова раскалывается, каждое гневное слово, что выплёвывает вошедший в раж Джинён, впивается ему в виски и пробирается до самого пульсирующего затылка.

— Джинёна, — стонет он, — умолкни, ради всего святого.

— Наконец-то, — выдыхает тот, обернувшись к нему, — ты как? Не тошнит? Голова не кружится?

Джебом морщится, отпихивает собаку и кое-как отдирает себя от пола, комната качается, словно это палуба корабля, и его действительно начинает мутить. Шкаф перед ним опасно кренится и падает, Джинён вскрикивает позади, подхватывает Джебома и усаживает на кровать, где рядком, словно цыплята на насесте, сидят всклоченные Югём и Бэмбэм с круглыми глазами. Второй нянчит в руках свою нелепую биту из коробочки Тумана.

Боль отходит на дальний план, уступая место слепой ярости, кольцо нагревается на пальце, а Джебом, забыв о том, что лучше бы не двигаться и не шуметь, орёт, вцепившись в шею пищащему ультразвуком Бэмбэму:

— Ты это специально, да?!

— Прости! — верещит тот, барахтается под ним и пинает своими длинющими тонкими ногами, — Джинён сказал, что все спят! Что, если кто придёт, то только чужие! Бить на поражение!

— Хён, отпусти его! — Джинён оттаскивает его за ворот толстовки, — он просто перепугался! Ты задушишь его сейчас!

— Точно, — замирает Джебом с занесенным кулаком, — все же спят. Кто вас разбудил?

— Джинён-хён, — в один голос отвечают Югём и Бэмбэм, съежившийся на кровати.

— А кто разбудил тебя?

— Я не засыпал, — Джинён отпускает его и садится напротив прямо на пол, — меня не было на территории Базы, когда это произошло.

— Чего? А где ты… Стой, вы же с Никкуном…

— Ходили пить пиво. Ну, Никкун пил пиво, а я — сок. Он, оказывается, уже сменился, когда пришёл на наши вопли, — он растирает лицо ладонями, — мы вернулись часа через полтора, а всю охрану уже положили. И патруль. Все замки целы, а камеры слежения отключены. Изнутри. Дежурные спят, как убитые.

— Может быть и не “как”, — глухо перебивает его Джебом, поднимается с места и трёт шишку на затылке, — Джунхёк-хён, Хранитель Тумана Сонджина, не... — тяжело сглатывает и кое-как выдавливает из себя, — не проснулся.

Он молчит немного.

— Я испугался, что это из-за того, что вы, иллюзионисты, — он кивает на Бэмбэма, — слабые физически, и сорвался сюда. Хотя теперь не уверен, что это утверждение верное, ты мне чуть череп не проломил своей дубинкой. Ёнджэ и Джексон…

— Джебом-хён, — Югём нервно тянет его за рукав, — а кто разбудил вас?

— А? — оборачивается. — Я поднял Ёнджэ, а меня — Джексон.

— А кто разбудил Джексона? — мимоходом спрашивает Бэмбэм, пока старательно завязывает шнурки на два узла.

Джебом замирает на полувздохе.

И правда — кто разбудил Джексона? Кто-то же должен был сперва разбудить его. Или… Или он и не засыпал? Волосы на руках встают дыбом, а кровь отливает от лица. В голову навязчиво лезет сказанное Джинёном, что все замки по периметру Базы не взломаны, а камеры слежения отключены изнутри. Это определённо был кто-то свой, на территорию невозможно пройти незамеченным. Но это же не может быть Джексон, так? Ведь не может? В этом нет никакой логики, он бы не пришёл их будить с Ёнджэ...

— Джебом-хён! Эй! Дыши, ты чего?! Джексон этого не делал! — Джинён подскакивает к нему и разворачивает к себе, — мы нашли его с Никкуном в спортзале! Он спал прямо на гантелях.

— Что мне ещё нужно сделать, чтобы ты начал мне доверять? — хрипит Джексон, открыв дверь с ноги. Он загнанно дышит, словно только что пробежал марафон. — Что с тобой не так?! Ты нас всех погубишь со своей паранойей во время испытания кольцами!

— Сын-а, — Джебому стыдно, он надеется, что в темноте не видно, как краснеет его лицо, — я просто…

— Джинён, — Джексон заходит внутрь и захлопывает за собой дверь, он демонстративно поворачивается к Джебому спиной и сухо отчитывается, — я поднял парней Сонджина, они пошли в корпус к девчонкам будить Джихё, чтобы там тоже был кто-то в курсе. Мы проверили всех спящих в нашем корпусе, погиб только их Хранитель Тумана, остальные дышат. Слабо, но дышат.

— Тут тоже все просто спят, — кивает ему Джинён и, пряча лицо в ладонях, невнятно произносит, — жалко парня.

— Вы не стали будить остальных? — Джебом отходит в самый угол, — но…

— Если использовали устройство, о котором говорил Сонджин, то могли насмерть нас всех усыпить сразу же, нет смысла добивать каждого отдельно, — возражает тихо Ёнджэ, — кто бы ни сделал это, он пришёл не за нами. И, по-моему, лучше бы и нам спать.

— А где Никкун? — Бэмбэм воинственно размахивает своей битой во все стороны, а сбив случайно учебники со стола, сконфуженно прячет её за спину, — ты же сказал, что вы были вместе.

— Никкун в административном корпусе, — Джинён отвешивает Бэмбэму подзатыльник, — хочет попробовать связаться с директором Паком по частной линии — мобильная связь тоже не ловит — и…

— Стой, а босса нет? — Джебом, выглядывающий до этого в окно, задёргивает штору обратно, и оборачивается к Джинёну, отрицательно мотающему головой, — а где?..

— Мне не отчитался, — резко отвечает и шикает на него, — тихо. В коридоре кто-то есть.

Джексон в один шаг преодолевает расстояние до двери и прилипает к ней ухом.

— Ничего не слышу.

— Ты — нет, а Джекс слышит.

Пёс и правда настороженно прислушивается и скалит зубы, поблескивающие в полумраке, в сторону входа. Джинён треплет его по загривку и подходит к двери ближе, хмурится, тоже пытаясь расслышать то, что слышит его собака.

— Ну? — спрашивает Югём нетерпеливо и умолкает, когда Джинён грозит ему пальцем.

Джебому тоже ничего не слышно и этот факт напрягает, он неосознанно тянется к коробочке в кармане и стискивает её до боли в пальцах, готовый в любой момент выпустить Белль. Они вшестером замирают на своих местах, стараясь не дышать слишком громко, пёс в какой-то момент ощетинивается, утробно рычит и, отзываясь на Пламя Джинёна, увеличивается в размере, потом оттаскивает Джексона за рукав и встаёт так, чтобы блокировать собою весь вход целиком.

Они стоят так, кажется, бесконечно долго, у Джебома от неудобной позы, в которой он застыл, неожиданно сводит ногу, и его вздох разбивает затянувшийся гнетущий момент. Джекс поводит едва светящимися ушами в его сторону, переступает с лапы на лапу, оборачивается к Джинёну и отходит с дороги, ложась с ним рядом.

Джексон, расценивший, видимо, этот жест, как разрешение выглянуть, приоткрывает немного створку двери и просовывает в образовавшуюся щель голову, а потом что-то бурчит досадливо.

— Чего ты там? — Джебом, всё ещё неловко хромающий, подходит к нему ближе.

— Темно, говорю, — Джексон оборачивается, — ни черта не видно.

— Пусти, — оттаскивает его от двери и лезет посмотреть сам, — ты и при свете ничего не видишь.

Джексон оказывается прав: нихрена не видно. Ночь, как назло, безлунная и тёмная, а лампы под потолком автоматически отрубаются после отбоя, чтобы не повадно было таскаться по всему общежитию. Меру эту все признают мало действенной — всё равно народ шатается по корпусу в любое время суток — но и оставлять свет включенным никто так и не начинает. Джебом щурится, смотря попеременно то в одну сторону, то в другую: ни лишних теней, ни даже намёка на что-то живое в коридоре нет. По-прежнему тихо, темно и страшно. Он уже собирается выдохнуть и сказать, что всё чисто, как из-за угла едва слышно определённо что-то выходит. Небольшое, с мягкой поступью и двумя горящими желтым глазами.

— Э? — произносит озадаченно Джебом, — просто кошка? Джинён, это чья-то кошка вышла погулять.

Он распахивает дверь и смело выходит в коридор, идёт на полусогнутых туда, где неясно шевелится изящная тень на стене и шепчет:

— Ты чья? Иди сюда!

Кошка пятится, обходит его по широкой дуге и, перепрыгнув через подставленную ладонь, убегает ближе к комнате из которой выглядывают остальные.

— Ты что, сдурел?! Хён, вернись! — ругается вполголоса Джинён, — зайди обратно! Да оставь ты её.

Джебом упрямо бежит за ней, ловит поперёк живота и поднимает над собой, разглядывая. Кошка — точнее кот — не орёт, но рассекает ему когтями запястье, привычный к царапинам Джебом даже не замечает, он смотрит в два неестественно жёлтых глаза и никак не может понять, что его в них беспокоит. Ему даже кажется, что он знает животину, точно видел раньше. Кот обвивает руку своим полосатым хвостом, гипнотически моргает и на короткий миг мерцает Пламенем Солнца. Джебом вздрагивает и выдыхает восторженно: поддерживать животное из коробочки во плоти так, чтобы ничем не выдать, что оно из Пламени — высший пилотаж. Учатся такому годами, а животных потом используют в целях шпионажа, если позволяет форма. Тигрица Джебома, например, не годится для таких целей. По правде, из них шестерых провернуть это может только Джинён со своей собакой, и то не всегда.

Джебом, всё держа кота на руках, подходит к самой двери.

— Не помните, чей кот?

— Ты у нас единственный кошатник, — Джексон снова высовывается из-за двери, — зачем ты его сюда тащишь? У Ёнджэ аллергия, он нас утопит в соплях.

— Животина из Пламени Солнца, — Джебом ныряет за дверь и захлопывает её ногой, — не будет на него аллергии.

Джинён, до этого момента что-то там раскапывающий в чужом шкафу, резко разворачивается на пятках, больно вцепляется Джебому в руку и дёргает на себя, заставляя обернуться.

— Эй, ты чего?! — кот всё-таки выворачивается и кидается сначала к двери, а потом запрыгивает на стол, сбивая подставку для карандашей, и шипит на них оттуда.

Джинён щёлкает выключателем напольного светильника, все вопят, потому что, во-первых, глазам больно, а во-вторых, не совсем безопасно зажигать свет: они тут, вроде бы, таятся. Джебом часто-часто моргает, а когда фокусируется на Джинёне, который пялится на удирающего через приоткрытое окно кота глазами полными суеверного ужаса, то не на шутку пугается.

— Что случилось? — трогает его за локоть, — на тебе лица нет, ты будто привидение увидел…  
— Это кот Тэкёна.

***

— Ты точно уверен? — кажется, в сотый раз спрашивает Джексон, — он выглядел как, ну… обычный кот? Да и в темноте же ничего не видно.

Они быстрым шагом все вместе движутся в сторону главного корпуса. Джебом на самом деле тоже не уверен, что полосатый кот был тем самым котом, которого он когда-то давно гладил и пытался накормить мясом, но спорить с таким вот Джинёном — себе дороже. Того даже трясёт всего, он облизывает нервно губы и постоянно хватается за коробочки в кармане лёгкой куртки.

— Джексон, — раздражённо бросает Джинён, не сбавляя темпа, — сколько раз в своей жизни ты видел кота Тэкёна?

— Раза два, наверное, — отвечает неуверенно и прибавляет шаг, потому что Джинён едва не бежит, — на учениях помню…

— А я вырос с ним, — останавливается и смотрит исподлобья, — думаешь, можно спутать кота, с которым засыпал и просыпался в детстве?! Это был Ок, ясно?

— Остынь, — Джебом встаёт между ними, боясь, что Джинён полезет на Джексона с кулаками, — мы тебе верим. Но…

— Но куда мы несёмся, — пыхтит тяжело позади Ёнджэ. Бегать он не любит и не умеет. — Что такого в этом коте? Кроме того, что у меня на него нет аллергии.

— Не в коте, — тихо произносит Джексон, озираясь, — в его хозяине. Он пропал почти год назад — исчез с радаров — и все его считали мёртвым. Слушайте, а ведь и правда: коробочку Тэкёна так и не нашли. Его кольцо привёз Никкун, а коробочки не было.

— Потому что кольцо можно отследить, а коробочки — нет, — Джинён срывается на бег, — какого черта он делает…

— Какого черта делаем _мы_! — Югем обгоняет и встаёт у него на пути, — зачем мы туда бежим? Даже если это Тэкён-хён вломился, что ты собрался делать? Мы даже не знаем, что ему здесь нужно, один ли он и где! Может хён сделает свои дела и уйдет спокойно, не зря же он, если это он, конечно… Ай!

Джинён пихает Югёма в грудь так, что тот, не удержавшись, падает в траву.

— Если так страшно, то идите обратно! Запритесь и тряситесь там, пока кто-нибудь не приедет, — цедит зло сквозь зубы. Джебом не помнит, когда он видел его настолько взвинченным последний раз, даже его пёс разлетелся клочками пламени ещё там, в комнате. — Хён, забери их, закройтесь в комнате и не выходите. Я пойду один, найду Никкуна. Нужно его предупредить.

Джебом подходит к нему вплотную, хватает за ворот и встряхивает так, что у Джинёна клацают зубы.

— Я просил тебя успокоиться, — Джинён смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и тяжело дышит, а Югём, продолжающий сидеть на траве, всхлипывает, — никуда ты один не пойдёшь. Ты даже Пламя зажечь не сможешь, тебя же колотит всего, — и добавляет, растирая всё ещё отзывающийся болью затылок, — дурак.

Джебом выпускает Белль, тускло мерцающую в темноте, она потягивается, зевает, демонстрируя клыки и идёт ластиться, тыкаясь головой ему в ладони.

— Привет, красавица, — гладит её между ушей, — как насчёт того, чтобы поохотиться?

Он снимает несколько серёжек с ушей, и тигрица, реагируя на изменившееся количество доступного Пламени, толчками увеличивается в размере. Бэмбэм взвизгивает позади, и Белль, обернувшись, раскатисто рычит на него.

— Оставь его, — пыхтит Джебом. Ему не по себе, он стал сильнее, контроль у него теперь куда лучше, чем даже полгода назад, но он всё равно не уверен, что справится. Кольцо загорается ещё раз, и тигрица, сияя фиолетовым, расщепляется на две и снова становится нормального размера. — Найди Никкуна.

Белль, та, что слева, бодает его тяжёлой головой в бедро и убегает в сторону главного корпуса, поблёскивающего стёклами. За столько лет Джебом так и не узнал толком, где там что находится. Этажей в здании всего семь: пять обычных, и еще два подземных с парковками и техническими помещениями. Первые наземные этажи — для персонала, занимающегося охранной деятельностью: там подписываются договоры с клиентами типа политиков и знаменитостей, продают системы оповещений и даже сейфы. Все студенты на Базе рано или поздно проходят там практику. Скучную и неинтересную.

На этажах выше уже работают непосредственно люди, причастные к оружейному бизнесу. Чтобы попасть туда нужны пропуски, разрешения и пароли. Сам Джебом был там во время стажировки только в отделе Конкурентной разведки, занимающем правое крыло третьего этажа, в отдельных кабинетах Никкуна и Тэкёна на четвёртом и в конференц залах, когда им проводили инструктажи для миссий. Еще, насколько он знает, на самом верху есть рабочий кабинет босса, его личные комнаты и помещение с персональным оружием в сейфе. По слухам, именно там хранится комплект колец «ДжиВайПи».

Тигрица, что осталась с ними, трётся о ноги Джинёна, лижет ему руки и расщедривается на мурчание, когда тот треплет её по загривку.

Тот, уже немного успокоившийся, бурчит, поглядывая искоса на Джебома:

— Ты меня тоже извини.

— И что дальше?

Югём, так и сидящий на земле, бесстрашно ловит хвост Белль пальцами, а потом ойкает, когда она раздражённо бьёт его им по лицу.

— Дадим ей фору и пойдём следом, — отвечает Джебом, пожимая плечами, — они обе связаны.

— Это та техника, которой тебя Никкун учил, да? — Джексон, которого Джебом не пускал на свои тренировки последние полгода, заинтересованно смотрит то на него, то на Белль, — клоны? Такое ведь только носители Пламени Облака могут делать.

— Я тоже могу, — влезает Бэмбэм и прямо из воздуха создаёт штук десять шипящих змей. Ёнджэ, стоящий ближе всех, шугается и влетает в живую изгородь. Колючие кусты потрескивают электрическими разрядами и, кажется, бранятся, пока Джинён пытается вытащить оттуда барахтающегося Ёнджэ за капюшон чёрной куртки.

— Бро, — хихикает Югём, — да ты сегодня в ударе.

Джебом прикрывает глаза ладонью, пытаясь убедить себя не совершать убийство. Всё, что происходит, похоже на какой-то абсурдный сон. Может, Джексон его на самом деле не разбудил, и он продолжает спать на своём матрасе в комнате? Потому что в его, Джебома, реальности, Джинён сохраняет голову холодной, Джексон не отчитывает Бэмбэма за его дурацкие проделки, а из окон пятого этажа не сыпятся стёкла, объятые огнём.

За первым взрывом тут же раздаётся второй, звук которого разносится по всей территории, и заставляет Джебома рефлекторно пригнуться. Сразу становится понятно, зачем было всех усыплять: такой грохот и мертвого поднимет, а они хоть и дети, но дети подготовленные, нетренированные и обученные защищаться и защищать.

Джебом распрямляется, начинает озираться и утыкается взглядом в затылки вокруг него. Он замирает на миг, пытаясь понять, что происходит, а потом узнаёт классическое построение кластера для защиты Хранителя Неба. Только в центре почему-то он. И это смущает, Джебом хочет спросить у них, какого хрена тут происходит, но тигрица позади него рычит и бьёт лапами в спину, привлекая внимание.

— Идёмте, — сипит он, прокашливается и продолжает твёрже, — Белль нашла Никкуна. Хотя теперь мы и так знаем куда идти.

Джебому страшно. Не так, чтобы терять контроль над Пламенем или не иметь возможности двигаться, но чувство страха сидит глубоко в нём свернувшимся ежом и колет своими иголками, когда он пытается вздохнуть поглубже. Прежде чем двинуться вперёд, Джебом хочет отправить Бэмбэма, Югёма и посеревшего лицом после взрывов Ёнджэ в общежитие вместе с Джексоном. Но те упираются хуже баранов. Джебому не понятно, что это: жажда приключений или глупый героизм, но спорить с ними у него нет ни сил, ни времени.

Бэмбэм накрывает их иллюзией — совсем не похожей на ту, которой он прятал Джебома в Бангкоке — и они начинают продвигаться к зданию за Белль, стараясь держаться ближе друг к другу.

Уже у самого входа Джебом сдаётся.

— Это невозможно, — гундосит забитым носом, — ты меня убиваешь одним своим существованием.

Югём смеётся, и все на него шикают.

— Да чего вы на меня шипите, всё равно никого нет. Мы ни одной души живой не видели, даже на наши вопли никто не слетелся. Может тот, кто разнёс пятый этаж — один?

— Слишком много работы для одного человека, — отвечает Джебом и, чихнув, раздаёт инструкции, — внутри не разбегаемся, смотрите в оба, поняли? Повезёт, если Никкун успел разбудить кого-то из своих ребят...

Он замечает, как напрягается Ёнджэ, как с Югёма и Бэмбэма стекает веселье, а взгляд Джексона становится жёстче, и просит ещё раз:

— Шли бы вы обратно…

— Либо идём все вместе, либо не идём совсем, — Джексон зажигает Пламя и достаёт свои кастеты. Пользоваться он ими не любит, прикрываясь речами о пацифизме, но Джебом видел, что тот делает с тренировочными манекенами и, по правде, никогда не хотел бы побывать в роли спарринг-партнера этого миротворца.

Белль ведёт их через один из задних входов прямо к пожарным лестницам, Джебом, опасающийся, что аллергия его вымотает и ослабит, просит Бэмбэма снять с него иллюзию и, по возможности, держать Пламя плотнее. Дышать становится легче, но уровень тревожности возрастает, потому что он теперь как бельмо на глазу. На тускло освещенных лестницах нет возможности где-то спрятаться, и если кто-то будет там стоять, то его сразу заметят.

Иллюзия глушит звуки, так что в тишине раздаются только его шаги и цоканье когтей тигрицы по кафельным полам и ступеням. Их маленькое вторжение занимает, как кажется Джебому, целую вечность: сначала в двери заходит Белль, а потом он пропускает всю толпу вперёд и следом заходит сам. Из-за напряжения, переполняющего его чувства ответственности и попытки контролировать всё и всех, Джебом устаёт быстрее обычного и уже к третьему пролёту искренне жалеет, что не настоял на своём и не прогнал всех.

Тигры, вспоминается неуместно, предпочитают охотиться в одиночку.

К третьему этажу он немного расслабляется, потому что никто так им и не встречается. В здании тихо, будто они и правда здесь одни, Джебом даже начинает думать, что, возможно, Югём прав, и человек, провернувший всё это, работает один.

На этаже их ожидает сюрприз в виде отсутствующего прохода наверх. Выход только один — в коридор, и это не входило в их планы. Тупик выглядит странным и неестественным, и Джебом даже проверяет его на Пламя Тумана, но стена остаётся просто раздражающей белой стеной. Он помнит, что попасть на четвертый этаж можно по центральной лестнице и исключительно по специальным именным картам офицеров: такими пропусками Никкун и Тэкён открывали массивную дверь в фойе, когда Джебом приносил им документы.

Они опасливо выбираются в темноту, прислушиваясь к звукам: гудение серверной, бульканье воды в огромном аквариуме у стены с цветными медузами и шум нескольких автоматов с кофе и закусками. Джебом следует за стремительно бегущей Белль и старается не шуметь, у поворота к главной лестнице тигрица тормозит и рычит. Джебом выглядывает из-за угла и в жёлтом уютном свете ламп фойе замечает человека в форме, крутящегося у одного из холодильников с напитками. Он бьёт его носком ботинка и бубнит что-то вроде “Отдай мою Колу”, приправляя каждый пинок отборной бранью. Машина сдаётся под натиском, звонко выплёвывая банку, и после человек оборачивается, демонстрируя шеврон Второго Дивизиона на груди и погоны младшего лейтенанта. Джебом с облегчением выдыхает: значит, не они одни не спят, видно, Никкун успел кого-то ещё поднять.

Мужчину — Ким Хёнбина — Джебом помнит. Он Ёнджэ навязывал коробочку с базукой Грозы. Огромная даже на первый взгляд неподъемная хреновина пугала своими размерами и грохотом. Она доводила бедного Ёнджэ до трясучки каждый раз, когда делал выстрел по мишени на полигоне. Он провозился с ней, кажется, пару месяцев, а потом так и вернул обратно на склад оружия.

Джебом выруливает из-за угла, подбегает к лейтенанту, шумно допивающему свою газировку, и зовёт со спины:

— Лейтенант Ким! У меня есть информация, что…

Тот стремительно разворачивается к нему на пятках и плюёт ему Колой в лицо от неожиданности.

— Пацан, ты что тут делаешь?!

— Я пришёл сказать, — отчитывается Джебом, утираясь рукавом, — что возможно мы видели кота капитана Ок Тэкёна. Не могли бы вы каким-то образом передать это Никкуну?

Глаза у лейтенанта начинают панически бегать, он мнёт в руках хрустящую банку и мямлит:

— Ты должен спать…

— Меня разбудили, — перебивает его нетерпеливо Джебом, — вы слышали, что я сказал?

Лейтенант морщится, трогает себя за ухо с передатчиком, из которого приглушенно доносится бубнёж, и говорит в микрофон:

— Понял.

А потом вскидывает жёсткий взгляд:

— Ты должен был спать.

Он в один миг выбрасывает кулак, целясь Джебому в переносицу, но упирается в какую-то преграду и вскрикивает. Чужой рукав форменного кителя покрывается порезами и окрашивается красным, а кисть, плотно сжатая до этого, безвольно обвисает из-за перерезанных сухожилий. Лейтенанта накрывает сильным Пламенем Дождя, и он отключается под его действием, грузно рухнув на пол. В двух шагах от них из ниоткуда появляется хмурый Джинён, с зажатым в правой руке сияющим голубым керамбитом. Он обтирает лезвие о сгиб локтя и зло цедит:

— Проклятый Второй Дивизион.

— Ты же… — мямлит шокировано Джебом, — ты же его порезал. Это же лейтенант…

— А что он должен был сделать? Дать ему тебе шею свернуть? — Джексон тоже выходит из-под иллюзии. — Или ты думаешь, Хёнбин-хён собирался тебя по головке погладить? Очнись! Это Второй Дивизион! Всё это!

Наушник хёна на полу снова шуршит и что-то спрашивает раз за разом. Джексон присаживается у крепко спящего лейтенанта, вытаскивает гарнитуру и манит всех к себе ближе, чтобы послушали. На том конце неразборчиво из-за помех раздаётся:

— Слышите меня, лейтенант Ким? Повышенная готовность, у нас проснулся проблемный пацан с кошкой. До конца операции «Колыбельная» — тридцать минут, не впускайте его на пятый этаж.

— Они видели твою тигрицу, — говорит пустота голосом Югёма, — и теперь знают, что мы здесь.

— Я придурок… — Джебом от досады с размаху пинает несчастный холодильник, и тот, натужно загудев, откупается от него тремя банками клубничной Милкиз, — чем я думал?! Белль же такая приметная!

— Хён, не расстраивайся, ты же не знал, что это кто-то из своих, — Ёнджэ, всё ещё укрытый иллюзией Бэмбэма, кладёт ему руку на плечо и сжимает ободряюще, — и, Югём, ты не прав. Они знают, что Джебом-хён здесь, но о том, что мы с ним — нет. Мы всё ещё в выигрыше.

— А ты, хён, паникер, — невидимый Югём тычет пальцем в грудь Джинёну, — это был не кот Тэкёна, зря только сюда...

Джинён краснеет, прицельно замахивается, и оказывается, что невидимый затылок, когда по нему бьют, звучит ровно также, как и обычный — звонко и обижено.

— Может мы уже куда-нибудь пойдем?!

Всклочённый и тяжело дышащий Бэмбэм возникает посреди фойе, он, злющий и побледневший из-за необходимости постоянно поддерживать Пламя и, стараясь не орать, ругается:

— Я, между прочим, не всесильный! И мы тут торчим уже сто лет, вы уверены, что лейтенанта никто не хватится? А ещё у меня есть отличное предложение: раз это не Тэкён-хён, то нам нет нужды искать Никкуна, он и без нас разберётся, что делать. Идёмте обратно, ладно?

Джексон прищуривается на него:

— Хочешь бросить его? А вдруг он там один и умирает? Что, Бэмбэм, ты и нас кинешь, когда запахнет жареным? У вас, Хранителей Тумана, предательство в крови?

Джебом хочет вмешаться, но Белль рычит, привлекая внимание, и царапает когтями железную дверь, ведущую на четвёртый этаж. Панель на стене застенчиво мигает зелёным, намекая, что без именной офицерской карты никого не пропустит.

Пропуск лейтенанта Кима он находит быстро, достаточно просто заглянуть во внутренние карманы кителя, а потом, покусав немного губы в нерешительности, Джебом стаскивает свои кеды и бесшумно крадётся к двери, пока остальные продолжают переругиваться.

Дверь открывается с мерзким пиканьем, звук этот разносится по всему этажу, касается каждого угла и возвращается обратно многократным эхом. Тигрица протискивается в ещё не до конца открытую дверь, а Джебом, чуть помедлив, опасливо двигается за ней в темноту. За спиной раздаётся щелчок, когда дверь встаёт на место. Джебом быстро вваливается в первый же незапертый кабинет, и там, сидя на полу среди стеллажей, тесно заполненных папками, глубоко вдыхает носом и вцепляется в Белль, стараясь успокоиться и убедить себя, что всё сделал правильно.

Непонятно, что их тут может ждать. Второй Дивизион — отдел разработок, они там, конечно, все немного двинутые со своими проектами и испытаниями: достаточно посмотреть на стажирующегося у них Вонпиля, чтобы в этом убедиться. Но этот факт никак не умаляет того, что они — великолепно обученные бойцы, прошедшие точно такую же как и все боевую подготовку. Опять-таки, достаточно посмотреть на Вонпиля, способного в дуэте с зайцем Дождя вынести маленький отряд.

Тащить за собой всё ещё неопытного Ёнджэ, уже уставшего Бэмбэма и нестабильного Югёма — плохая идея, он только с ума сойдет из-за них, пытаясь за всеми уследить. И отправить их троих обратно — тоже не вариант, он свихнется от беспокойства. А теперь он знает, что с ними Джинён, которому доверяет как себе, и Джексон, который обязательно увязался бы за ним следом, предупреди его заранее.

Так что, всё правильно. И Никкуну действительно нужна помощь, иначе Белль не вела бы за собой.

Джебом поднимается с пола, подпрыгивает пару раз, разгоняя кровь по задеревеневшим ногам, и проверяет по карманам коробочки: пустая в правом кармане, с боевым луком — в левом. Всё сделано правильно, но что дальше? Он внутри здания с тесными коридорами, а у него только хренов лук и стрелы. Даже Джинён со своими железками был бы в более выгодном положении: чтобы использовать любую из них не нужно открытое пространство. Джебом сам себя одёргивает: ему всё равно духа не хватит выстрелить в кого-то живого. В любом случае, у него есть его щит Облака и тигрица.

Плана, как пробраться на пятый этаж, где, по-видимому, всё и происходит, у него нет. Схемы четвёртого этажа, чтобы прикинуть, как отсюда попасть наверх, тоже нет. И Джебом решает довериться Белль и импровизировать. Голос в наушнике сказал, чтобы его задержали, приказа бить на поражение не было. “Есть шанс, что меня просто покалечат, а не убьют на месте”, — думает он иронично и выходит из кабинета.

Джебом босиком скользит вдоль одинаковых дверей и даже не может сказать, которая из них могла бы быть входом в кабинет Никкуна. “Это же ненормально”, — приходят в голову ненужные сейчас мысли, — “как они не путаются?”. Он сам не замечает, как переходит на бег, и, перед очередным поворотом Белль, каким-то образом оказавшаяся позади него, сжимает урчаще челюсти на его толстовке и тащит назад. Потому что впереди, как раз напротив развороченного взрывом входа на последний этаж, стоят двое. Парней, застывших истуканами у потемневшей от копоти стены, Джебом не узнаёт, но это и неудивительно: у Второго Дивизиона в распоряжении отдельное здание на территории Базы, невозможно знать там каждого сотрудника.

В воздухе витает кисловатый запах, который бывает после использования тротила. Серьёзно? Выносить двери обычной взрывчаткой? Быстрее и тише было бы это сделать Пламенем. Или не хотели оставлять после себя следы? Пламя — всё равно что отпечаток пальца.

Пока он стоит, решая, как бы ему незаметно пробраться, случаются сразу две вещи.

Белль за спиной рычит словно от боли, и его, не готового, придавливает к полу своим же Пламенем, ярко вспыхнувшем в полумраке.

Её рык и сияние тут же выдают его, два истукана оживают и, быть этого не может, стреляют на поражение. Из настоящего оружия настоящими боевыми патронами, глубоко застревающими в стене около него. Джебом в шоке, он сначала пугается пальбы, а потом звереет, разворачивая свой щит. Пули рикошетят и разлетаются по всему фойе, разбивая стёкла. Прикрывшись, он медленно движется к дыре в стене, которая раньше была дверью, и следит за тем, как Белль мягко подступает к стрелкам со спины. Она увеличивается в размере толчками и молча обрушивается на них. Выстрелы прекращаются, заменяясь криками и звуками раздираемой когтями ткани формы, а потом и плоти под ней. Что-то отвратительно хрустит и резко становится тихо. Чуть уловимый кислый запах тротила, по-прежнему витающий в воздухе, меняется на удушливую вонь герани, аромат которой всё ещё преследует его во снах.

И Джебома рвёт. Больно и долго, прямо себе под ноги. Пламя выходит из-под контроля, щит и тигрица сначала сияют ярче, а потом вмиг разлетаются фиолетовыми клочками по всему этажу и затухают. Распрямившись, он бросает взгляд на две окровавленные недвигающиеся кучи на полу и блюёт снова. Уши закладывает, он чувствует себя словно в вакууме: ни света, ни воздуха, ни звуков извне.

Ну и дерьмо.

Из оцепенения его выводят глухие удары, доносящиеся будто издалека, а потом рядом с ним падает бессознательное тело со свёрнутой набок челюстью.

— Давай-давай-давай, — раздаётся сверху, и Джебома, словно котёнка, поднимают с пола за шиворот и подталкивают настойчиво вперёд, — некогда сидеть.

Его волочат вверх по лестнице на пятый этаж, потом обтирают им стены ещё одного коридора, и под недовольное ворчание впихивают в первую же подвернувшуюся комнату.

— Эй, Жасмин, очнись, нам нужен твой Раджа. Хотя Жасмин, как мне кажется, от вида крови не заблёвывает всё вокруг.

Джебом фокусируется на лице Джексона, настойчиво машущего перед его глазами ладонью.

— Отлично, оклемался, — выдыхает он, — ты меня видишь и, кажется, слышишь, а теперь…

— Как ты сюда?..

— “Спасибо, Сын-а, что спас мою задницу снова”. Традиция эта мне не очень нравится, — перебивает его Джексон, кривляясь и не давая ему и слова вставить, тараторит, — а ты знал, что у Джинёна есть пропуск на четвёртый этаж? Вот, по глазам вижу, что не знал, а он у него есть! И ты не считаешь странным, что из нас всех только он в курсе отсутствия босса? Да и в принципе всегда всего в курсе? Я пока прятался по углам подумал — “а что мы вообще знаем о нашем Джинёне”? Ну, кроме того, что он хорош во всем, за что ни берётся...

Джебом морщится и пытается зажать рот Джексону ладонью, но тот слюнявит её и продолжает сыпать опоздавшими на целую вечность вопросами.

— Нет. Не считаю. Не так много, как хотелось бы, — торопится прервать этот нескончаемый поток Джебом. — Чему ты удивляешься, вспомни, где он проходит стажировку. Джинён столько бумажек о неразглашении в этой своей Организации Внешнего Советника подписал миллион лет назад, что сам, наверное, не помнит, что ему можно говорить, а что — нет. Вот и молчит. Отстань от него, понял? Всем, чем можно поделиться, он делится. И, если ты помнишь, то информацию о исчезновении Тэкёна он тебе рассказал!

— О, прекрати, — фырчит Джексон, — тебя он всё равно любит больше. И, кстати, просил передать, что оторвёт тебе голову, когда всё закончится.

— Так ты один?

— А тебе меня одного мало? — Джексон смешно надувает губы.

— Мне тебя слишком много, — шипит на него Джебом, — остальные?..

— В порядке, с ними же Джинён. Бэмбэм, правда, уснул.

— Уснул? В смысле “Уснул”?

— Он достал Джинёна, и тот его усыпил обратно. И этот человек хотел быть воспитателем в детском саду? — Джексон заливисто хихикает, — план у тебя есть, Джон МакКлейн?

— Ты больше похож на героя Крепкого орешка, чем я, — возражает нервно Джебом и бьёт его в плечо, — у тебя вон даже майка белая есть.

— Уговорил, тогда ты — Холли, — тот тычет ему тёплым пальцем в нос.

Джебом раздраженно шлёпает его по руке.

— Холли у нас — Никкун.

— Пусть так, — послушно кивает Джексон, — так какой план?

Джебом чешет зудящий нос и неуверенно отвечает:

— Импровизировать?

И они импровизируют.

Из-за того, что вторую тигрицу, которую Джебом посылал по следу, убрали более сильным Пламенем, а выпускать Белль после произошедшего он откровенно боится, продвигаются они вслепую.

Джексон и правда ведёт себя как долбаный Брюс Уиллис из старого боевика. Он выносит своими кастетами отдельных рядовых, расставленных по этажу, пока Джебом отвлекает их, бомбя шикарную просторную квартиру босса своими взрывающимися стрелами из дальнего темного угла. Эффекта внезапности, конечно, не получится, но иначе добраться до того места, где взрывом выбило стёкла, не выйдет.

Джебом, раз за разом выпуская стрелу, не перестаёт перебирать в голове варианты, какого черта нужно здесь Второму Дивизиону. Оружие они делают сами, нет смысла грабить арсенал директора. Информация? Нет такого компьютера, который нельзя было бы тихо хакнуть. Не за рецептом же органического смузи они сюда вломились?

— Леголас, обернись!

Он машинально реагирует на окрик, оборачивается и, не придумав ничего лучше, опускает свой тяжёлый лук на голову горе-нападающего, тот пошатывается, но не падает, и Джебом, паникуя, бьёт его ещё пару раз.

— Ну, вот, — смеётся Джексон, потряхивая отбитой рукой, — а говорил, что лук — оружие дальнего боя.

— Ты задрал, — пыхтит Джебом, когда они снова бегут, — Жасмин, МакКлейн, теперь Леголас… Воа, охренеть! Стой, не высовывайся!

Их, практически выбежавших в разнесённый зал, не замечают только по той причине, что там шумно из-за гуляющих сквозняков и возбуждённых голосов вооружённых людей в форме. Они толпятся у высокого закопченного сейфа с логотипом «ДжиВайПи», видного сквозь пролом в стене и, кажется, спорят. По всему полу тянутся провода и пищат какие-то датчики, раз в минуту раздаётся обратный отсчёт.

— Второй Дивизион что, грабит личный склад оружия босса? — шепчет Джексон над самым ухом, — но это как-то… не знаю, не логично?

— Пусть грабят, что хотят, — ворчит Джебом, он и сам понимает, что нелогично, но уже успел смириться с бредовостью происходящего, — где наша Холли?

— А если Никкуна тут нет? Вот это будет шутка века…

— Не смешно.

Он отходит подальше от прохода, чтобы не привлечь внимание свечением, и подрагивающими от стрельбы руками вызывает всё-таки Белль. Двоих сразу, пока силы позволяют. Он глупо и неоправданно опасается, что на её морде и лапах будут следы крови, и не сразу решается на неё посмотреть.

— Только двоих можешь? — Джексон гладит тигриц по бокам, поглядывает на него и говорит тихо, — они же из Пламени, следов не остаётся.

— Да знаю я, — Джебом вздыхает, — могу больше, только зачем? — и шепчет, — красавица, где Никкун?

Он не знает, чего сейчас боится больше: того, что она пойдёт в другую сторону, или, что поведёт их в самую гущу событий. Раскидать обычных рядовых, не пользующихся Пламенем, они смогли, но с офицерами им не тягаться, даже пробовать не стоит, они размажут их тонким слоем по стенам.

Но тигрица делает по-своему. Одна из них бесшумно идёт вдоль стены, пропадает где-то за углом, и спустя долгие минуты возвращается, волоча что-то массивное по стёклам на полу. Джексон слеповато щурится, вглядываясь в полумрак, и удивлённо бубнит:

— Что она тащит?

Джебом холодеет. Вдруг предыдущего клона никто не уничтожал? Что, если тигрица сама ушла, потому что задание больше не имело смысла, а вести их за собой было опасно? Его кошка умнее чем он, и с инстинктом самосохранения у неё тоже дела обстоят куда лучше.

— Это Никкун, — сипит он, — надеюсь, просто без сознания.

Белль тащит его достаточно небрежно за высокий военный ботинок, и Джебом старается отогнать навязчивую мысль, что живого, но сильно раненного, она бы так не несла. Тигрица дотаскивает его до места и, выпустив ногу из пасти, бодает Никкуна в бок, а потом и бьёт его лапой так, как кошки трогают случайно придушенную во время игры мышь. Это срабатывает, Никкун открывает глаза, толкает её психованно в ответ, кряхтя и зло пыхтя, поднимается, и гневно выплёвывает:

— Думал, ты поймёшь, когда я разнёс твою кошку, чтобы вы сюда не совались! Какого чёрта тебя принесло?!

Джебом смотрит на него со смесью ужаса и радости, раскрыв рот. У Никкуна разодрана щека и глаз один заплыл, на самой обычной толстовке оборван рукав, а на джинсах — дыра. Но он сам стоит, сам размахивает руками и сам орёт. Джебом, наверное, должен как-то оправдаться, но вместо этого просто бросается его обнять.

— Ты чего? — Никкун неуклюже хлопает его по спине. — Достаточно уже! Вот от кого, но от тебя такого не ожидал. Ты один?

— Привет, — влезает глупо улыбающийся Джексон и машет ему рукой, выйдя из тени, — он со мной. Ну, или я с ним, это как посмотреть, конечно, и…

— Ещё и Джексон, — разочарованно стонет Никкун и выворачивается из объятий Джебома, — час от часу не легче.

— Ну, да, — обижается Джексон, — я не Джинён, которому вы все были бы рады.

— Нет, — резко и твёрдо, — Джинёну тут делать нечего.

— А? Почему?

— Потому что тут Тэкён, — отвечает горько Никкун, — и он пришёл за кольцами.

***

— Как там Джинён? Лучше? — Никкун расслабленно сидит на самом берегу реки, усыпанного бледно-розовыми лепестками, — почти месяц прошёл.

— Он уже добрался до стадии «Депрессия», — выдыхает Джебом и растягивается на молодой зелёной траве, — мы все стараемся, но…

— Дайте ему время. Только не оставляйте одного, даже если он злится и ругается. Просто будьте рядом. — Никкун тоже откидывается на спину, потягивается, подставляясь под юное ещё не жаркое солнце, и жмурится, — не совершайте ту же ошибку, что и мы.

Они молчат. Джебом смотрит на чистое ярко-голубое небо без облаков. Над головой проносятся шумные птенцы, их шесть и они едва не сбивают друг друга в полете. Кажется, молодняк встаёт на крыло. Бестолковые и неопытные недавно оперившиеся птахи ещё без вожака в стае.

Вопрос, не дающий ему покоя весь этот месяц, вертится у Джебома на языке, но он не уверен, что уже можно спрашивать. Не уверен, что можно будет спрашивать хоть когда-нибудь.

— Хён, — решается он, — почему это произошло? Почему, — накрывает глаза сгибом локтя, — это случилось с Тэкёном?

Джебом не надеется, что ему ответят. Когда он пытался поговорить об этом с Джинёном, тот его ударил и расплакался. Никкун его не бьёт и, конечно, не плачет. Но в голосе его нет ни намёка на то, что он хочет это обсуждать. Только бесконечное чувство вины и скорбь.

— Все мы виноваты, — произносит глухо после долгой паузы, — кроме Джинёна, конечно. Я, парни, босс… Даже глава Организации Внешнего Советника. Поверить не могу, что он со своими людьми его упустил, он же растил его как своего сына. Хотя с такой работой он и сына проворонит. Что ты вообще знаешь о Тэкёне?

Джебом пытается пожать плечами, но выходит, наверное, не очень понятно, и он переворачивается на бок и смотрит на профиль Никкуна, лежащего рядом.

— Его любил Джинён. Этого достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что Тэкён не плохой парень.

Никкун хмыкает, трёт глаза костяшками пальцев и глубоко вдыхает, будто готовится к нырку на самое дно океана.

— Меня ещё не было на Базе, когда Тэкёна нашли. Его и Джей Пака вытащили буквально с помойки наши девочки в Лос Анджелесе, эти двое работали на какую-то мелкую местную банду, угоняли тачки, развозили травку покупателям. Что, не веришь? — смеётся, — я тоже не верил, пока мне в руки не попало их старое фото. Им было тогда меньше, чем вам с Джинёном сейчас. Лохматые, голодные, затравленные, Джей Пак уже тогда с головы до пят весь в татуировках, они были похожи на ободранных бродячих котов, побитых жизнью на улице. Они держались друг за друга, Тэкён даже спать не мог один первое время.

Уже в то время начались волнения в Халлю, директор Пак нервничал и торопился, тренировки были невыносимыми, меня, помню, даже рвало от нагрузок. Джей Пака он тренировал сам, тот приползал ночью в спальню весь избитый и пустой, падал на кровать и умирал до утра. Это было ужасно, мы не понимали, что происходит, тех, у кого были семьи, никуда не пускали. Честно, мы с парнями думали, что сдохнем тут.

Но всё резко изменилось, когда на Базу вернулся из очередной затянувшейся командировки Хранитель Облака Пак Джинёна. Глава Внешней Семьи Советника. Видел его хоть раз?

Джебом отрицательно мотает головой, насколько позволяет ему положение.

— Он живой? Мы думали, никого из Хранителей босса не осталось.

— У него никогда не было полноценного кластера, не собрал. А Советник живой, да. Ходили слухи, что он устроил большой скандал, когда увидел, что с нами тут делают. Просто, — Никкун улыбается, — просто у нашего босса нет детей. А у Советника их трое. Удивительное дело, учитывая славу носителей Пламени Облака. Тот год он провёл на Базе. С нами. Устроил каникулы, ввел стажировки и обучающие программы-факультативы. Тэкён в то время начал пропадать во Втором Дивизионе, что-то там проектировал постоянно. Тогда же нас начали отпускать домой, а кому некуда было уехать, ездили в гости к тем, кто готов был принять ещё парочку ребят.

Тэкён и Джей Пак провели то лето в Пусане вместе с детьми Советника, у моря. Тэкён вернулся оттуда другим человеком. По-моему, я тогда впервые увидел, как он улыбается. Искренне и действительно солнечно. Джей Пак тоже оттаял, они оба стали для нас опорой, путеводной звездой, мы все действительно стали похожи на целый живой организм. Нас было четырнадцать, тогда ещё не проверяли на совместимость Пламени, и мы старались не думать о том, что будет дальше. Колец-то всего семь.

А потом погиб Рейн. И начался настоящий кошмар. Церемонию наследования кольцами перенесли почти на год раньше, а мы всё ещё не были готовы.

Это были чертовы Голодные Игры, Джебом. Нас, кто спал и ел вместе, раскидали на два отряда и заставили биться друг против друга за кольца. Сильнейшие образовали один полноценный кластер. И после заставили войти в резонанс. Кольца нас едва не убили, мы были измотаны физически и раздавлены горем, потому что трое из нас всё-таки погибли во время отбора. Тэкён замкнулся в себе снова, у него начались проблемы с контролем кольца и коробочки, и никто не мог ему помочь, потому что все боролись со своими демонами. Советник опять забрал его к себе, уже одного. У его сына как раз пробудилось Пламя, и он, видимо, надеялся, что они помогут друг другу.

Это сработало, Тэкён отвлекся, а мальчишка, который рос практически без отца из-за его работы, нашел в нём образец для подражания и смотрел щенячьими глазами. Джей Пак тогда тоже очень помог, мы все-таки были уже кластером, чувствовали друг друга и уравновешивали. Он был отличным лидером и Хранителем Неба для нас. Вспыльчивый и дурной, конечно, но все равно надежный. И очень сильный. Пак Джинён обещал нам небо в алмазах, а Джей Паку — место Босса в будущем. Но всё рухнуло в один день.

Когда он погиб во время Конфликта, я думал Тэкён умрет вместе с ним. Он пытался поднять Джей Пака своим Пламенем Солнца до тех пор, пока сам не остался пустым. Но там нечего было лечить. Он был одной сплошной обгоревшей раной и снаружи и изнутри. Прошло столько лет, а мне всё ещё снятся кошмары о том, как он горит перед моими глазами, закрывая нас собой. Хотя это мы должны были его защищать. И этот запах… Я думал, что никогда не смогу больше есть жареное мясо.

Нам всем было тяжело, много кто погиб в ту ночь, но Тэкён… На него невозможно было смотреть, он не ел, не спал и не говорил. Ему нужна была помощь, а мы… Придурки, — Никкун зло сжимает зубы, — бросили его одного и все разъехались зализывать свои раны. Мне кажется, что именно тогда у него начала ехать крыша.

В какой-то момент Тэкён сбежал с Базы и никто его не мог найти. Он исчез также, как в прошлый раз в Бразилии. Нашли мы его спустя два месяца на Таити только потому, что сын Советника пришёл с повинной. Он, оказывается, сразу отследил его по дурацкому детскому кольцу с маячком и никому не сказал, потому что дал обещание. Парня отчитали, а Тэкёна вернули, но это уже не был тот Тэкён.

Он отчего-то решил, что должен занять место нашего Неба и буквально горел на работе, пока остальные отсиживались по своим норам. Мы не бездействовали, нет. У нас были свои миссии, договоры и поиски новой крови, но Тэкён взвалил на себя слишком много: Второй Дивизион, обучение новичков и заключение мирных соглашений с другими Семьями. Теперь, конечно, понятно зачем это всё было.

— Он хотел подготовить почву для переворота, да? Чтобы все, с кем он настроил отношения, кого растил, поддержали его.

— Думаю, да.

Никкун поднимается, подходит к самой воде и долго стоит у кромки, а потом стаскивает ботинки, закатывает брюки и заходит по щиколотку в холодную воду.

— Но он нас чуть не убил в Гонконге. И старый состав Второго Дивизиона был расформирован, и я даже думать боюсь, что сделали с теми людьми. Плюс погибшие девочки в Таиланде и снайпер в Мокпо…

— Вы не должны были ехать в Гонконг, — оборачивается на него. Солнце бьёт его в лицо, и Никкун, морщась, прикрывается от него рукой. — Это было спонтанное решение директора, Тэкён не знал, что вас туда отправят, вы ведь тогда аттестацию даже не сдали, но все закрыли на это глаза. Второй Дивизион он забрал с собой, чтобы иметь поддержку извне. Старый отряд был с ним во время вторжения, я узнал их сразу же. А остальные нападения… Возможно, это были попытки раскачать лодку, навести панику на борту и подмочить репутацию капитана. Если Босс не может защитить свою Семью и навести порядок, то, возможно, его пора сместить. Король умер, да здравствует король.

— Даже если бы всё получилось и ему удалось вытащить кольца, на что надеялся Тэкён? Боссом Семьи может быть только Хранитель Неба, это же тоже традиция.

— На вас, разве непонятно? Нет ни одного человека на Базе, кто бы не оплакивал его сейчас, вы бы пошли за ним, не раздумывая. Будем честны: все мы здесь терпеть не можем директора Пака.

Джебом хмыкает и застенчиво трёт нос, на который опустился розовый лепесток, сорвавшийся с ветки вишни. Что правда, то правда, Босса у них не любят.

— Когда-то давно Тэкён сказал, что если мне что-то не нравится, я должен разрушить всё до основания и построить заново. Я тогда не понял, к чему это было.

— Что ты чувствуешь, Джебом? — Никкун подходит к нему совсем близко и присаживается на корточки рядом. Брюки задираются ещё выше, открывая взору плохо заживающие следы ожогов. — Что ты испытываешь теперь, узнав всю историю с самого начала? Сможешь ли ты доверять хоть кому-то, после того, как я убил человека, который был мне братом, своими собственными руками? Считаешь ли меня чудовищем?

Джебом долго молчит, свернувшись под взглядом Никкуна и обхватив колени. Он чувствует себя придавленным каменной плитой, без надежды на спасение.

— Мне больно, — отвечает он наконец, — а ещё я зол, что такое могло произойти, что никто не предотвратил это. И мне жаль. Тэкёна. Он был болен и в отчаянии от одиночества, сжирающего его изнутри. Если бы он чувствовал себя нужным, то никогда не ушёл, а вы бросили его тут гнить от тоски, прикрывшись своей скорбью. И тебя мне жаль, хён. Я бы… Я бы не смог, не справился, и погибло бы в итоге гораздо больше людей. Всё, что случилось, это ужасно и раздирает мне сердце когтистой лапой. Хочется найти машину времени и отмотать время обратно, чтобы ничего этого никогда не было.

Никкун кивает. Он кажется довольным его ответом.

— Запомни эти эмоции: боль, злость, жалость, разочарование. И постарайся сделать так, чтобы ни ты, ни твои парни никогда не испытали этого. Держитесь друг друга, будьте вместе, станьте действительно семьей и не бросайте никого в беде. Тэкён был не прав. Не нужно ничего ломать и строить заново. Это как со старой опостылевшей квартирой. Её можно продать, обменять на другую, но где гарантии, что на новом месте не будет, например, шумных соседей? Не проще ли сделать ремонт, сменить мебель и вдохнуть жизнь в привычное и родное.

Джебом смеётся:

— Ну и сравнения у тебя. Но я понял. Лучше бы ты, конечно, говорил это всё нашему потерянному Хранителю Неба, а не мне. Ему нас вести в светлое будущее с новыми обоями и креслами.

— Я говорю это тебе, потому что, как мне кажется, вести всех за собой будешь именно ты. Достаточно посмотреть на то, как вы ходите вшестером: ты по центру, а остальные пятеро — вокруг. Это же классическое построение любого кластера: Хранитель Неба во время боя должен быть закрыт со всех сторон, потому что важнее нет никого. Этому, кстати, начали обучать сразу после того, как мы потеряли Джей Пака. Твои парни считают, что ценнее тебя у них нет никого. Не думаю, что это сознательное решение, но говорю, что вижу.

— Время покажет. Тем более, ждать немного уже осталось, — смущенно мямлит Джебом, прикрыв глаза. Он лежит так минуту-другую, а потом расслабленно вытягивается снова. В животе навязчиво урчит. — Блин, я голодный.

Никкун распрямляет ноги и протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться с травы, а когда Джебом встаёт, не выпускает его ладонь. Он, прищурившись, рассматривает кольцо у Джебома на мизинце, крутит его пальцем и со смешком спрашивает:

— Это кольцо тебе Джинён дал, да?

Джебом угукает и аккуратно, но настойчиво, вытягивает руку из хватки.

— А мы-то с Боссом всю голову сломали, как тебя в Мокпо отследили, потому что в тот раз утечки быть не могло. Надрать бы пацану его огромные уши…

— А? Не понял.

— Я думал, ты сообразительный, — смеётся Никкун, — или на голодный желудок не соображаешь? Идём, я тебя угощу.

Они идут вместе в первую же кафешку, Никкун действительно кормит его вкусным мясом, а сам пьет пиво из запотевшей цветной банки. Джебом торопливо ест, запихивая в рот всего сразу и побольше, а потом едва не давится, когда его осеняет.

— Джинён — это тот самый сын Советника, да? Но… Это же охренеть! Я этому засранцу счёт выставлю за разрушенные нервные клетки! — бросает палочки на стол, — вот же жук, ни слова не сказал, а я его столько лет знаю, и дома у него был. Там же ни одного фото нет с его отцом, я думал его вообще нет! Не смейся надо мной, хён! Предательство века какое-то…

— Не злись на него, он не может об этом рассказывать. Да и, по правде, Джинён его видит немногим чаще, чем ты, можно сказать, что отца у него и нет. Его растила мать да сёстры. Тэкён ему был и другом, и братом, и отцом.

— Это… это грустно как-то. Поэтому, наверное, они с Джексоном так быстро сдружились. Еще и одногодки, — Никкун фырчит и закатывает глаза. — Ну, по крайней мере, теперь раскрыта тайна имени. Голову даю на отсечение, что его назвали в честь Босса.

— Он его ещё и крестил, — Джебом давится ещё раз и под насмешливым взглядом отодвигает от себя почти пустую чашку риса, — ладно, закругляемся, поздно уже. А у меня завтра рано утром самолёт, да и у тебя тоже.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает, прокашлявшись, — опять сбегаешь от нас?

— Наводить мосты в Гонконг. У меня встреча с, кхм, Дейенерис.

— Чего? — Джебом зависает, — что это за бред?

Никкун, как раз оплачивающий их ужин, слишком резко, чтобы это было случайностью, застёгивает кошелёк, и говорит:

— Я вроде бы тебя хорошо покормил, а способность мыслить так к тебе и не вернулась. Не буду я ничего разжевывать, сам додумаешься. Я вообще-то не должен был тебе говорить.

“Что за Дейенерис?” — думает Джебом, пока затягивает шнурки у их столика, — “Они с Джексоном как сговорились со своими киношными сравнениями. Причём тут мать драконов?! Стоп. Гонконг, мать драконов, это же значит, что…”

— Вы что, поддерживаете связь с матерью Джексона?! — резко поднимается и бьётся затылком о столешницу, — Ауч… Привезёшь её?

— Кричи громче, — шикает на него Никкун, — а то не все слышали. Естественно, поддерживаем, нам выгоден этот союз. Она, кстати, была в ярости, когда получила ту открытку, знал бы ты чего мы наслушались… Софию сюда я не привезу, ещё рано. Но она просит нас о поддержке, у них в следующем году Выборы, и отец Джексона собирается участвовать в этот раз. Если он преуспеет, то, возможно, у нас появится шанс заключить мирное соглашение с их Братством, а Джексон сможет увидеть мать. Только не говори ему, ладно? Не нужно, чтобы он питал пустые надежды.

Джебом остервенело кивает и говорит:

— Надеюсь, всё получится. И у тебя, и у нас завтра.

— Я тоже.

***

— Зря Ёнджэ с нами не полетел, — Джексон выбегает из лос-анджелесского аэропорта и улыбается небу с редкими лёгкими облачками, — здесь классно.

— Мы бы с ним не долетели, — сонный после долгого перелёта Джинён роется в своём рюкзаке, вытаскивает солнечные очки и нацепляет себе на нос, — точнее, долетели бы по частям.

— Не нравится мне твой настрой, — Джексон подходит к нему ближе и закидывает руку на плечо, — пойдемте, обязательно нужно купить хот-дог и Кока Колу. Она тут совсем другая, честное слово.

Джебом подбирается тихо со спины, и сдвигает ему кепку на глаза.

— Сначала дела, потом развлечения. Где тут такси…

— Стойте, давайте мелким отправим селфи, пусть завидуют, — Джексон нагло вытаскивает у Джинёна из заднего кармана телефон, — так, улыбочку!

Они делают несколько размытых кадров на фоне пальм, и Джексон, высунув язык от усердия, печатает под диктовку Джебома сообщение, а потом скидывает на номер Югёма фотки с подписью «Привет, детки».

Ответ приходит, когда они уже едут в такси. На фото не совсем одетые Югём с Бэмбэмом позируют рядом с обмотанным скотчем спящим в обнимку с плюшевой выдрой Ёнджэ. Внизу с ошибками написано «Привет, глупые хёны. Мы не скучаем». Джексон заливисто смеётся, пугая водителя с жуткими дредами вместо волос, и возвращает Джинёну телефон.

— Кое-кто только что остался без сувениров.

Машина вывозит их из каменных джунглей и, долго петляя по идеально ровным дорогам, доставляет в пригород, состоящий, кажется, из одних только особняков за светлыми низкими заборчиками, похожих на те, фото которых обычно вставляют в статьи об американской мечте. Джебом вертит головой, пытаясь угадать, который из домов нужен им, но такси проносится мимо, сворачивает еще раз, и увозит туда, где виднеются верхушки тёмно-зелёных деревьев.

Тормозит водитель у высокого забора, окруженного со всех сторон секвойями с толстыми рыжими стволами, они покачиваются и оглушающе скрипят в странной непривычной тишине. Джебом расплачивается, пока Джинён и Джексон осваивают территорию.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, — Джексон присвистывает, оглядевшись вокруг, — что наш парень шикарно живёт. Уверен, что там внутри есть бассейн, теннисный корт и шезлонги с зонтиками, они нас на порог-то пустят? Я не был готов к такому, у меня на носке дырка.

— Сын-а, — бубнит Джебом, пытающийся разобраться с новомодным звонком, установленным на воротах, — умолкни, ладно? Если он хоть вполовину такой же шумный и доставучий, как ты, то лучше бы они нас не впустили.

— Не будет он таким. У Хранителей Неба горячее сердце, но холодная голова, — Джинён подходит ближе, отодвигает Джебома и тычет по кнопкам. Экранчик оживает и пищит. — Нас прислал Пак Джинён, — говорит он по-английски в шуршащий микрофон, — мы хотели бы поговорить с мистером Туаном.

Ответа нет. Джебом чувствует себя по-дурацки, стоя в своих нелепых цветных шортах около этой неприступной крепости на краю города. Они ждут, как ему кажется, целую вечность, прежде чем ворота с деликатным лязгом отъезжают в сторону, пропуская их внутрь. Джексон победно вопит, жмёт кнопки на звонке и кричит туда “Спасибо, бро!”.

Джексон оказывается почти прав. Бассейн у трехэтажного жутко современного дома есть, даже вместе с шезлонгами и зонтиками, мальчишка, представившийся Джоуи, с постной миной проводит их мимо него по мощёной тропинке, спихнув случайно в воду надувного огромного розового фламинго. А вот теннисного корта нет, вместо него на территории — огороженная небольшая баскетбольная площадка, по которой почти летает худой и сильно загорелый пацан с топорщащимися во все стороны коротко стриженными волосами. Играет он сам с собой, забрасывая оранжевый мяч в корзину с разных частей небольшого поля. Каждый раз в цель.

Играть ему, как кажется Джебому, скучно и неинтересно, в каждом его движении прослеживается лень и уныние, а не азарт. Пацан кидает мяч ещё пару раз, а потом, воровато оглянувшись, хорошенько разбегается, подпрыгивает с самой штрафной линии и, зависнув в воздухе дольше положенного, кладёт мяч в корзину.

— Марк! — кричит на него возмущенно Джоуи, тыча пальцем, — по-моему, папа просил тебя так не делать! И убери своего петуха, он опять поджег мамины магнолии!

Пацан — Марк — от неожиданности валится на асфальт и приглушенно ругается из-за ушиба.

— Воло — не петух, — огрызается он, — и ему хочется летать, а не сидеть постоянно взаперти!

— Я из-за тебя и твоей курицы, — говорит Джоуи едко, — сменил три школы! Три, Марк! И нас снова нашли! Признайся, ты это специально, да?!

— Довольно, — раздаётся позади, — не повышай голос на брата и марш отсюда на кухню.

— Ну, пап!

— Марш на кухню! — прикрикивает ещё раз плотный невысокий мужчина со смешными усиками и редкой бородкой. Он оборачивается к ним троим с холодным взглядом и говорит, — доброе утро, молодые люди. Идёмте в беседку.

В беседке, укрытой гибкими ветками ив, они рассаживаются вокруг большого круглого стола. Джинён с Джексоном пропускают Джебома в центр, а потом садятся сами по краям. Он чувствует, как Джинён под столом сжимает его ладонь, а Джексон, растянувшись по скамейке, кладет руку вдоль её спинки, тепло касаясь ею джебомовых плеч.

Мистер Туан опускается в плетёное широкое кресло напротив и тяжело и напряженно опирается на стол перед собой загорелыми руками. Марк топчется рядом, не решаясь сесть, да так и остаётся стоять позади отца.

— Мистер Туан, — начинает Джебом в раз севшим голосом, — мы из организации «ДжиВайПи».

— Я знаю откуда вы, — обрывает его резко, — чем вы занимаетесь — тоже знаю. И мой ответ — нет.

— Но… — у Джебома отнимается язык, а ладони становятся мерзко влажными, — вы же даже…

— Вы не сможете прятать его вечно, — Джексон зеркалит напряжённую позу мистера Туана и невежливо пялится на него исподлобья, — ваш сын сказал, что сменил три школы, сколько вы так уже бегаете? Мы можем дать вам защиту, и больше не придётся бесконечно переезжать.

— Я сам могу защитить свою семью, — мистер Туан скрещивает руки на груди, — теперь, когда Марк не ребёнок, будет гораздо проще. Сейчас он умеет контролировать это.

Джинён прищурившись, говорит:

— Но мы всё же засекли его. Это были буквально несколько минут сияния Пламени, но мы успели, потому что искали. Возможно, успел кто-то ещё, и они уже идут по следу. Что вы использовали, чтобы так долго его прятать?

Мистер Туан жует губы недолго, будто сомневается, а потом подзывает Марка, хватает его за руку и демонстрирует красный шнурок с кулоном в виде золочёной фигурки дракона на его запястье.

— Мы приобрели эту глушилку на чёрном рынке сразу же, как только он проявил себя. Потому что я знал о том, как вы, — он выделяет это вы таким тоном, что Джебом чувствует себя облитым какой-то дрянью, — используете это, и предположил, что его будут искать. Позже пришлось кое на что ещё потратиться, чтобы обеспечить нам безопасность. Мой сын этим заниматься не будет.

— Не хотите, чтобы он повторял ваши ошибки? — хмыкает Джексон, и Джебом оборачивается к нему, приподняв вопросительно бровь. Он знает что-то?

Мистер Туан едва заметно бледнеет, бросает быстрый взгляд на сына и просит:

— Марк, выйди, пожалуйста.

— Ну, нет, — упирается, — они пришли из-за меня.

— Выйди, — рявкает на него отец. Марк вздрагивает и зло поджимает губы. — И, будь добр, убери всё же Воло. Мама и так расстроится.

Пацан, прежде чем уйти, в сердцах пинает рядом стоящее кресло, оно шумно переворачивается да так и остаётся беспомощно лежать ножками кверху.

— Заодно остынь, — бросает ему вдогонку мистер Туан, — дурная голова.

И говорит, глядя прямо на Джексона, когда Марк пропадает из поля зрения:

— Что ты знаешь?

— Знаю, чем вы занимались в Тайване, и вашу причастность к Объединенному бамбуку (1) и к тому делу с Генри Лю (2). Я удивлён, что вы осмелились вернуться в Калифорнию. Не страшно?

— Ты что, щенок, мне угрожаешь? — мистер Туан прищуривается и раздражённо бьёт ладонью по столу, — ещё клыки не выросли!

Джинён тянется через Джебома к Джексону и бьёт его незаметно под столом, намекая, чтобы заткнулся, но тот только толкает его в ответ и, понизив голос, цедит:

— Себе вы, может, внешность и поправили, но пацан — копия вас в молодости. Тех, кто был причастен к тому делу, знают в лицо в определённых кругах. Даже дети. Я тысячу лет назад учил всё это дерьмо, но стоило мне только увидеть вашего сына, как тут же вспомнил. Планируете и его под нож положить? Или так и будете до конца жизни взаперти держать?

Джебом даже не дышит, по рукам у него ползут мурашки, хотя он толком и не помнит историю, о которой говорит Джексон. Кажется, что-то, связанное с заказным убийством неугодного китайского писателя в восьмидесятые. Шума это дело наделало много, было большое расследование, но всех исполнителей так и не поймали. Он думает, что мистер Туан их сейчас выгонит или даже вызовет наряд полиции, и хочет уже начать извиняться за дерзости, которые они тут наговорили, как сзади на них налетает птица, неконтролируемо расплёскивающая во все стороны Пламя Неба. Она нападает с боевым кличем и дерёт Джебому острыми когтями майку вместе со спиной. Джексон реагирует моментально: он открывает коробочку и выпускает Ёна, который сбивает пылающего оранжевым шикарного феникса, заходящего как раз на новый круг. Птица верещит, падая в пышно цветущие клумбы, и, обиженно хлопая крыльями, поджигает всё, чего касается. Джинён вскакивает с места тоже и накрывает птицу и занявшиеся пламенем клумбы своим Дождём. Переполох занимает не больше минуты, на шум даже никто не сбегается из домашних, но Джебому с его расшатанными нервами кажется, что опасный момент длился чудовищно долго.

Спину щиплет, он вслепую осторожно трогает царапины и раздосадованно тянет:

— Да что же мне всегда достаётся.

Мистер Туан прячет лицо в ладонях и опять кричит:

— Кажется, я сказал тебе убрать Воло!

Марк выходит из-за дерева, и его птица, всё ещё объятая Пламенем Дождя, тяжело и неохотно взлетает, а затем опускается ему на подставленную руку, обернутую специальной перчаткой. Сам он зачарованно смотрит на дракона Джексона, нарезающего круги над беседкой, и, судя по всему, отца не слышит.

Джексон улыбается ему, так, как только он умеет — открыто, широко и солнечно — и, под суровым взглядом Джинёна, прячет Ёна обратно в коробочку.

— Выметайтесь, — по слогам выговаривает мистер Туан, — сейчас же.

Джебом поднимается и коротко, не особо низко, кланяется и тихо произносит:

— Спасибо, что уделили нам время. Просим прощение за беспокойство.

Прежде чем уйти, Джексон подчеркнуто вежливо просит разрешения задержаться еще на пару минут, чтобы “произвести действия исключительно мирного характера”. Пока он залечивает Джебому спину, слишком громко и слишком демонстративно спрашивает:

— У нас же отправление завтра в 21:07 из седьмого терминала? Надеюсь, никто из нас не опоздает на рейс.

И они уходят, даже ни разу не оглянувшись.

Оставшиеся сутки до вылета они проводят, гуляя по Лос Анджелесу. Из-за проваленного задания, настроение у Джебома опускается ниже плинтуса. Он на автомате делает фотки, машинально откусывает понемногу того и этого, когда Джексон подсовывает ему под нос очередную “крутую штуку”, и не чувствует вкуса той самой “обалденно вкусной Кока Колы”. Даже экскурсия в киностудию его не впечатляет.

— Ну ты чего кислый такой? — Джексон толкает его кулаком в плечо, пока они стоят в сувенирной лавке аэропорта. Джинён рядом с отсутствующим взглядом вертит в руках миниатюрную фигурку Оскара с каким-то безумным ценником. — Ну, подумаешь, выгнали нас…

— Кто тебя за язык тянул, а? — сопит Джебом, — не нужно было так на него налетать сходу! Босс, думаю, и без тебя знал о его прошлом, как-то же ему удалось выбить нам встречу! Непонятно, правда, зачем этот хмырь согласился, если не собирался отпускать парня с нами. Чушь собачья, — смотрит на табло и просит Джинёна, тронув его за рукав, — закругляйся, ладно? Нам уже пора.

Пока они торопятся к стойкам регистрации, Джексон постоянно вертит головой, рискуя заработать себе вывих шеи, и не смотрит под ноги. Джинён координирует его, держа за лямку рюкзака, но стоит отвлечься, как тот спотыкается о первый же чужой чемодан и распластывается на полу, подмяв под себя чей-то жалобно хрустнувший багаж.

— Извините! — пищит Джексон, подскакивает на ноги и снова начинает вертеться.

— Думаешь, он придёт? — Джинён опять хватает его за рюкзак и тащит за собой, — да прекрати вертеться волчком!

— А вдруг пропущу, — вырывается, — он точно придёт, ты его глаза видел? Тоска и жажда свободы. Я знаю каково это.

— Боюсь, он не станет перечить отцу, — Джебом берёт Джексона с другой стороны и разворачивает, — но для твоего успокоения, давай ещё задержимся, у нас есть минут двадцать в запасе.

Джексон запрыгивает на одно из кресел и застывает на нем тревожным сурикатом. Джебом устало присаживается рядом. Манёвр Джексона там в беседке он, конечно, заметил, но в его действенность не верит. Их парня стерегут как зеницу ока. Он помнит из жиденького отчёта, предоставленного им перед отправлением в Америку, что после последнего инцидента в Бразилии, родители перевели его на домашнее обучение.

Джебом сверяется с часами и, когда подходит время, встаёт и спихивает Джексона с наблюдательного пункта.

— Двигаем отсюда, иначе мы никуда не улетим, и нам придётся здесь ночевать.

— Не расстраивайся, — Джинён треплет Джексона по волосам, заметив, как тот расстроенно надулся, — может, так даже и лучше. Мы себя-то защитить не можем…

Регистрируются на рейс они самыми последними, потом уныло гуляют по местному дьюти фри и жуют напоследок в Макдональдсе чудовищно пересоленые гамбургеры. Стоя в очереди на посадку, Джинен, отгородившись от мира наушниками, читает Чехова в нежно розовой обложке, а Джексон, какой-то весь сдувшийся и посмурневший, ковыряет носком кроссовки швы плитки на полу терминала. Джебом пытается вытащить наушники из своей сумки и, одновременно, не выронить посадочные талоны с паспортами. Миссия оказывается невыполнимой, наушники намертво цепляются за что-то внутри, а паспорта выскальзывают из рук, теряя в полёте вложенные в них билеты.

Джебом чертыхается, бросает сумку в ноги и спешит собрать всё обратно, пока их документы не затоптали ринувшиеся на посадку в соседний выход пассажиры.

— Помощь нужна? — раздаётся сверху глухо. И, не дождавшись ответа, кто-то, замотанный словно мумия по самые глаза, присаживается рядом, поднимает упавший дальше всех паспорт и протягивает, — держи.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Джебом, складывая билеты обратно по паспортам, и только встав на ноги поднимает взгляд на мумию с небольшой сумкой наперевес напротив. И чуть не вскрикивает.

— Я уже думал, — произносит Марк, стащив с лица чёрную маску, — что вы и правда опоздали на рейс.

Он белозубо улыбается и доверчиво подаёт ему раскрытую ладонь для рукопожатия, Джебом заторможенно стискивает её, а сам пялится на рыжеватые всполохи Пламени, мелькающие в прищуренных глазах. Тёплые, понимает он. Его глаза — тёплые, и руки. Почти как у Джексона.

— Мы ждали тебя у стоек регистрации, — мямлит он рассеянно, неловко разрывая рукопожатие, — думали, что ты…

Его перебивает Джексон, наконец, заметивший их. Он визжит на весь терминал и с разбега налетает на Марка, сбивает с него случайно кепку и яростно лохматит торчащие во все стороны волосы.

— Я знал! Видишь, — он оборачвается к Джебому, не прекращая вытряхивать из Марка душу, — а ты не верил! Ой!

Джинён прикладывает его своей книгой по макушке. Он старательно делает вид, что серьёзен и рассержен до невозможности, но его выдают тонкие лучики-морщинки вокруг чуть улыбающихся глаз.

— Пусти его, он же задохнется, и прекращай орать, на нас весь аэропорт смотрит. А ты, — кивает он Марку, — надел бы маску обратно, пока тебя не приметил кто-нибудь.

Немного помятый и шокированный таким приёмом Марк послушно прячет лицо, а Джебом поднимает с пола его кепку и, прежде чем вернуть её, мнёт в руках.

— Ты уверен? Если сейчас с нами улетишь, дороги обратно не будет. Это… Это на всю жизнь, понимаешь? Если сомневаешься, то лучше тебе будет вернуться.

— И опять куда-то переезжать, от кого-то бежать? — Марк решительно забирает у него кепку и нахлобучивает себе на голову. Козырьком назад. — Мы жили на Тайване, в Парагвае, потом в Бразилии, теперь тут, в Калифорнии. И каждый раз нас находили, мы паковали чемоданы и уезжали. Из-за меня. Моему младшему брату пришлось два года просидеть в третьем классе, а сёстрам — сменить колледж. Последние полгода меня даже из дома не выпускали, я так не могу больше. Мы живём лишь раз, а я ещё ничего в этой жизни не видел. Пусть это решение будет ошибкой, но ошибкой — моей. Хочу хоть что-то сделать уже сам.

Джебом кивает ему и жестом предлагает пройти вперёд на посадку. А сам, прежде чем войти в “рукав” за ним, бросает последний взгляд в окно. Там на фоне оранжевого закатного неба, высоко-высоко летит стая птиц идеальным клином: вожак в центре и по три пташки с каждого края. И по тому, как эта семерка целеустремленно и слаженно движется, понятно, что они точно знают свой путь.


End file.
